No te alejes de mi
by iza93
Summary: Sam se encuentra con alguien especial, quien junto con Carly la ayudaran a aceptar sus sentimientos ante Freddie...este se da cuenta muy tarde y tratara de no dejar ir a su verdadero amor...SEDDIE...mi tercer fanfic..comenten...ya completa
1. Una extraña visita

**BUENO ESTA ES OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS LOCAS**

**-ICARLY Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO ESTA HITORIA SI **

**DISFRUTENLA Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR….**

**NO TE ALEJES DE MI**

*Estaban en el pasillo de la escuela junto a los casilleros Freddie y Carly hablando cuando aparece en la escuela una visita no muy común que digamos

_**Carly:**_ Sólo te digo que si le demuestras a tu mamá que ya no eres un niño, talvez te quite la grabadora de voz de tu habitación

_**Freddie:**_ Sí, pues ya lo intente

_**Carly:**_ ¿Enserio, y que paso? Cuéntame

_**Freddie:**_ (con un tono de vergüenza) ahora tengo una videocámara en mi habitación

_**Carly:**_ (desviando la vista) Es increíble!

_**Freddie:**_ Lo sé esta loca!

_**Carly:**_ No eso no, mira aya, que no es Jessica P. Hartlon

_**Freddie:**_ Hablas de la famosa diseñadora de modas que sólo tiene 16 años

_**Carly:**_ Sí, de ella, ¿Qué esta haciendo en nuestra escuela?, woww adoro sus diseños ella es… espera ¿Cómo sabes de diseñadores Freddie?

_**Freddie:**_ Bueno mi mamá….

_**Carly:**_ Ohh si…parece que esta buscando a alguien, vamos a ayudarla, me gustaría conocerla

*Carly y Freddie se acercan donde Jessica (Era una chica muy bonita, no tan alta pero más que esos chicos, llevaba el cabello suelto y sostenía un bolso muy elegante) ella les sonríe mientras Carly empieza hablar

_**Carly:**_ Hola, eres Jessica P. Hartlon ¿verdad?, la diseñadora

_**Jessica:**_ Así es, parece que me conocen

_**Freddie:**_ Claro eres muy famosa y bonita

_**Jessica:**_ Ohh gracias que lindo

_**Freddie:**_ Bueno asi soy yo… que puedo decir (con un tono de chico relajado)

_**Carly:**_ Freddie

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Carly:**_ Callate

_**Freddie:**_ Ok

_**Carly:**_ En fin… parece que buscas a alguien

_**Jessica:**_ Sí, exacto, tal vez ustedes pueden ayudarme

_**Freddie:**_ Sí claro ¿a quien estas buscando?

_**Jessica:**_ Busco a ¿Samantha Puckett?, ¿la conocen?

_**Carly:**_ (con cara de preocupación) oh,oh hay no

_**Freddie:**_ Rayos!

_**Jessica:**_ ¿Qué sucede?

_**Carly:**_ ¿A caso te robo algo?,¿te insulto?,… ¿no vas a llamar a la policía verdad?. Ella no es mala sólo…

_**Jessica:**_ Wow Wow alto ¿quién hablo de la policía? (dijo asombrada)

_**Carly:**_ No vienes a arrestarla, o hacerle algo asi

_**Jessica:**_ Oh no, no claro que no… pero creo que la conocen muy bien ¿cierto?

_**Freddie:**_ Si supieras… parece una chica tranquila pero en el fondo sólo espera la oportunidad para atacar

_**Jessica:**_ (lo mira con asombro) ¿Enserio?

_**Carly:**_ No es cierto, ella es genial

_**Freddie:**_ Sí seguro, Sam es… (dirigiéndose a Jessica), la persona mas insoportable de aquí y es que siempre molesta a todos

_**Jessica:**_ Eh mmm

_**Freddie:**_ Y eso no es todo, siempre reprueba todas las clases y casi ni estudia… es muy irresponsable (Freddie no dejaba hablar a Jessica que parecía que quería decir algo)

_**Jessica:**_ Yo…

_**Freddie:**_ Tal vez es graciosa, si, pero la mayoría de veces sólo molesta y molesta y molesta...(Jessica lo interrumpe y trata de alzar la voz para que escuche)

_**Jessica:**_ Sam es mi prima!

_**Freddie:**_ Ouuu ups… bueno ella es linda jajaja ohh que tonto soy

_**Carly:**_ ¿Cómo que es tu prima?, debes estar confundida, no creo que sea la misma Sam que conocemos

_**Jessica:**_ No es una chica rubia, que le gusta fastidiar, ver la tv y comer hasta ya no poder más

_**Carly:**_ Es la descripción perfecta…, pero, no lo puedo creer: Sam la prima de Jessica P. Hartlon, eso es de locos

_**Jessica:**_ La verdad es Jessica Puckett Hartlon, pero mi agente no quiere que use mucho mi apellido la verdad

_**Freddie:**_ No lo culpo

_**Carly:**_ (golpeando con el codo a Freddie en el estomago), Freddie…

_**Freddie:**_ Perdón, pero… ¿De verdad perteneces a su familia?...porque eres bonita y agradable

_**Jessica:**_ Gracias…. Creo….(respondió con un poco de inseguridad)… pero es cierto soy su prima y me gustaría saber donde esta, hace tiempo que no la veo, desde que éramos niñas

_**Carly:**_ Es sólo que me parece raro que Sam no me contara que tiene una prima famosa, que no esta en la cárcel, ah ya sé porque no me contó, seguro no le caes bien

_**Jessica:**_ Pues…

*Antes de que terminara de hablar apareció Sam con algo de comida en la mano, y quedo completamente sorprendida de ver a su prima

_**Sam:**_ ¿Jessica?

_**Jessica:**_ ¿Sam? Wow al fin te encuentro

_**Sam:**_ No puedo creer que estés aquí, no te veo desde que éramos niñas, mírate estas fabulosa

_**Jessica:**_ Y mírate tu estas tan…(se quedo callada por un momento)… fuerte

*Freddie le dice al oído a Carly que miraba un poco sorprendida la escena

_**Freddie:**_ Carly creo que si le agrada

*Carly lo mira un poco molesta y le dice:

-Ya me di cuenta, gracias Freddie

*Sam que ignoro y no presto atencion a esta pequeña conversación siguió charlando con su prima que no veía de años

_**Sam:**_ Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas viajando por todo el mundo

_**Jessica:**_ Lo estoy haciendo Sam, Seattle es también una parte de este mundo y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de venir a verte

_**Sam:**_ Es increíble que te vea después de tanto tiempo, es extraño pero asombroso…yo…¿me trajiste un regalo no?

_**Jessica:**_ La misma de siempre..., y si te traje algo, me quede unos días por Bolivia y pensé que te agradaría u poco de…

_**Sam:**_ TOCINO BOLIVIANO!... te extrañe primita, donde esta en tu bolso dámelo ya (se acerca para arrebatar el bolso de su prima pero esta la detiene)

_**Jessica:**_ No Sam, dime por favor ¿Quién traería tocino en su bolso?

_**Sam:**_ duhhh una persona que es inteligente pues…

_**Jessica:**_ Seguro prima… oye no hablamos desde que recibí ese mail tuyo donde me contabas todo lo que sucedió

_**Sam:**_ Es cierto después perdimos comunicación por completo, pero ahora estas aquí y…

*Carly que parecía un poco cansada de esta conversación le dio una señal a Sam haciendo que esta reaccionara al fin

_**Sam:**_ Oh si claro, lo lamento quiero presentarte a mis amigos ella es Carly Shay, mi mejor amiga en el mundo y él es…(miro a Freddie con cierta actitud y este sólo rodo los ojos)… el es el tonto de Freddie Benson, pero no tiene mucha importancia

_**Jessica:**_ Me da gusto conocerte Carly, Sam me hablo mucho de ti en su último mail

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Dijo algo de mí?

_**Jessica:**_ Sí ….pero no creo que quieras escucharlo (lo dijo en un tono un poco vergonzoso)

_**Carly:**_ (un poco apresurada) Bueno Jessica me encanto conocerte, pero ahora los "3" debemos irnos a ensayar icarly adiós

_**Sam:**_ Es cierto pero… por que no vienes con nosotros

_**Carly:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Freddie:**_ Es una buena idea, que dices seria grandioso ¿quieres estar en el ensayo de icarly?

_**Carly:**_ Que nadie me escucho decir ¿Qué?

_**Jessica:**_ Claro me gustaría pero… sólo una pregunta

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Cuál?

_**Jessica:**_ ¿Qué es icarly?

_**Sam y Freddie:**_ (al mismo tiempo) ¿Qué?

_**Carly:**_ Ya lo dije 2 veces y aquí va la tercera ¿Qué?

_**Sam:**_ ¿No sabes lo que icarly?

_**Jessica:**_ No con exactitud, pero déjame adivinar: Tiene el nombre de Carly con una "i" adelante, los tres tienen que ir a ensayar, pero no es teatro porque Sam lo odia, Freddie es bueno con lo técnico, así que tiene que ver con cámaras, pero, no es la televisión y puesto que Sam adora las tonterías…. Yo creo que la "i" es de Internet y Icarly es un Web show, ¿me equivoco?

*Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta después de lo que dijo Jessica

_**Freddie:**_ Wow tienes una mente brillante…. ¿Segura que no eres adoptada?

_**Jessica:**_ Claro que no

_**Freddie:**_ Pero como sabias que era bueno con lo técnico

_**Jessica:**_ Ah si es que Sam te menciono en su mail como el tecnicucho ñoño

_**Freddie:**_ No debí preguntar…

_**Sam:**_ Entonces ¿te gustaría ir?

_**Jessica:**_ Me encantaría, pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para el desfile

_**Carly:**_ Espera, ¿estas a cargo del desfile de modas que se va hacer aquí en Seattle?

_**Jessica:**_ Así es, tengo mucho que hacer, llamar a varias personas, alquilar equipos, contratar gente, despedir gente, etc.

_**Carly:**_ ¿Vas a hacer todo eso?

_**Jessica:**_ Oh no contratare a alguien que lo haga por mi, es mucho trabajo, que agotador

_**Sam:**_ Ya ven ella es de mi familia

_**Jessica:**_ Como sea lo que si tengo que hacer personalmente es conseguir alguna chica que quiera modelar en ese desfile

_**Carly:**_ Pensé que habían modelos internacionales

_**Jessica:**_ Las hay, pero necesito alguien de Seattle, seria algo irónico hacer un desfile en Seattle sin alguien de Seattle que locura, necesito específicamente a una chica delgada y no tan alta…., eso es… ¿Carly no quieres modelar? Así me evitarías la fatiga de hacer una búsqueda que no quiero hacer y que me aburriría

_**Carly:**_ ¿Yo? En un desfile wow pero… no deberías preguntárselo a tu primita mejor

_**Jessica:**_ Si claro, ponle a Sam un vestido y lo último que veras es el puño de su mano en tu rostro

_**Sam:**_ No me has olvidado Jessi (en un tono tierno)

_**Jessica:**_ Claro que no… (Luego con un tono un poco triste dijo)…pobre tía Maggy….

_**Sam:**_ … Si….

_**Carly:**_ ¿Quién es la tía Maggy?

_**Jessica:**_ Oh no tiene importancia, pero dime podrás modelar en el desfile, por favor….

_**Carly:**_ Pues me gustaría

_**Jessica:**_ Te lo agradezco mucho, es una buena idea, ¿por qué no transmiten eso en su show?

_**Freddie:**_ Seria una buena idea, me encantaría ver modelos internacionales

_**Sam:**_ Ash no, en icarly hacemos cosas divertidas, no queremos transmitir una aburrida pasarela y ninguna modelo te haría caso Fredwardo

_**Jessica:**_ No me refiero a la pasarela Sam, eso hasta a mi me aburre….yo hablo de lo que sucede atrás, muchas modelos sufriendo de crisis nervios antes de salir, llorando, en fin es divertido y además el gran banquete que ninguna come por miedo a inflarse como un globo.

_**Sam:**_ ¿Banquete? Creo que amo los desfiles, ay que ir

_**Jessica:**_ Es dentro de unas semanas aun Sam, pero tú sabes de eso ¿no?

_**Freddie:**_ a que te refieres con eso

_**Jessica:**_ Pues Sam desde los 4 años… (Fue cortada por Sam)

_**Sam:**_ Oh Jess ven conmigo un momento

*Sam llevo a Jessica un poco más lejos de sus amigos para que no escucharan su conversación

_**Sam:**_ Ellos no deben enterarse

_**Jessica:**_ Yo pensé que ellos sabían

_**Sam:**_ No lo saben y no quiero que se que se enteren

_**Jessica:**_ ¿Por qué no? Tú has sido la mejor modelo desde niña que eh visto, siempre ganaste, que crees que fue lo que me inspiro a ser diseñadora

_**Sam:**_ Siempre quede en 2º lugar

_**Jessica:**_ Si pero fue por esa Tarin, que tenía comprado a los jueces todos lo sabían Sam, eres la mejor

_**Sam:**_ Siempre fui obligada y nadie se tiene que enterar que fui modelo, en especial Carly y Freddie

_**Jessica:**_ De acuerdo pero creo que a Freddie le gustaría saberlo (con un tono extraño)

_**Sam:**_ Ah?

_**Jessica:**_ Nada olvídalo, y no se lo diré a nadie, no te preocupes

_**Sam:**_ Bien, será mejor que regresemos para que no sospechen

_**Carly:**_ Algún problema

_**Jessica:**_ No nada, no pasa nada

_**Carly:**_ Oye sabes seria bueno si aparecieras en icarly así le contarías a todos sobre el desfile

_**Jessica:**_ Me gustaría mucho, pero después hablamos de eso, tengo que arreglar cosas aún

_**Carly:**_ Esta bien

_**Freddie:**_ Y…. bien ¿qué hacia Sam desde los 4 años?

_**Jessica:**_ Pues ella….

_**Sam:**_ Practicaba box tonto (en tu tono de firmeza)

_**Freddie:**_ Seguro… (Con inseguridad y sospechando algo)

_**Sam:**_ Bien no tenemos que ir a ensayar

_**Carly:**_ Si ya deberíamos irnos

_**Sam:**_ ¿Segura que no puedes venir? Me gustaría contarte tantas cosas

_**Jessica:**_ Lo lamento pero ya tendremos la oportunidad de hablar de todo

_**Carly:**_ OK entonces adiós

_**Freddie:**_ Nos vemos mas tarde Jessica (Se acerca a abrazarla)

_**Jessica:**_ Sí claro…..ehh pero no me puedo ir si no me sueltas Freddie

_**Sam:**_ Yo lo quito prima (Despega a Freddie), vamos gran tonto

*****Todos se dirigen a sus respectivos labores y se van

Que les pareció, se que no hubo mucho seddie pero no se preocupen porque es lo principal de esta historia, ya lo sabrán mas adelante, lo voy a continuar lo mas rápido que pueda ya tengo casi listo lo que sigue así que comenten para saber que piensan, déjenme sus críticas y comentarios así podré saber como mejorar, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar… cuídense mucho adiós


	2. El lado sensible de Sam

BUENO ACA ESTA LA CONTINUACION, DISFRUTENLA Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS, SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION MAS RAPIDO, NOS VEMOS CUIDENSE MUCHO Y PASENLA BIEN

* terminando el ensayo de icarly los chicos bajan y empiezan a platicar

_**Sam:**_ Oye Carly ¿tienes jamón?

_**Carly:**_ Si claro esta en el refri

_**Freddie:**_ Tú sólo piensas en comer Sam

_**Sam:**_ Y tú sólo piensas en ñoñerias bobo

_**Freddie:**_ Oye mira…

_**Sam:**_ Que me vas a decir…

_**Carly:**_ Chicos ya dejen de pelear, parecen un matrimonio, mas bien Sam creo que me debes una explicación

_**Sam:**_ ¿yo? ¿Qué clase de explicación?

_**Carly:**_ Pues, no puedo creer que mi mejor amiga no me contara que Jessica P. Hartlon es parte de su familia… específicamente a no lo se… su prima

_**Sam:**_ Hey, hay varios primos que tengo y no conoces

_**Carly:**_ si pero Jessica es diferente, es famosa y además nunca ha estado en la cárcel

_**Freddie:**_ Yo sigo creyendo que es adoptada!

_**Sam:**_ No es adoptada bobo y perdón por no contarte Carly, hace años que ella y yo perdimos comunicación, yo pensé que no la volvería a ver, por eso no dije nada, además no quería que todo el mundo me este preguntando sobre ella a cada momento, sólo imagínate lo que la prensa diría de ella si saben que tiene una familia un poco alocada

_**Freddie:**_ ¿un poco? (con un tono de sarcasmo)

_**Carly:**_ Freddie basta; wow Sam creo que es lo mas gentil que has hecho

_**Freddie:**_ Yo diría lo "único" gentil que ha hecho

_**Sam:**_ Y yo diría que quieres un golpe de mi parte (amenazándolo)

_**Freddie:**_ Eh, eh , yo mejor me voy mi mamá me esta llamando, eh ya voy mamá

* Freddie sale corriendo un poco asustado de casa de Carly

_**Sam:**_ Es muy inteligente al correr

_**Carly:**_ Si, seguro, bueno ahora podemos hablar mejor, cuéntame mas sobre Jessica

_**Sam:**_ Bien que quieres saber

_**Carly:**_ Pues todo, como es que alguien como ella te cae bien, no digo que sea una insoportable sólo que… pues mayormente personas como ella no son de tus favoritas

_**Sam:**_ Si ya lo sé, pero Jessica es diferente, de niñas nos divertíamos mucho, la mayoría de niñas no querían jugar conmigo, pero Jessica era la única que me acompañaba y me hacia sentir bien y pues yo la defendía cuando alguien la molestaba, siempre fuimos muy unidas, pero pasado el tiempo nos separamos, ella se mudo con sus padres y yo no la volví a ver hasta hoy

_**Carly:**_ oh entiendo, pero ¿por qué se mudo?

_**Sam:**_ Ella se mudo cuando…cuando…(el tono de Sam bajaba poco a poco )

_**Carly:**_ Vamos dime

_**Sam:**_ Fue justo en el transcurso en que….en el que mis papas se estaban divorciando

_**Carly:**_ Oh…

**(Punto de vista de Carly)**

Sam odiaba hablar de su padre, no era el mejor tema de conversación para ella, casi ni se acuerda de él, por que se separo de su mamá cuando era niña y no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces, que Sam toque este tema conmigo es un poco incomodo pues no se que decirle al respecto

_**Sam:**_ Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema pero…pues desde que el supuesto hombre que es mi padre nos dejo no volví a ver a Jessi, ella me apoyo mucho en el poco tiempo que se quedo pero pues se tuvo que ir

_**Carly:**_ Si, ya veo…pero lo bueno es que ella esta aquí ahora y puedes pasar un rato con ella y recordar viejos tiempos

_**Sam:**_ Si la verdad me alegra tanto verla, sabes que odio a las personas, pero ella es una de las tantas que no, tengo que contarle muchas cosas

_**Carly:**_ Ahh ¿si? ¿Muchas cosas?, ¿Cómo cuantas?

_**Sam:**_ Bastantes, de hecho, oye pero dime a ti como te pareció Jessica

_**Carly:**_ Pues…linda supongo

_**Sam:**_ Ella es genial, me alegra que aceptaras modelar en su desfile

_**Carly:**_ Bueno…modelar no es lo mió, lo hago por icarly, además suena interesante probar algo nuevo, por cierto no le eh pedido permiso a Spencer

_**Sam:**_ Ah cierto ¿en que esta ahora?

_**Carly:**_ Creo que esta haciendo una nueva escultura

_**Sam:**_ Oh ¿de que?

_**Carly:**_ No preguntes

_**Sam:**_ De acuerdo

_**Carly:**_ Hey Spencer! (Con un grito inesperado)

* Spencer llega corriendo todo asustado y un poco sucio

_**Spencer:**_ ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué gritaste?

_**Carly:**_ Lo siento se me paso la mano, quería pedirte algo

_**Spencer:**_ Oh seguro dime

_**Carly:**_ Me das permiso para modelar en el desfile de Seattle, gracias Spencer

_**Spencer:**_ Pero no te di permiso

_**Carly:**_ Bueno lo supuse…¿pero si me das permiso no?

_**Spencer:**_ Seguro, pero hay algo que no entiendo

_**Sam:**_ ¿Y eso es novedad?

_**Carly:**_ Sam!, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

_**Spencer:**_ Ese es un desfile exclusivo ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?

_**Carly:**_ No fue difícil, la prima de Sam, Jessica P. Hartlon me propuso desfilar

_**Spencer:**_ De acuerdo… entonces ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?

_**Sam:**_ Es cierto, ella es mi prima

_**Carly:**_ Sé que parece imposible

_**Spencer:**_ ¿y no lo es?

_**Carly:**_ No, en realidad si es su prima

_**Spencer:**_ Pero no es posible, ella no tiene antecedentes criminales y es tranquila

_**Carly:**_ Lo sé, también es bonita y gentil con la gente….

_**Spencer:**_ Además trabaja mucho y….

_**Sam:**_ Hola! Aun sigo aquí chicos

_**Carly:**_ Lo lamento

_**Sam:**_ No te preocupes igual me tengo que ir, voy a buscar a Jessica

_**Carly:**_ Pero mejor quédate, podemos ver una peli o hacer otra cosa

_**Sam:**_ ¿podemos hacerlo otro día? Quiero pasar tiempo con mi prima

_**Spencer:**_ ¿entonces si es tu prima?

_**Sam y Carly:**_ (al mismo tiempo) Sí! Spencer

_**Sam:**_ Bueno ¿nos vemos después?

_**Carly:**_ Sí claro, ve y diviértete

*Sam se despidió y se fue

_**Spencer: **_Yo puedo ver la película contigo si quieres

_**Carly:**_ No quiero ver nada

_**Spencer:**_ Oh ya entendí

_**Carly:**_ ¿Qué cosa?

_**Spencer:**_ Estas celosa que Sam quiera pasar tiempo con…¿su prima? Aun no puedo creerlo ¿su prima? Y ella es normal, es tan…

_**Carly:**_ Ese no es el problema Spencer! Es sólo que…

_**Spencer:**_ Sam y tu han sido las mejores amigas desde hace tiempo, jamás te remplazaría

_**Carly:**_ No digo que me remplace, sólo que…

_**Spencer:**_ No va a preferir a Jessica antes que a ti, ella te quiere mucho Carly

_**Carly:**_ Lo sé pero…

_**Spencer:**_ No te va a dejar de lado

_**Carly:**_ (con un suspiro) Gracias Spencer

_**Spencer:**_ Para que están los hermanos

_**Carly:**_ Como sabias todo eso

_**Spencer:**_ ves que no soy tan tonto como creen

_**Carly:**_ ¿A no?

_**Spencer:**_ Ahora debo encontrar la manera de poner pelo de gato en una escultura…y la manera de conseguir pelo de gato, ¿Me ayudarías?

_**Carly:**_ ¿Eh?

_**Spencer:**_ Sí. Sabias que…

_**Carly:**_ No, no lo se y tampoco quiero saberlo (dijo asustada), mejor voy a mi habitación a dormir adiós Spencer

*Carly se fue directo a su habitación y dejo a Spencer pensando en pelo de gato

**(Punto de vista de Freddie)**

Jessica iba a decir otra cosa cuando Sam la interrumpió, no creo que quería decir lo del box, sé que era otra cosa, pero bueno ya lo averiguare, Sam se ve muy contenta de ver a Jessica, por primera vez me pareció ver su lado sensible y me gusto verla así en realidad, sólo hay algo que no entiendo aún ¿Cómo es posible que sea de su familia?

*Al día siguiente en la escuela estaba Sam junto a los casilleros sacando unos libros para la clase que le tocaba, aunque eso no importaba porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que clase le tocaba, en eso llegan Carly y Freddie

_**Carly:**_ Hola Sam

_**Sam:**_ Que hay Carls, ¿Por qué vienes tan mal acompañada?

_**Freddie:**_ No estoy de humor Puckett

_**Sam:**_ Pues que te sucedió

_**Freddie:**_ Baño mensual anti piojos

_**Carly:**_ ohh

_**Freddie:**_ Mi mama esta loca, por eso no le dirijo la palabra desde el baño

_**Carly:**_ ¿no le hablas a tu mama?

_**Freddie:**_ No

*Sam miraba a Freddie de una manera extraña, como con un sentimiento de rabia pero a la vez de tristeza

_**Freddie:**_ ¿y ahora tu que tienes?

_**Sam:**_ nada bobo

_**Freddie:**_ Bueno yo voy a clase de biología, ¿vienes conmigo Sam?

_**Sam:**_ ¿Ir contigo? Y a ¿biología? ¿Por qué haría eso?

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Por qué es la clase que te toca talvez?

_**Sam:**_ Oh… bueno en ese caso…solo adelántate odio llegar temprano

_**Freddie:**_ Ok adios Carly

_**Carly:**_ Adios

*Freddie se fue a la clase de biología un poco desconcertado por la reacción de Sam

_**Carly:**_ Y…¿Qué tal te fue ayer?

_**Sam:**_ Excelente, con Jessica fuimos al centro comercial, comimos mucho, nos compramos cosas lindas y hablamos de muchas cosa

_**Carly:**_ Veo que si te divertiste y mucho

_**Sam:**_ Sí mucho

_**Carly:**_ ¿mucho?

_**Sam:**_ Sí mucho, que paso amiga tienes algo en los oídos, no me escuchaste

(suena la campana)

_**Sam:**_ Me gustaria seguirte repitiendo las cosas amiga pero hora de ir a Matemáticas

_**Carly:**_ Sam…

_**Sam:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Carly:**_ Biología

_**Sam:**_ Oh si claro claro, adios

_**Carly:**_ nos vemos

**(Punto de vista de Carly)**

Se divirtió mucho, eso que significa, Sam habla mucho de Jessica y sólo quiere pasar tiempo con ella, se que no se ven hace mucho pero Sam también tiene otras personas que la quieren, yo soy su mejor amiga eso no cuenta acaso, bah será mejor que le haga caso Spencer…pero no la parte del gato…

*En la clase de Biología

-Bueno niños lo que vamos hacer hoy es algo interesante, van a trabajar en parejas y tienen que entregarme un reporte detallado sobre el cerebro humano…

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Podemos escoger pareja?

-No, las voy a formar yo, y por interrumpirme te toca con Puckett

Freddie y Sam: (al mismo tiempo) ¡¿Qué?

_**Freddie:**_ Perdón no lo interrumpo otra vez, por favor

- No, ya dije te toca con Samantha Puckett, y haran el reporte del cerebro humano punto.

_**Sam:**_ Se lo que mi cerebro esta pensando en este momento…

-Dijo algo… Puckett

_**Sam:**_ Nah… (con resignación)

-Bien, niños odiosos ya que tienen tiempo libre después de mi clase vallan a la biblioteca y empiecen con el reporte ahora, adiós niños vallan ya ….

_**Sam:**_ Será mejor que nos demos prisa en terminar el bobo reporte

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Tú quieres terminar rápido la tarea? El mundo se esta volviendo loco o que

_**Sam:**_ No exageres! Es sólo que tengo planes con Jessica va a pasar por mi para ir al cine y no voy a llegar tarde por culpa del cerebro, haci que A LA BIOLOTECA!

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Te refieres a la biblioteca?

_**Sam:**_ Lo que sea, vamos ya

*Después de horas en la biblioteca:

_**Sam:**_ No me había dado cuenta ….de lo aburrido que es la biblioteca!  
_**Freddie:**_ Shhh no puedes gritar aquí Sam

_**Sam:**_ Como sea lo bueno es que ya falta poco

_**Freddie:**_ si… ya lo se

_**Sam:**_ ¿Sabias que no me gusta murmurar Fredo?

_**Freddie:**_ Lo tienes que hacer, ya casi acabamos, ¿oye te eh visto muy feliz desde que llego tu prima?

_**Sam:**_ Sí, Jessica es increíble, no es una persona odiosa como otros…

_**Freddie:**_ Oye yo…

-shhhhh, silencio

-callense, shh

-guarden silencio…

_**Sam:**_ Sí, Freddie que grosero, que no sabes que no se grita aquí (con sarcasmo)

_**Freddie:**_ No empieces, yo solo te hice un pregunta y siempre reaccionas haci

_**Sam:**_ ¿Y que vas hacer? ¿Dejar de hablarme como a tu mamá?

_**Freddie:**_ Eso por qué viene al caso, me miraste mal cuando lo dije y en la clase de biología también mencionaste algo al respecto

(Tienen que tener en cuenta que Sam y Freddie están en la biblioteca y su tono de voz va bajando haci que prácticamente están murmurándolas cosas, traten de imaginar la escena…)  


_**Sam:**_ Es sólo que me parece un poco drástico que no le hables a tu mamá

_**Freddie:**_ ¿drástico?, tú hablando de eso, pero si eres la primera persona que la detesta y le dice noña

_**Sam:**_ Es cierto pero… es tu mamá, y conociendo como es debe estar… mal por lo que estas haciendo

_**Freddie:**_ Pues, la verdad si, esta un poco deprimida

_**Sam:**_ Lo ves, escucha se que tu mamá esta chifla…. Digo esta un poco loca, pero supongo que lo hace por que te quiere, y tu eres un tonto por hacer eso

_**Freddie:**_ Eso lo dice la chica que puede hacer lo que quiere porque nadie la vigila

_**Sam:**_ Es cierto, pero hay veces en que me gustaría que me vigilen, lo que quiero decir es… a veces te envidio Freddie

Freddie: Tu ¿envidiarme?, creo que pasar tiempo con Jessica, saca tu parte buena

Sam: ¿eh?

*Para esto Sam y Freddie estaban hablando cada vez mas cerca

_**Freddie:**_ Sí, nunca había visto tu lado sensible…

_**Sam:**_ Soy una caja de sorpresas, nadie sabe que sucederá

_**Freddie:**_ Una caja de sorpresas…._una, muy linda caja de sorpresas, pense_

*Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ellos dos, pero Freddie no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Sam y ella hacia lo mismo

**(Punto de vista de Freddie)**

No me había dado cuenta, que Sam a pesar de ser una odiosa conmigo, tenia un lado sensible también y de hecho con esa actitud, pues, hasta se ve….linda. Hubo un momento en la biblioteca en el que me pareció que estábamos solo "los dos", cuando en realidad estabamos rodeados por muchos chicos de la escuela.

_**Freddie:**_ Oye Sam, creo que…

*El momento se corto con el sonido del celular de Sam

_**Sam:**_ Es mi celular…

-shhh silencio por favor…

-Apaga el celular, shhh

-Tratamos de estudiar no molesten

-shhh, los celulares estan prohibidos

_**Sam:**_ Shhh- a ustedes ñoños de la bilio, bito, bino…ohh solo cállense (Sam contesta su celular, era Jessica al cortar le hablo a Freddie)

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Algún problema?...y es biblioteca Sam…

_**Sam:**_ No importa como se llame, Jessica ya esta afuera esperándome, haci que ya me voy adiós

_**Freddie:**_ Pero aun nos falta terminar la tarea, ¿Cómo lo vamos a entregar?

_**Sam:**_ duhh tu la terminaras pues bobo

_**Freddie:**_ Bien es oficial, tu lado sensible se termino

*Sam dio una mirada amenazadora a Freddie y se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue, Freddie guardo sus cosas rápido y la siguió hasta la salida pero al salir se quedo pasmado de lo que vio, un hermoso convertible plateado estaba estacionado frente de la escuela y Freddie se dirige hacia la conductora

_**Freddie:**_ Wow ¿es tu auto?

_**Jessica:**_ A si es ¿te gusta?

_**Freddie:**_ Es una broma, claro que me gusta, esta increíble

-Podemos dejar de hablar de lo obvio e ir al cine ya Jessica – respondió Sam que ya estaba en el auto

- A no, tenemos que terminar la tarea Sam – dijo inesperadamente Freddie

- No me dijiste que tenías tarea Sam- dijo molesta Jessica

- No tengo tarea porque Freddie la acabara y listo

-Que te dije de aprovecharte de las personas – dijo en un tono autoritario Jessica

- Que esta mal hacerlo, pero quiero ir al cine de veras, no es justo – dijo Sam caprichosamente

-Bueno tengo una idea- dijo Jessica- ¿Por qué no vamos al cine con Freddie? y yo luego los llevo a la biblioteca para que terminen su tarea

-¿Te tengo que decir lo que esta mal en esa idea?, o tu sola te das cuenta- respondió Sam sarcásticamente

- A mi me parece bien- dijo Freddie

- Bien que me queda- dijo resignada Sam

-Bien, sube al auto Fre…Freddie ¿Dónde se metió?

- Ya estoy aquí, vamonos

*Freddie se subió al auto antes que se lo pidieran, y lo tres se dirigieron al cine, y claro después a la biblioteca aun con las quejas de Sam.

LES GUSTO BUENO SEGUIRE SUBIENDO LA CONTINUACION MAS RAPIDO , COMENTEN Y SUGIERAN IDEAS, ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU COMENTARIO


	3. El secreto de Jessica

**QUE TAL CHICOS, ME EXTRAÑARON? DIGAN QUE SIIII JAJA, BUENO PARA TODOS LOS QUE PIDIERON LA CONTINUACION, AQUÍ ESTA, ME DIVERTI ESCRIBIENDO ESTA PARTE ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**POR CIERTO LA PELICULA QUE MENCIONAN FREDDIE Y SAM ES "ECLIPSE", RECIENTEMENTE EH VISTO ESA PELICULA Y ME GUSTO MUCHO ASI QUE LA TUVE QUE INCLUIR, BUENO PARA NO HACERLA MAS LARGA LES DEJO CON LA CONTINUACION: DISFRUTENLA Y NO SE OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

Aclaro que Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si salio directamente de mi cabecita jaja

*Al día siguiente en la escuela:

**Carly:** Hola Freddie, ¿Dónde esta Sam?

**Freddie:** Fue a la comer, como siempre

**Carly:** Y ¿Cómo te fue con el reporte que tenias que hacer con Sam?

**Freddie:** Excelente, sacamos una muy buena calificación

**Carly:** Seguro trabaste sólo y Sam no te ayudo

**Freddie:** No la verdad lo hicimos los dos juntos

**Carly:** ¿en serio?

**Freddie:** Sí, enserio, pero la verdad si no hubiera sido por Jessica yo hubiera tenido que terminarlo solo

**Carly:** ¿Jessica?, ella que tiene que ver en eso

**Freddie:** Bueno Jessica me invito junto con Sam al cine y…

**Carly:** ¿AL CINE? ,¿se fueron los tres al cine?

**Freddie:** (asustado) si…pero…luego nos llevo a la biblioteca…y…

**Carly:** No me importa la biblioteca …¿Cómo es posible que no me avisaras? ¿te invita a ti, pero no a su mejor amiga?

**Freddie:** Carly tranquila…fue algo de improviso sólo porque teníamos que terminar la tarea…además fue Jessica la que me invito no Sam

**Carly:** Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, es lo único que escucho

**Freddie:** Oye no tienes porque estar celosa

**Carly:** No estoy celosa (golpeando a Freddie)

**Freddie:** Eso me dolió…

**Carly:** Perdón, es que a veces siento que Sam quiere pasar más tiempo con ella que conmigo y soy su mejor amiga

**Freddie:** Tal vez debas decirle como te sientes

**Carly:** No creo que Sam me escuche

**Sam:** ¿Escuchar que Carly?

*Sam se apareció detrás de ellos dos

**Carly:** Nada, nada

**Sam: **Claro que si tú dijiste que no te iba a escuchar, ¿escuchar qué?

**Carly:** ehm, ehm (tartamudeando) que…pues

**Freddie:** Que Jessica debe presentarse en el show de esta noche, para notificar lo del desfile

**Sam:** Oh era eso, no se preocupen, yo se lo diré

**Carly:** Bien…te parece ir a Licuados Locos saliendo de clases

**Sam:** Me gustaría pero…

**Carly:** Jessica ¿verdad?

**Sam:** Es que debe arreglar algunas cosas y no tiene quien la ayude, la verdad no quiero hacerlo pero… es mi prima…

**Freddie:** Yo la puedo ayudar, así pueden ir a Licuados Locos

**Sam:** Harías eso ¿por mi? (Emocionada)

**Freddie:** Sí…me gustaría volver a subir en ese auto

**Sam:** Ah …(fin de la emoción)

**Carly:** Bueno entonces ¿Qué dices?

**Sam:** A Licuados Locos, vamos…

**Carly:** Saliendo de clases Sam

**Sam: **Oh, es que las clases me aburren…

*Después de unas horas Sam y Carly fueron a Licuados Locos, mientras Freddie ayudaba a Jessica:

**Jessica:** Gracias por ayudarme Freddie

**Freddie:** No hay problema, eres muy amable con todos, tus amigos deben quererte mucho

**Jessica:** Pues, la verdad, no tengo muchos amigos

**Freddie:** ¿No? Pero si eres agradable

**Jessica:** Sí, pero con mis compromisos y trabajos, casi no tengo tiempo de hacer amigos y siempre viajo por eso ni siquiera lo intento

**Freddie:** Oh ya veo, por eso quieres mucho a Sam

**Jessica:** A si es, ella…es como mi única amiga

**Freddie:** Bueno yo también puedo ser tu amigo ¿si quieres?

**Jessica:** Gracias Freddie, ahora veo porque Sam…(se quedo callada y alarmada)

**Freddie:** ¿Por qué Sam que?

**Jessica:** Nada, nada es sólo que me da gusto que Sam tenga tan buenos amigos como tú

**Freddie:** Si…

**Jessica:** Quieres mucho a Sam ¿no?

**Freddie:** Pues…yo

**Jessica:** Dime por favor…te prometo que no le voy a decir nada de lo que digas, me gustaría saberlo

**Freddie:** Bien voy a ser sincero, cuando la conocí, no me cayo nada bien, y poco a poco los dos nos fuimos odiando, pero creo que esa es nuestra manera de darnos afecto, yo…no odio a Sam, nunca la odie, es mas estaría dispuesto a todo para ayudarla, es una de mis mejores amigas

**Jessica:** Wow de verdad la quieres

**Freddie:** Sí…yo quiero mucho a Sam, la quiero enserio

**(Punto de vista de Freddie)**

Jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en el que admitiera que quiero a Sam, pero Jessica me inspira confianza y no lo se dije cosas que ni siquiera sabia que sentía, pero nada era mentira, de verdad quería mucho a Sam

**Jessica:** Me alegra escuchar eso Freddie, se que Sam es un poco… especial pero no es mala persona, ¿podrías prometer algo?

**Freddie:** Claro dime

**Jessica:** Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que Sam no cometa el peor error de su vida

*Jessica hablaba en un tono serio con Freddie

**Freddie:** ¿Error?, Sam ha cometido muchos errores, así es ella, nadie puede decirle nada

**Jessica:** No me refiero a esos errores….hablo de alguno que cambie su vida por completo

**Freddie:** ¿Por qué me dices esto?  
**Jessica:** Porque…los amigos mas cercanos de Sam son Carly y tu y pues a ti te conozco un poco mas y con lo que me dijiste hace rato, se que puedo confiar en ti y Sam tambien

**Freddie:** Claro que sí pero ¿Por qué viene todo esto al caso? ¿Sam esta pasando por algun problema?

**Jessica:** No, no…por ahora, pero gracias

**Freddie:** ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

**Jessica:** Sólo por ser amigo de Sam, pero bueno cambiemos de tema, hablame de Carly

**Freddie: **¿Carly? ¿Qué hay con ella?

**Jessica:** Creo que no le agrado mucho que digamos

**Freddie:** No es que no le agrades, es sólo que no te conoce, apuesto que cuando lo haga te va a adorar, ella increíble chica

**Jessica:** Ya veo, la conoces muy bien creo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta directa?

**Freddie:** Claro dime

**Jessica:** ¿Te gusta Carly?

**Freddie:** Wow si que es directa, pero la verdad es…que Carly me gusta como una amiga sólo eso, pensé que ella y yo podríamos llegar a tener algo, pero la verdad creo que sólo fue una ilusión

**Jessica:** Entonces… aun buscas a… ¿la chica indicada?

**Freddie:** Pues digamos que sí

**Jessica:** Sabes Freddie, enserio eres un chico muy dulce, me alegra haberte conocido

**Freddie:** A mi igual, pero debemos darnos prisa recuerda que debo hacer el programa hoy y debo llegar antes para preparar todo, tu también vas a estar en el show hoy ¿no lo has olvidado no?

**Jessica:** Claro que no, voy a ir después, pero no te preocupes llegare a tiempo

**Freddie:** Bien, entonces hay que terminar con todas estas cosas

**Jessica:** Si claro

* Después de varias horas después Freddie ya estaba en el estudio de icarly preparando todo para el show junto con Sam y Carly

**Carly:** Chicos debo ir arreglarme, no estoy lista, espérenme aquí y traten de no matarse mientras vengo

*Carly sale del estudio y Sam con freddie toman asiento en los sillones coloridos que tienen

**Sam:** Entonces… ¿me vas a decir que tantas cosas hablaste con Jessica?

**Freddie:** De diferentes temas…sólo te voy a decir eso, nada más

**Sam:** Oh no seas malo, cuéntame

- No, no te voy a decir nada – dijo Freddie – pero si tanto quieres hablar porque no comentamos la película de ayer a mi me gusto mucho

- Sí a mi también pero sólo la parte de acción – respondió Sam – aun no puedo creer que la protagonista se quedara con el vampiro y no con el lobo

- Oh vamos, todos lo sabíamos- dijo Freddie como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo – además el era su amor verdadero

- ¿amor verdadero?, bah – dijo Sam fastidiada – eso no existe

- ¿Cómo que no existe?, claro que sí – respondio Freddie con asombro - ¿Cuál es tu concepto del amor entonces?

- Pues…- Sam hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió – No creo que sea cosa de amor verdadero, yo pienso que escoges a una persona que te gusta y luego supongo que el amor tiene que nacer entre ambos y listo

- Es por eso que no has tenido suerte con tus ex novios – Freddie se dio cuenta de inmediato que había cometido un error al decir eso y noto como Sam bajaba la mirada – Lo siento no debí decir eso, soy tan torpe….yo…

- No te disculpes – lo corto Sam – tienes razón, quien soy yo para dar consejos de amor

* Sam se paro y camino hasta el centro del estudio, Freddie la siguió e hizo lo mismo y se puso frente a ella tomándola por los hombros

- No te lo tomes así, es sólo que no supiste escoger Sam – le decía Freddie aun tomándola por los hombros – estoy seguro que el chico que esperas llegara pronto…

- Pues parece que viene a pie, es sólo que….- contaba Sam bajando la mirada – pasar tanto tiempo con Carly y ver como los chicos la prefieren me hace sentir…tonta

- TONTA!, tu no eres tonta Sam – le reprocho mientras se acerco mas a ella, tanto que podía ver perfectamente el color de sus ojos – tu eres…tu eres…

*Freddie se acercaba cada vez mas a Sam, podía sentir su respiración golpear su rostro y sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, poco a poco se acercaban mas y mas, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse cuando:

**Carly:** ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto muy confundida

* Freddie y Sam al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir se separaron muy rápido y vieron a Carly parada allí tratando de entender lo que ocurría

**Sam:** Eh… eh…nada Carly, de que hablas, sólo estábamos charlando de una película

**Freddie:** Sí la película que vimos ayer, por cierto ¿ya la viste?, es muy buena

**Sam:** Sí es muy buena, deberías verla

**Carly:** Sí, claro (confundida) eh la tengo que ver

**Freddie:** (mirando su reloj) pero miren, falta poco para el programa ¿Dónde esta Jessica?

**Sam:** Ya debería estar aquí

**Jessica:** Ya llegue….

* Jessica entro en ese instante un poco preocupada, por pensar que llegaba tarde y sintió que algo había pasado

**Jessica:** Siento la demora, tuve que… (Miro todo alrededor)…wow ¿Por qué se siente tan tenso el ambiente?

**Carly:** No lo se… pregúntale ah…

**Freddie:** Debemos empezar el programa chicas (cortando a Carly)

**Sam:** Sí empecemos ya

**Freddie:** En 5, 4, 3,2…

*Después de hacer el show, los chicos bajan al apartamento de Carly, que por el momento había olvidado la escena de sus dos mejores amigos

**Freddie:** Que buen show chicas

**Carly:** Gracias, bueno ahora los que siguen icarly ya saben sobre el desfile

**Jessica:** Sí, ahora todos van a estar al pendiente de eso y mas, porque vas a desfilar tú

**Sam:** Ay no!

**Freddie:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Sam:** Recibí un mensaje de mi mamá, me esta esperando abajo, no se que tiene, últimamente quiere que llegue temprano a casa y que este mas tiempo con ella

**Jessica:** Deberías hacerlo, si quieres te acompaño

**Carly:** No, no quédate Jessica quiero hablar contigo de algo importante

**Freddie:** (asustado por lo que Carly iba a decirle), será mejor que yo también me quede

**Sam:** Bien, entonces nos vemos después, adiós.

*Sam se va y Carly empieza a hablar con Jessica muy seriamente, casi ni nota la presencia de Freddie

**Carly:** Bien Jessica, dime ¿Qué es lo que intentas?

**Jessica:** ¿Intentar que?

**Carly:** Si con Sam

**Freddie:** Oh no (preocupado)  
**Jessica:** No se a que te refieres

**Carly:** Ay por favor alguien como tu debe ocultar algo

**Jessica:** ¿Alguien como yo?

**Carly:** Si ya sabes, buena, gentil, que a todo mundo le cae bien, "la chica perfecta"

**Jessica:** No existe la perfección Carly (Jessica ya parecía un poco molesta)

**Carly:** Lo sé, por eso quiero saber que tramas, ¿Por qué me invitaste a desfilar?, ¿Por qué eres tan gentil?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

**Jessica:** Pues disculpa por ser amable eh

**Freddie:** Chicas cálmense

**Jessica y Carly:** (al mismo tiempo y gritándole a Freddie) ESTAMOS CALMADAS!

**Freddie:** Mejor me callo

**Jessica:** Escucha Carly, no soy mala persona

**Carly:** Si no eres mala persona, entonces explícame ¿Por qué quieres quitarme a mi mejor amiga?

**Jessica:** Tú no lo entiendes

**Carly:** Claro que entiendo

**Jessica:** No, no es asi, ¿podríamos dejar de gritar por un momento y hablar?

**Carly:** Bien, admito que me exalte demasiado, es que Sam es mi mejor amiga y pues si me sentí algo celosa cuando llegaste

**Freddie:** ¿Algo?

**Carly:** Freddie…

**Freddie:** Lo siento

**Jessica:** ¿Celosa?, soy yo la que debería estar celosa

**Carly:** ¿Tu? ¿Por qué?

**Jessica:** De lo único que hala Sam cuando salgo con ella es: Carly, Carly, Carly, jamón, y luego mas Carly, Carly

**Carly:** ¿Enserio?

**Jessica:** Sí, Carly, ella te quiere mucho y eso no me molesta, al contrario me alegra y mucho de veras

**Carly:** Wow, lamento mucho haber dicho todo eso y en especial decir que quieres quitarme a mi mejor amiga

**Jessica:** Relájate yo jamás te quitaría a Sam….por lo menos yo no (su tono de voz bajo)

**Carly:** ¿A que te refieres con por lo menos tu no?

**Jessica:** Recuerdas que me dijiste que creías que ocultaba algo

**Carly:** Sï…

**Freddie:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Jessica:** Es cierto chicos, si oculto algo… yo no solo vine a Seattle por el desfile y para visitar a Sam

**Freddie:** ¿Entonces para que mas viniste?  
**Jessica:** Vine a… darle una noticia a Sam

**Carly:** ¿Qué clase de noticia? (asustada)

**Jessica:** Mi tío…es decir el papá de Sam… pues…el

**Freddie:** Dilo ya!

**Jessica:** Quiere llevarse a Sam a Londres… PARA SIEMPRE!  
**Freddie y Carly:** ¡¿Qué?

**Carly:** ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?, el nunca estuvo pendiente de ella ¿Por qué ahora?

**Jessica:** No lo sé dice que quiere lo mejor para ella, que haya tendrá un buena educación y que viviendo con el no le va a faltar nada

**Freddie:** Ella ni siquiera estudia aquí menos lo hará en Londres, pero…¿Qué es lo que te ah dicho?

**Jessica:** No se lo eh mencionado aun Freddie, no se que hacer

**Carly:** Tu…. ¿quieres que se valla?

**Jessica:** Al inicio pues no sabia nada, pero ahora que los conozco bien a los dos, sé que quieren mucho a Sam, y la eh visto muy feliz aquí, rodeada por gente que la quiere, haciendo lo que le gusta, sé que su destino esta aquí en Seattle, pero…no quiero ocultarle algo asi, ¿Qué creen que debo hacer?

**Freddie:** No le digas nada y que todo siga igual, caso resuelto

**Carly:** Freddie… Yo creo que deberías decírselo

**Freddie:** Que!  
**Carly:** No, escucha, conocemos muy bien a Sam, estoy segura que no va a aceptar irse

**Jessica:** Tal vez tengas razón…entonces se lo diré mañana mismo

**Freddie:** Porque no lo haces en el estudio de icarly, para que tengas mas privacidad

**Jessica:** Y asi poder saber su respuesta rápido ¿no?

**Freddie:** Pues… ambas cosas

**Jessica:** Pero te tomo la palabra

**Carly:** Bien, entonces mañana … sabremos la respuesta de Sam

**QUE TAL LES GUSTO, ESPERO QUE SI, TRATE DE SUBIRLO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, LO QUE CONTINUA YA LO TENGO HASTA LA MITAD ASI QUE ESPERO PODER TERMINARLO PRONTO PARA SUBIRLO, BUENO NO SE OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI LES GUSTO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO CUIDENSE….**


	4. preparando el desfile part 1

**Hola a todos, como están espero que bien, bueno lamento haber demorado tanto con la continuación es que tenia muchas ideas y no sabia como ordenarlas, es por eso que este capitulo tiene dos partes, además ya se acerca el final de la historia asi que no dejen de seguirla, también quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews me alegra que les guste mucho mi historia, y bueno para ya no alargar mas esto les dejo con la continuación, espero que les agrade**

**Nota:**__**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenece pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

* Al día siguiente estaba Jessica con Sam en el estudio de Icarly y le estaba confesando todo

_**Sam:**_ LONDRES!

*Mientras, abajo Carly y Freddie esperaban la respuesta de Sam, pero Freddie estaba muy nervioso dando vueltas

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Qué crees que diga?  
_**Carly:**_ Que no, supongo, pero deja de dar vueltas vas hacer un hoyo Freddie

_**Freddie: **_Lo siento pero estoy nervioso, ¿tu no?

_**Carly:**_ Claro que sí, pero sea lo que sea que decida, es mi mejor amiga y la voy a apoyar…. Pero por si las dudas, prepara el llanto

_**Freddie:**_ Si se nota que no estas nerviosa

_**Carly:**_ Y…por cierto…jamás te había notado tan nervioso por Sam…oh y aun no me has contado lo que sucedió ayer….

_**Freddie:**_ Eh, eh…yo

*En eso bajan Jessica y Sam, ambas muy serias, Freddie y Carly sólo esperan la respuesta

_**Carly:**_ ¿y?

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Te vas a Londres? (muy preocupado)

_**Jessica:**_ Sam…

_**Sam:**_ Yo se los diré Jessica

_**Jessica:**_ De acuerdo dilo

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Te vas a ir?  
_**Sam:**_ (su reacción cambio y sonrió), Nunca me iría de Seattle bobo, no voy a dejar la escuela, ni a ustedes

*Carly y Freddie abrazaron a Sam muy fuerte y luego comentaron

_**Carly:**_ Sabía que no nos dejarías

_**Sam:**_ Claro que no, eres mi mejor amiga, nunca te dejaría, ni a ….(miro a Freddie) ni a Freddie

_**Freddie:**_ Que bueno que te quedes (ambos se sonríen)

_**Jessica:**_ Bien, ¿Quién quiere celebrar con comida china?

Sam, Carly, Freddie: Nosotros!

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Iremos en tu auto?  
_**Jessica:**_ (soltando una sonrisa) Seguro, vamos

_**Carly:**_ Le pediré permiso a Spencer

_**Jessica:**_ ¿Por qué no vamos con él?  
_**Carly:**_ Bien, Spencer vamos por comida china ¿quieres venir? (le grito a Spencer)  
_**Spencer:**_ Si claro ya voy

*Spencer llego a la sala y vio a Jessica se sorprendió mucho y empezó a tartamudear mientras los chicos reían

_**Spencer:**_ Es Je…es Je…es Je

_**Jessica:**_ J-E-S-S-I-C-A (decía ella mientras trataba de calmarlo

_**Freddie:**_ Vas a ir con nosotros ¿o no?

_**Carly:**_ Vamos Spencer, date prisa

_**Spencer:**_ Sí claro vamos, esto es increíble

* Mientras todos disfrutaban la comida china:

_**Carly:**_ Esto esta delicioso

_**Jessica:**_ Sí, adoro la comida china

_**Freddie:**_ ¿y qué van hacer ahora?

_**Sam:**_ El desfile de Jess es en unos días y aun hay que prepararlo todo, créanme las modelos están mal ubicadas, ninguna sabe en que momento debe girar y retirarse y por consecuencia no controlan el tiempo para el cambio de vestuario, no saben nada de nada

_**Carly:**_ Y…¿tu lo sabes?  
_**Freddie:**_ ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
_**Spencer:**_ Alguien podría traerme mas comida china (ignorando a todos)

_**Sam:**_ Eh, eh…yo

_**Jessica:**_ Yo se lo dije, la lleve horas antes para que viera el ensayo de las modelos y ahí se lo dije

_**Sam:**_ Sí, eso, exacto

_**Jessica:**_ De hecho, chicos, necesito la ayuda de todos, como dijo Sam el desfile es en unos días y aun hay cosas que faltan hacer

_**Freddie:**_ Si quieres te puedo ayudar con lo técnico

_**Jessica:**_ Eso seria de gran ayuda la verdad, bien eso ya esta cubierto, ahora Spencer, Carly dice que eres un excelente artista…¿te gustaría….

_**Spencer: **_Sí, sí, sí, me gustaría

_**Jessica:**_ Aun no te eh dicho nada Spencer (le dijo sonriendo)

_**Spencer:**_ Lo siento

_**Jessica:**_ No te disculpes, pero entonces ¿podrías hacer una escultura?, que este relacionada con el tema, algo elegante, pero que no sea aburrido

_**Spencer:**_ Elegante y divertido, hecho!

_**Jessica:**_ Bien, ahora Carly tenemos que empezar a ensayar contigo lo mas pronto posible

_**Carly:**_ De acuerdo, porque no empezamos mañana después de clases ¿tu también vas Sam?  
_**Sam:**_ Seguro yo te acompaño

_**Freddie:**_ Pues si es así yo también voy a ver el ensayo

_**Sam:**_ Ja, no creo que eso sea posible

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Por qué no?

_**Sam:**_ El vestido que va a usar Carly, es exclusivo y nadie lo puede ver antes

_**Freddie:**_ ¿Y por qué tu si puedes ir?

_**Sam:**_ Porque yo ya vi el vestido Fredo, así que no hay problema

_**Jessica:**_ No te preocupes Freddie, puedes ir

_**Sam:**_ Oye que!

_**Jessica:**_ Bueno, de todos modos va a ver el vestido ¿no?, además así puede ir viendo todo lo de las luces y otras cosas técnicas que no se y me aburren

_**Freddie:**_ Gracias…creo

_**Sam: **_Bueno que mas da, que valla__

_**Jessica:**_ Bien Carly entonces mañana empiezas a ensayar

_**Carly:**_ Genial, esto va a ser muy divertido

*Día del ensayo

_**Carly:**_ Esto es muy aburrido!

_**Sam:**_ Vamos Carly no es tan difícil, sólo tienes que caminar mueve un pie luego otro te detienes en el punto indicado y giras en el sentido contrario, listo

_**Carly:**_ Mover como, detener en donde y girar en que! ; Si claro es obvio que no es difícil

_**Sam:**_ ¿Ya te había dicho que adoro tus sarcasmos?

_**Carly:**_ ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? Por favor

_**Sam:**_ Bien tomemos un descanso

_**Carly:**_ Gracias

*Al otro lado del salón:

- Y si usas ese tipo de programa- le explicaba Freddie a Jessica- lograras una mejor calidad de la imagen, pero debes hacer todo lo que hice al inicio obviando la parte de la descarga porque ya lo hice ¿entiendes?

-¿Eh?- le respondía Jessica con una expresión de "no entendí ni la mas mínima palabra de lo que dijiste"- ¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Cómo crees que pueda memorizar algo asi?

-No te preocupes- decía Freddie-todos los asistentes técnicos sabrán hacerlo, y lo harán bien, porque yo- decía con orgullo- soy el supervisor técnico!

-Si Freddie…- respondía Jessica con cansancio- has dicho eso cada cinco minutos

-Es que es emocionante, pero bueno cambiemos de tema ¿Estas nerviosa por el desfile?

-Pues sí – respondió Jessica – tengo miedo que algo salga mal y se arruine todo

-Oh vamos que puede salir mal, digo, no es como si justo ese mismo día haya una tormenta insoportable que haga que se cancele el evento, o que todas las modelos se equivoquen de vestuario, o que haya un problema con las luces y todo el salón se incendie y que el vestido exclusivo del que depende tu carrera se quede en cenizas

- Wow Freddie, tu si que sabes dar ánimo- decía Jessica con sarcasmo

-Lo siento – respondió Freddie avergonzado

-No te preocupes, pero hablando del vestido ¿Tu que crees? ¿Se ve bien? – dijo Jessica un poco dudosa

- Sí por supuesto – respondió Freddie con seguridad - ¿Por qué te preocupa?

-No se hay algo que no me convence del todo

-De que hablas, es muy lindo y elegante

-Ese es el problema, no quiero que sea tan elegante, quería buscar la manera de que se viera así, pero que también se pueda usar un poco más casual

- Bueno, pero has hecho un buen trabajo se ve bien

-Pues, si supongo, es bonito, bueno voy a ver como están las chicas por allá ¿vienes?

-No, debo quedarme a arreglar algunas cosas aquí para que nada falle

-Ok

* Jessica se dirigió al otro salón donde estaban Carly y Sam

**QUE TAL ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI, BUENO NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS, VOY A TRATAR DE SUBIR LA 2º PARTE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE , Y YA SE ACERCA EL DIA DEL DESFILE DE JESSICA ASI QUE NO DEJEN DE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA , BUENO CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO PARA LA CONTINUACION….**


	5. preparando el desfile part 2

**Hola a todos como están, bueno lamento haber demorado tanto con la continuación, pero ya esta aquí, quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y espero que sigan esta historia que ya falta poco para que acabe, bueno sin nada mas que decir aquí les dejo la continuación : Preparando el desfile 2º parte**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje **

* Jessica se acerco hasta donde estaban Carly y Sam, en el camino se encontró con alguien que al parecer la estaba buscando y las dos caminaron juntas

- ¿Qué hay chicas? – dijo Jessica acercándose a donde estaban Carly y Sam e iba acompañada por una joven notoriamente mayor que ella y muy bien arreglada

- Nada – respondió Sam que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de esa joven ya que tenia agachada la cabeza

- Mira Carly ella es Amy, lleva trabajando muchos años en esto del modelaje y te va a ayudar en lo que necesites – dijo Jessica

- Ok, gracias – respondió Carly – creo que necesito ayuda

- No te preocupes- dijo Amy – yo te voy a asesorar en todo y además…

* Amy paro de hablar por un momento y vio confundida a Sam tratando de reconocerla, en su intento dijo:

- ¿Samantha?, ¿eres Samantha Puckett verdad?

- Oh, oh – dijo Jessica dándose cuenta que un problema se aproximaba

- No me olvidaría de ti ¿eres Samantha cierto? – decía Amy

- Eh, eh, no…no….yo soy…eh… ¿Hilary Duff? – respondió Sam dándose cuenta que había sido la respuesta mas absurda que había dicho

- ¿Hilary Duff? – Pregunto Carly – no juegues Sam, ¿Cómo es que la conoces Amy?

-Pues…- quiso responder pero Jessica la interrumpió

- Yo le hable mucho, mucho de Sam hace como…eh…tres días

- Sólo hablamos una vez, y fue esta mañana – respondió Amy confundida

- Eh – dijo Jessica – jajaja hay Amy eres tan graciosa ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?

* Jessica y Amy fueron hacia otro lugar por unos momentos, en tanto le explicaba todo

Jessica: Nadie debe saber eso!

* Mientras Carly trataba de entender lo que sucedió hace unos cuantos minutos

- já, que chica tan graciosa ¿no? – dijo Sam un poco nerviosa

- No lo se "Hilary Duff" – respondió Carly entonando ese último nombre

- ¿Quién? – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué negaste que eras Sam? – pregunto Carly

- No lo se, me dio pánico escénico – respondió Sam

- ¿Pánico escénico? – Dijo Carly confundida – eso no tiene sentido

- Bueno es sólo, que sabiendo las cosas que Jessica le contó sobre mi – dijo Sam, aunque estaba mintiendo – pues de seguro eran cosas vergonzosas, así que no quería que me reconociera

- Ah bueno – respondió Carly – eso si es creíble, por ahora

* En ese instante llegaron Jessica y Amy

- Bien todo esta listo – dijo Jessica

- Si todo esta bien – respondió Amy – de hecho Carly ¿empezamos ya?

- Si, seguro, vamos – respondió Carly

* Amy y Carly se dirigieron a un lado del salón donde ya estaba instalada la pasarela para ensayar, mientras Jessica y Sam se quedaron sentadas al otro lado del salón donde se podía observar claramente el ensayo de Carly aunque no estuvieran tan cerca y empezaron a charlar

- Le dijiste que no contara nada – dijo Sam

- Si ya se lo dije, no te preocupes – respondió Jessica – pero me hubieras avisado que Amy Barents fue la que te asesoro por un tiempo de niña cuando modelabas "señorita Hilary Duff"

- Si ya lo sé – dijo Sam – fue mi error, ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

- Perdón – dijo Jessica – estoy un poco alterada, faltan pocos días para el desfile y eso me pone muy nerviosa

- Tranquila Jessica, todo va a salir bien

- Eso espero – respondió Jessica nerviosa – van a venir diseñadores importantes y todos están interesados en el "dichoso" vestido exclusivo

- ¿Dichoso? – Dijo Sam – parece que no lo quisieras presentar

- No es eso, es sólo que…

- Jessica – dijo Sam cortándola - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro dime

- ¿En que pensabas cuando diseñaste ese vestido? – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué? – respondió Jessica muy confundida

- Si Jess – dijo Sam tratando de hacerle entender algo – lo que trato de decir es que… bueno yo conozco tus diseños, los eh visto y aunque esto te valla a sonar un poco cursi, veo un poco de ti en cada uno, quiero decir que siempre has puesto algo de ti en cada diseño que haces, los puedo reconocer, pero…cuando veo ese vestido, no se, no siento lo mismo que con los otros

- Sí, se de lo que hablas – dijo Jessica – yo siento lo mismo

- No me malinterpretes – dijo Sam – no digo que este horrible, de hecho es muy bonito, solo que no es tu estilo

- sí, es bonito- respondió Jessica – pero…tienes razón, no es mi estilo

- Entonces ¿Por qué lo diseñaste? – pregunto Sam

-Pues…quería demostrar que si era capaz de estar en este círculo

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sam muy confundida

- Si Sam – respondió Jessica – he hablado con varios de los diseñadores que van a venir y la mayoría piensa que soy sólo una niña que trata de jugar a ser diseñadora, que no soy seria con mis diseños y que cuando vieran un vestido con "cierta categoría" y que sea de su agrado, ahí recién me tomaran en cuenta…por eso lo diseñe

- Espera déjame entender – dijo Sam asombrada de haber escuchado eso – dices que diseñaste algo que no te gusta sólo porque un grupo de ancianos critica tu trabajo, vamos Jess, que te importa lo que piensen ellos

- Date cuenta Sam, soy una chica de 16 años lidiando en un mundo de adultos – decía Jessica un poco triste – no es tan fácil

- No, no es fácil y lo se – decía Sam – casi a diario, la mayoría de nuestra edad es criticado por los mayores, pero no por eso vas a dejar que sus criticas te afecten, haz lo contrario demuéstrales que puedes hace bien todo lo que te propongas, porque no somos adultos no quiere decir que seamos incapaces de lograr cosas igual que ellos; a Freddie, Carly y a mi siempre nos molesto que los adultos tengan el control sobre lo que los chicos hacen y por eso nació el programa Icarly en la Web

- Si…pero esto es diferente Sam además ya esta hecho

- Tal vez sea diferente, pero te voy a decir algo prima – decía Sam – es tu diseño no el de ellos!, piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?  
- Ok – respondió Jessica

- Ahora te voy a dejar por un momento porque creo que Carly necesita ayuda

- Esta bien

*Sam se fue donde Carly y dejo a Jessica pensando por un momento, después de varias horas, ya era tiempo de regresar a todos a sus casas

Freddie: Jessica ya es tarde

Jessica: (Mirando su telefono celular) Cielos! Tienes razón, debo llevarlos a sus casas, ¿Dónde están Carly y Sam?

Freddie: Están en los vestidores ya vienen

Jessica: De acuerdo

Carly: Ya estamos listas

Sam: Cierto ¿ya nos vamos?

Jessica: Si, chicos yo los voy a llevar

*Jessica llevo a sus casas a todos y esta rutina se repitió por varios días, Jessica recogía a los chicos al salir de la escuela y los llevaba al salón, mientras Carly ensayaba y Freddie hacia sus cosas técnicas, todos se ponían cada vez mas nerviosos porque el gran día estaba por llegar

*Los días pasaron y ya no quedaba nada, el desfile era mañana sábado por la tarde, el salón ya estaba completamente decorado, los vestidores ordenados con las prendas listas y nombradas para que no haya ninguna confusión ya estaba todo estaba listo para mañana, hasta la escultura de Spencer le daba un toque especial al salón, bien esta vez después de dejar a los chicos en sus casas Jessica fue al apartamento de Carly para explicarle todos los detalles, además que iba a dejar guardado el vestido en el estudio de Icarly para que Carly lo llevara mañana

* En el estudio de icarly

- Bien entendiste todo verdad – dijo Jessica

- Si ya esta todo listo – dijo Carly

- Ok Spencer te llevara al salón temprano para que te prepares-dijo Jessica – por favor no te vallas a olvidar el vestido

- No lo haré Jessica, eso es lo mas importante, como crees que se me puede olvidar

- De acuerdo – respondió Jessica observando todo el estudio – oye no me había dado cuenta de lo genial que esta este estudio

- Sí – dijo Carly – el estudio es genial, Icarly para mi es una parte muy importante en mi vida

- ¿Te gusta mucho hacer el programa verdad? – pregunto Jessica

- Claro que si – dijo Carly con seguridad – conduciendo el show puedo ser yo misma, no necesito seguir las reglas de nadie, puedo hacer lo que me parece bien y aunque otros digan que es bobo no me interesa, pues al fin y al cabo es nuestro show no es el de ellos

- Wow Carly – dijo Jessica sonriendo – es bueno que pienses así, eh…dime algo ¿sabes improvisar?

- Eh – Carly sonrió un poco y miro a su alrededor – Vivo con Spencer y tengo un show en la Web, te aseguro que mi vida es un completa improvisación

- Genial- dijo Jessica- bueno entonces me voy, debo llegar rápido, nos vemos mañana temprano Carly, y no olvides llevar el vestido, adiós

-Adiós – dijo Carly

*Jessica salio y Carly alisto todo para mañana

Que tal chicos les gusto? Espero que si, no se pierdan el otro capitulo de esta historia porque ya empieza el desfile de Jessica y ahí va a ver varias sorpresas, tal vez algunos ya se lo están imaginando, pero como dije, son varias asi que hay una en especial que tal vez no se imaginan aunque esta va a estar en la segunda parte del capitulo porque van a ser dos, una recomendación cuando hables con tu amiga de otra persona fíjate que esta persona no te este oyendo, bueno esa es una pista para la 2º parte de la que les hablo, en fin no se olviden comentar y gracias a todos. Adios


	6. EL DESFILE PART 1

**Hola chicos que tal, lamento haber demorado tanto con la continuación y es que se me presentaron algunos problemas y también es porque bueno yo escribo en un borrador primero y luego lo tengo que pasar a la computadora y eso me tarda un rato pero bueno ya tengo la otra parte casi terminada y prometo tratar de subirla lo mas rápido posible, además les estoy dejando una continuación de la siguiente parte para que sigan la historia bueno ya no demoro mas y les dejo con la continuación: EL DESFILE PARTE 1 **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje **

* Llego el día del desfile, todos estaban muy nerviosos, en especial Jessica que ya se encontraba en el salón revisando cada detalle exageradamente

- Dije que las flores tienen que ser amarillas! – gritaba Jessica alterada - ¿Quién es el encargado?  
- Soy yo – decía un chico alto y con uniforme - ¿Qué sucede?

- Pedí flores amarillas y que es lo que me traen – dijo señalando las flores

- Flores amarillas – dijo el chico viéndola asombrado – Enserio son flores amarillas

-¿Ah si? – Dijo Jessica dando la vuelta para ver las flores – es cierto son amarillas, me estoy volviendo loca

- Relájese señorita – decía el chico – su desfile saldrá bien

- Gracias – dijo Jessica – continúa lo que estas haciendo

- Claro dijo el chico marchándose

*En casa de Carly:

- Carly date prisa – gritaba spencer desde la escalera – Se hace tarde

- Ok, Ok, ya estoy lista – decía Carly mientras bajaba – pero aun no eh comido nada tengo hambre

- Comes luego – dijo Spencer apurado – recuerda que debo dejarte en el salón y regresar a arreglarme para el desfile

- Si, si, si, si, ya entendí – dijo Carly como niña regañada – vamos

*Después de unos minutos Jessica caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada y justo llegaba Sam

- Hola prima – decía Sam alegremente - ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Jessica histéricamente

- Comiendo ¿Por qué? – respondió Sam - ¿Qué te sucede? Estas histérica

- Carly no viene aun – dijo Jessica – ¿y si no viene?

- Relájate Jessica – decía Sam calmando a su prima - mira aquí viene Carly

*Carly llegaba muy tranquila y traía en la mano el vestido que iba a usar colgado en un perchero con su forro

- Hola chicas, ya estoy aquí

- Al fin – dijo Sam – Jessica se estaba volviendo loca

- Oye, no es para tanto – reclamo Jessica

- ¿Ah no? – dijo sarcásticamente Sam – hace un momento hable con el chico de las flores y me dijo…

- No importa Sam – la corto Jessica – lo importante es que Carly ya esta aquí

- Sí, voy a dejar el vestido y regreso para empezar todo

*Carly se dirigió hacia los vestidores con cierta prisa

- Y…¿sabes si ya llego Freddie? – pregunto Sam muy curiosamente

- No el aun no llega, ¿Por qué preguntas Sam? – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- Ah no…. Por nada – dijo Sam – sólo curiosidad

- Si tú lo dices…. – dijo Jessica – Oye y ver todo esto, ¿no te hace dar ganas de modelar de nuevo?

- Pues…admito que me da un poco de nostalgia – decía Sam – pero si la gente que me conoce me ve haciendo eso se reirían de mi para siempre, te lo digo en serio, mi etapa de modelo termino

- Tu eras modelo! – dijo Carly que aparecía llegando por atrás - ¿tu modelabas?, respóndeme

- Carly …yo…- tartamudeaba Sam

- Oh, oh , yo….- dijo Jessica- será mejor que las deje hablando adiós

- Bien, me vas a responder o no- reclamaba Carly

- Bien, bien, es cierto, yo fui modelo – dijo resignada Sam

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

- Porque me daba vergüenza – dijo Sam - En que cabeza cabe que yo pude haber sido modelo, Carly se reirían de mí

- Bueno es lógico – dijo Carly – pero aun así soy tu mejor amiga hubieras confiado en mi

- Si, lo lamento, ahora déjame contarte todo desde un principio…

*Sam le confeso todo a Carly sobre su etapa de modelo y le pidió que no le contara nada a Freddie y Carly acepto no decir nada, las horas iban pasando y ya era tiempo de que todos se arreglaran, las modelos estaban en peinado y maquillaje y luego pasarían a cambiarse al igual que Carly, aunque ella había hecho lo contrario porque ya tenia puesto el vestido; Freddie también había llegado listo y lucia muy bien con un traje al igual que Spencer, y Jessica se veía muy elegante con un vestido azul obviamente diseñado por ella, todos estaban como para una fotografía excepto:

- ¿Por qué estas con unos jeans y esa chaqueta? – pregunto Freddie asombrado

- Porque es mi ropa – dijo Sam como si fuera la cosa más obvia – no voy a ponerme otra cosa

- Sam esto no es un evento cualquiera – dijo Freddie – pensé que habías traído algo para cambiarte

- Pues no – respondió Sam – no traje nada y así me voy a quedar

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Jessica que recién venia

- Sucede que Sam – explicaba Freddie – va a quedarse con esa ropa que trae puesta

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica – Sam…

- Oye tranquila – respondía Sam – total nadie va a verme, además ya le explique a Freduchi que no tengo otra cosa, vamos chicos relájense

- Bueno – dijo Jessica – es cierto, total así estas mas cómoda, no importa Sam, esta bien ahora chicos voy a ver como esta Carly

*Jessica se dirigió a los vestidores donde se encontraba Carly, mientras:

- No se como siempre te sales con la tuya Sam – decía Freddie

- Já, para que veas – decía Sam en un tono triunfador – ahora voy a buscar algo de comida

* Mientras en los vestidores

- Oh Jessica te estaba buscando – dijo Carly

- Yo igual, te tengo que decir algo – respondió Jessica - ¿ya te pusiste el vestido?

- Si ya me lo puse – contesto Carly dando una vuelta - ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir ¿

- Recuerdas que me dijiste que sabias improvisar

- Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto Carly

- Pues….te lo voy a decir

*Jessica le dijo algo a Carly al oído para que nadie escuchara

- QUÉ HICISTE QUE! – grito Carly

- Bueno dijiste que podías hacerlo – dijo Jessica calmándola

- Sí, pero no crees que sea arriesgado

- Tal vez pero eh aprendido a seguir lo que creo que es bueno – dijo Jessica – y lo voy hacer

- De acuerdo – respondió Carly – pero puedes hacerme un favor, me muero de hambre, ¿hay algo de comida por aquí?

- Sí, mira vas por allá – Jessica le señalaba el camino – y esta la mesa del banquete, no me digas que no has comido nada

- Nada! - reclamaba Carly – ahora se lo que Sam siente cuando no come por 10 minutos

- ¿10 minutos? – preguntaba Jessica asombrada

- ¿Te sorprende? – dijo Carly – pensé que la conocías bien

- Por eso – respondía Jessica – pensé que serian 5 minutos, pero bueno mejor ve a comer algo antes que te desmayes

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly – gracias al fin comida!

* En la mesa del banquete

- Uuuu todo se ve riquísimo – decía Sam viendo con ganas de comerse toda la mesa- creo que probare esto primero y luego esto y un poco de esto….

* Sam empezó a probar todo lo que había en la mesa hasta que quiso probara el sushi

- Sushi, jumi, hora de que Sam te saboree, ven aquí señor pescado – decía mientras se llevaba un poco a la boca, pero antes de probarlo percibió un olor extraño- Ayy, que feo huele este esto Eww ¿Quién pone pescado podrido en una mesa de banquete?

* Sam llamo a uno de los encargados y le pidió que botara el sushi, pero tal vez su error fue no decirle que estaba echado a perder, así que el encargado dejo la porción de sushi en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el camino sin darse cuenta de nada, y en el camino ¿Quién creen que apareció? ,sí, fue Carly que estaba muy hambrienta como para ponerse a oler la comida así que lo único que hizo fue:

- Uuuu sushi – dijo Carly emocionada – bueno que mas da lo comeré – dicho esto se comio toda la bandeja de sushi como si fuera la misma Sam, asi que no se dio cuenta de nada – que extraño sabor tenia este sushi, bueno no importa voy por mas comida total a mi me toca desfilar al final y aun falta para que yo salga

* El desfile ya iba a comenzar, los invitados y aun mas los diseñadores de los que hablaba Jessica ya estaban ubicados en sus respectivos asientos, Freddie se encontraba supervisando a los asistentes técnicos y Sam con Jessica se encontraban atrás de todo eso ya que ella como era la diseñadora tenia que salir al cierre de la pasarela, el reloj dio las 5 en punto y el desfile una a una iban pasando las modelos, Jessica se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Carly pero se sintió mejor cuando vio que esta venia

- ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Jessica – tienes que estar en peinado y maquillaje ahora

- Tranquila aun falta para que yo salga – decía Carly – y ya voy… auuuu – dijo Carly poniendo una mano en su estómago, aunque fue sólo un pequeño dolor

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Sam muy preocupada

- ¿Qué tienes Carly? – dijo Jessica

- Tranquilas chicas estoy bien, seguro son los nervios – dijo Carly – no tienen porque preocuparse

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Sam

- Sí – dijo Carly – no te preocu….

* Pero esta vez no termino de hablar, porque el dolor fue mas fuerte y le provoco nauseas por lo que corrió a un contenedor de basura que había por ahí y vomito, después se acerco a las chicas que la habían seguido y adolorida dijo:

- Bien….hora de preocuparse

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Jessica – ven será mejor que te sientes

- Oh me duele mucho el estomago – se quejo Carly

- ¿Por qué te duele? – pregunto Sam

- Yo que se …auuu – decía Carly adolorida - ¿acaso tengo diploma de médico?

- Pues mi tío Rupert es cirujano y no tuvo que ir a la universidad – dijo Sam

- Oh hablas del tío Rupert que vendía pescado – le decía Jessica a Sam – supe que se caso con una mujer horrenda

- Ah si yo también lo escuche – dijo Sam – pero no era horrenda lo que pasa es que el tío le opero la nariz

- No te creo - Jessica y Sam hablaban sin acordarse de alguien – pobre mujer

- Si pero al menos la cirugía le salio gratis – dijo Sam

- Pero aun asi - dijo Jessica – igual la dejo horrenda y además …

- HOLA! – dijo Carly que estaba adolorida – chica castaña sufriendo por aquí!

- Ups – dijo Sam – pero Carly nadie se enferma de la nada

- Ya se – respondió Carly que se veía muy mal – pero no se que puede haber pasado….auuu…. tonto estomago enfermo

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Freddie que llegaba - ¿Carly? Te vez fatal

- Gracias – respondió con sarcasmo en su intento – a una chica le gusta escuchar eso

- ¿Qué paso? – siguió preguntando Freddie

- A Carly le duele el estomago – respondió Sam

- Seguro que fue algo que comió – dijo Jessica

- Pero yo no he comido nada malo …. Auuu – dijo Carly – sólo….auuu, lo que había en la mesa del banquete y no fue mucho

- Pero – dijo Freddie – entonces que….

- Oh y un poco de sushi que había en el camino – dijo tratando de aguantar su dolor

- ¿Sushi?- dijo Sam acordándose – tonto encargado inútil

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Freddie

- Pues…cuando fui a comer quise probar el sushi – empezó a contar Sam – pero me di cuenta que el pescado estaba podrido así que le dije a un encargado que lo botara, pero….creo que ya sabemos donde quedo el señor pescado

- Auuu- se quejaba Carly

- Oh no – decía Jessica nerviosa - ¿Qué voy hacer? Carly no va a poder desfilar asi

- No tranquila – decía Carly haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse – yo estoy bien…sólo…oh,oh, debo hacer una visita al bote de basura auu – dijo corriendo hacia la basura ya que las nauseas volvieron

- Si se nota que esta bien – decía Sam con sarcasmo

- Chicos que voy hacer – decía Jessica poniendo una mano en su rostro señal de preocupación

- ¿No le puedes pedir a alguna de las modelos que vuelva a salir? – sugirió Freddie

- No, Freddie tiene que ser una persona diferente – dijo Jessica – y de Seattle, ya se lo había dicho a los invitados

- Jessica lo siento – decía Carly que venia a sentarse de nuevo – me siento muy mal por esto …y también por mi estomago

- No es tu culpa Carly – dijo Jessica con cierto toque de tristeza

- Oigan esperen – dijo Freddie – debe haber algo que se pueda hacer todos piensen

- No Freddie – dijo Jessica – yo no conozco a ninguna modelo de aquí, aun así ya seria tarde y además Carly fue la única que estuvo en los ensayos

- Pues…- decía Carly pensando y tratando de aguantar las nauseas – tu y yo conocemos a otra modelo y… estuvo en los ensayos…te olvidas de….

**(Punto de Vista de Sam)**

_Estaba recordando lo delicioso que estaban esos pastelillos cuando sentí dos miradas directamente hacia mi; recordando la ultima frase que dijeron sabía que se trataba de eso, sabía lo que estaban planeando hacer…_

- Ah no! – dijo Sam con un tono autoritario y señalándolas – ni siquiera lo piensen

- Pero Sam…- dijo Carly

- No – respondía Sam a todo

- Por favor Sam…. – dijo Jessica con un tono suplicante

- No, es inútil no voy hacerlo no – Sam seguía sin ceder

- Sam…- decía Jessica – eres una de las mejores modelos que eh visto en años y sé que ya dejaste de hacerlo pero por favor necesito que vuelvas a modelar

- Espera!- decía Freddie tratando de entender lo sucedido - ¿volver a modelar?, ¿Sam era modelo?, ¿me perdí una parte de la historia o que? – luego señalando a Sam - ¿tu eras modelo?

- Sí, sí, sí larga historia – la respondía a Freddie rápidamente - de todos modos no lo haré, no voy a volver a subir a una pasarela y menos aun voy a soportar la burla de los que me conocen…perdóname Jessica lo siento

* Sam se fue de ese lugar dirigiéndose a otro lado

- Estoy muerta! – dijo Jessica – era mi única esperanza, ¿Qué otra cosa puede salir mal?

* En ese instante se escucho el sonido de Carly vomitando

- No debí preguntar – dijo Jessica

**Que tal chicos les gusto espero que si, que creen que ocurrirá: ¿Sam aceptara modelar o Carly se mejorara? , ¿Jessica lograra presentar su vestido?, ¿Qué es lo que hará Freddie?, lo sabrán en la siguiente parte: EL DESFILE PARTE 2 jeje pero como no soy tan mala les dejo una pequeña continuación sólo pequeña ehh jejeej bueno no se olviden comentar si les gusto y nos vemos pronto! Cuídense **

CONTINUACION:

- Aquí estabas – dijo Freddie

- Si vienes a pedirme que modele…-decía Sam aun mirando a la nada – ahórrate tu tiempo, no voy hacerlo

- No creo que esto termine Carly – dijo Jessica triste – lo único que va a acabar aquí…es mi carrera

- Señorita Jessica – dijo el asistente – el señor Santino me manda a informarle que esta ansioso por ver su ultimo diseño al igual que todos sus colegas

- Santino es uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo – dijo Jessica asustada – y esta alla afuera como invitado y si no ve "el vestido" mi carrera en el diseño….se va a la basura

- Tu prima trabajo mucho por esto! – dijo Freddie alzando un poco la voz – que acaso no te importa

- Yo te escogería a ti – le dijo Freddie

- Chicos…- dijo Jessica – se acabo, voy a tener que salir a cancelar eso

- ¿Aun hay tiempo para que yo haga?...


	7. EL DESFILE PART 2

**Hola chicos, que tal perdón por tardarme es que bueno voy a ser sincera este capitulo me salio un poco largo, yo pensaba que solo serian dos partes pero al parecer van a ser tres o cuatro por eso me tarde ya que tuve que ver en que parte lo cortaba para que no se confundiera la trama pero bueno ya esta aquí la segunda parte y de nuevo les agradesco por todos sus rewiew, y también les estoy dejando la continuación a la siguiente parte, bueno cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto: EL DESFILE PARTE 2 **

**NOTA: Icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero esta historia si, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje **

* Sam estaba en una sala muy elegante, sentada mirando hacia la nada cuando Freddie que la estaba buscando entra

- Aquí estabas – dijo Freddie

- Si, me encontraste, felicidades – dijo con una sonrisa falsa

- Sam…- quería decir Freddie

- Si vienes a pedirme que modele…-decía Sam aun mirando a la nada – ahórrate tu tiempo, no voy hacerlo

- ¿Por qué no? – decía Freddie sentándose a su lado – Jessica me contó todo y según ella eres excelente, no tienes que tener nervios de modelar

- No son nervios Freddie – dijo Sam – y escucha talvez esto te suene un poco soberbio, pero soy buena, no es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero de verdad soy muy buena haciendo esto, así que no es por nervios

- Entonces ¿Por qué no modelas Sam?

- No lo entenderías

- No si no me explicas – dijo Freddie – vamos Sam, soy tu amigo cuéntame

- Se burlarían de mi Freddie, se burlarían hasta…no se si pueda soportar eso, todos me conocen de otra manera, soy la chica ruda a la que todos temen, no una barbie que modela

- wow – dijo Freddie – así que la gran Samantha Puckett tiene miedo de lo que otros se burlen de ella, vamos Sam dices que eres buena, demuéstralo entonces

- Por favor Freddie, tu y yo sabemos como es esto, no sirve que seas bueno, tu eres bueno con lo técnico, excelente diría yo, aun así se burlan de ti…

- si…- dijo Freddie – incluyéndote a ti o no

- Si pero no lo hago por maldad y tu lo sabes, eres mi amigo y es divertido molestarte

- Si lo se – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa – pero aun asi Sam, no crees que Jessica trabajo mucho para esto y no sólo ella Carly, yo…. Y hasta tu también

- Lo se – dijo Sam – pero ella no me guardara rencor, la conozco

- Pero se esforzó demasiado Sam – dijo Freddie – no la entiendes acaso

- No es mi culpa Freddie, yo no le di el sushi a Carly, no hice que se enfermara ¿Por qué debo pagar los platos rotos yo? – Dijo Sam – no pueden obligarme

- Nadie te hecha la culpa – decía Freddie – mirándola a los ojos – y Jessica tampoco te esta obligando de hecho ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí

*Mientras con Jessica y Carly

- Auuu – se quejaba Carly, que por cierto tenía una cubeta para…. Bueno ya saben vomitar

- No crees que deberiamos avisarle a Spencer – decia Jessica – o a un vendedor de cubetas para que nos traiga otra – dijo con un poco de asco

- No, Spencer se preocuparia demasiado – dijo Carly – mejor esperemos a que esto acabe

- No creo que esto termine Carly – dijo Jessica triste – lo único que va a acabar aquí…es mi carrera

- No digas eso – dijo Carly – tu ya eres famosa varios chicos te adoran

- Lo se – dijo Jessica – y la verdad estoy muy agradecida pero….mi problema se llama Santino

- ¿Santino?, quien…auuu…es – dijo Carly

- Santino es uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo – dijo Jessica asustada – y esta alla afuera como invitado y si no ve "el vestido" mi carrera en el diseño….se va a la basura

- No creo que eso se valla a la basura oh, oh, - dijo Carly con nauseas otra vez

- Oh Carly, usa la cubeta esta vez y no el bolso de alguna modelo – dijo Jessica con un poco de asco

- Estoy bien…creo – dijo Carly – oye talvez ese Santino y los demás diseñadores ya lo olvidaron

*En eso entra el asistente de Santino con un mensaje para Jessica

- Señorita Jessica – dijo el asistente – el señor Santino me manda a informarle que esta ansioso por ver su ultimo diseño al igual que todos sus colegas

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Jessica mirando a Carly – Oh valla yo pensé que lo habían "olvidado"

- Claro que no – dijo el asistente – es de lo que todos hablan allá afuera, ahora si me disculpa debo regresar antes que me despidan

- Su asistente es raro – dijo Carly

- Si todos lo son – respondió Jessica

- ¿Todos? – dijo Carly – pues cuantos…auu…tiene

- Ah no lo se uno por día supongo, Carly que voy hacer!

*Mientras donde estaban Freddie y Sam

- Sam eres su unica esperanza – decía Freddie

- No voy hacerlo Freddie, no me voy a convertir en la burla de nadie – dijo muy decidida Sam

- Tu prima trabajo mucho por esto! – dijo Freddie alzando un poco la voz – que acaso no te importa

- Claro que si! – dijo Sam siguiendo el tono de Freddie – Jessica es una de las personas a quien mas quiero, crees que no me gustaría ver la cara de esos ancianos que han dicho que ella no tiene talento ¿crees que no me gustaría hacerlo?

- No es porque se van a burlar de ti ¿cierto? – dijo Freddie volviendo a su tono de voy normal – hay algo mas ¿verdad?

- Yo….- suspiro Sam – no soy bonita, por eso siempre quede en 2º lugar, no quiero que me vuelvan hacer sentir fea en una pasarela de nuevo, no quiero

- Sam tu no eres fea – dijo Freddie – claro que no lo eres

- POR FAVOR FREDDIE! – dijo Sam – Date cuenta, mira a tu alrededor , acaso no has visto a las otras modelos son muy bonitas, yo no les llegaría ni a la punta del zapato

- Escucha Sam – dijo Freddie – tu eres la única que puede ayudar a Jessica y si aun lo quieres hacer hay tiempo suficiente, pero no es eterno asi que piénsalo bien, de acuerdo – dijo Freddie parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión Freddie

- Oh y antes de irme – dijo Freddie deteniéndose – si me pidieran escoger a la chica mas bonita de aquí yo…

- Ya sé, ya sé – dijo Sam cortándolo – escogerías a Carly

- Yo te escogería a ti – le dijo Freddie

*Freddie se retiro de la sala dejando pensativa a Sam, mientras se fue a buscar a Jessica. Pasaron como 20 minutos y ella estaba desesperada

- Estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta…- decía Jessica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

- Oye tranquilízate – dijo Freddie – debe haber algo que podamos hacer

- Vomitar! – decía Carly mientras usaba su cubeta

- Bien….aparte de eso – dijo Freddie mirándola

- No hay nada que hacer – dijo Jessica – tendré que salir a decir que… no habrá diseño exclusivo se cancela

- No puedes hacer eso, trabajaste mucho – dijo Freddie – Lo tengo! ¿Por qué no modelas tú?

- ¿Yo? Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente Jessica – mira, dame un pedazo de papel y te diseño un perfecto vestido de novia hasta para la reina; pero ponme a modelar y te juro que soy mucho peor que el emparedado de huevo

- ¿No te gusta el emparedado de huevo? – dijo Freddie

- No hablen de comida…. – dijo Carly – porque sino….oh, oh aquí vamos de nuevo cubetita!

- Sabes- dijo Freddie – no volveré a comer sushi en mi vida

- Chicos…- dijo Jessica – se acabo, voy a tener que salir a cancelar esto

* De repente una voz por atrás se escucha

- ¿Aun hay tiempo para que yo lo haga? – dijo Sam que llegaba por atrás

- Sam…- dijo Jessica - ¿estas segura, yo no te quiero obligar?  
- Yo…- Sam miro a Freddie asintiendo – estoy segura

- Sam….muchas gracias – dijo Jessica abrazándola

- Si Jessica – dijo Sam – trabajaste mucho por esto y no es justo que se arruine asi que voy a modelar….aunque no creo que tu "vestido" me quede tan bien que digamos

- Por eso no te preocupes – decía Carly levantándose – Jessica hizo un pequeño cambio con eso

- ¿Pequeño cambio? ¿a que te refieres? – dijo Sam

- Pues….ella….oh, oh, espera….te lo dire después de…hablar a solas con mi cubeta – dijo Carly saliendo con prisa

- ¿Hablar con su cubeta?, ¿eso que significa? – pregunto Sam

- Por favor no preguntes – dijeron Jessica y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam confundida - ¿pero a que cambio se refería Carly?

- Ven conmigo y te lo mostrare – dijo Jessica – hay que prepararte para que estés lista, Freddie asegúrate que las luces y todo lo demás este listo para cuando Sam salga

- Hecho – dijo Freddie

- Bien, creo que nos olvidamos de nada, vamos Sam, nos vemos dentro de un rato Freddie

*Jessica llevo a Sam para que la maquillaran y la alisten para modelar y Freddie también salio a supervisar que todo saliera bien, aparentemente no se olvidaban de nada…aunque….

- ¿Chicos?, ¿chicos? – Dijo Carly – genial, olvidaron a la enferma, bien somos solo tu y yo cubetita

**Bueno chicos que tal les gusto espero que si, bueno déjenme sus opiniones y tratare de subir el fic mas rápido, les dejo la continuación en la parte inferior, y bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fic, cuídense mucho y nos vemos **

CONTINUACION:

- ¿Qué es eso? Dijo Sam

- Bien ahora ve a ponerte el vestido – dijo Jessica – quiero ver como te queda

- Freddie – dijo Jessica para que el volteara y lo hizo

- Estas lista - le pregunto Jessica a Sam

- Tu me dijiste que si te dieran a escoger a la chica mas bonita de aquí – suspiro Sam y continuo – me escogerías a mi

- Que todos el mundo se da cuenta de eso menos tu, ese es el problema – dijo Freddie

- Freddie! – dijo Sam volteando


	8. EL DESFILE PART 3

**Hola chicos, que tal, bueno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta la tercera parte del desfile de Jessica, lo subí mas rápido que los otros, quería darles las gracias por sus reviews, ustedes me dan confianza para seguir escribiendo, bueno no se olviden de seguir la historia que se que cada vez les va a gustar mas, ahora no los entretengo mas y disfruten de: EL DESFILE PART 3 **

**Nota: Icarly, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia si, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje **

* Después de unos minutos Sam estaba maquillada y peinada, aunque aun no se había visto en el espejo, sólo le faltaba el vestido Jessica se lo traía; ella pensaba que era el que traía puesto Carly pero…

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Sam

- El vestido que vas a usar – dijo Jessica - ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- Jessica es muy bonito, ¡!Me encanta! – dijo Sam tomándolo – pero pensé que….

- Si ya se – dijo Jessica – pensaste que seria el que traía Carly ¿verdad?

- Pues si – respondió Sam – eso era lo que querías

- Yo quería que vieran mi diseño y esta era mi idea original, no voy a dejar que ellos decidan por mi

- Me da gusto que digas eso Jessi – dijo Sam

- Bien, ahora ve a ponerte el vestido – dijo Jessica – quiero ver como te queda

- Esta bien – contesto Sam

* Sam fue a ponerse el vestido y al regresar Jessica quedo completamente sorprendida

- Y…. ¿qué te parece? – dijo Sam dando una vuelta

- ¡!Te ves increíble! – Dijo Jessica – es justo como te imagine, ven quiero que te mires al espejo – dijo llevando a Sam hacia un enorme espejo

- Jessica….- dijo Sam sorprendida

- Si…. ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Jessica

- ¿Quién es la chica del espejo? – pregunto Sam confundida

- ¿Es enserio? – Dijo Jessica soltando una risita – eres tu Sam

- Yo…. – suspiro Sam

- Tú….te vez fabulosa – completo Jessica con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Es tan raro verme así

- Ven Sam, quiero que alguien especial te vea – dijo Jessica

- Espera – Sam la detuvo por un instante – por alguien especial te refieres a ….a …¿Freddie?

- Pues….yo había pensado en Carly, pero como mencionaste a Freddie, vallamos a verlo a él – dijo Jessica sonriendo y jalándola de un brazo

- Pero yo…. – dijo Sam – sabes, nadie debería subestimarte

* Jessica encontró a Freddie, que estaba ordenando a un chico realizar algo, cuando termino las dos se pusieron detrás de el

- Freddie – dijo Jessica para que el volteara, y lo hizo

- ¿Qué suce….- trato de responder Freddie cuando volteo pero quedo completamente, paralizado y sólo tartamudeo – da…pe….yo….co….eh….

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Me di la vuelta para saber lo que Jessica me tenía que decir, pero cuando lo hice vi a una chica que me dejo paralizado, tanto que lo único que hice fue tartamudear, era muy hermosa, hasta parecía que tuviera un reflector, traia puesto un vestido corto muy bonito color jade con aplicaciones plateadas que resaltaba muy bien su figura y era un perfecto color para su tono de piel, llevaba el cabello suelto con ondas que parecian moverse con un dulce viento y usaba un maquillaje suave pero se veia muy bien y sus ojos eran tan preciosos que…esperen yo ya había visto esos ojos antes son de…._

- ¿Sam? – pregunto Freddie acercándose a ella

- Si soy yo – respondió Sam soltando una risita por el tartamudeo de Freddie

- Wow si eh….- trato de decir Freddie

- Di algo Freddie – dijo Jessica riendo

- Te ves muy….Wow – dijo Freddie con un suspiro y una sonrisa

- Gracias – dijo Sam devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Freddie ¿Cuánto falta para que Sam salga? – pregunto Jessica

- Eh, ah – dijo Freddie aun en el trance

- FREDDIE! – Dijo Jessica – despierta

- Oh si lo siento - dijo Freddie despertando – en unos minutos le toca todo esta listo

- Bien… - decía Sam – admito que estoy algo nerviosa

- No lo estés – dijo Freddie – ahora debo ir afuera para ver que todo salga bien

- Aun así….- decía Sam - ¿vas a verme modelar?

- Ahí voy a estar, no me lo perdería por nada – le respondió Freddie sonriendo y saliendo del lugar

- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunto Jessica a Sam

- Supongo – respondió con un suspiro – será mejor que me ponga en mi lugar para salir

- Espera Sam – la detuvo Jessica - ¿recuerdas el ensayo?

- Claro que si – dijo Sam – no te preocupes, lo recuerdo

- Bien…- dijo Jessica – olvida todo el ensayo

- ¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Sam confundida – entonces ¿que debo hacer allá afuera?

- Sólo diviértete – dijo Jessica – quiero que salgas y te diviertas

- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto Sam – dime Jessica que tramas, primero el vestido que bueno me encanto pero….ahora quieres que no siga el ensayo, ¿Qué no querías que te vieran seria para que no pensaran que eras sólo una adolescente?

- Sí, pero…soy una adolescente Sam – dijo Jessica – y me gusta, porque se que a mi edad tengo un gran talento ¿o lo dudas?

- Claro que no – respondió Sam – este vestido es precioso

- Gracias, ves lo que te digo, yo quiero que me tomen en cuenta, pero no por hacerle caso a "otros", diseñadores, quiero lo hagan por lo que soy, por como pienso y por como hago mis diseños, que me vean realmente y perdón pero yo no soy una seria aburrida, me gusta divertirme y así es como quiero que me vean

- Entonces… - decía Sam sonriendo - ¿puedo olvidarme de las reglas?

- Me harías un favor si lo haces – respondió Jessica -sólo quiero que salgas y les demuestres a todos que eres una excelente modelo, porque lo eres Sam

- Gracias – dijo Sam – ya no estoy tan nerviosa y no sólo voy a demostrar que soy buena, voy a demostrar que eres la mejor diseñadora de todas

- No lo dudo Sam, cuando te propones algo lo cumples, pero ahora ven dame un abrazo – le dijo Jessica abrazándola – que ya te toca salir

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam

- ¿Ya estas lista? – Dijo Jessica – yo, voy a estar viendo desde aquí

- Estoy súper lista Jessica – respondió Sam – voy a ubicarme, nos vemos

- ¡! Suerte! – grito Jessica cuando vio que Sam se iba

* Sam ya estaba ubicada y aunque ella lo negara pues si estaba nerviosa, cuando escucho que el presentador daba a conocer el diseño exclusivo, sabía que ya iba a ser su turno y cuando la mencionaron salio a escena

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_Cuando mencionaron mi nombre, debo admitirlo estaba muy nerviosa y cuando salí y note que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi me paralice por un instante, pero algo en mi cambio cuando al ver entre todas esas personas puede notar a Freddie que me miraba muy atentamente y con una sonrisa que me daba confianza, no se que me paso pero cuando lo vi todos los nervios se fueron y empecé a modelar como lo hacia hace años, recorrí la pasarela como si la conociera de toda la vida y en ese momento no pensé ni note la mirada de los demás, al único que veía era a Freddie, al terminar de modelar vi que el me guiño un ojo, no supe lo que significaba pero igual yo sólo sonreí y me retire, al salir fue una sensación extraña pero me sentí muy bien conmigo misma y lo único que me despertó del trance fue Jessica que se acerco a abrazarme . _

- Sam lo hiciste estupendo – grito Jessica emocionada

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Sam – la verdad fue una sensación increíble

- Fue lo máximo, ahora debo hablar con los invitados a ver que opinan – dijo Jessica nerviosa

- Si no les gusta tu diseño son unos bobos – dijo Sam

- Tienes razón – dijo Jessica – pero si no les gusta me da igual, a mi me gusto

- A mi también – dijo Sam

- Pues ese es tuyo – dijo Jessica – me encantaría que tú lo tuvieras

- Oye no tienes que….- trato de decir Sam

- Y no voy aceptar un no por respuesta – la corto Jessica

- Bueno esta bien – respondió Sam – gracias

- De nada – dijo Jessica – ahora deséame suerte, me voy a ver que opinan

- Claro – dijo Sam – ve apuesto a que todos te van a felicitar

* Jessica salio y Sam se quedo ahí parada cuando alguien por atrás la sorprendió

- A ti también te tienen que felicitar Sam

- Freddie! – dijo Sam volteando

- Jessica tenia razón eres muy buena, felicidades Sam

- Gracias dijo Sam – pero tu ayudaste mucho

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto Freddie - ¿Cómo así?

- Sí, tu me ayudaste – dijo Sam obviamente – si no me hubieras dicho esa mentira, no hubiera salido, aunque ya sabia que no era verdad

- ¿Mentira?, ¿Qué mentira? – Pregunto Freddie confundido - ¿Cuándo te mentí?

- Ay Benson ya deja de fingir – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Sam enserio no se de lo que hablas – respondió Freddie muy seguro

- De lo que me dijiste antes que saliera – dijo Sam mirando a los ojos a Freddie, ya que quería darse cuenta si mentía – cuando estábamos en esa sala los dos y yo no quería salir

- Ya, que tiene – seguía confundido Freddie – aun no lo entiendo

- Tú me dijiste que si te dieran a escoger a la chica más bonita de aquí – suspiro Sam y continúo – me escogerías a mí

- Bien… - decía Freddie mirándola a los ojos - ¿y la mentira?

- Pero…entonces – reaccionaba Sam

- Lo dije de verdad Sam – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa **(N/A: con esa sonrisa que hace que todas nos derritamos jaja)**

- Pero…por favor Freddie – dijo rodando los ojos – eso no es cierto

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Freddie alzando una ceja

- Porque…..bueno todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Carly – decía Sam como la cosa mas obvia del mundo – se supone que ella para ti debería ser la más bonita del universo

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Freddie

- Entonces…- dijo Sam abriendo muy bien los ojos – ¿ya no te gusta Carly?, es el fin del mundo Freduchi

- Carly me gusta…pero solo como amiga – dijo Freddie – no creo que "funcione" algo entre los dos

- Wow – dijo Sam –aun así…no creo lo que me dijiste….es imposible

- ¿Por qué?, oye Sam escucha – dijo Freddie poniéndose frente a ella y tomándola de las manos – eres muy bonita pero sabes cual es el problema

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sam perdiéndose en los ojos de Freddie **(N/A: Y ¿Quién no?)**

- Que todo el mundo se da cuenta de eso, menos tu, ese es el problema

- Yo… - trato de decir Sam

- Perdón por interrumpir – dijo Jessica avergonzada que llegaba

- Yo…bueno….nosotros – tartamudeaba Freddie y soltó rápido las manos de Sam

- Chicos tranquilos – dijo Jessica – Sam me gustaría que vinieras conmigo un momento

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Sam

- Pues…al parecer a la mayoría les encanto mi diseño – dijo Jessica muy contenta

- Te lo dije Jess – dijo Sam – lo lograste

- Si, pero no lo hice sola – dijo Jessica – todos quieren conocer a la increíble chica que desfilo mi diseño, están ansiosos por conocerte Sam

- ¿A mi? – pregunto Sam

- Si Sam a ti – dijo Jessica emocionada y jalando de un brazo a Sam – Freddie ven tu también

- De acuerdo – respondió Freddie

**(N/A:) Que tal chicos les gusto, espero que si, lo subí lo mas rápido posible, bueno espero subir la cuarta parte rápido también y con eso termina todo lo referente al desfile de Jessica y viene otro capitulo mas interesante que creen que ocurrirá ahahaha les dejo con la intriga jeje, pero bueno como me conocen les dejo una pequeña continuación otra vez, creo que así se pone mas interesante esto ¿no?, bueno gracias por leer y espero sus reviews, cuídense y nos vemos pronto….besos**

Continuación:

- Sam aquí viene Santino – dijo Jessica un poco nerviosa

- Le gusto verdad – lo corto Sam

- Pero Jessica... – trato de decir Sam

- Freddie podrías traer a Carly – dijo Jessica

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Freddie y Sam a la vez

- Bien, bien, bien…- decía el señor inspeccionando el diseño – si… es interesante….tiene un toque….

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo molesto el señor – pero que…


	9. EL DESFILE PART 4

**Hey chicos que tal?, perdón por tardarme en subir la cuarta parte pero fue porque ya que esta casi terminado el otro capitulo jeje, bueno chicos antes de que lean la historia me gustaría decirles algo: Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus rewies, no se si han leído mi perfil pero bueno varias personas que me conocen no saben que escribo y los que lo saben piensan que es una tontería pero luego veo sus rewies y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y de hecho hay personas que me escriben por cada publicación que coloco muchas gracias a todos, en fin ya no los entretengo mas y espero que les guste la ultima parte del desfile de Jessica, disfrútenlo**

**NOTA: Icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero esta historia si, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje **

*Jessica llevo a Sam donde estaban varios invitados incluidos los diseñadores y varios de ellos la felicitaron, tanto Jessica como Sam estaban emocionadas y Freddie que se encontraba ahí también estaba muy contento por ellas, porque bueno al menos todo el trabajo que hicieron no fue en vano, los invitados estaban mas que satisfechos con su diseños, decían que era muy original y moderno y que la modelo era muy buena y que su desempeño fue excelente, bueno al parecer todos estaban satisfechos….

- Sam, aquí viene Santino – dijo Jessica nerviosa

- ¿Cómo están señoritas? – dijo el tal Santino, un hombre alto y con actitud arrogante

- Muy bien – respondió Jessica – esperando su comentario señor, ¿Qué le pareció?

- Pues…-decía el señor

- Le gusto verdad – lo corto Sam

- La verdad no – dijo arrogantemente – esperaba mucho mas, había escuchado mucho sobre usted y su trabajo pero…no me sorprendió

- ¡Que no la sorprendió! – dijo Sam con actitud de golpear al tipo

- Sam…- le dijo Freddie – tranquila deja que Jessica hable

- Valla veo que la modelo que contrato, sólo tiene la apariencia – dijo con su peculiar tono arrogante - ¿De donde la saco?

- ¿Cómo que de donde la saco? – dijo Freddie con la misma actitud de Sam para golpear

- Ella es mi prima – dijo Jessica – es una gran modelo, y una gran persona, me enseño a actuar según mi criterio y es lo que eh hecho hoy

- Yo vine por un diseño serio y…bueno creo que perdí mi tiempo

- Oiga usted – dijo Sam

- No Sam – la detuvo Jessica – él tiene razón

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Freddie y Sam a la vez

- Si….- dijo Jessica con una sonrisa extraña como planeando algo – chicos el señor vino a ver un diseño serio….y un diseño serio le voy a dar

- Pero Jessica….. – quería decir Sam

- Freddie ¿podrías traer a Carly? – dijo Jessica con su mirada misteriosa y Sam entendió el plan

- Pero Carly esta….- trato de decir Freddie

- Sólo tráela Freddie – dijo Sam en complicidad

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie un poco confundido y saliendo

* Después de unos minutos regreso Freddie con Carly que aun se veía mal

- De acuerdo señor aquí esta el diseño "serio" – le dijo Jessica y le dio una mirada de complicidad a Sam que se acerco a decirle algo al oído de Carly

- Bien, bien, bien…- decía el señor inspeccionando el diseño – si….es interesante….tiene un toque….

* Santino no termino de hablar porque Carly vomito en sus zapatos y se quedo ahí parado con la boca abierta

- ¿Le gusto mi diseño señor? – pregunto sarcásticamente Jessica

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – le pregunto Freddie a Sam

- Sólo le mencione el sushi que comió – dijo riendo Sam

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo molesto el señor – pero que…

- Eso es….para que nunca más vuelva a decirme como debo hacer mi trabajo, mis diseños son "mis" diseños y si no le gustan créame que no me interesa en lo más mínimo – dijo muy decidida Jessica

- ¿Entendió?, anciano – dijo Sam

- No es posible, como….¿anciano? – dijo reaccionando Santino

- Talvez deba comprar otros zapatos – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Olvídate de ser diseñadora – dijo Santino dirigiéndose a Jessica – tu carrera terminó aquí, y yo me voy a encargar de eso – dijo en tono desafiante y se notaba como el enojo corría por su rostro

- Usted no va a venir a …. – trato de decir Sam

- No Sam – la corto Jessica – ya es tiempo de que yo sola me defienda y resuelva mis problemas

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_Nunca vi a Jessica de esa manera, siempre fue tan callada y no se atrevía a responder ninguna ofensa, pero ahora tenía una actitud muy diferente, se le veía tan segura, tan fuerte ahora si parecía una de mi familia, me dio mucho gusto verla reaccionar así._

- Escuche "señor" – dijo Jessica muy segura de si misma – primero, no me amenace, segundo, talvez sea mayor que yo, pero eso no le da derecho a hablarme así y tercero usted no va hacer nada contra mi o mi carrera

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo Santino aun desafiándola

- ¿Ve a ese grupo de personas? – dijo Jessica señalando – varios de ellos son diseñadores europeos y según su criterio mis diseños son únicos e irremplazables

- Eso no prueba nada – dijo Santino – aun asi puedo acabar con tu carrera, no eres más que una adolescente

- Si, soy una adolescente – dijo Jessica decidida y con una sonrisa – pero una adolescente que acaba de firmar muchos contratos

- ¿contratos? – pregunto Santino alzando una ceja

- Asi es – respondió Jessica muy orgullosa – contratos, que harán que todos y absolutamente todos mis diseños sean vendidos en las mejores boutiques de Francia, España, Italia, Suiza y asi toda Europa

- Y hasta también en Japón – añadió Sam restregándole en la cara a Santino

- ¿Toda Europa? – pregunto Santino entre molesto y preocupado

- Y Japón – dijo confirmando Freddie

- De cualquier modo – dijo Jessica – con mis 16 años eh logrado lo que usted en 30, y creo que eso ya dice mucho

- Una niña no va a ganarme – aseguro Santino

- Usted no lo entiende, verdad – dijo Jessica – yo no busco ganar, no soy como usted, para mi la moda no se trata de sacar dinero a la gente, es poder satisfacer sus gustos, cada persona es diferente, todos tienen su propio estilo y hay que usar eso, hay que darles lo que les gusta, lo que los haga sentirse bien y verse igual

- Eso son tonterías de adolescentes – dijo Santino

- Tal vez para usted lo sea – dijo Jessica – pero no para la revista Dae'Style

- ¿Dae'Style? – dijo Santino – es la mejor revista de modas

- Lo sé – dijo Jessica - ¿Quién cree que saldrá en la portada y tendrá la nota principal de esta edición?

- Eso no es posible – dijo Santino

- Si lo es, y mejor ya lárguese de aquí bobo – dijo Sam

- Me voy – dijo arrogantemente – pero no porque me lo pidan, este evento no tiene gracia – dijo marchándose

- Es un cretino – dijo Freddie – que bueno que se fue

- Wow – dijo Sam – es increíble que reaccionaras así Jessica

- Lo sé – respondió Jessica - es una sensación increíble

- Si chicos todos somos felices – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – ahora alguien que sea tan amable de llevarme a un hospital por favor

- Claro, llamare a Spencer – dijo Freddie sacando su celular

- Saben chicos – dijo Jessica – este ah sido el mas raro pero satisfactorio desfile que eh tenido en mi vida y todo se los debo a ustedes, gracias

- ¿Nos estas agradeciendo o echando la culpa? – pregunto Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- Agradeciendo Sam – dijo Jessica sonriendo – la verdad se los agradezco mucho

**Que les pareció chicos les gusto? Espero que si se que es un poco corto pero bueno con esto concluye todo acerca del desfile de Jessica, de veras espero que les haya gustado mucho, no se olviden de comentar para ver si les gusto, el siguiente capitulo de esta historia ya esta casi terminado y espero subirlo pronto se llama: ¿Freddie tiene celos?...tan tan tan tan jeje les dejo la pequeña continuación y espero sus rewies muchas gracias a todos cuídense…nos vemos **

**CONTINUACION**: ¿Freddie tiene celos?

- Oye Sam – dijo un chico alto que se acerco a ella – estuviste genial en el desfile y te ves muy linda hoy

- Que no te sorprenda amiga – dijo Carly – todos aquí están comentando tu actuación en el desfile y escuche a varios chicos que quieren salir contigo

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Freddie

- wow Sam – dijo Carly – eres la nueva sensación en la escuela

- No puede – respondió Freddie antes que Sam lo hiciera – ella se va a sentar conmigo en español

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le dijo Sam a Freddie reclamándole

- Una…una… ¿cita? – Tartamudeo Sam - ¿quieres salir conmigo?


	10. ¿Freddie tiene celos?

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo de: ¿Freddie tiene celos? , espero que les guste es un poco corto ya que en el siguiente capitulo es donde esta toda la acción ya se lo contare mas abajo jeje, bueno espero les guste mucho y se diviertan, porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, ah por cierto en este capitulo se van a dar cuenta que casi a todos los interrumpen jeje ya lo entenderán, bien no los entretengo mas les dejo el capitulo **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje **

* Pasaron los días, era lunes por la mañana, el desfile de Jessica había sido un éxito y como en Icarly mostraron partes importantes del desfile, en especial cuando Sam modelo todos en la escuela lo comentaban, de hecho ella estaba nerviosa por como iban a reaccionar todos, aunque desde ese día cambio su manera de arreglarse, ya no usaba esos anchos pantalones ni esas camisetas sueltas, tampoco se había convertido en una "muñeca", lo único que hizo fue seguir el consejo de Jessica: buscar el punto de medio de lo que te queda bien y de lo que quieres usar y seguir tu propio estilo y eso fue lo que ella hizo, asi que esa mañana en la escuela….

- Hola Carly – dijo Sam llegando y abriendo su casillero

- Hola Sam – respondió Carly mirándola – Wow, era cierto lo que me dijiste ayer por telefono, creo que encontraste tu verdadero estilo te ves muy bien

- Gracias – dijo Sam - ¿Cómo esta tu estomago?, ¿Te hacen efecto las pastillas que te receto el doctor?

- Sí, ya me siento mejor, por lo menos aprendí que debo fijarme bien antes de meter cualquier cosa a mi boca, aunque creo que va pasar mucho tiempo para que vuelva a probar sushi en mi vida

- Tal vez – dijo Sam riendo

- Oye Sam – dijo un chico alto que venia acercándose a ella – estuviste genial en el desfile y te ves muy linda hoy

- Eh…pues…gracias – contesto Sam un poco confundida

- De nada, nos vemos – dijo el chico marchándose

- Eso fue raro – dijo Sam

- Que no te sorprenda amiga – dijo Carly – todos aquí están comentando tu actuación en el desfile y escuche a varios chicos que quieren salir contigo

- ¿En serio? – dijo Sam

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie que llegaba a la escuela

- Hola Freddie – respondió Carly

- ¿Qué hay Fredo? – dijo Sam

- Wow Sam, lindo atuendo – dijo Freddie viéndola

- Ah, gracias – respondió tranquila – creo que encontré mi punto medio de la moda

- Créeme Freddie – dijo Carly – no eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Freddie

- Pues…- trato de decir Carly pero un chico con una patineta en la mano llego hasta ellos y la interrumpió

- Hola Sam – dijo el chico acercándose – te vi modelando y eres grandiosa

- Oh…gracias, la verdad fue algo improvisado pero creo que salio muy bien

- Estuvo increíble – dijo el chico – bueno…yo me estaba preguntando...no se…tal vez uno de estos días, podrías ir a verme a la pista de patinetas….acabo de mejorar mis maniobras

- Eh…si claro….uno de estos días, tal vez pueda ir – respondió Sam sorprendida por la invitación

- Genial – respondió el chico – por cierto… te ves muy bonita hoy, adiós – dijo y se fue

- Eso responde tu pregunta Freddie – dijo Carly dirigiéndose a él

- Creo que sí – dijo Freddie un poco molesto – pero oye que un chico haya…- Freddie no termino de hablar porque un grupo de mas o menos diez chicos pasaron por el corredor saludando y mandando halagos a Sam

- Hola Sam, que bonita

- Te vez muy linda

- Eres una increíble modelo

- Wow si que eres preciosa

- Llámame

- O llámame a mí

- Eres la más bonita de toda la escuela…

- Eh…gracias…si…- trataba de responder Sam a todos y es que casi hablaban al mismo tiempo – adiós – decía ella mientras los chicos se alejaban

- Wow Sam – dijo Carly – eres la nueva sensación en la escuela

- Claro que no – respondió Sam – sólo están sorprendidos porque me vieron modelar

- Es cierto – dijo Freddie molesto – Sam, no vas a hacerle caso a todos esos charlatanes ¿cierto?, hay varios que tienen mala reputación

- Lo sé – dijo Sam – no quiero ser la "sensación" de la escuela, sólo quiero estar bien

- Genial – dijo Freddie – porque la verdad… - otra vez lo interrumpieron

- Hola Sam – dijo un chico bastante agradable

- Ah, hola Daniel – respondió Sam – chicos el es Daniel, esta en mi clase de español

- Hola – dijo dirigiéndose a Carly y Freddie

- Hola – respondió alegremente Carly

- Ah, hola – respondió Freddie secamente y molesto

- Sam, yo quería preguntarte si… ¿querías sentarte junto a mi en la clase? – pregunto Daniel

- No puede – respondió Freddie antes que Sam lo hiciera – ella se va a sentar conmigo en español

- Ah…pero…-trato de decir Daniel pero Sam lo interrumpió

- Claro que me sentare contigo Daniel – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie molesta – nos vemos allá

- Esta bien, adiós – dijo Daniel yéndose

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le dijo Sam a Freddie reclamándole

- Porque yo quería sentarme contigo en español

- Eso no es posible Benson – le dijo Sam en su cara

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tu y yo no tenemos la misma clase de español tonto

- Oh…pues…- dijo Freddie - ¿Ahora si prestas atencion al horario? – dijo levantando las manos

- Ay sabes que…-dijo Sam – yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego, parece que alguien esta de mal humor, adiós Carly – dijo Sam dirigiéndose a sus clases

- Adiós – respondió Carly y luego dirigiéndose a Freddie - ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

- ¿Qué sucedió de que? – preguntó Freddie – sabes yo también debo irme a clases, adiós

- Adiós – dijo Carly confundida

**(Punto de vista de Carly)**

_Lo que paso hoy en la escuela fue muy raro y no me refiero a todos esos chicos que halagaban a Sam, hablo de Freddie, por un momento se me paso por la mente que él… no eso no es posible, que estoy pensando …a Freddie le gusto yo ¿cierto?_

* Faltaba poco para la salida de la escuela, Sam y Carly guardaban cosas en sus casilleros hasta que Bryan, el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela, capitán del equipo de fútbol se les acerco para hablarle a Sam; Freddie estaba espiando desde su casillero a una distancia no tan lejana

- Hola chicas – dijo Bryan – con su tono de "soy mejor que todos los demás"

- Hola – respondieron al mismo tiempo Carly y Sam un poco extrañadas porque el les había hablado

- Entonces….te vi modelar lindura, eres muy buena

- Ah…gracias – respondió Sam sonriendo

- ¿Qué dices si tu y yo salimos? – pregunto Bryan

- Una…una… ¿cita? – tartamudeo Sam - ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- Claro – dijo Bryan – una chica así como tú, tan bonita merece a un chico igual

- ¿Y tú eres ese chico? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Bryan ignorando a Carly - ¿te parece bien esta tarde?

- Yo… - trato de decir Sam pero Freddie que había escuchado todo llego corriendo y la interrumpió

- No, no se puede esta tarde…eh, eh tenemos ensayo de Icarly – dijo apresurado

- Freddie los ensayos son los miércoles – dijo Sam mirándolo de reojo

- ¿Y hoy es? – decía Freddie incrédulo

- Hoy es lunes, "niño genio" – dijo Bryan haciendo énfasis en la última frase

- Bueno ¿no tienes práctica de fútbol? - preguntó Freddie

- Martes – respondió Bryan rodando los ojos

- Pero… ¿no tenemos una visita al museo? – volvió a preguntar Freddie

- Jueves – respondió Carly esta vez

- ¿Y la entrevista de Jessica? – tenemos que estar ahí – dijo Freddie

- Viernes – respondió con cansancio Sam

- Y… - quiso decir Freddie pero Sam lo corto esta vez

- Y nada Fredifer, hoy no hay absolutamente nada –dijo Sam ya aburrida de escuchar cada excusa de Freddie - ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

- Yo…- dijo Freddie mirando el suelo – yo… no lo se

- Entonces…. ¿Quieres salir conmigo o no preciosa? – pregunto Bryan

- Pues si, me gustaría – respondió alegremente Sam - ¿A dónde iremos?

- Bien… - decía Bryan - ¿Qué te parece si vamos primero al cine y luego a licuados locos?...y luego no se, a donde tu quieras

- Me parece genial – dijo Sam

- Bien…paso por ti a las cuatro, nos vemos lindura – dijo Bryan y se fue

- ¿Estas segura que quieres salir con él? – pregunto Carly – no creo que sea bueno

- Apoyo esa idea – dijo Freddie levantando la mano

- Hay vamos chicos – dijo Sam tranquilamente – no voy a casarme con él, sólo vamos a salir

- Sí, pero una salida –decía Freddie rápidamente, muy rápidamente – lleva a otra salida y así a otras citas, cuando te das cuenta tienes como diez citas y diez citas llevan a un noviazgo y el noviazgo lleva a compromiso y el compromiso a matrimonio y eso te lleva a hijos y si te fijas bien eso te lleva a nietos y cuando te vuelves a dar cuenta ya tienes como ocho bisnietos – Freddie tomo un respiro pues ya se le había acabado el aire por hablar tan rápido, Carly y Sam lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos

- Oye – dijo Sam asustada – aun no salgo con Bryan y tú ya me convertiste en bisabuela

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto igual de asustada Carly

- No se – dijo Freddie confundido – creo que paso mucho tiempo con mi mamá, rayos necesito conseguir amigos hombres

* En eso suena la campana que indicaba que las clases terminaban

- Al fin se acabo la escuela – dijo Sam

- Si felicidades Sam – dijo Carly riendo- tu sueño mas profundo se hizo realidad

- Ahora debo prepararme para mi cita

- Espera - Freddie la detuvo por un momento - ¿A que cine irán?

- A…no lo se – dijo pensando Sam – supongo que al del centro comercial, todos van ahí ¿no?

- Si, si todos van ahí – dijo Freddie – ese es bueno

- Ok - dijo Sam – entonces nos vemos, adiós – dijo marchándose

- Adiós – dijeron Carly y Freddie

**Bien chicos ¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado ya sé, ya sé es corto pero prepárense porque en el siguiente capitulo es donde esta la emoción el capitulo es 100% seddie se llama: "La cita de Sam" preparen sus audífonos porque voy a agregar algo de música claro sólo daré el nombre, pero se que le va a caer perfecto al fic, ahora viene la mala noticia: ya no voy a poner la pequeña continuación que ponía al final y es que es eso hace que me tarde mas con los capítulos pues siempre tengo que tener el siguiente casi listo para poder seleccionar lo que pongo , pero no se preocupen porque siempre les voy a contar aunque sea una partecita de lo que sigue y les daré el nombre del capitulo para que también ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones, en fin una vez mas les agradezco a todos por sus reviews ya casi voy por los 50 reviews y estoy super emocionada y todo gracias a ustedes….los quiero ….bueno cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto….besos a todos **


	11. La cita de sam part 1

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, chicos se que fue demasiada la espera, es que quería que saliera muy bien, la verdad me esforcé mucho escribiendo el cap. Quería que fuera muy especial y espero que a ustedes les parezca igual, no sólo se menciona la cita de Sam, tenia olvidada a Carly y a Jessica así que bueno se merecían aparecer también, pero no se preocupen porque como se los prometí este cap. es 100% seddie así que es lo principal, espero poder subir la continuación pronto ya que son dos partes, y una vez mas quería agradecerles por sus comentarios, ya llegue a mas de los 50 reviews muchas gracias a todos bueno también como se los prometí en esta parte hay música, pero es para la siguiente parte, bien ya no los entretengo mas espero que les guste mucho y disfruten: "LA CITA DE SAM PART 1"**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje **

Sam estaba lista para su cita, Bryan la había llamado para decirle que llegaría antes, se había arreglado muy bien pero aun así su estilo era casual, se veía muy bonita y estaba un poco nerviosa por la cita, sabía que no cualquier chica salía con Bryan, el era el chico mas popular de de toda la escuela y sólo salía con chicas asi igual de populares, la verdad la idea de ser "popular" no le caía bien, había llevado años molestando a ese tipo de personas iniciando por las porristas y terminando con los tontos presumidos de cada clase, pero aún asi salir con Bryan para ella iba a ser interesante, tal vez sacaría algo bueno de esta cita…!Y valla que la saco!

* En casa de Sam:

- ¡Hola! – dijo Sam abriendo la puerta

- ¿Qué tal lindura? – respondió Bryan - ¿estas lista?

- Si ya estoy lista, deja que mande un mensaje y nos vamos – dijo Sam sacando su celular y escribiendo el mensaje – listo ya esta

- Bien… ¿nos vamos ya? – dijo Bryan – la película comienza en media hora

- Lo se, por eso viniste mas temprano – dijo Sam - ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

- Una de terror, dicen que da mucho miedo – respondió Bryan esperando que Sam se sintiera asustada

- ¿De terror? – dijo Sam – genial ¡Me encantan!, andando

- Eh…si claro – respondió Bryan – vamos – dijo marchándose junto con Sam al centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine al que irían

* En el departamento de Carly, específicamente en el estudio de Icarly:

- ¿Sigues instalando ese programa Freddie? – le pregunto Carly a Freddie que estaba revisando unas cosas en su laptop

- No ya termine – respondió Freddie – estoy viendo unos videos que mandaron dos chicos a , son muy divertidos

- Lo se – respondió Carly – los vi hace rato y no pare de reír

- Si, son geniales – dijo Freddie – por cierto ¿de quien era el mensaje que recibiste?

- Oh si – respondió Carly – era de Sam

- Ah – dijo Freddie - ¿y qué ya se esta preparando para su cita?

- No, de hecho su cita ya comenzó

- ¡Qué! –dijo espantado - ¡pero aún no era la hora!

- Ya se – dijo Carly -Bryan le dijo que llegaría antes porque escogió una película que empezaba temprano, ¿Por qué te preocupa?

- Yo…tengo que irme – decía Freddie apresurado y guardando sus cosas – se hace tarde

- ¿tarde para que? -pregunto Carly muy confundida

- Para hacer cosas Carly, tengo que hacer muchas cosas – decía apresurado Freddie y corriendo hacia la salida – nos vemos después adiós

- Adiós – dijo Carly que se quedo sola en el estudio – eso fue raro

* Pasaron unos minutos y Freddie había llegado al cine donde se encontraba Sam, ella estaba en la tienda de dulces mientras Bryan estaba sacando los boletos, la idea de Freddie era espiar a Sam y Bryan, ni siquiera sabia porque lo hacia pero ese era su objetivo, así que se escondió atrás de un anuncio donde promocionaban una nueva película mientras esperaba que Bryan saliera de la boletería, cuando este lo hizo empezó todo

- Listo preciosa – dijo Bryan acercándose a Sam que estaba pidiendo unas palomitas – ya tengo los boletos, andando que la película esta por comenzar

- Si claro – dijo Sam recibiendo las palomitas que ya estaban listas – oye podrías llamarme por mi nombre Bryan

- ¿Te molesta que te halaguen? – pregunto Bryan mientras caminaba con Sam en dirección a la sala Nº 8 en donde iba a dar la película

- No es eso – respondió Sam – sólo…es que no estoy acostumbrada, pero olvídalo, mejor hay que darnos prisa, ya quiero ver la película – dijo mientras entraban a la sala

*Mientras en la boletería:

- ¡Un boleto por favor! – decía Freddie apresurado a la chica que atendía

- ¿Para qué película? – le pregunto la chica sin ganas de atender a nadie y masticando goma de mascar

- ¡Ay no se! – decía muy nervioso y apurado – la que esta por comenzar ¡yo que se!

- Oye tranquilo "amiguito" – decía la chica con un tono que hacía notar que no adoraba su empleo para nada – hay como tres películas que están por comenzar ¿cuál vas a ver?

- No estoy seguro – dijo Freddie

- Pues regresa cuando lo estés – respondió ella con un toque de sarcasmo

- No...yo…ya se – dijo Freddie – quiero ver la misma película que pidió hace un momento el chico que estaba aquí

- ¿Cuál chico? – dijo ella dándole la mas mínima importancia y masticando su goma de mascar

- El chico que atendiste hace rato, uno alto con playera roja

- Ah claro – dijo la chica acordándose – uno ultra guapo que venia con una chica rubia

- Si exacto él – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué película fueron a ver?

- "Terror en una noche de miedo escalofriante" – respondió la chica – es una película de terror

- Si…lo note en el titulo – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – bueno da me un boleto para esa película entonces, ya comienzo hace tres minutos

- Bien te lo daré – respondió la chica sin interés – pero primero cómprame unas palomitas con mantequilla

- ¿Por qué debo comprártelas yo? – reclamo Freddie

- Porque trabajo ocho horas encerrada aquí y tengo hambre, así que ve por ellas

- Pero yo… - trato de decir Freddie

- ¿quieres el boleto o no niño? – lo reto la chica como si eso fuera lo mas divertido de su empleo y para ella lo era

- Bien – dijo Freddie resignado – ya vuelvo – dijo dirigiéndose a la tienda de dulces

* Después de un momento regreso Freddie con las palomitas de la chica y unas extra para él

- Listo aquí están – dijo Freddie dándole sus palomitas a la chica - ¿ahora ya me puedes dar mi boleto?

- Claro – dijo la chica tomando y comiendo las palomitas – aquí esta tu boleto, divierte niño

- Gracias – dijo Freddie tratando de ser amable pero se notaba su sarcasmo

- Sala Nº 8 – dijo la chica – corre

- Es cierto debo darme prisa – dijo Freddie corriendo hacia la salida

* Después de una hora en casa de Carly tocaban la puerta

- Pase – grito Carly que estaba en la cocina – esta abierto

- Hola Carly – dijo Jessica entrando

- Hola Jessica – respondió Carly - que milagro verte por aquí

- Si lo se – dijo Jessica acercándose a la cocina donde estaba Carly – es que he estado ocupada con entrevistas y otras cosas acerca del desfile, en serio fue un éxito

- Es cierto – respondió Carly – ha salido en todas la revistas y además los seguidores de Icarly no dejan de mandar sus comentarios a la pagina, es una locura

- Es increíble – dijo Jessica – en fin… merecía un descanso, asi que tengo todo el resto del día libre y quería invitarte junto con Freddie a una feria que hay cerca de la plaza, se que a Sam le encantaría ir pero hoy tenia una cita, así que podemos ir los tres

- Pues seriamos sólo las dos – comento Carly – Freddie salio corriendo de aquí como hace una hora

- ¿En serio?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jessica

- No lo se – respondió Carly – salio mas rápido que un rayo y dijo que tenia que hacer "cosas"

- ¿Cosas? – pregunto Jessica confundida

- Si cosas – respondió Carly

- ¿Qué cosas? – volvió a preguntar Jessica

- No se, ya te lo dije – decía Carly – pero fue muy raro

- Bueno – decía Jessica – aun podemos ir las dos, si no estas ocupada

- Pues no tengo nada planeado hoy – dijo Carly – y suena divertido, claro vamos

- De acuerdo – dijo Jessica – pero pasamos por el centro comercial primero, quiero tomar un café y comprar algo

- Esta bien - respondió Carly

* Mientras en el cine Freddie se había sentado a tres filas arriba de donde estaban Sam y Bryan así que aunque estaba oscuro los podía ver perfectamente y también ayudaba que no había mucha gente en el cine, había pasado una hora observándolos ni siquiera veía la película, se ocultaba con su envase de palomitas, todo iba bien hasta que Bryan intento abrazar a Sam con la típica maniobra de bostezar y levantar las manos, antes que consiguiera su objetivo le sucedió algo

- Auuu – se quejo Bryan y levanto la voz

- Shhh, silencio – lo callaban las demás personas que estaban en el cine

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto Sam

- Alguien me tiro palomitas – respondió Bryan - ¡y tenían mantequilla!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam volteando para ver si encontraba al que lo hizo, pero no vio a nadie, Freddie se había ocultado agachándose para que no lo vieran – no veo a nadie Bryan

- Estoy seguro que alguien fue – siguió quejándose Bryan – pero no importa ya, mejor sigamos viendo la película

- Seguro – dijo Sam – oye no crees que "Terror en una noche de miedo escalofriante" es un nombre muy largo para una película

- Genial le dio en la cabeza – murmuro Freddie que se había levantado de su escondite

* Mientras en el mismo centro comercial pero en las tiendas del primer piso

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que comprar? – le preguntaba Carly a Jessica

- Accesorios – respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿Accesorios? – pregunto Carly despistada

- Si Carly – respondió Jessica – bolsos, pendientes, broches o cualquier otra cosa

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly – por allí hay una tienda donde venden hermosos bolsos, pero son un poco caros

- No importa – dijo Jessica – vamos y nos compraremos los más bonitos

- ¿Nos? – pregunto Carly un poco preocupada

- Relájate Carly, yo te invite y yo pago todo

- Oye no tienes que comprarme nada – dijo Carly – no te preocupes

- Claro que tengo que hacerlo- respondió Jessica – aunque no modelaste en mi desfile, lo ibas hacer y te esforzaste mucho, de alguna manera te lo tengo que agradecer, así que no quiero ninguna excusa, ya estamos aquí y quiero divertirme

- Esta bien – dijo Carly con una sonrisa – gracias

- No me lo tienes que agradecer – dijo Jessica – mas bien enséñame esa tienda

- Claro es por allá – dijo Carly señalando y caminando con Jessica

* Los minutos pasaban y mientras Carly y Jessica compraban y se divertían mucho entrando a una tienda y saliendo con infinitas bolsas, Freddie seguía espiando la cita de Sam, Bryan ya no había vuelto a intentar su maniobra para abrazar a Sam, pero aun así Freddie no perdió la oportunidad para tirarle una que otra palomita de vez en cuando y disfrutar su enojo. Después de un rato la película termino y Bryan le dijo a Sam para ir a Licuados Locos, así que salieron de la sala de cine y por supuesto Freddie los seguía sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras esto sucedía Carly y Jessica fueron a tomar un café

- Wow jamás me había cansado tanto comprando – dijo Jessica mientras tomaba asiento junto con Carly

- Lo se – dijo Carly también agotada – creo que todas estas bolsas juntas pesan mas que yo, gracias por comprarme todo esto

- Ya te dije que no es necesario que me lo agradezcas – respondió Jessica – mas bien espérame aquí que voy por el café

- Esta bien – dijo Carly

* Jessica se paro para ir por el café y mientras se lo pedía al encargado veía por un lado, la tienda de café estaba cerca de la salida del centro comercial y tenia unas ventanas muy grandes así que fácilmente se podía observar lo que sucedía afuera, mientras esperaba su café vio por una de estas ventanas y pudo observar a Sam saliendo del centro comercial con Bryan

**(Punto de vista de Jessica)**

_Estaba esperando el café muy tranquilamente y viendo por una de las ventanas que estaba mas cerca y de pronto vi a mi prima con un chico de playera roja supuse que sería el tal Bryan, al inicio no me sorprendió pues Sam me había llamado para contarme todo acerca de su cita y sabia que sería aquí, lo que si me sorprendió y verdaderamente me sorprendió fue ver a un chico que los seguía sin que se dieran cuenta, se iba ocultando en diferentes partes y parecía un espía siguiéndolos, pero lo increíble es que era ¡Freddie!, me di cuenta al instante que algo ocurriría con todo esto, así que decidí hacer un cambio de planes _

- Aquí esta el café – dijo Jessica llegando a la mesa donde estaba Carly

- Genial – respondió Carly

- Si…- decía Jessica sonriendo aun por la escena que vio – sabes Carly seria una buena si después del café vamos por comida china y alquilamos una película para verla en tu casa con Spencer

- ¿Pensé que iríamos a la feria? – pregunto Carly

- Eh…si…pero la verdad estoy súper cansada ¿tu no? – dijo Jessica tratando de disimular

- Si tienes razón – respondió Carly – la verdad si estoy cansada y creo que a Spencer le gustaría un poco de comida china así que apoyo esa idea

- Genial – dijo Jessica sonriendo y tomando café

* Después de unos minutos Sam se encontraba con Bryan en Licuados Locos y Freddie había entrado por la otra puerta y tuvo mucha suerte que no lo vieran, se oculto en una de las mesas detrás de un hombre gordo que podía esconderlo muy bien

- Entonces…- decía Sam tomando un sorbo de su licuado – cuéntame mas de ti Bryan

- Pues…- respondió Bryan con su tono arrogante – yo soy….yo, que puede ser mejor

- Claro…- decía Sam - ¿Y eres bueno en algo?, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?, aparte del fútbol obviamente

- Pues…yo soy bueno para ser…popular, para conquistar chicas y me gusta…ser popular y conquistar chicas

- Ah….que bien – decía Sam fingiendo una sonrisa

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_¿Popular?, ¿conquistar chicas?, que respuestas son esas, es increíble pensé que había algo en el cerebro de este chico y si hay algo, lo único que tiene en el cerebro es ¡EL! Sólo ¡EL!, esta es la cita mas absurda que eh tenido, lo único divertido que ha pasado fue ver la película…aun creo que es un titulo muy largo _

- Oye y estuvo buena la película ¿no? – dijo Sam tratando de cambiar el tema

- Si…pero te puedo jurar que alguien me lanzaba palomitas

- Seguro – decía Sam ya un poco aburrida – eh…voy por un licuado, ya vengo - dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la caja a comprar otro licuado

- ¿Qué te sirvo? – dijo un encargado

- Dame uno de fresa salvaje – dijo Sam y el encargado fue a prepararlo

* Mientras Sam esperaba su licuado, desvió la vista por un momento a una de las mesas y vio a alguien que se escabullía y trataba de no ser visto, sin embargo, pudo reconocerlo

- Ay no puede ser – dijo Sam rodando los ojos - ¡Sal de ahí Benson!, ya te vi

- ¿Sam?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Freddie fingiendo sorpresa y acercándose

- No juegues Fredo – dijo Sam un poco molesta – tu sabias que estaría aquí con Bryan

- ¿Estas con Bryan aquí? – seguía fingiendo Freddie – que tal coincidencia

- Ten cuidado con lo que vas hacer – lo amenazo Sam – pobre de ti que….

- Oye – la interrumpió Freddie – este es un lugar público y puedo venir las veces que quiera, mientras me ofrezcan un bien o servicio, en este caso licuados, tu sigue con tu tonta cita

- Aquí esta su licuado – dijo el encargado

- Gracias – dijo Sam – bien seguiré con mi cita

- ¡Bien! – dijo Freddie molesto

- ¡Bien! - dijo Sam retirándose a su mesa

* Después de un momento Sam se reía con Bryan por cualquier cosa, lo único que quería hacer era molestar a Freddie que ahora estaba sentando en la mesa mas cercana a ellos tomando un licuado, pero la realidad era que Freddie no quería un licuado y que Sam estaba súper aburrida con Bryan

- Eres muy interesante…Bryan – decía Sam fingiendo interés

- Lo se – dijo soberbiamente Bryan – pero ahora háblame de ti – dijo tomando la mano de Sam

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mi? – pregunto Sam un poco incomoda porque Bryan tenía su mano encima de la de ella

- Ah…no lo se – decía Bryan acercándose a Sam – por ejemplo… ¿besas en la primera cita?

- Yo….yo…..- tartamudeaba Sam mientras quito rápidamente su mano – yo…no

- ¿Segura? – decía Bryan acercándose cada vez mas

* Era obvio que Sam no quería besarlo pues cada vez se alejaba, ella podía darle una paliza y decirle que se largara pero antes de que esta idea se le cruzara por la mente vio como Freddie se paro y "accidentalmente" según él, derramo su licuado en los pantalones de Bryan haciendo que este se aleje de Sam y se pare rápidamente

- Ups – dijo Freddie fingiendo – lo siento

- ¡Qué sucede contigo! – exclamo Bryan

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reclamo Sam a Freddie

- Fue un accidente chicos – decía con inocencia Freddie

- Te vas a arrepentir – lo amenazo Bryan

- Oye tampoco lo amenaces – lo defendió Sam y se puso adelante de Freddie – ya se disculpo

- No defiendas a este tarado – dijo Bryan mientras Sam lo miraba molesta – no es mas que un ñoño fracasado y para colmo ahora ¡inútil!

- Oye "niño cool" – decía Sam muy molesta – no insultes a Freddie, ese es mi trabajo y no me lo vas a robar

- Gracias Sam, me gusta tu manera de defenderme – dijo sarcásticamente Freddie

- Como sea – dijo Sam – estoy cansada de esta cita, lo único que haces es hablar de ti, sólo eres tú y tu enorme ego, estoy harta y por si no fuera poco, no quiero besarte bobo

- ¿Bobo? – dijo Bryan – yo no soy bobo, tu amigo el nerd si es un bobo

- Oye tal vez Freddie no sea el chico mas popular de la escuela como tu – decía Sam y Freddie que estaba atrás de ella sonreía por lo que decía – pero por lo menos él si tiene cerebro y hasta creo que es mas divertido que tu

- ¿Sabes cuantas chicas querrían salir conmigo Sam? – pregunto presumidamente Bryan

- Wow al fin me llamas por mi nombre – dijo Sam – y no se cuantas "tontas" quieran salir contigo pero yo no soy una de ellas, así que ya vete

- Adiós Bryan – decía en tono triunfante Freddie

* Bryan salio de Licuados Locos y Sam se tomo asiento de golpe pero esta vez Freddie la acompaño sentándose junto a ella

- Lo lamento – dijo Freddie arruine tu absurda pero importante cita

- No….descuida – respondió Sam fue la cita mas aburrida de mi vida

- ¿A si? – pregunto Freddie

- A si es – dijo Sam – me libraste de ella, gracias por arrojarle tu licuado, já fue tan gracioso, creo que fue lo único que me divirtió

- Oye fue un accidente – se defendió Freddie – yo estaba en camino al baño y tropecé

- Si claro – le seguía la corriente Sam – y seguro aquí todas las personas van al baño con su licuado a medio terminar en la mano

- Pues…de acuerdo me atrapaste – dijo Freddie – es que se estaba poniendo pesado y es un tonto

- Si – dijo Sam con una sonrisa - ese chico no tiene nada en la cabeza

- No, si tiene – dijo Freddie sonriendo también – tiene como 10k de gel en su cabello

- Tienes razón – dijo Sam riéndose – bueno…supongo que debo ir a casa, la verdad tenia ganas de salir hoy pero…

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – Freddie la interrumpió

- Ah no se -decía Sam entrecerrando los ojos - ¿tal vez porque mi cita salio de aquí con los pantalones mojados?

- Bueno...pero…aún podemos…tu sabes…salir…los dos – tartamudeaba Freddie

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sam tratando de que Freddie la viera y lo hizo avergonzado

- Si…digo…¿Qué tiene de malo?...¿por qué no salimos? – decía Freddie mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Hablas de salir, salir – decía Sam – salir como en una… ¿cita?

- Bueno…yo hablo de…salir los dos ….por ahí …no se ¿divertirnos?

- Yo…no se – decía Sam incomoda

- Vamos Sam – decía ya un poco mas confiado Freddie - ¿no vas a desperdiciar el resto del día o si?, además sólo vamos a salir como dos amigos que se quieren y se odian al mismo tiempo – decía juguetonamente

- Pues….- decía Sam con una sonrisa por el comentario de Freddie – no parece mala idea y supongo que será mas divertido que salir con Bryan

- Eso dalo por hecho – dijo Freddie levantándose de su asiento - ¿sabes cual es la diferencia entre Bryan y yo?

- ¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga Freddie? –dijo Sam mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo

- Sam… -dijo Freddie rodando los ojos – la diferencia es que yo si te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que te gusta hacer o lo que no

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – dijo Sam ahora levantándose de su asiento

- Se que hay una feria cerca de la plaza, ¿te gustan las ferias no? – pregunto Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Es una broma?, comida, juegos, música y…mas comida – dijo Sam en tono soñador – me encantan

- Lo sabia – dijo Freddie – entonces hay que ir ya

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam – creo que esto será divertido

**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA PRIMERA PARTE, SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION PRONTO, NO LOS HARE ESPERAR TANTO ESTA VEZ, DISCULPENME DE NUEVO POR TARDAR TANTO Y PARA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE VIENE LA MUSICA QUE PROMETI, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y ESPERO COMENTEN MAS, ME GUSTA ESCUCHAR SUS CONSEJOS Y SUGERENCIAS , BUENO NOS VEMOS CUIDENSE MUCHO…LOS QUIERO….ADIOS **


	12. La cita de sam part 2

**Hola chicos, bien se que esperaban la continuación mas rápido pero lo que sucedió es que no me podía decidir por la canción, habían dos que me encantaban mucho, a un comienzo pensé poner las dos, pero creo que con la trama de la historia solo debía ser una, así que quedo una nada mas, la razón del porque escogí esa canción es porque como ya sabrán soy una gran admiradora de Jennette McCurdy, enserio ella es la actriz y cantante con mas talento que haya conocido, así que escogí su canción y creo que iba bien con el momento, espero la disfruten tanto como yo, y no sólo será una como ya les dije la otra canción que quedo pendiente también la voy a poner a lo largo de la historia, estoy segura que les gustara, también antes de empezar quiero decirles a todos que muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son increíbles, la verdad siempre trato de complacer a todos y estoy super contenta por sus comentarios y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia que se va a poner cada vez mas interesante, en fin una vez mas gracias a todos y espero les guste la continuación de esta historia, les dejo con: "LA CITA DE SAM PART 2" **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje…( la canción tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de la talentosa Jennette Mccurdy) **

* Sam y Freddie caminaron juntos en camino a la feria, habían pasado todo el camino charlando y riéndose de tonterías que les había pasado o anécdotas divertidas, ninguno de los dos podía creer que la estuvieran pasando tan bien y eso sólo caminando hacia la feria, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron mucho, la feria era increíble, había muchos juegos y también puestos de comida, gente que reía y corría por todas partes divirtiéndose, Freddie vio como a Sam se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

- Wow – decía Sam observando todo su alrededor – esto es increíble

- Tienes razón – dijo Freddie haciendo lo mismo que Sam - ¿por donde empezaremos?

- Por la comida, obvio – respondió al instante Sam

- No crees que deberíamos primero subir a un juego antes de comer – dijo Freddie – no quiero que nuestra cita se arruine por vomitar

- Eh… pensé que era una "salida" de amigos – dijo Sam un poco incomoda y desviando la vista

- Eh…si, si, eso es – respondió Freddie – pero en teoría es una cita, claro que sólo una cita de amigos que quieren divertirse

- Esta bien – dijo Sam

- Bueno… ¿a que juego quieres subir primero? – pregunto Freddie

- Pues…que tal a ese – dijo señalando

- De acuerdo, vamos – dijo Freddie tomando la mano de Sam y corriendo con ella hacia el juego

(Punto de vista de Sam)

Freddie tomo mi mano y fuimos corriendo hacia el juego que elegí, es extraño pero me sentí muy bien con su compañía, nunca había sentido algo así, nos subimos al primer juego, creo que lo llamaban fly-extrem, eran como unos globos con canastas donde te sentabas y daban vueltas, nos divertimos mucho y así nos subimos al menos a cuatro juegos, la verdad tenía un poco de hambre, así que Freddie me compro un algodón de azúcar pero yo seguía tan entusiasmada como para dejar de jugar…

- Aun quiero subir a otro juego – decía Sam con su algodón de azúcar en la mano y caminando con Freddie

- Pues...conozco uno al que podemos subir – dijo Freddie poniéndose delante de Sam y sonriendo

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- Ven conmigo – dijo Freddie

* Freddie llevo a Sam a una parte de la feria donde estaba la rueda de la fortuna, ese era el juego que el había pensado, Sam se rehusó al inicio pues no veía el sentido de solamente sentarse y dar vueltas pero Freddie la convenció así que subieron juntos al juego

- Te dije que no seria tan aburrido – dijo Freddie que estaba sentado en el juego junto con Sam

- Pero sólo estamos sentados – dijo Sam – y dando vueltas lentamente

- Se que no es un juego extremo – dijo Freddie – pero podemos platicar mientras vemos todo el paisaje

- Bueno…eso si – dijo Sam – podría ver mi casa desde aquí, me gustan las alturas

- La verdad yo supuestamente le tengo terror – dijo Freddie – pero por alguna razón hoy no tengo miedo, de hecho…creo que me gusta

- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dijo Sam a Freddie mirándolo a los ojos

- Seguro – respondió Freddie – dime

- ¿Si yo no hubiera modelado, aun así tu….me hubieras invitado a salir? – pregunto con un suspiro

- Yo…no se porque me preguntas eso – dijo Freddie

- Porque es obvio que Bryan me invito por eso – dijo Sam – y todos esos chicos de la escuela hacen lo mismo, sólo me halagan porque….

- Porque son unos ciegos que no se dieron cuenta de la bonita chica que tenían frente – la interrumpió Freddie – pero a diferencia de ellos yo si te vi, sin necesidad que modelaras

- Entonces…

- Mi respuesta es…claro que si – dijo Freddie sonriendo – aun así te hubiera invitado a salir…pero…pero…como amigos claro – tartamudeo por un momento

- Si claro, claro – dijo Sam – como ahora claro

- Si…. – dijo Freddie bajando la mirada – como ahora

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Sam desviando la vista y señalando

- Parece que están montando un escenario por allá – respondió Freddie

- ¿Música? – dijo Sam - ¿podemos ir cuando el juego acabe?

- Claro - respondió Freddie

* Después de unos minutos que el juego acabo Sam y Freddie caminaron juntos hacia el escenario que vieron desde la rueda de la fortuna, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que lo estaban preparando todo por lo cual aun no había personas como publico, prácticamente ellos dos eran los únicos, habían algunos músicos en el escenario ensayando con guitarras y un chico practicando con su batería, ya estaba instalado un micrófono al centro del escenario pero aun no había ningún cantante o grupo que se presentara…

- ¿Quién crees que toque o cante? – le pregunto Sam a Freddie

- No lo se – respondió Freddie

- Bajen esas cosas de la camioneta – decía un señor que pasaba por ahí

- Disculpe – lo detuvo Freddie - ¿sabe que banda o solista va a presentarse?

- Oh no – respondió el señor – cualquiera puede presentarse, esto es libre, si uno quiere cantar pues sube y lo hace, ahora si me disculpa debo hacer algunas cosas – dijo saliendo

- Yo pensé que alguien se iba a presentar – dijo Sam – bueno, será mejor irnos para subir a otro juego

- No, espera – la detuvo Freddie - ¿Por qué no cantas tu?  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam espantada – yo no, Freddie yo no canto

- Pues según Jessica, tú de niña cantabas muy bien – dijo Freddie

- Sabes, a veces pienso que Jessica no debería hablar tanto – dijo sarcásticamente Sam

- Vamos Sam – la alentaba Freddie

- Oye eso paso hace mucho tiempo, sólo cante una vez para ella – dijo Sam – ya no lo hago

- Tampoco modelabas hace tiempo y mira lo que lograste – dijo Freddie

- Esto es diferente, de acuerdo yo no…- la interrumpió Freddie

- Oye amigo – le grito Freddie a uno de los chicos que ensayaba con su guitarra – hay una voluntaria para cantar aquí – dijo señalando a Sam que estaba sorprendida

- ¡Que! – gritaba Sam – no, no, no es cierto, no voy a cantar

- Bueno aun no hay publico – decía el chico ignorando los gritos de Sam – pero no hay problema, sube

- No, no entiendes – decía Sam – yo no voy a salir

- Claro que si – decía Freddie empujando a Sam al escenario, y lo logro

* Al ver que una chica rubia estaba parada en medio del escenario, unas cuantas personas llegaron como público a esperar que cantara, aunque Sam estaba muy confundida parada en medio sin saber que hacer

- No quiero cantar – murmuraba Sam acercándose a Freddie que estaba cerca del escenario

- Vamos Sam, lo harás bien – le decía Freddie

- Yo… - Sam dudo un momento pero luego de ver a Freddie suspiro y acepto – De acuerdo pero si hago el ridículo…estas muerto Fredward

- Aceptare el riesgo – dijo Freddie sonriéndole dulcemente – ahora vuelve al centro

* Sam volvió al centro del escenario y tomo el micrófono, le dijo a los músicos la canción que cantaría para que la tocaran y empezó

- Bueno yo…no canto desde hace tiempo – decía Sam por el micrófono – pero espero que salga bien, de verdad lo espero – dio una señal a los músicos, empezó la pista y comenzó a cantar: **(N/A: Escuchen: Me with you de Jennette Mccurdy)**

Some people are down and now

Some people are lonely now

Some people just need a vacation

Some people can't fight a smile

Some people it's been a while since

They have known my conversations

Since you walked in to my life

Everything felt so right

The sun's been shinin'

I've been singing'

There's something in my head and it goes

La la la la la la la

Nothing but blue sky but I'm staring to your eyes

I get untied everytime you smile

So people don't know what love can do

Well they just see me with you

* Para este momento Sam estaba mucho mas segura y también mas personas se habían acercado a escucharla y estaban aplaudiendo

I remember how we used to be

I remember how I used to dream

So along you come along to sweep me off of my feet

Some people say wishes don't come true

Well I say some wishes do

The sun's been shinin'

I've been singin'

There's something in my head and it goes

La la la la la la la

Nothing but blue sky but I'm staring to your eyes

I get untied everytiiime you smiiile

So people don't know what love can do

Well they just see me with you

And when they look at us, they can tell we're in love

Oh, it's so obvious.

The sun's been shinin'.

I've been singin'

There's something in my head and it goes

La la la la la la la

Nothing but blue sky but I'm staring to your eyes

I get untied everytiiime you smiiile

So people don't know what love can do

Ohhhh

So people don't know what love can do

Well they just see me with you

Ohhhh

Me with you

* Sam termino de cantar, todo el público que para esta ocasión ya eran bastantes estaban aplaudiendo y ella sonreía, luego de agradecer bajo y fue hasta donde estaba Freddie y lo abrazo y el respondió al abrazo, cuando se soltaron Sam empezó a hablar…

- No puedo creer que lo haya hecho – dijo Sam

- Wow cantas…wow – decía Freddie entusiasmado

- Gracias – respondió Sam sonriendo

- Hola – dijo una chica que estaba en el público acercándose a Sam – cantaste muy bien, eres genial

- Oh gracias – respondió Sam alegremente

- Y tu debes ser su novio – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Freddie

- Ah no, no, nosotros no somos novios – dijo Freddie un poco avergonzado

- Pues que ciego debes estar – dijo la chica – será mejor que te des prisa, bien me voy, enserio eres genial – dijo marchándose

- Que cosa tan loca dijo esa chica ¿no? – dijo Sam un poco apenada

- Si… - respondió Freddie – que cosa tan loca

- En fin – dijo Sam – creo que ya deberíamos irnos

- Claro, pero aun es temprano, vamos por el camino largo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Hablas de ir por ese parque? – pregunto Sam

- Exacto – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Esta bien – respondió Sam – la verdad me divertí mucho aquí

* Freddie y Sam salieron de la feria en camino a la casa de Sam y pasaron por ese parque que mencionaron, todo el camino de regreso fue igual que al inicio, estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas y riéndose mucho, cuando llegaron a una banca del parque tomaron asiento

- No sabia que eras tan divertido Freddie – dijo Sam – eres un ñoño, pero un ñoño divertido

- Pues viniendo de ti es lindo – dijo Freddie sonriendo a Sam

- Tengo que darte las gracias

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Freddie - ¿Qué hice?

- Hiciste que la pasara increíble – dijo Sam – nunca lo hubiera pasado así con el bobo de Bryan

- Que bueno que te divertiste – dijo Freddie – es lo que quería

* Sam se quedo callada y con la mirada baja sonriendo un poco

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Freddie

- Es extraño…- decía Sam aun con la mirada baja

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaba Freddie

- Nada… olvídalo – dijo Sam

- Vamos, dime - dijo Freddie

- Es extraño….que la mejor cita de mi vida haya sido contigo – dijo Sam levantando la mirada y viendo a Freddie un poco avergonzada

- También fue la mejor cita de mi vida – respondió Freddie sonriéndole

- Te juro que la persona con quien menos me imagine salir eras tu – dijo Sam – pero…me gusto

- A mi igual – respondió Freddie – no sabía que a pesar de ser tan dura conmigo, a veces puedes ser tan…divertida y genial

- Creo que nos hemos estado llevando mejor estos últimos días – dijo Sam – pero ni creas que voy a dejar de molestarte – dijo sonriendo – nadie mejor que yo sabe hacerlo

- Tienes razón – dijo Freddie sonriendo – bien…ahora si debo llevarte a tu casa – dijo parándose

- Oh – dijo quejándose Sam sentada – ya no quiero caminar

- Bueno no se diga nada mas – dijo Freddie – sube

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Sam confundida

- Te cargare hasta tu casa – dijo poniéndose delante de Sam de espaldas

- Por favor Freddie – dijo Sam – tu no podrías hacer eso, no me aguantarías

- ¿Quieres probar? – dijo retándola Freddie – por lo menos déjame hacerlo hasta terminar el parque

- No – dijo Sam parándose – además ya no estoy cansada, será mejor que caminemos

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie – pero es tu decisión

- Si – dijo Sam – y será mejor que nos demos prisa

- Ok princesa Puckett – dijo Freddie juguetonamente, por lo menos se que te divertiste

- Claro que si, fue una cita increíble – dijo Sam suspirando

**Que tal chicos les gusto, espero que si, desde aquí ya la historia tomara un nuevo camino, una vez mas agradezco todos sus reviews y les paso el dato: el siguiente cap. Se llama: "Viviendo con Jessica", un pequeño resumen: la mama de Sam debe irse de viaje por un familiar enfermo, Jessica le avisa a Sam que se quedara a vivir con ella en su casa por el transcurso en que su mama regresa, sin embargo Sam no esta convencida del repentino viaje de su madre aun así la noticia de vivir con Jessica le agrada, Freddie y Sam empiezan a tratarse mejor lo que causa la extrañes de Carly, quien empieza a sospechar que algo no anda bien…. Espero que les atraiga ese pequeño resumen y espero subir pronto el fic, cuídense mucho chicos y nos vemos pronto….los quiero…besos, adios **


	13. Viviendo con Jessica

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, bueno como se los dije anteriormente aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, espero que les guste mucho y…..bueno se que se van a sorprender también…ya lo entenderán; bien una vez mas gracias por sus reviews, les dejo la notas al pie donde pongo el resumen del siguiente capitulo y espero que disfruten de: "Viviendo con Jessica"…. Se que exactamente el titulo tiene que ver poco con la historia ahora, pero, mas adelante lo comprenderán, bien ya no los entretengo mas y nos vemos pronto… **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

* Sam y Freddie pasaron una increíble cita, se divirtieron, comieron, platicaron y se podría decir que su relación estaba mejorando, después de que Freddie dejo a Sam a su casa, se fue a la suya, al comienzo pensó ir a casa de Carly, pero seguro ella lo cuestionaría por la manera tan rara que salio de su casa, así que sólo fue de frente a su casa donde se quedo pensando y pensando sobre el día increíble que había tenido con Sam, pero ahora venia la parte complicada…contárselo a Carly ya que Sam y Freddie acordaron hacerlo; así que ese día en el salón de clases…

- Hola Freddie – dijo Carly que estaba en su asiento

- Ah hola Carly – respondió un poco distraído y tomando asiento adelante de ella

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Carly – te ves distraído

- Estoy bien – respondió Freddie - ¿Sam aun no llega?, la clase va a comenzar pronto

- No…aun no – dijo Carly extrañada por preguntar – de hecho no he hablado con ella, necesito que me cuente sobre su cita

- ¿Cita? – pregunto Freddie sin mirar a Carly y tratando de disimular su preocupación

- Si…- decía Carly confundida por su reacción – ayer fue su cita con Bryan ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Ah…si…yo lo recuerdo – decía tartamudeando Freddie y viendo al pizarrón

- ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? – preguntaba Carly – pareciera que…- la maestra interrumpió

- Buenos días niños – dijo la señorita Briggs – saquen sus libros Pág. 41

- ¿Dónde esta Sam? – murmuro Freddie a Carly

- No lo se – respondió murmurando también

- Bien vamos a comenzar con…- Sam interrumpió a la maestra llegando

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Sam parada en la entrada

- Un poco tarde Puckett – dijo la maestra

- Parece que no me conociera señorita Briggs – dijo Sam con sarcasmo - ¿puedo entrar?

- Adentro niña – dijo la maestra – y saca tu libro Pág. 41

- Bien – dijo Sam entrando y tomando asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de Carly

- ¿Qué sucedió? Murmuraba Carly a Sam - ¿Por qué la tardanza?

- Mi mamá esta loca – contaba Sam murmurando mientras la señorita Briggs escribía en el pizarrón – hoy en la mañana caminaba de un lado a otro sin ningún sentido

- ¿Por qué? – murmuro Freddie uniéndose a la conversación

- No lo se – respondió Sam – fue extraño, trate de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no quiso contestarme, así que me tuve que preparar un sándwich y luego tome el autobús hasta la escuela, pero se me hizo tarde

- Bueno me hubieras avisado – le dijo Carly – podría haber pasado por ti en el auto de Spencer

- Ya era tarde como para avisarte – dijo Sam

- ¿Pero que te dijo tu mama? – dijo Freddie algo tiene que pasar para que este así

- Yo que se – respondió Sam – pero lo voy a averiguar, sólo necesito…- la maestra los interrumpió tosiendo para que tomaran atencion

- En mi clase no se viene a platicar – dijo la señorita Briggs – todavía que llega tarde Puckett, interrumpe mi clase

- Ay sólo charlábamos un ratito señorita Briggs – dijo Sam tranquilamente

- Pues dejen de hacerlo – grito la maestra – ahora todos ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a la clase, mas les vale que presten atencion si no quieren un castigo

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo Carly – pondremos atencion

- Bien, eso espero – dijo la maestra dándose vuelta hacia el pizarrón

- Seguiremos esta conversación en los casilleros – murmuro Sam

- Ok – dijeron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- ¡Silencio! – grito la maestra mientras Sam, Carly y Freddie disimulaban rápidamente

* Después de que la clase termino, Sam, Carly y Freddie se encontraban en los casilleros discutiendo sobre el tema de la mamá de Sam por un momento hasta que salio en la conversación un tema distinto…

- Bien, pero hablando de otra cosa – dijo Carly - ¿Qué pasó con tu cita ayer?

- Oh…¿mi cita? – decía nerviosa Sam mientras miraba de reojo a Freddie

- Si – dijo Carly – pensé que me llamarías ayer para contarme todo

- Bueno…yo lo iba hacer…pero…ayer – contaba Sam – paso…algo….diferente

- ¿Diferente? – preguntaba Carly – bueno pero, yo quiero saber que pasó con Bryan

- Es que… yo… - tartamudeaba Sam – no…salí con Bryan exactamente

- ¿No? – dijo Carly sorprendida – bueno si te hace sentir mejor ese Bryan es un tarado, que bueno que no saliste con el amiga

- Tienes razón Carly – dijo Freddie viendo a Sam de reojo – que bueno que no salio con él

- Bien, pero, si ayer no saliste con Bryan – dijo Carly – entonces ¿Por qué me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que ibas a tu cita con él?

- Bueno….es que yo si salí con Bryan – contaba Sam nerviosa

- Espera – decía Carly muy confundida - ¿saliste o no saliste con Bryan? podrías decidirte

- Bueno…es que salí con Bryan y fuimos al cine y luego a licuados locos – dijo Sam

- Entonces si saliste con el – dijo Carly

- Pues…no exactamente – decía Sam

- Oye haber no entiendo nada – dijo Carly mas confundida que al inicio

- Bien…digamos que cuando llegamos a licuados locos…- contaba Sam – hubo un problemita y mi cita termino

- Ok, entonces saliste con Bryan – dijo Carly tratando de entender – tuvieron un problema y se acabo la cita ¿cierto?

- Bueno….no – dijo Sam – de hecho volví a tener una cita

- Ay no puede ser – exclamo Carly – ahora estoy mas confundida que antes, ¿Por qué volviste a salir con Bryan si dijiste que tuvieron un problema?

- Es que…decía Sam nerviosa – no "volví" a salir con Bryan

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly tratando de entender una vez mas – espera creo que ya entendí, haber saliste con Bryan al inicio, fueron al cine y luego a licuados locos donde tuvieron un problema y al final terminaste saliendo con otro chico ¿ahora si estoy en lo correcto?

- Si ahora si – dijo Sam

- Al fin – exclamo Carly - ¿entonces?

- ¿entonces que? – pregunto Sam

- Entonces ¿con quien saliste? – dijo Carly

- Ah….eso – decía Sam – yo…bueno…él…quiero decir

- Dime con quien ya – decía Carly impaciente

- Yo….yo…salí con…- Freddie la interrumpió

- Conmigo, Sam y yo salimos ayer – dijo Freddie

- ¡Que! – dijo Carly riendo – no enserio dime con quien saliste

- Es la verdad Carly – dijo Sam – salí con Freddie, se que parece imposible pero así es

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? – pregunto Carly sorprendida - ¿tuvieron una cita ayer?

- Bueno solo salimos como amigos – dijo Sam – es obvio

- Pero aun así fue una cita – dijo molesta Carly - ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

- Te lo estamos diciendo ahora – dijo Freddie – Carly prometimos no guardarte ni un secreto mas por eso te lo estamos diciendo, no entiendo porque te molesta

- Si solo salimos nada mas – dijo Sam

- ¿Solo como amigos? – dijo Carly

- Claro que si – dijo Sam - ¿todo esta bien?

- Si, si todo esta bien – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Genial – dijo Sam – ahora debo ir a clases chicos, ¿nos vemos luego?

- Seguro – respondió Freddie

- Nos vemos – dijo Carly

* Sam se fue a su clase y Freddie se quedo con Carly un poco temeroso por lo que ella podía decirle

- Yo también debo ir a clases – dijo Carly secamente y con una sonrisa falsa – pero no creas que esta conversación acabo

- Pensé que todo estaba bien – dijo Freddie

- Lo esta – dijo Carly – pero tu has estado muy raro estos últimos días y además tu salida tan rápida de mi casa y ahora me entero que saliste con Sam… no se Freddie

- De hecho si hay algo que me pasa pero…

- Soy tu amiga – dijo Carly – puedes confiar en mi

- Lo se Carly…sólo – suspiro Freddie – dame tiempo ¿si?

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly – ahora debo irme, pero promete que…

- Te lo contare todo, lo prometo – dijo Freddie

- Bien…nos vemos – dijo Carly marchándose

* Después de varias horas que la escuela termino Sam y Carly se dirigieron a la casa de esta ultima sin mencionar nada del tema anterior

- En serio creo que deberías disculparte con la señorita Briggs – dijo Carly abriendo su puerta

- ¿Por qué? Pregunto Sam entrando a la casa con Carly

- Porque metiste una tortuga en el cajón de su escritorio – dijo Carly

- Oh por favor – dijo Sam relajadamente – he hecho cosas peores

- Hola chicas – dijo Spencer desde la cocina

- Hola Spencer – dijo Carly acercándose a la cocina mientras Sam se tiraba en el sofá - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Me preparo un sándwich – respondió Spencer - ¿Qué cuentas?

- Uff si supieras – dijo Carly - ¿Freddie no ha llegado?

- Eh…no – respondió Spencer – a menos que se haya vuelto invisible y este rondando por toda la casa sin que nos demos cuenta – dijo sarcásticamente

- Si, si, si – dijo Carly – linda broma

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Spencer

- Es que últimamente pues…- Freddie la interrumpió entrando

- Hola – dijo Freddie saludando a todos

- Oh que tal – decía Spencer a Carly – parece que no es invisible

- ¿Invisible? – pregunto Freddie

- Olvídalo - respondió Carly

- Hola – dijo Freddie a Sam sentándose a su lado

- Hola Freddie – respondió ella dándole una sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces?

- Eh…estoy aquí sentada – respondió ella sonriendo

- Claro – dijo riendo Freddie – Oye te voy a enseñar algo

* En la cocina:

- Estos dos están muy raros – le dijo Carly a Spencer que estaban observando desde ahí a Sam y Freddie

- Bueno, parece que si – dijo Spencer – se supone que deberían estar peleando

- Me da mucho gusto que se lleven bien – dijo Carly – pero…se están llevando demasiado bien

* En la sala:

- No creo que se haga así – decía riendo Sam mientras Freddie trataba de hacer un barco de papel sin éxito

- Estoy seguro que se doblaba aquí y luego al otro lado – decía Freddie en su intento de hacer el barco mientras Sam no paraba de reír

- Es increíble que nunca aprendieras hacer un barco – decía Sam quitándole el trozo de papel – yo te enseñare

* En la cocina:

- Ves – decía Carly – esto es muy raro

- Relájate Carly – le decía Spencer – tus eres la mejor amiga de ellos dos apuesto que sabes lo que ocurre

- No…- dijo Carly pensando- pero creo saber quien si, necesito hablar con Jessica

- Hola chicos – dijo de repente Jessica entrando a la casa de Carly

- Wow eso fue rápido – exclamo Carly

- ¿Jessica que haces aquí? – pregunto Sam

- Tengo que decirte una cosa – dijo Jessica

- ¿Sucedió algo? – dijo Sam

- Pues si…- decía Jessica – tu mamá tuvo que salir de viaje urgente así que…

- Espera, ¿mi mamá se fue? – dijo Sam - ¿A dónde?, ¿Por qué?

- Me dijo algo sobre un familiar enfermo – dijo Jessica – pero también dijo que no te preocupas que en cuanto todo se arregle volverá

- Pero…- dijo Sam

- Mientras…voy a quedarme a vivir contigo – dijo Jessica - ¿no te molesta o si?

- ¡Molestarme! – dijo Sam - ¡vamos a vivir juntas! , eso es grandioso, pero…me sorprende que mi mamá no me haya dicho nada al respecto

- Ah…bueno, ya te lo explicara todo cuando regrese – decía Jessica un poco nerviosa

- ¿Y a donde se fue? – pregunto Sam

- Eh…eh…la verdad no estoy segura – dijo Jessica

- Pero hablo contigo antes de irse – dijo Sam – te debió decir a donde iba al menos

- Si…pero salio muy rápido y no entendí muy bien lo que dijo – decía Jessica – pero no te preocupes, estoy segura…que todo se arreglara

- Estas un poco rara – dijo Sam – ¿estas bien?

- Si estoy bien – contesto Jessica – es solo que estoy emocionada por vivir juntas, ¿y que hacen? – dijo cambiando de tema

- Yo intento hacer un barco de papel – contesto Freddie

- Si, pero sin éxito – rió Sam junto con Freddie

- Jessica tengo que hablar contigo un momento – dijo Carly

- De acuerdo – respondió Jessica un poco extrañada

* Carly y Jessica fueron al estudio de Icarly para hablar, Carly quería saber si ella estaba enterada de la cita y otras cosas pero lo que mas quería saber era que ocurría entre Sam y Freddie, Jessica al notar su curiosidad y preocupación decidió no mencionarle nada sobre que había visto a freddie seguir a Sam en su cita con Bryan, sólo le dijo que estuviera tranquila y que nada malo estaba pasando, mientras abajo en la sala Sam y Freddie estaban riendo por comentarios graciosos que Freddie decía, la verdad lo pasaban bien, hasta que después de rato Jessica bajo junto con Carly

- Sam ya nos tenemos que ir – dijo Jessica – hay que arreglar varias cosas en tu casa

- Bien – respondió Sam – aunque me estaba divirtiendo

- ¿Quieren que las acompañe? – pregunto Freddie de repente

- Si – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Jessica – perdón Freddie pero no creo que sea buena idea

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Sam

- Porque la casa no esta tan lejos y además…. – Jessica miro a Carly – creo que debes quedarte, no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo – nosotras podemos ir solas

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Sam – dijo Freddie

- Seguro – respondió Sam sonriendo – adiós chicos

- Adiós – dijo Carly

* Jessica y Sam salieron de la casa de Carly y después de un momento Spencer se fue a ver a su amigo Calceto, por lo cual Carly y Freddie se quedaron solos en casa y Carly aprovecho para hablar con él

- Bien Freddie ahora si me vas a contar lo que te pasa

- Carly…ya te dije que me des tiempo

- Freddie de verdad me preocupo por ti, se que algo te pasa y soy tu amiga, confía en mi por favor

- Yo confió – dijo Freddie – pero…es que ni yo puedo creer lo que esta pasando

- Pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Carly – dímelo

- Yo…, escucha Carly , yo te quiero mucho y sabes que no me gusta ocultarte cosas pero…

- Freddie…eres mi mejor amigo y odiaría que no confiaras en mi, te conozco desde hace tiempo y… dime lo que sucede, se que hay algo que me ocultas

- Estos últimos días para mí han sido…diferentes – dijo Freddie

- Todo esto tiene que ver con Sam ¿cierto? – dijo Carly un poco molesta

- Ella no es culpable de nada – dijo Freddie enfrentando a Carly y levantando la voz

- No le estoy echando la culpa – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- Porque estoy harto que la gente piense que ella es mala – dijo Freddie – cuando la realidad es que ella es…muy…linda

- Yo jamás pensaría nada malo de Sam - dijo Carly ya mas tranquila – ella es mi mejor amiga y tu lo sabes, y nunca la habías llamado "linda"

- Lo es – dijo Freddie

- Dime la verdad – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué de pronto defiendes a Sam? o ¿Por qué la halagas sin razón alguna?,ahora se divierten y se ríen como si fueran súper amigos

- Yo…

- Me da mucho gusto que se lleven bien, pero…

- Creo que es mas que eso Carly

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Yo…estoy enamorado de ella – suspiro Freddie

- ¿Qué?

- Yo…me enamore de Sam

**Bien chicos se que algunos van a odiarme por dejarlo ahí jeje pero es que era necesario para no confundir la trama, también tenia que hacer la reacción de Carly un poco molesta por enterarse así de pronto pero en el siguiente capitulo van a saber lo que realmente piensa ella; tratare de subirlo lo mas rápido posible para que no se impacienten tanto, bien les dejo el resumen del siguiente capitulo y nos vemos pronto cuídense…los quiero…**

**Próximo capitulo: "****pijamada":**** Sam invita a Carly a pasar la noche en su casa con ella y con Jessica, Carly acepta la invitación pero se siente rara por la confesión de Freddie y aunque prometió no contar nada, habla con Jessica al respecto y pide su consejo ellas dos tienen una charla donde Carly comprende lo que en realidad siente… **


	14. Pijamada

**Hola chicos lamento haber demorado pero es que este capitulo me salio un poco mas largo de lo que calcule, quise dar un poco de protagonismo a Jessica así que también merecía su propia historia de amor ¿no creen? , pero al fin ayuda a Carly a descubrir lo que siente eso es lo que importa, bien espero que les guste mucho y también gracias por sus reviews a todos, les dejo el resumen en la parte inferior del siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste mucho, bien no los entretengo mas y los dejo con : "PIJAMADA" **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

* Al día siguiente en la escuela, todo parecía normal, la diferencia era que Carly ya sabia que Freddie estaba enamorado de Sam, pero parecía disimularlo bien; Sam había invitado a Carly a su casa en la noche para que tuvieran una pijamada o una pijama party como decía Carly, a pesar de disimular la noticia Carly se sentía un poco incomoda, molesta o triste, la verdad no estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero por el momento no quería hablar con Freddie, así que esa mañana en los casilleros estaba ella sacando unos libros cuando Freddie se le acerca…

- Carly quiero decirte algo

- Lo siento no puedo ahora, debo ir a clases – dijo ella mostrando indiferencia

- Carly por favor escúchame – dijo Freddie – dame unos minutos

- Que es lo que quieres – dijo Carly con fastidio

- No me hables así, somos amigos – dijo Freddie – te dije la verdad, hubiera sido un mal amigo si no te lo contaba

- ¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir? – dijo Carly sin entusiasmo – porque se me hace tarde

- Carly…- decía Freddie

- Escucha Freddie, esta bien que me hayas dicho la verdad – dijo Carly – pero no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de alguien que siempre te molesto y que tú nunca soportaste

- Parece imposible – dijo Freddie – pero es la realidad y tú me dijiste que me ibas a apoyar en todo

- Sí, pero esto es una locura – dijo Carly – mira…no quiero hablar ahora

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie – pero…me entere que iras a casa de Sam esta noche y…bueno…yo…

- No le diré nada – dijo Carly – créeme lo prometí, ahora debo irme – dijo marchándose

- Bien – dijo Freddie

- Y si quieres mi opinión – dijo Carly deteniéndose – estoy segura que Sam nunca se enamoraría de ti – dijo Carly con firmeza y luego se marcho dejando a Freddie solo

- Lo se – dijo Freddie con tristeza y bajando la mirada

* Ya en la noche, se encontraba Carly en casa de Sam con ella y Jessica y estaban charlando de diferentes cosas, estaban sentadas en el piso de la sala

- No puedo creer que hayan hecho todo eso por su show – dijo Jessica

- Icarly es muy importante para nosotras – dijo Carly

- Eso es cierto – respondió Sam – a veces es complicado pero amamos hacer el show

- Ya veo – dijo Jessica – aunque me sorprende de ti Sam, odias trabajar y hacer un show en la web es algo así como un trabajo

- Si lo se – respondió Sam – pero no lo tomo como un trabajo, Icarly es divertido, me gusta hacerlo, es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer

- Y lo que mas odias hacer es ir a la escuela – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Eso es obvio – dijo Sam – tienes suerte de no ir a la escuela Jessica

- Es cierto – dijo Carly - ¿y la escuela?, tienes nuestra edad, deberías estar en la escuela

- Yo tengo maestros particulares – respondió Jessica – así puedo terminar la secundaria

- Wow debe ser genial tener propios maestros y poder estudiar a la hora que quieras – dijo Carly – así no tendrías que soportar a maestros tan pesados

- Como la señorita Briggs – dijo Sam

- Claro que no – dijo Jessica – me encantaría volver a la escuela, no he estado en una desde que termine la primaria y aunque suene ñoño, extraño todo eso

- ¿Nunca fuiste a la secundaria en una escuela? – pregunto Carly sorprendida – pero, empezaste tu carrera no hace mucho

- No sólo deje la escuela por mi carrera – respondió Jessica – mis papas viajaban mucho y yo debía ir con ellos, no duraba no dos semestres en una escuela, al terminar la primaria decidieron que lo mejor seria contratar maestros particulares

- Aunque siempre fuiste la mas inteligente – dijo Sam – y no sólo hablo de libros o cálculos

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Jessica

- Tienes una mente brillante para comprender a las personas – dijo Sam – sabes escucharlas y entenderlas perfectamente, y sabes dar concejos increíbles, creo que es tu mejor cualidad

- Wow – dijo Carly – Sam tiene razón, conoces bien a las personas

- Sam exagera – dijo Jessica – soy una persona al igual que todos, tengo cualidades y defectos también

- No creo que tengas defectos – dijo Carly – eres exitosa, famosa, inteligente…

- Claro que tengo defectos como todos – dijo Jessica – soy nerviosa, a veces me asusto por cosas sin sentido, soy muy insegura y siempre hacia lo que otros me ordenaban, aun trato de mejorar eso, creo que las únicas veces que me enfrente a alguien fue cuando les dije a mis papas que quería ser diseñadora y cuando no tuve miedo de mostrar mi diseño original al bobo de Santino y eso fue gracias a ustedes

- Espera – dijo Carly - ¿tus padres no querían que fueras diseñadora?

- No – respondió Jessica – ellos querían otro futuro para mi, querían que me encargara de sus múltiples empresas, pero a mi nunca me gusto nada de eso

- Pero ¿nunca hablaste con ellos al respecto? – dijo Carly

- Hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo – dijo Sam – ellos nunca la escuchaban

- Sam ellos tenían muchas obligaciones – dijo Jessica

- Nunca estaban contigo – dijo Sam molesta mientras Carly la miraba extrañada – siempre estaban ocupados, nunca tenían tiempo, o era una reunión o una fiesta o una cena de negocios, lo que sea nunca estaban ahí cuando los necesitabas

- Ellos me quieren – dijo Jessica – nunca me falto nada

- ¡Deja de justificarlos! – dijo Sam molesta y levantándose – es cierto, siempre te rodearon de privilegios y comodidades pero si te faltaba algo….unos padres

- Aun así… - trataba de decir Jessica

- Oye seamos sinceras – dijo Sam muy molesta – tus "lindos" progenitores y mi supuesto padre son tal para cual, no les interesa nada mas que el dinero y así va hacer siempre – dijo Sam y luego se marcho a su habitación enojada dejando a Jessica y Carly

- Wow, el ambiente se puso un poco tenso – dijo Carly incomoda

- Lamento eso – dijo Jessica

- ¿Por qué se puso así? – pregunto Carly

- Por que tiene razón – dijo Jessica un poco triste

- Oye no creo que sea así – dijo Carly – estoy segura que tus papas te quieren mucho

- Si seguro – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos – se que nunca me escuchaban, casi no los veía, pero se que me quieren, son personas y cometen errores como todos, por eso siempre fui muy independiente, pero…no dudo de su cariño

- ¿Sam nunca va a querer a su papa verdad? – pregunto Carly

- Sam nunca se llevo bien con el, y fue peor cuando se divorcio de su mamá – comento Jessica

- A ella no le gusta hablar mucho de eso – dijo Carly – por eso no se que decirle en estos casos, será mejor que tu vallas a hablar con ella

- Tienes razón – dijo Jessica – ya vuelvo – dijo marchándose a la habitación de Sam

* Después de un rato que Jessica hablo con Sam las cosas se calmaron y después de unas horas las chicas se fueron a dormir a la habitación de Sam pero Carly no podía dormir, seguía pensando en Freddie y todo lo que le dijo así que a las cuatro de la mañana se paro y salio de la habitación de Sam para ir a la sala, necesitaba pensar las cosas bien, hasta que por atrás se le apareció Jessica…

- Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir – dijo Jessica

- Me asustaste – dijo Carly sorprendida – pero…no la verdad no puedo ¿y tu?

- No, yo tampoco – respondió Jessica – te ves un poco preocupada

- Lo estoy – dijo Carly – me pasan…cosas

- Déjame adivinar ¿Freddie? – dijo Jessica sentándose a su lado **(N/A: Carly estaba en el sofa) **

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Carly

- Conozco a las personas ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Jessica – además ayer estabas rara cuando hablaste conmigo de Freddie y Sam

- Freddie y Sam – suspiro Carly – no tengo nada claro aun

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tener claro? – dijo Jessica - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que se lleven bien?

- No me molesta que se lleven bien – dijo Carly – soy la primera persona que quería que se llevaran mejor pero Freddie…el….

- Algo de verdad te esta molestando – dijo Jessica – puedes contarme, a veces eso ayuda

- Prometí no decir nada pero…- decía Carly – siento que si no hablo voy a explotar

- Bueno cuando prometes algo no puedes hacer nada – dijo Jessica – créeme lo digo por experiencia propia, es la razón de que no pueda dormir **(N/A: Lo entenderán en el cap. "Lo descubrí")**

- ¿Qué prometiste? – pregunto Carly

- Prometí no contar un asunto importante a nadie – dijo Jessica – por eso no te puedo decir nada

- Ya veo...oye espera – dijo Carly acordándose – prometiste no decir nada a nadie ¿cierto?

- Si…- decía Jessica extrañada

- Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando prometes no decir nada a sólo una persona? – decía Carly curiosamente - ¿se lo puedes contar a otra persona que no sea "esa"?

- Pues…si, así no estarías incumpliendo tu promesa – decía Jessica – sólo si esa otra persona no le dice nada a la persona que prometiste no contar nada

- Entonces te puedo contar todo a ti – dijo Carly – porque le prometí a Freddie que no le diría nada a Sam, pero a ti te lo puedo decir ¿cierto?

- Si, puedes contarme lo que quieras – dijo Jessica – no le diré nada a Sam, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Bueno ayer cuando saliste con Sam de mi casa, yo me quede sola con Freddie y hablamos – contaba Carly – sabía que algo le estaba pasando y de hecho ya lo sospechaba pero…el me lo confirmo

- ¿Qué te confirmo? – pregunto Jessica

- Que el siente algo por alguien – dijo Carly

- ¿Quieres ser mas directa? – dijo Jessica

- Freddie esta enamorado de Sam – dijo Carly de golpe

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica sorprendida pero alegre por dentro - ¿estas segura de eso?

- El mismo me lo dijo – respondió Carly

_Flashback_

_- Yo…estoy enamorado de ella – suspiro Freddie_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Yo…me enamore de Sam_

_- ¡Freddie te das cuenta de lo que dices! –dijo Carly exaltada_

_- Carly tranquilízate- dijo Freddie un poco temeroso _

_- ¿Cómo crees que puedo tranquilizarme cuando dices que te enamoraste de Sam? – dijo Carly _

_- Es la verdad – dijo Freddie – me enamore, me gusta mucho, es una locura lo se, pero descubrí que a pesar de su carácter rudo puede ser muy linda y agradable, me gusta mucho_

_- ¿pensé que yo te gustaba? – dijo Carly un poco triste _

_- Tú eres grandiosa – dijo Freddie – y me gustas pero… sólo como una amiga, siento cosas diferentes por Sam, jamás me había pasado algo así _

_- ¿Cosas que jamás sentiste por mi? – pregunto Carly un poco molesta _

_- La verdad no… - decía Freddie – Carly, yo estaba muy ilusionado contigo, pero me di cuenta que…lo que sentía no era cierto, eres como una hermana para mi _

_- No puedo creerlo – decía Carly _

_- Ya te dije que yo tampoco – dijo Freddie – no se como paso pero enserio me gusta y…_

_- Freddie – dijo Carly deteniéndolo – será mejor que te vallas, hablaremos después _

_- ¿Estas enojada? – dijo Freddie – tu fuiste la que me pidió sinceridad _

_- Ya lo se – dijo Carly – no estoy enojada, pero soy honesta en decir que "esto" no me alegra para nada, necesito pensar las cosas Freddie, por favor quiero esta sola _

_- Esta bien – dijo Freddie – pero antes de irme prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a Sam_

_- Lo prometo – dijo Carly – ahora ¿podrías dejarme sola? _

_- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie – adiós_

_Fin __flashback_

- Wow – dijo Jessica – Freddie enamorado de Sam, no es por echar mas leña al fuego Carly pero yo también lo sospechaba

- Si lo se – dijo Carly – estos últimos días las cosas cambiaron

**(Punto de vista de Jessica) **

_¿Últimos días?, la verdad no le quise decir nada a Carly para no empeorar la situación, pero yo lo note desde que llegue a Seattle, y cuando hable con Freddie y me confirmo que quería a Sam, lo sospeche aun mas, se toda la historia de Carly y Freddie porque Sam me lo contó, que Freddie siempre estuvo detrás de Carly pero que ella nunca le hizo caso, también se que fueron novios __**(N/A: Referencia cap. "Te salve la vida")**__, pero luego terminaron, creo que Carly esta muy confundida ahora y quiero ayudarla. _

- ¿Y tu cómo te sientes? – pregunto Jessica – parece que la noticia no te cayo muy bien que digamos

- No, la verdad no – respondió Carly – los quiero a los dos…pero ¿juntos?, no lo se

- Se lo que paso entre Freddie y tu – dijo Jessica – que fueron novios y luego terminaron

- Freddie tenia razón – dijo Carly – estaba con el sólo porque me salvo la vida, después de eso volvimos a ser amigos, pero ahora…no se lo que siento

- ¿Te molestaría si Freddie y Sam llegaran a tener algo? – pregunto Jessica

- Yo…no se, creo que a mi me gusta Freddie y talvez este así porque estoy celosa

- ¿Crees? – dijo Jessica – mira el hecho de que no te agrade la idea de "Sam y Freddie" no quiere decir que estés enamorada de Freddie

- Tu eres la prima de Sam – dijo Carly – es obvio a quien apoyas

- No se trata de apoyar a nadie – dijo Jessica – y tienes razón en pensar así, porque en este momento yo te puedo decir que dejes a Freddie estar con mi prima y que te alejes, pero no quiero ni puedo hacer eso

- ¿Entonces estas de mi lado y harás lo posible para que nada ocurra entre ellos dos? – dijo Carly

- Estoy de tu lado – dijo Jessica – pero no para eso, solo quiero ayudarte a descubrir lo que sientes

- Es solo que… talvez si estoy enamorada de Freddie – dijo Carly

- Es que ese es el problema Carly, aquí no existe el "talvez", o es un "si" o un "no"

- Yo…- suspiraba Carly

- Escucha – dijo Jessica – aunque suene un poco dramático esta situación se pone cada vez peor, porque Sam, Freddie y tu son los mejores amigos y si tu estas confundida ahora…no se que pasara con su amistad

- Lo se – dijo Carly

- Entonces piénsalo bien – dijo Jessica - ¿estas enamorada de Freddie?

- Yo…no lo se – suspiraba Carly – lo quiero mucho y se que puedo contar con el

- Eso me suena a hermano Carly, ¿o acaso no sientes lo mismo por Spencer?

- Tienes razón – dijo Carly – es parecido el sentimiento pero…

- Carly no te engañes a ti misma – dijo Jessica – aunque no lo creas se lo que se siente estar en tu lugar

- Claro que no – dijo Carly - ¿Cómo podrías entenderme?, ¿acaso te paso algo igual?

- Bueno no exactamente igual – dijo Jessica – pero digamos que algo parecido

- No te entiendo – dijo Carly

- De acuerdo…- decía Jessica – voy a contarte algo que ni siquiera Sam lo sabe, talvez te ayude a descubrir lo que sientes…no me gusta hablar mucho de eso…pero creo que es necesario en este caso

- Ok, te escucho – dijo Carly prestando mucha atencion

* Jessica empezó su relato

- Hace unos cuantos años cuando aun no era diseñadora, estaba de viaje con mis padres por sus "negocios" y conocí a un chico, su nombre era Sebastián

- ¿Un chico?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Qué paso después? – preguntaba Carly emocionada – esto se pone interesante

- Tranquila Carly – decía Jessica – te seguiré contando, a mi padres los invitaron a una reunión, papá iba a conocer a dos de sus nuevos socios ese día y decidieron llevarme por la apariencia de una "familia feliz", yo no quería ir pero no me quedaba de otra, cuando llegamos era una casa enorme, aun lo recuerdo, una gran recepción, mucha gente refinada y pretenciosa, parecía el planeta de los presumidos, no quería estar ahí y en descuido de mis padres me escape al jardín corriendo y en mi huida choque accidentalmente con Sebastián

- ¡Que romántico! – decía Carly entretenida como si observara una película – seguro se vieron a los ojos y se enamoraron

- Pues… - decía Jessica riendo – no paso así, aun me da risa recordarlo

_Flashback_

_- ¿Podrías fijarte por donde huyes? – decía Sebastián levantándose _

_- Pues a la próxima comprare un GPS para no chocar con otro tonto presumido – dijo Jessica sarcásticamente _

_- Eso seria genial, evitarías que alguien se tropiece con una engreída como tu – dijo Sebastián siguiendo el juego del sarcasmo _

_- Mira "niño de mama", no estoy de humor – decía Jessica – acabo de aterrizar al planeta presumido y para colmo choque con uno de ellos _

_- No soy ningún "niño de mama" – respondió Sebastián – y ese "planeta presumido" como lo llamas es mi casa _

_- ¿Tu vives aquí? – pregunto Jessica - ¿eres el hijo del socio de mi papa? _

_- Eres la hija de los P. Hartlon ¿verdad? – dijo Sebastián – y si yo vivo aquí pero… - empezó a reír – eso de "planeta presumido" le cae perfectamente, no sabes cuanto odio estos eventos con tanta gente falsa – dijo sentándose en una banca del jardín que estaba cerca _

_- Yo también los odio – dijo Jessica sentándose a su lado – soy Jessica por cierto_

_- Y yo Sebastián – respondió el - ¿no eres otra engreída verdad? _

_- No – dijo Jessica sonriendo - ¿y tu no eres otro bobo pretencioso o si? _

_- No – respondió Sebastián – al parecer ambos nos estrellamos en este planeta _

_Fin Flashback_

- Y terminamos hablando toda la noche – seguía contando Jessica – desde ahí nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, creo que fue el único que tuve

- Oye – dijo Carly – esa historia es muy tierna y adorable pero que tiene que ver con lo mío

- Espera que aquí viene – dijo Jessica – después de algunos días, siempre salíamos y nos divertíamos mucho, la verdad siempre sentí algo por el pero nunca lo quise admitir, llego un día que conocí al otro socio de mi papá junto con su hijo Marcus, un bobo presuntuoso pero cuando lo conocí pensé que me había enamorado de el, estaba completamente ilusionada con el sólo porque me dijo "eres linda" y deje de lado a Sebastián

- ¿Y que paso después? – pregunto Carly

- Un día recibí un mail de Sebastián que decía que quería hablar urgente conmigo, pero recuerdo que ese día quería ir a ver a Marcus a un campeonato de natación que tenia así que no fui a hablar con Sebastián por ir al campeonato, cuando llegue estaba pendiente de Marcus quería decirle que me gustaba, cuando termino todo el gano y yo estaba muy feliz quise ir a felicitarlo así que lo seguí pero cuando lo encontré el estaba besándose con una chica, me sentí muy mal

- Debe haber sido horrible – dijo Carly – él te engaño

- No Carly, no lo hizo – dijo Jessica – yo fui la que me engañe, yo misma creándome una historia que nunca existió, no fue su culpa , el solo me dijo "eres linda"

- ¿Pero que paso con Sebastián? – pregunto Carly

- Ese día estaba tan molesta que no quería hablar con nadie y sólo me fui a mi casa – contaba Jessica – al día siguiente quería ir a ver a Sebastián y decirle que lo lamentaba y le quería contar todo lo que me paso, cuando llegue a su casa por la tarde su hermana Jaime me dijo que…sus padres lo habían enviado a Suiza a estudiar, que se había ido esa mañana, por eso quería hablar conmigo, me quería decir que…se iba – suspiro Jessica y bajo la mirada

- Eso es muy triste – dijo Carly

- Sentí que había cometido el peor de los errores, porque en realidad estaba enamorada de él – contaba Jessica triste mientras Carly prestaba atencion – fue la única persona que me hacia reír cuando estaba triste, no importa lo que ocurriera siempre estuvo conmigo en ese tiempo, fue el quien me dio apoyo para enfrentarme a mis padres y decirles que quería ser diseñadora

- Fue muy lindo contigo – dijo Carly

- La mejor persona – contesto Jessica – fue mas que un amigo para mi, cuando estaba con el no me preocupaba nada, no pensaba en la falta que me hacían mis padres, o lo sola que me sentía por no tener amigos, el de verdad era diferente a todas los personas que siempre se acercaban a mi, la mayoría lo hacia por el dinero de mis padres o por cualquier otra cosa, pero el no, el me quería por lo que era realmente, y aunque a veces nos gustaban las mismas cosas, éramos completamente diferentes pero podíamos ser una sola persona **(N/A: Recuerden esa frase porque volverá a salir) **

- Diferentes…como Sam y Freddie – decía Carly sonriendo – sabes Jessica después de todo lo que me has contado que sentiste por Sebastián, me doy cuenta que….yo no siento nada así por Freddie y nunca lo voy a sentir, el es mi amigo, me doy cuenta que no estoy enamorada de él, mi problema era que…tenia miedo

- ¿Miedo? – dijo Jessica

- Miedo de que ellos dos se quedaran juntos y se olvidaran de mi – dijo Carly

- Carly eso nunca va a pasar – dijo Jessica – ustedes tres son muy buenos amigos y siempre va hacer así , ni siquiera la distancia va a romper esa amistad tan grande

- ¿Distancia? – pregunto Carly

- Es una manera de decir – dijo Jessica – Wow mira ya pasaron casi dos horas, será mejor que regresemos a la habitación de Sam antes que amanezca

- Si tienes razón – dijo Carly – mañana hay escuela, gracias Jessica la verdad me ayudaste mucho, Sam tiene razón eres increíble con las personas

- Sólo quería que no se arruinara una bonita amistad – respondió Jessica

- Oye antes que entremos dime algo – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Jessica

- ¿Nunca volviste a saber de Sebastián?

- No nunca – respondió Jessica – después de unos días que el se fue, mis padres y yo hicimos lo mismo y ya no supe nada mas

- Estoy segura que algún día se volverán a encontrar – dijo Carly

- No lo creo pero…me gustaría mucho – dijo Jessica – pero basta de plática y vallamos a ver a Sam

- Tienes razón – dijo Carly – oye ahora que lo pienso creo que Sam y Freddie hacen una bonita pareja ¿no crees?

- Si…creo que si – dijo Jessica sonriendo

* Jessica y Carly se dirigieron a al habitación de Sam para después de un rato levantarla e ir a la escuela

**Que tal chicos ¿les gusto?, espero que si, otra vez lamento haber demorado tanto pero quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews son increíbles y a splashface, lulu-seddie****, ****lalala, ****Mari13ssa**** , muchas gracias también, ustedes siempre están comentando mi fic y me hacen sentir muy bien, gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, bueno chicos les dejo el resumen del siguiente capitulo y espero poder subirlo pronto, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto….los quiero..adios **

**Proximo capitulo: "Todos se vuelven cupido", Carly y Jessica quieren ayudar a Freddie para que le diga a Sam lo siente, Carly convence a Gibby de hacer una fiesta en su casa para que Freddie se le declare a Sam, Gibby al inicio se sorprende pero al final le cuenta a su novia y algunos amigos para que ayuden a Freddie también, en el transcurso de la fiesta todos están pendientes para ver si de una vez por todas Freddie declara su amor, pero….¿lo lograra? **


	15. Todos se vuelven cupido part 1

**Que tal chicos, espero que estén bien, bueno este capitulo me salio con dos partes así que por ahora subí el primero ya termine el otro, solo espero subirlo pronto, después de tanto drama quise poner el típico humor de icarly , así que espero se diviertan, ah por cierto en este capitulo saldrá un nuevo personaje: Adam, se que es el nombre del chico que saldrá el Istar a fan war, pero no lo puse por eso, me gusto el nombre y además se me estaban yendo las ideas, así que no tiene nada que ver con eso…aunque se que todos incluyéndome también estamos muy ansiosos por verla ya quiero que se estrene y aunque otros estén en desacuerdo yo espero y quiero con todo mi corazón que sea Seddie jeje, bueno chicos solo nos queda esperar hasta la fecha y…ahora los dejo con mi fic espero les guste y comenten: **

**Todos se vuelven cupido part. 1 - preparando la fiesta**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

* Carly ya había aceptado la idea de que Freddie estaba enamorado de Sam gracias a Jessica y ya no le molestaba, al contrario quería ayudarlo para que le dijera a Sam lo que sentía , así que después de clases hablo con el para disculparse por haberse enojado

- ¿Ahora ya quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto Freddie entrando a casa de Carly

- Pasa Freddie – dijo Carly – tienes razón, sí quiero hablar contigo

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie

- Yo…lamento haberme enojado contigo – dijo Carly – estaba equivocada, en serio lo lamento mucho, ¿me perdonas?

- No tengo que perdonarte nada Carly – dijo Freddie tiernamente – eres mi amiga y bueno yo sabía que la noticia no te iba a caer bien

- Bueno así era – dijo Carly – pero ya no

- ¿Ya no? – se sorprendió Freddie

- No, ya no – dijo Carly – yo… debo ser sincera contigo, al inicio me enoje mucho y estaba mal porque no debí hacer eso, fui una mala amiga, yo debía apoyarte y lo único que hice fue molestarme contigo y además te dije muy feo que Sam nunca se enamoraría de ti

- Ya no te preocupes – dijo Freddie – todo olvidado, pero tenías razón en lo último – dijo un poco triste

- No, no – decía Carly – no es así, lo dije porque estaba muy enojada, la verdad no quería decirlo

- Así no haya sido con intención Carly, es la verdad – dijo Freddie – Sam jamás se va a enamorar de mi

- Yo pienso que ella siente lo mismo, sólo que no lo quiere admitir – dijo Carly – créeme soy su mejor amiga y la conozco, cuando Sam esta contigo la veo diferente, creo que le gustas

- ¿Tu crees? – dijo Freddie emocionado

- Yo creo que si, escucha tengo un plan en mente, voy a llamar a Gibby, me dijo que el sábado sus papas no van a estar en su casa, así que voy a convencerlo para hacer una fiesta, e invitaremos a todos los chicos de la escuela y voy a necesitar la ayuda de Jessica

- Aun no entiendo el plan – dijo Freddie

- No te preocupes – dijo Carly – mañana después de hacer show te lo explicare mejor, ahora voy a llamar a Tasha

- ¿La novia de Gibby? – pregunto Freddie - ¿Qué no lo ibas a llamar a el?

- Sí, pero Tasha será la que lo convenza, es su novia

* Al día siguiente en la escuela Gibby y Carly estaban invitando a todos sus amigos de la escuela a la fiesta que Gibby organizaba, él aun no sabia el motivo de la fiesta porque Tasha sólo le había dicho que la hiciera pero no para que, él estaba en clase de matemáticas mientras Freddie y Carly se encontraban junto a los casilleros

- Oye Wendy – la llamaba Carly – fiesta en casa de Gibby mañana, no faltes

- Ok, suena genial, ahí estaré – dijo Wendy – adiós

- ¿A cuantas personas vas a invitar? – pregunto Freddie

- A las necesarias – respondió Carly – hey Logan, fiesta en casa de Gibby mañana – le dijo a un chico que pasaba

- ¿Ira Sam? – pregunto Logan – bailare con ella toda la noche

- Ok…no estas invitado – dijo Freddie

- Pero me acaban de invitar – dijo Logan

- Pero ahora te "des-invito" – dijo Freddie – adiós

-Uh, yo quería fiesta – dijo Logan marchándose como niño regañado

- Será mejor que invites a personas que no quieran coquetear con Sam – dijo Freddie

- Bien, bien – dijo Carly – relájate, invitare a otras personas

- Ah, por cierto, yo llevare un amigo – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué amigo? – pregunto Carly

- Acaba de mudarse a Seattle y no conoce a nadie, me pareció buena idea llevarlo

- Ok, no hay problema – dijo Carly - ¿estudia aquí?

- Si, pero aun no se ha inscrito – dijo Freddie – supongo que en unos días entrara a la escuela

- ¿Quién entrara a la escuela? – pregunto Sam que justo llegaba

- Hola Sam – dijo Carly – un nuevo amigo de Freddie

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto Freddie

- Confundida – respondió Sam – la mayoría de la escuela habla de una gran fiesta el sábado, ¿saben algo?

- Claro que si – contesto Freddie – Gibby la organiza, ¿vas a ir cierto?

- ¿Gibby? – pregunto extrañada Sam – bueno supongo que si, ¿puedo invitar a alguien?

- Logan no esta invitado eh – exclamo Freddie de repente

- ¿Quién es Logan? – pregunto Sam extrañada – yo hablo de invitar a Jessica

- Ah, a Jessica – dijo Freddie avergonzado

- Relájate Sam – dijo Carly - ya la invite, mas bien chicos deberíamos entrar a clases para invitar a los que faltan, vamos

- Si – dijo Freddie – y recuerden que hoy tenemos que hacer el show

- Sí, Gibby, Tasha y Jessica también estarán el show hoy – dijo Carly

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sam

- Porque, porque….porque – tartamudeaba Carly – a, si porque queríamos planear bien la fiesta, ahora ya vallamos a clase

* Los chicos fueron a sus clases y empezaron a invitar mas gente a la fiesta, ya en la noche después de hacer el show, estaban Tasha, Gibby, Jessica, Carly, Sam y Freddie; la novia de Gibby ya sabia todo el plan así que para que Sam no sospechara la saco del estudio con una excusa

- ¿Sam me acompañarías abajo?

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Sam

- Bueno para…- decía Tasha – sólo acompáñame, te enseñare una nueva receta para comer jamón

- Ah bueno, así si – dijo Sam – vamos

* Sam y Tasha salieron del estudio

- OK chicos – decía Carly – ya saben porque Tasha se llevo realmente a Sam ¿cierto?

- Sí – dijo Jessica

- Creo – dijo Freddie

- No – dijo Gibby incrédulo

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – dijo Carly – hay Gibby, bueno en fin, mañana por la mañana yo me encargare de Sam y Jessica de Freddie

- ¿Y quien se encargara de mi? – pregunto Gibby

- Ay, nadie Gibby, tu no eres importante – dijo Carly

- Ah pues gracias eh – dijo Gibby sarcásticamente – te recuerdo que la fiesta es en mi casa

- Ok – dijo Carly – Tasha se encargara de ti ¿contento?

- Por ahora – dijo Gibby

- Bien, Jessica, tú y Freddie deben estar en casa de Gibby antes de las 7:00 p.m., porque a esa hora llegare con Sam

- De acuerdo – dijo Jessica

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué voy hacer en la fiesta?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – pregunto Jessica – Carly explícale

- Esta bien, vamos Freddie – dijo Carly jalando a Freddie al corredor, afuera del estudio

* En el corredor:

- Es increíble que no te des cuenta – dijo Carly

- Tal vez si me lo explicaras, entendería – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué voy hacer?

- Es obvio – dijo Carly – vas a decirle a Sam que la amas

- ¡Que! – exclamo Freddie sorprendido – yo ¡que!

- ¿Acaso no es cierto? – dijo Carly

- Si, pero…declararme mañana, ¿no crees que es muy pronto? – decía Freddie

- Freddie debes hacerlo – decía Carly – tu la amas y ella debe saberlo

- Pero Carly… ¿y si no siente lo mismo? – decía Freddie inseguro - ¿si todo sale mal?, ¿si se burla de mi o me deja de hablar?

- Aun no lo has intentado y ya te estas rindiendo – decía Carly – se lo tienes que decir algún día, tarde o temprano eso tiene que suceder

- Elijo tarde – dijo Freddie

- Freddie por favor – decía Carly - ¿te vas a quedar con ese sentimiento atrapado?

- Pero…

- ¿Todo esta bien? – dijo Jessica saliendo del estudio – por cierto su amigo Gibby es muy raro

- Lo sabemos – dijo Carly – el problema es que Freddie esta inseguro de decirle a Sam lo que siente

- Freddie tienes que hacerlo – dijo Jessica – tal vez sea tu única oportunidad, no sabes lo que puede suceder después, tal vez nunca la vuelvas a ver

**(Punto de vista de Carly) **

_Jessica decía eso por lo que le paso con Sebastián y yo no puedo dejar que Freddie pierda su oportunidad con Sam _

- ¿Qué? – decía Freddie – claro que la voy a ver siempre, no me imagino mi vida sin ella

- Entonces díselo – dijo Jessica –

- Sam y yo somos muy diferentes – dijo Freddie – la amo pero…somos diferentes

- Escucha Freddie, tal vez sean muy diferentes – dijo Carly mirando y sonriendo a Jessica – pero apuesto a que juntos pueden ser una sola persona

- Wow – dijo Freddie - ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- De…una gran persona – dijo Carly mirando a Jessica - ¿entonces lo harás?

- Yo…sí – dijo Freddie con firmeza – se lo diré, el que no arriesga no gana

- Genial – dijo Jessica – bien volvamos con su raro amigo Gibby

* Los tres volvieron al estudio

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Gibby

- Nada – respondió Carly – todo esta bien, ahora si estamos listos, ya conocen el plan

- Si – dijo Jessica – pasare por Freddie a las 9:00 de la mañana con la excusa de dejar a Sam en tu casa, luego lo preparo y llegaremos a la fiesta

- Y yo haré lo mismo con Sam – dijo Carly – bien Gibby, tu y Tasha vana a prepararlo todo para que tu casa quede increíble, ella me dijo que su papa pondrá la comida

- Es cierto – dijo Gibby

- Bien, entonces todo quedo claro – exclamaba Carly animosa como una porrista – mañana será la gran fiesta y Freddie al fin le dirá a Sam que la ama

- Claro que si, mañana saldrá perfecto, todo va a hacer como…esperen un segundo, ¿Freddie ama a Sam? – exclamo Gibby reaccionando

- Wow que rápido eres niño – le dijo Jessica sarcásticamente

- Bien te lo explicare todo – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

* Al día siguiente comenzaron con el plan, Jessica llevo a Sam a la casa de Carly y luego se fue a buscar a Freddie sin que Sam se diera cuenta, tocaba la puerta una y otra vez

- Ya te escuche – dijo Freddie abriendo su puerta

- Date prisa – dijo Jessica – si Sam sale ahora, se arruina todo

- Bien, bien, vamos – dijo Freddie marchándose con Jessica

* En casa de Carly:

- Aun no entiendo por que querías verme tan temprano – dijo Sam – tengo sueño

- Tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta – dijo Carly – tenemos menos de ocho horas para alistarnos, así que hoy tendremos un día de Spa

- Hay Carly – se quejo Sam – esta bien que tenga otro estilo ahora, pero sabes que no me gusta ir a esos lugares a que me "pinten la uñas" y me hagan cosas raras en el rostro

- Tranquila – dijo Carly – además al lugar que te llevare te sirven comida muy rica

- Ok, acepto – dijo Sam

* Carly llevo a Sam al Spa que le había dicho, Jessica había hecho la reservación así que no había ningún problema, les darían todo lo que pidieran, mientras Jessica llevo a Freddie primero a que le arreglaran el cabello

- Oye no quiero que me corten el cabello – dijo Freddie asustado

- No te lo van a cortar – dijo Jessica sólo lo harán lucir un poco mejor, total se que a Sam le encanta tu cabello

- ¿En serio? – dijo Freddie - ¿ella te lo dijo?

- Sam habla cuando duerme – dijo Jessica – te sorprendería todo lo que escucho

- Y…¿me lo contaras? – dijo Freddie curiosamente

- No – dijo Jessica – pero si quieres un consejo, mírala a los ojos, al parecer tus ojos son su debilidad, pero no diré nada mas – dijo sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Freddie – y gracias por ayudarme con Carly también, para que cambiara de opinión respecto a lo mio con Sam

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Jessica disimulando

- Crees que no se que fuiste tu quien la convenció – dijo Freddie – no se que es lo que le hayas dicho pero…gracias

- No iba a dejar que unos buenos amigos se peleen por algo así – dijo Jessica –yo sólo le conté algo y Carly fue la que se convenció de que estaba pensando mal, pero ya mejor hay que darnos prisa, porque después debemos ir por la ropa

* Así estuvieron preparándose por toda la mañana, Freddie con Jessica y Sam con Carly, después que Freddie ya estaba completamente listo junto con Jessica iban a casa de Freddie para dejar sus cosas y luego irse a la fiesta, una hora después de eso Carly y Sam llegaron a casa de la primera para alistarse

- Oh, oh – dijo Sam preocupada – creo que olvide lo más importante, Carly no traje nada para cambiarme

- Ah por eso no te preocupes – dijo Carly – digamos que un hada madrina nos dejo un pequeño regalito

- Déjame adivinar – dijo Sam – el nombre de esa "hada madrina" empieza con J y termina con essica

- Bueno si fue ella – dijo Carly – ya hay que cambiarnos

- No se porque pero me parece que todos están tramando algo – dijo Sam

- Claro que no – dijo Carly – pero apuesto a que esta será una gran noche

**Que tal chicos espero que les haya gustado, la segunda parte ya la tengo terminada solo falta subirla es un poco mas larga pero creo que les gustara y espero poder subirlo rápido también, bueno les dejo el resumen y espero comenten, por cierto gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad les agradezco mucho, a mi me gusta mucho escribir pero jamás lo había intentado hasta que me registre aquí y la verdad recibir tan buenos comentarios me hace sentir muy feliz , muchas gracias, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto…los quiero…adiós **

**Próximo capitulo: "Todos se vuelven cupido part. 2 – encerrados en la fiesta". Freddie llega a la fiesta con Jessica, después de un momento Sam y Carly llegan también, Freddie hace lo imposible para decirle a Sam lo que siente mientras eso pasa otros chicos mas gracias a Carly se enteran que Freddie ama a Sam, después de algunos intentos Freddie lleva a Sam a un lugar para que estén solos y le diga todo pero….se llevara una sorpresa…¿lograra decirle todo a Sam? …no se lo pierdan jeje. **


	16. Todos se vuelven cupido part 2

**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, ok chicos iba a subir la segunda parte hace dos días, pero… mi hermana no me dejaba entrar a la computadora ¿pueden creerlo?...en fin logre escabullirme en la noche para entrar jeje y aquí esta, espero que les guste, también muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son increíbles, y se que todos estamos emocionados por el 19 de noviembre, sólo queda esperar, bueno no los entretengo mas y los dejo con el capitulo **

**Todos se vuelven cupido part. 2 – encerrados en la fiesta**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

* Freddie y Jessica ya estaban en casa de Gibby, su casa se veía genial, hasta contrataron un DJ, Freddie lucía muy bien con unos jeans y una chaqueta azul, Tasha y Gibby recibían a toda la gente y esperaban a Carly y Sam, Freddie estaba muy impaciente y nervioso…

- Estoy muy nervioso – decía Freddie

- Tranquilo – dijo Jessica todo saldrá bien, les deje ropa a Carly y Sam y se que se vera increíble

- Ella siempre se ve increíble – dijo Freddie tiernamente – no importa lo que use

- Eres tan lindo – dijo Jessica – estas muy enamorado de ella

- Mucho – dijo Freddie – ella es…ella es…es…

* Freddie no completo su frase porque en ese instante vio como Carly llegaba con Sam y ella lucía súper bonita

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_¡Rayos! Si no fuera un chico con autocontrol juro que hubiera corrido hacia ella a darle un beso, se veía tan bonita_

* Sam y Carly se acercaron a donde estaban Freddie y Jessica

- Hola chicos – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Eh, ah – tartamudeaba Freddie – yo…

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Sam

* Jessica golpeo con su codo a Freddie en el estómago para que reaccione

- Si, si – dijo Freddie – estoy bien

- Jessica ¿me acompañas a otro lado? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Claro que si – dijo Jessica siguiendo el juego y marchándose con Carly

- ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? – pregunto Sam

- Yo…eh…si, sí – dijo Freddie - ¿se ve mal? 

- No, no, se ve…bien – dijo Sam

- Y tu… ¿ropa nueva? – pregunto Freddie

- Ah, si – respondió Sam – un regalo de mi prima

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – le pregunto Freddie

- Claro – respondió ella

* Freddie llevo a Sam a un sofá que había en la casa justamente para ellos dos y se pusieron a platicar mientras Carly y Jessica los observaban desde el otro lado de la sala

- ¿Linda fiesta no? – pregunto Freddie

- Sí, parece que Gibby se esforzó – dijo Sam – aun no entiendo el motivo

- ¿Quieres que te diga el motivo? – dijo Freddie nervioso

* Al otro lado de la sala:

- Creo que esta a punto de decirle – dijo Carly – que nervios

- No digas eso que me pones nerviosa a mí – dijo Jessica

- Creo que ya se lo va a decir – decía Carly emocionada

* Con Freddie y Sam:

- ¿Cuál es el motivo entonces? – pregunto Sam

- Es…porque….bueno…yo…- tartamudeaba Freddie

- Espérame un segundo – dijo Sam parándose – debo ir al baño

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido – oye trataba de decirte algo

- Si, ya se – dijo Sam – pero vuelvo en un momento – dijo dirigiéndose al baño

* Carly y Jessica se sorprendieron al ver esto y pensaron que Sam no había tomado bien la noticia así que Carly fue a ver a Freddie y Jessica fue detrás de Sam

- Freddie ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Carly - ¿tan mal reacciono Sam?

- No, no es así – dijo Freddie – ella me dejo

- ¿Te dejo? – dijo Carly – seguro no le dijiste bien las cosas y la tomaste de sorpresa, por eso…

- Carly tranquilízate – decía Freddie calmándola – no me "dejo" de dejar, ella se fue al baño, no le pude decir nada

- ¿Al baño? – dijo Carly – Freddie ¿Cuándo le dirás?

- Cuando vuelva – respondió Freddie – no te preocupes

* Mientras Jessica detuvo a Sam en su camino para ir al baño

- Sam ¿te volviste loca? – dijo Jessica - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida - ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

- Te fuiste así nada más y dejaste a Freddie – dijo Jessica

- Oye era necesario – dijo Sam aun confundida - no veo el problema

- Estas siendo muy orgullosa – dijo Jessica - ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que sientes?

- Ok…voy a aceptar lo que siento – dijo Sam todavía confundida – siento…ganas de ir al baño

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica

- Así es, tengo que ir al baño – dijo Sam – por eso deje a Freddie, tu estas hablando como si le rompiera el corazón

- ¿Freddie no te ha dicho nada aun? – pregunto Jessica

- No – respondió Sam - ¿Qué me tiene que decir?

- Veo que no te dijo nada – dijo Jessica – bueno entonces ve al baño y vuelve rápido

- Ya voy – dijo Sam marchándose

* Luego de eso Jessica fue hasta donde estaban Carly y Freddie

- Freddie aun no le has dicho nada a Sam – dijo Jessica – por poco y se lo digo yo

- ¿Qué?, pero no le dijiste ¿cierto? – pregunto Carly preocupada

- No, no le dije nada – dijo Jessica

- Esto se esta saliendo de control – dijo Freddie – tengo que decirle ya

- Si – dijo Carly – Freddie debes decirle a Sam que estas enamorado de ella

- ¿Freddie esta enamorado de Sam? – pregunto sorprendida Wendy que pasaba por ahí

- Oh no – dijo Jessica – Carly debes aprender a hablar bajo

- Wendy no vallas a decir nada – dijo Freddie – Sam aun no lo sabe

- De acuerdo – dijo Wendy – pero yo quiero ayudar

- Esta bien – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – ven conmigo

* Carly llevo a Wendy junto con Jessica a un cuarto que había cerca de la sala, al parecer estaba vacío y ahí le contó todo, después de un rato salieron las tres y justo Sam también estaba saliendo del baño y Wendy fue corriendo para alcanzarla

- Hey Sam – dijo Wendy amistosamente

- Ah, hola Wendy – respondió Sam tranquilamente - ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Has visto a Freddie? – pregunto Wendy con tono de sorpresa

- Eh…si, mira ahí esta – respondió Sam señalando hacia el sofá

- No me refiero a la ubicación – dijo Wendy – digo a como esta ¿no lo has visto?, esta súper atractivo esta noche

- ¿Ah si? – dijo Sam extrañada – pues si…supongo

- Apuesto que lo hace por una chica – dijo Wendy

- Ah, pues…bien por él – respondió Sam aun mas extrañada

- ¿No sabes por quien puede ser? – dijo Wendy con tono obvio – yo creo que…

- Hey, hey – dijo llegando Carly y cortando a Wendy que estaba hablando demasiado ya – Wendy, ¿Qué te dije de la sutileza?

- Lo siento – respondió Wendy mientras Sam las miraba confundida

- Sam creo que estabas hablando con Freddie antes – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué no vuelves?

- Eh…de acuerdo -dijo Sam marchándose muy confundida

* En el camino de regreso Sam se topó con Tasha que también empezó a hablar

- Sam – dijo Tasha

- Hola Tasha – respondió ella

- Y… ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Tasha pensando que Freddie ya se le había declarado

- ¿Qué le dije de que a quien? – pregunto Sam confundida

- Ay no te hagas – dijo Tasha – yo se que…(Jessica llego y la interrumpió)

- Tasha hay una chica que esta coqueteando con Gibby – dijo Jessica para que ella se fuera

- ¿Mi Gibbito? – dijo Tasha – debo irme – se fue corriendo mientras Sam se quedo parada aun mucho mas confundida

- ¿Vas a algún lado? – le pregunto Jessica a Sam

- Iba a hablar con Freddie – dijo Sam muy extrañada

- Bueno ve entonces – dijo Jessica dándole un empujón

- Auu, ya voy – dijo Sam - ¿Qué les pasa a todos?

* Sam llego hasta donde estaba Freddie aun confundida por todo

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Freddie

- Me acaba de suceder algo muy raro – dijo Sam tomando asiento – primero me encontré con Wendy que me empezó a decir unas cosas raras y llego Carly a callarla, luego vino Tasha muy animosa y Jessica le dijo algo de Gibby pero…bah olvídalo, debo estar alucinado

- Si que cosas tan raras – dijo Freddie nervioso

- En fin… - decía Sam – creo que me ibas a decir el motivo de la fiesta

- Si – dijo Freddie – yo quería decirte que…

- Freddie – dijo Gibby apareciendo por atrás

- ¿Ahora que Gibby? – decía Freddie apretando los dientes y molesto

- Hay un chico que te esta buscando por allá – dijo Gibby ahora debo escapar Tasha dice que estoy coqueteando y esta que me persigue por todos lados – dijo y huyo de ahí

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Freddie – no te vallas a mover de aquí ¿Ok?

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam

* Freddie fue a buscar a su amigo, era el chico que le había dicho a Carly que vendría cuando lo encontró quería decirle las cosas rápido para volver con Sam

- Hey Freddie te estoy buscando por todos lados

- Hola Adam – decía Freddie apurado – hermano, tengo cosas pendientes y debo irme pero que bueno que hayas venido, diviértete

- Espera – lo detuvo Adam – no conozco a nadie aquí

- Ay rayos – decía Freddie – eh… de acuerdo, Carly ven aquí por favor – le dijo a Carly que estaba no tan lejos

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Carly

- Carly Adam, Adam Carly – los presento Freddie rápidamente – ahora conózcanse, adiós – dijo y se marcho

- ¿Tu eres el amigo de Freddie? – dijo Carly – ¿y te llamas Adam?

- Así es - dijo sonriendo – y tu eres Carly, mucho gusto

- Igualmente – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

* Mientras con Freddie y Sam:

- Volví – dijo Freddie sentándose

- ¿Y tu amigo? – pregunto Sam

- Lo deje con Carly – respondió Freddie – ahora si te voy a decir lo que quiero

- Ok te escucho – dijo Sam

- Yo…

- ¡Vamos a darle mas vida a esta fiesta! – grito el DJ interrumpiendo a Freddie y poniendo la música muy alto **( N/A: Aquí todos hablan gritando porque no escuchan nada, así que si no pongo que están gritando ustedes ya saben) **

- ¿Sam me escuchas? – gritaba Freddie

- ¿Qué? – contestaba ella – no te escucho

- Sam me gustas mucho – gritaba Freddie

- ¿Quién es Lucho? – decía ella

- No, no Lucho - decía Freddie – no entiendes

- ¿Un duende? – gritaba Sam - ¿Qué me estas diciendo?

- ¿Quién esta corriendo? – decía Freddie – te estoy diciendo que me gustas

- ¿Qué? – grito Sam

- Estoy enamorado de ti – grito Freddie – yo me enamore

- ¿Tu que? – dijo Sam – no escucho, la música esta muy alta

- ¿Qué falta? – grito Freddie – oye sabes que, esto no funciona, ven conmigo – dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a otro lado

- ¿ A donde vamos? – decía Sam

* Mientras con Adam y Carly

- ¿Y de donde eres? – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo el – no te escucho

- Digo que ¿de donde eres? – le dijo Carly al oído, así si podía escuchar

- Soy de Seattle, pero viví en New York y ahora estoy de regreso – le dijo adam al oído también

- ¿Y te quedaras? – le pregunto Carly **(N/A: Ellos se hablaban al oído)**

- Sí, decidí quedarme aquí – dijo Adam - ¿vas a la misma escuela que Freddie?

- Así es – respondió ella

* Después de un rato Freddie llevo a Sam a otro lado, la música no se escuchaba tan alta pero había un problema…estaba cerca de la cocina

- Listo ahora si me escuchas – dijo Freddie

- Pues ahora si – respondió Sam - ¿Qué me decías? No podía oírte

- Al fin – dijo Freddie – yo trataba de decirte que…

- ¿Eso es jamón? – dijo Sam cortándolo y corriendo a la cocina dejando a Freddie parado

- ¡Ay no puede ser! – exclamo Freddie

* Jessica llego hasta donde estaba Freddie **(N/A: Recuerden que aquí la música no se escuchaba tan alta)**

- Freddie ¿Dónde esta Sam? – dijo Jessica – y que alguien le diga a ese DJ que baje el volumen

- Lo se – dijo Freddie – trate de decirle a Sam todo y no me escucho por la música, ahora esta en la cocina devorando todo

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre traerla cerca de la cocina – dijo Jessica

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carly llegando – y ese DJ esta loco, por poco y mis oídos sangran

- Freddie aun no le ha dicho nada a Sam – dijo Jessica – y ella esta en la cocina

- ¿Cuanto mas te vas a tardar? – dijo Carly – ya hasta tres personas mas lo saben

- ¿Cómo que tres mas? – dijo Freddie – yo no dije nada

- Bueno, me tope con Wendy en el camino y me dijo que se lo contó a Steve, Kate y Andree, pero no se lo dirá a nadie mas

- ¿Cómo sabes que no se lo dirá a nadie mas? – dijo Jessica

- Porque los encerré a los cuatro en ese cuarto que esta cerca de la sala – respondió Carly

- ¿Los encerraste? – dijo Freddie con sorpresa – oye Gibby, Tasha, Wendy, Steve, Kate, Andree, Jessica y tu ya lo saben, nadie mas debe saberlo

- Tranquilo – dijo Carly – sólo ocho personas sabrán que estas enamorado de Sam

- ¿Freddie esta enamorado de Sam? – dijo llegando Adam

- Bueno…tal vez nueve – dijo Carly – pero al él no lo encerrare

- ¿Quién es Sam? – pregunto Adam

- Es mi prima – respondió Jessica mientras Adam se le quedaba viendo como reconociéndola - ¿tengo algo en el rostro?, porque me miras así

- Lo siento – dijo él – pero…es sólo que me parece haberte visto antes

- Ella es Jessica – dijo Carly – es diseñadora, tal vez la viste en la televisión por eso se te hace familiar

- Si tal vez sea por eso – dijo Adam – bueno y… ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

- Aun no le digo nada – dijo Freddie

- Oye decía Carly – si no le dice a Sam que estas enamorado de ella tu…

- ¿Enserio Freddie se enamoro de Sam? – dijo un chico que pasaba

- Diez – dijo Jessica - ¿Quién mas se va a enterar, el DJ? – dijo sarcásticamente

- ¡Demonios! - exclamo Freddie – todo el mundo se entera de esto, menos la que debe hacerlo

- Escucha Freddie – dijo Carly – te prometo que sólo 10 personas lo sabrán

* Después de 15 minutos en el cuarto cerca de la sala se encontraba Carly con alrededor de 20 chicos encerrados todos juntos mas Adam

- ¡Rayos!, tienen razón, debo hablar mas bajo, ¡Silencio! – gritaba Carly

- ¡Queremos volver a la fiesta!

- ¡No queremos estar encerrados!

- ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

- Nadie se va a mover de aquí, hasta que Freddie hable con Sam – dijo Carly

* Mientras, afuera Tasha perseguía a Gibby y se encontraron con Jessica

- ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? – dijo Jessica molesta – por poco y me empujan

- Mi Gibbito coqueteaba

- No, no es así – decía Gibby ocultándose atrás de Jessica

- Claro que si, ella me dijo – decía Tasha señalando a Jessica

- Sólo lo dije para que no hablaras – dijo Jessica – vengan conmigo y les explico

* Jessica llevo a Tasha y Gibby al cuarto donde estaban todos

- Aquí les explicare – dijo entrando al cuarto – Wow ¿que hacen todos aquí? – dijo al ver tantos chicos

- Genial, somos 25 ahora – dijo un chico sarcásticamente

- ¿Carly que paso? – pregunto Jessica – sólo lo sabían 10 personas

- ¡Queremos salir!

- ¡Me estoy aburriendo aquí!

- ¡Aun debo ir al baño!

- Ya, tranquilícense todos – decía Carly – saldremos pronto

* Después de cinco minutos entro Freddie buscando a Carly

- Carly aun no…Wow ¿Cuántas personas hay aquí? – pregunto Freddie asombrado

- Contigo 26 – dijo un chico

- ¡Ya se lo dijiste a Sam! – dijo Carly estresada

- No, aun no – contesto Freddie

- ¡Ay no puede ser!

- ¡Ya díselo, queremos salir!

- ¡Esto es una tontería!

- ¡Necesito ir al baño ahora!

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho aun? – dijo Jessica – ya te tardaste demasiado y…¿Por qué me sigues mirando así? – le dijo a Adam

- Perdón, pero de verdad te eh visto en otro lado – dijo Adam

- Hey – le dijo un chico acercándose a Freddie – debes decirle a esa chica lo que sientes, valor hermano

- Es cierto – dijo una chica acercándose también y con tono soñador – dile que la amas

- Díselo ya – dijo otro chico igual

- Eso intento pero yo…esperen – dijo Freddie reaccionando - ¿acaso los conozco?

- No – respondió la chica – venimos de otra escuela, pero esto nos pareció tan tierno que quisimos ayudar

- ¿Venimos?, haber – dijo Carly – levanten la mano todos los que no son de nuestra escuela y no nos conocen

* Alrededor de siete chicos levantaron la mano

- Largo de aquí desconocidos – dijo Carly

* Los chicos se fueron y en ese instante todos los demás se pusieron a discutir y gritar

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

- ¡Me estoy cansando!

- ¡Tengo hambre!

- ¡Mi Gibbito estaba coqueteando!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Solo lo dije para que no hablaras!

- ¡Dejen de gritar!

- ¡Debo aprender a hablar bajo!

- ¡Enserio debo ir al baño!

- ¡Cállense! – grito Freddie muy alto – ya me canse, iré allá afuera y le diré todo a Sam para que esto acabe

* Freddie salio muy seguro a decirle todo a Sam, pero antes hablo con el DJ para que bajara el volumen y lo hizo, ahora si podía escuchar todo, Sam estaba en el sofá nuevamente y el fue hasta allá, estaba decidido a hacerlo

- Sam – dijo Freddie sentándose – me canse

- ¿De que? – pregunto Sam

- Trato de decirte algo pero parece imposible – dijo Freddie

- Oye antes de eso – dijo Sam - ¿no te parece que hay menos personas que las que habían antes?, ¿A dónde se fueron todos?, ¿Dónde están Carly y Jessica?

- Sam, escúchame – dijo Freddie – yo intento decirte algo

- Bueno ya – dijo Sam – dímelo

* En ese instante un chico se acerco y los interrumpió

- Oye Sam ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo el chico

- ¡Ay esto no puede estar pasando! – dijo Freddie – sabes, estoy harto, ven conmigo antes que pierda la paciencia – dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a otro lado

* Freddie llevaba a Sam de la mano, quería ir a un lugar donde estuvieran solos, pero como estaba tan molesto y enojado por tantas interrupciones no se dio cuenta exactamente a donde estaba entrando

- Listo, aquí te voy a poder decir todo – dijo Freddie

- Freddie – dijo Sam

- No, no mas interrupciones – dijo él

- ¡Freddie! -Sam trataba de lograr su atencion

- ¿Ahora que? – dijo Freddie

- Voltea y verás – dijo Sam

* Freddie volteo y se dio con la sorpresa de que había entrado al cuarto donde estaban todos los chicos y los estaban observando fijamente

- ¿Por qué están todos aquí? – pregunto Sam

- Sabes que – dijo Freddie – enserio estoy harto de esto, y con ellos o sin ellos aquí voy a decirte todo

- Bien – dijo Sam - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- La verdad es…

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Y ¿Por qué hay una fiesta en mi casa? – dijo una anciana entrando

- ¡Hay no! – exclamo Freddie - ¿Qué estaré pagando?

- ¿Abuela? – dijo Gibby – debes estar durmiendo

- Gibby tu dijiste que no habría nadie en tu casa – dijo Carly

- Oye – dijo Gibby – te dije que no estarían mis papas, pero no mencione nada de mi abuela

- ¡Ay Gibby! – exclamo Carly

- Quiero que todos se vallan ahora – dijo la abuela de Gibby

- Bien chicos, hora de irse – dijo Gibby

- ¡Ay que mal!

- ¡Yo quería bailar!

- ¡No es justo!

- ¡Debo hacer una parada al baño antes!

* Todos los chicos se marcharon y quedaron sólo Freddie, Sam. Carly y Jessica

- Linda fiesta ¿no? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Chicos – dijo Sam suspirando – ¿podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

- Claro, si – dijo Jessica – vamos Carly

- Bien, iré a buscar a Adam – dijo Carly

* Las dos se fueron y Sam empezó hablar

- Freddie, antes que la abuela de Gibby nos bote, dime lo que querías

- ¿Para que? – dijo Freddie – no funcionara, no lo ha hecho en toda la noche

- Yo…creo saber que es – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Freddie

- Creo saber la razón de porque te arreglaste, te hiciste algo nuevo en el cabello, la ropa – decía Sam – todo eso

- ¿Qué piensas que es? – pregunto Freddie

- Que…estas enamorado – dijo Sam – que te gusta una chica o que por lo menos intentas buscarla

- Algo así – dijo Freddie - ¿tu crees que se fije en mi?

- Si encuentras a la indicada, yo digo que si – dijo Sam

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Freddie

- Si Freddie, mira eres un ñoño – dijo Sam – pero eres…inteligente, agradable, simpático y…bueno no eres feo, cualquier chica se fijaría en ti

- ¿Cualquier chica? – decía Freddie viéndola a los ojos – digamos….¿hasta tu?

- Bueno…si hablamos hipotéticamente – decía Sam nerviosa – si…hasta yo

- Después de todo – decía Freddie – la fiesta no salio tan mal que digamos

- Yo me divertí – dijo Sam – aunque aun no entiendo por que estaban todos aquí

- Es una larga historia – dijo sonriendo Freddie

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos vallamos antes que la abuela de Gibby venga – dijo Sam – oye cuando encuentres a esa chica…prométeme que seré la primera en saberlo

- Créeme – dijo Freddie sonriendo aun mas – tu serás la primera en saberlo

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden comentar, a por cierto ya falta poco para que acabe esta historia, quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar y sobre todo por las cosas tan lindas que me dicen, ya comencé con el otro cap. y espero subirlo pronto, bueno nos vemos pronto chicos…los quiero….**

**Próximo capitulo: "Una llamada extraña": Los chicos llegan a casa de Carly y se dan con la sorpresa de que tiene una cita con Adam, al inicio se molestan porque no les contó nada pero después lo toman normal, Jessica recibe un mail que la deja muy preocupada y durante todo el día Sam recibe llamadas muy extrañas a su celular, pero a la noche llega a contestar una que la deja completamente paralizada y todo parece indicar que no es una buena noticia **


	17. Una llamada extraña

**Hola chicos!, lamento haber tardado con esta parte y eso que el Cap. ya lo tenia escrito hace tres días, pero ya saben….tenía que luchar contra mi hermana para poder entrar jeje, bueno pero ya esta aquí la continuación, la siguiente parte ya la estoy empezando y espero esta vez si subirlo muy rápido, bueno chicos es que me demoro porque tengo clases en las mañanas y en las tardes así que trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, wow chicos enserio me emociono con tantas cosas bonitas que me dicen y eso me ayuda a inspirarme así que muchas gracias, en fin dejo de hablar tanto y espero que disfruten el cap: "Una llamada extraña" **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

* Era domingo por la mañana todos los chicos estaban en sus casas después de la rara pero divertida fiesta de ayer

* En casa de Carly:

- Carly – la llamaba Spencer - ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí – dijo Carly desde la cocina - ¿Qué sucede?

- Dejaste tu celular en el baño – dijo Spencer – y te hablan – dijo con el celular en la mano

- ¿Quién es? – dijo ella

- Un chico llamado Adam - dijo él – por cierto… ¿Quién es eh?

- ¿Adam? – dijo ella corriendo hacia Spencer – pásamelo – le arrebato el celular

* En casa de Freddie:

- Te desvelaste ayer – dijo la mamá de Freddie – hijito no debes hacer eso

- ¡Hay mamá!, regrese a las 10:30 – dijo Freddie – hasta la abuela de Gibby estaba despierta

- Eso no importa – dijo su mamá – ahora quiero que me expliques que sucede contigo y la chica problema de tu amiga Sam, ¿estas enamorado de ella?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie - ¿Cómo lo sabes?, volviste a poner cámaras en mi habitación ¿cierto?

- No fue necesario – respondió ella – soy tu madre y se lo que te pasa, pero…esa chica…

- "Esa chica", se llama Sam – dijo Freddie – y sí estoy enamorado de ella

- Bien alista tu maletas hijo – dijo ella – te internare en un centro mental

- ¡MAMA! – exclamo Freddie – hablo enserio, se que la idea no te parece pero ya no me importa, si de veras me quieres acéptalo y listo

- Freddie – dijo ella sorprendida por su reacción

- Mamá, ¿recuerdas cuando te deje de hablar por el baño anti piojos? – dijo Freddie

- Claro que si – dijo ella – fue horrible

- Pues fue Sam quien me convenció de no seguir haciendo eso – decía Freddie – me dijo que estaba haciendo mal y que solo haces eso porque me quieres

- Eso es cierto – dijo ella – lo hago porque te quiero

- Entonces si me quieres acepta que este enamorado de ella y aun más acepta que…quiero ser su novio

- ¿Su novio? – dijo ella sorprendida – me va a dar un ataque cardiaco, pero….si Sam te convenció de que vuelvas a hablarme tal vez no se tan mala

- No lo es – dijo Freddie

* En casa de Sam

- Sam, ¿ya estas despierta? – dijo Jessica entrando al cuarto de Sam

- Si – dijo ella que aun seguía en la cama pero estaba sentada – quería seguir durmiendo pero…no puedo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jessica

- Estoy pensando en lo que Freddie me dijo ayer – dijo Sam – no se si esta enamorado o busca una chica para estarlo

- ¿Celosa? – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Claro que no, que tontería – dijo ella – es sólo que me da curiosidad con quien quiere estar, porque me dijo que ya no le gusta Carly, entonces no se quien mas puede ser

- Bueno ya te enteraras – dijo Jessica - ¿y que vas a hacer hoy?

- No se – dijo ella – tal vez…

* El celular de Sam sonó interrumpiéndola y ella contesto

- Bueno, ¿quien habla? – decía Sam – ¿bueno?...¿quien es? – decía gritando porque nadie contestaba - ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?, bueno si no vas a contestar adiós

* Sam colgó su telefono

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Jessica - ¿Quién era?

- No lo se – respondió Sam – seguro un tonto jugando por telefono, en fin, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Podemos empezar por desayunar – dijo Jessica – y luego…no se ¿Qué acostumbras hacer?

- Quedarme en cama – respondió Sam

- Wow que divertido – dijo Jessica sarcásticamente - ¿otra cosa?

- ¿Has hablado con mi mamá? – pregunto Sam de repente – no me ha llamado desde que se fue

- Eh...si, si – dijo Jessica – ayer por la noche regresando de la fiesta, tú ya estabas dormida, dijo que todo estaba bien y que regresaría pronto

- Eso espero – dijo Sam – la verdad se siente raro cuando no esta aquí, pero bueno si ya va a regresar esta bien, ¿te parece ir a casa de Carly después de desayunar?

- ¿Un domingo? – dijo Jessica - ¿no crees que tenga planes ya?

- No lo creo – dijo Sam - ¿vamos o no?

- De acuerdo – respondió Jessica – nos cambiamos, vamos a desayunar y luego a casa de Carly

* Después de que Sam y Jessica desayunaron fueron a casa de Carly

- ¿Carly? – dijo Sam entrando con Jessica - ¿Carly?

- Creo que no esta – dijo Jessica – te dije que tendría planes, será mejor irnos antes que piensen que queremos robar

* En ese instante entra Freddie

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie entrando - ¿Dónde esta Carly?

- Eso intento saber Fredo – dijo Sam - ¡Carly! – dijo Sam gritando

- ¿Que sucede? – dijo Carly bajando las escaleras - ¿chicos que hacen aquí?

- ¿Por qué estas tan bien arreglada? – pregunto Sam - ¿tienes planes?

- Pues… - iba a decir Carly pero tocaron la puerta

- Yo abro – dijo Freddie ya que estaba mas cerca

* Freddie abrió la puerta y un chico muy conocido estaba parado ahí

- ¿Adam? – dijo Freddie con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Freddie? – dijo Adam con el mismo tono - ¿tu no vives en frente?

- Hola Adam - dijo Carly acercándose a la puerta – pasa por favor

- Gracias – dijo él pasando a la casa mientras Freddie y Sam se miraban confundidos

- Creo que ya conociste a todos ayer – dijo Carly – menos a Sam, ella es mi mejor amiga

- Hola Sam – dijo Adam – mucho gusto

- Si…- decía Sam – igualmente Adam, y…van a ¿salir?

- Sí – dijo Adam - ¿Carly no te lo dijo?

- No, no me lo dijo – decía Sam – poniéndose al lado de Carly y mirándola de reojo

- Y a mi tampoco – dijo Freddie haciendo lo mismo que Sam, así que Carly estaba acorralada

- Tal vez deba hablar con ustedes en la cocina – dijo Carly y se fue con ellos a la cocina

* En la cocina:

- Te deje solo unos minutos con el y ya tienes una cita – dijo Freddie

- Si pero…

- Y a mi no me contaste nada – dijo Sam

- Si pero…

- Somos tus mejores amigos – dijo Freddie – tenias que contarnos

- Si pero…

- Ay Carly ya deja de decir "Si pero" – decía Sam –

- Eso es lo que intento – dijo Carly – chicos el me llamo y todo fue de improviso

* En la sala:

- ¿Y que? – dijo Jessica – ya te convenciste de haberme visto en alguna revista

- Si creo que si – dijo Adam – es solo que cuando veo a alguien su rostro se graba en mi mente

- Sabias que eso no es siempre bueno – dijo Jessica – a veces…recuerdas a personas que quieres olvidar

- Pues si esa persona sigue grabada en tu mente puedes llegar a olvidarla algún día – decía Adam – pero si esta grabada en tu corazón es difícil hacerlo sobre todo si eres tú la que no lo quiere olvidar aunque digas que si

- ¿Ahora eres poeta? – dijo Jessica sonriéndole

- Sólo los domingos – dijo juguetonamente – los demás días soy solo un estudiante normal

* En la cocina:

- Oigan no creo que sea nada malo – dijo Carly – sólo vamos a salir, como lo hicieron ustedes dos ¿lo olvidan?

- No – dijo Sam un poco avergonzada – no lo olvido

- Y tampoco olvidan que no me dijeron nada hasta el día siguiente ¿cierto? – dijo Carly

- No – dijo Freddie – tampoco lo olvido

- Entonces no veo el problema – dijo Carly

- Bueno… - decía Sam – yo no tengo problema con el, parece buena persona

- Lo es – dijo Freddie

- Y parece amigable – dijo Sam

- Lo es – dijo Freddie

- Y es guapo – dijo Sam

- Lo…¿Qué? – dijo Freddie reaccionando – Ok Carly…debes salir con él – dijo tratando de disimular

- Lo haré – dijo Carly sonriendo a Freddie porque ella entendió sus celos

* En la sala Jessica y Adam hablaban y parecía que ya se estaban llevando muy bien

- ¿Qué tanto habla Carly con esos dos? – pregunto Adam

- Descuida, te acostumbraras a sus locuras, yo lo hice – dijo Jessica – ahora… ¿Qué sucede con Carly?, ¿te gusta cierto?

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Adam – no solo somos amigos

- Por favor – dijo Jessica – una de mis mejores cualidades es conocer a las personas y…se que te gusta

- ¿Soy muy obvio? – dijo Adam – bueno, si me gusta y quiero conocerla mejor

- Carly es una buena chica – dijo Jessica – y merece alguien igual…pero si solo quedas tu, que se va hacer – dijo juguetonamente

- Que chistosita eh – dijo Adam siguiendo el juego

- Sólo los domingos – dijo Jessica sonriendo – los demás días soy…sólo yo

- Pues espero que "sólo yo" sea tan genial como la de ahora – dijo Adam

* Luego de hablar Carly, Sam y Freddie regresaron a la sala y Carly vio como Adam y Jessica se divertían mucho hablando lo que le resulto un poco extraño

- Eh… ¿Qué tanto hablaban chicos? – dijo Carly

- Oh de nada – dijo Jessica – sólo que este chico es muy gracioso

- ¿pensé que tu eras la chistosa aquí? – dijo Adam sonriendo – mas bien ¿que tanto hablaban ustedes?, ¿esta todo bien?

- Si, si – dijo Carly – bien chicos, si quieren quedarse aquí esta bien, Spencer fue a ver a calceto, así que no hay problema

- Espera – dijo Adam - ¿no vas a dejarlos aquí cierto?

- No te preocupes – dijo Carly – ellos siempre están aquí, no es nada raro, con tal que Sam no se acabe toda la comida del refrigerador no hay problema

- No me refiero a eso – dijo Adam – digo que ¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly – pero… ya habíamos quedado los dos "solos", ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si pero, seria divertido salir los 5 ¿no crees? – dijo Adam

- Pues…supongo – dijo Carly resignada – pero tengo una mejor idea

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Freddie

- Mejor hay que rentar una película, pedir pizza y quedarnos aquí, total es domingo y creo que nos divertiremos más aquí en mi casa

- A mi me parece bien – dijo Sam - ¿y a ustedes?

- Seguro – dijo Jessica - ¿Por qué no van los 4 a rentar la película mientras yo pido la pizza y preparo algo luego?

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunto Adam

- Cuando has vivido rodeada por nanas, cocineras y un chef aprendes algo – dijo Jessica

- Bien, entonces vamos – dijo Freddie

* Los cuatro salieron a rentar la película y Jessica se quedo para pedir la pizza y quería preparar algo extra

- Haber – decía Jessica buscando en la cocina – creo que puedo hacer algo con todo esto

* Mientras los demás se encontraban en la tienda de videos eligiendo la película que querían

- Que tal esta – dijo Carly – "El automóvil rojo"

- Ya la vi – dijo Freddie – no es buena

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Adam - ¿de que trata?

- De eso – dijo Freddie – es prácticamente solo un automóvil rojo en una carretera, nada más

- ¿Y no hace nada mas? – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿Quién dirige una película así? ¿los amantes de los autos aburridos?

- Bueno mejor escojamos otra – dijo Carly

* En casa de Carly

- Creo que todo esta saliendo bien – dijo Jessica – solo falta que pida la pizza

* Jessica saco su celular y pidió la pizza, después de eso se acerco a la computadora

- Voy a revisar mis mensajes – dijo Jessica abriendo sus mensajes en la computadora

* Al abrir un mensaje el rostro de Jessica cambio totalmente, estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – exclamo Jessica – se suponía que seria dentro de una semana, esto es malo

* En la tienda de videos:

- Bien, entonces hay que llevar esas dos – dijo Sam

- Claro – dijo Carly – entonces será mejor pagar y regresar a casa

- Me pregunto que… - trato de decir Sam pero su celular sonó y contesto - ¿bueno?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Alo?, ¿Quién es?, bah de nuevo – Sam colgó su celular

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Freddie - ¿Quién te llamo?

- No lo se – dijo Sam – ya es la segunda vez, contesto pero nadie responde

- Eso es un poco raro – dijo Adam - ¿no sabes quien pueda ser?

- No – respondió Sam – su número no sale registrado, supongo que estarán jugando o que se yo, mejor ya paguen la película y vamonos que tengo hambre

- ¿Siempre es así? – le dijo Adam a Freddie

- Y ese es sólo el comienzo – le respondió Freddie sonriendo – pero tiene razón deberíamos irnos ya

* Los chicos pagaron la película…bueno sólo la pagaron Freddie y Adam, a Carly no la dejaron y Sam no quería hacerlo, luego se dirigieron a casa de Carly, pero en todo el camino a Sam la volvieron a llamar sin contestar por lo menos cuatro veces, ya le estaba cansando todo esto, al llegar a casa de Carly se dieron cuenta que ya estaba la pizza en la casa y Jessica estaba en la cocina tratando de disimular su preocupación

- ¡Valla! – exclamo Adam - ¿tu hiciste todo esto?

- Si – dijo Jessica sin ganas – no es nada

- ¿no es nada? – dijo Adam sorprendido – eres increíble – decía mientras Carly lo miraba raro

- Es sólo comida – dijo Jessica distraída

- ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto Sam

- Estoy bien – decía Jessica tratando de disimular - Y que ¿rentaron la película?

- Si, rentamos dos – dijo Freddie

- Que bueno – dijo Jessica distraída – pues hay que verlas

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – pregunto Adam – te ves…preocupada

- Estoy bien, ya se los dije – respondió Jessica - ¿van a ver la película o no?

* Los chicos se pusieron a ver la primera película y comer la pizza y la comida que Jessica hizo

- Wow todo esta delicioso Jessica – dijo Adam - ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

- Siempre estaba en la cocina de niña – dijo Jessica – aprendí observando

- Pues eres muy buena – dijo Adam mientras Carly lo miraba rara otra vez – y para tener 16 eres muy madura

- Gracias – dijo Jessica sin prestar atencion mientras Sam la miraba un poco preocupada por su actitud

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Carly levantándose del sofá y marchándose un poco triste

- ¿A dónde va? – pregunto Adam – voy a hablar con ella – se fue siguiéndola

* Carly llego al estudio del show y Adam llego detrás de ella

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto Adam

- Nada – dijo ella indiferente - ¿Por qué no vuelves con Jessica?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto él sorprendido

- Mira Adam la verdad me emocione mucho cuando me llamaste – decía Carly – pensé que podíamos conocernos mas, durante la fiesta pues me caíste muy bien, pero si te gusta Jessica…no importa yo quiero ser tu amiga

- Pero… ¿Por qué piensas que me gusta Jessica? – pregunto Adam muy confundido

- Porque es perfecta – decía Carly **(ella hablaba nerviosa, muy rápido y hasta tartamudeaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar)** – escucha tal vez yo no…no…soy tan grandiosa como ella para diseñar, pero yo…yo…al menos elijo bien mi ropa y…y…también soy buena, no increíble como ella pero…pero…soy buena, tal vez no cocino tan bien como ella, pero…pero…se algo de eso, hasta hago tacos de spaghetti y…y…se que a veces no soy madura pero…pero…inmadura no soy y…y…también…

- ¡Carly! – dijo Adam parándola y tomando sus manos

- No soy como ella, pero…

* Adam se acerco mas a Carly sonriendo y dulcemente le dio un beso en los labios

**(Punto de vista de Carly)**

_No puedo creerlo Adam me….¿beso?, eso quiere decir que le gusto yo ¿cierto?, o sólo lo hizo para callarme, no se pero ahora ¿Qué digo? _

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Carly confundida

- Porque me gustas y mucho – dijo Adam – y además te estabas volviendo loquita – dijo juguetonamente mientras Carly no pudo evitar soltar una risita

- Pero…estabas muy sorprendido por todo lo que Jessica hizo – dijo Carly – además te estabas llevando muy bien con ella, los vi riéndose mucho

- Pues si – dijo Adam – me llevo muy bien con ella, pensamos igual, hasta te puedo asegurar que tenemos muchas cosas en común

- Sabes eso no me hace sentir mejor – dijo sarcásticamente Carly

- Mira, hablar con Jessica es muy interesante, me sorprendió mucho lo bien que conoce a las personas pero…tu eres especial – dijo Adam – eres muy linda y divertida y vi como tratabas de ayudar a Freddie con Sam, se nota que eres una gran persona y eso me gusta, eres diferente a todas las chicas que eh conocido y aun quiero conocerte mas

- ¿Entonces te gusto como soy? – pregunto Carly temerosa

- Me encanta como eres – dijo Adam – ahora ¿Por qué no bajamos y seguimos disfrutando de la película? , aunque espero que uno de estos días podamos salir "solos" en una cita

- Me gustaría mucho – dijo Carly sonriendo – sabes si me hubieras afirmado que te gustaba Jessica, habría pensado que todos se enamoraban de las Pucketts

- ¿Pucketts? – dijo Adam extrañado

- Si – dijo Carly – ese es el apellido de ellas, Sam y Jessica Puckett, ¿te pasa algo?

- No nada – dijo el – pero será mejor bajar ya

* Después de unos minutos Adam y Carly bajaron todo estaba normal excepto de la rara actitud de Jessica que aun estaba preocupada y además a Sam la habían vuelto a llamar otra vez sin responder

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Freddie

- Si todo bien – respondió Carly – pero ¿podrías venir junto con Sam conmigo a la cocina?, solo por un momento

* Los tres se fueron a la cocina

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Sam

- ¡Adam y yo nos besamos! – exclamo Carly de golpe

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Freddie

- ¿Pero como fue? – decía Sam emocionada - ¿él te beso, o tu a el, o ambos lo hicieron?, vamos explícanos

- Bueno fue el – dijo Carly – pero fue muy dulce

- Es increíble – dijo Freddie

- Lo se – dijo Carly

- No, eso no – dijo Freddie – que en solo unos minutos tu hayas podido lograr un beso con Adam y yo ayer en toda la fiesta no pude… - Freddie se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se callo

- ¿Qué ibas a decir Freduchini? – dijo Sam

- Nada – dijo el – será mejor volver

* Los chicos volvieron a la sala y así estuvieron por varias horas, hasta que oscureció, no era tan tarde, de hecho iban a quedarse un rato más pero algo raro ocurrió

- Sam. ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Jessica aun preocupada

- Aun es temprano – respondió ella – son las 6:30, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy nerviosa – dijo ella – sólo eso

- Me preocupa Jessica – le murmuro Sam a Freddie

- Si, parece que algo le preocupa demasiado – le respondió él

- Yo…tengo un mal presentimiento con esto pero… - Sam se detuvo un momento y saco su celular – rayos no de nuevo

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Freddie

- Me están volviendo a llamar – Sam contesto su celular - ¿Alo?, ¿Quién habla?

* Esta vez si respondieron la llamada y Sam quedo completamente paralizada, estaba en shock pero empezó a hablar

- Si soy yo – decía Sam aun en shock - ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

- Sam ¿Quién es? – pregunto Carly

- Alguien no tan importante – respondió ella – iré al estudio para hablar mejor

* Sam subió las escaleras muy rápido, algo que dejo sorprendido a todos, especialmente a Jessica

*En la sala:

- ¿Quién crees que sea? – dijo Carly

- No lo se – respondió Freddie – pero la estaban llamando desde hace rato

- Ella dijo que no era tan importante – dijo Adam

* Después de veinte minutos que duro toda la llamada de Sam, ella bajo muy extraña, como molesta pero triste a la vez

- Y… ¿Qué paso? – dijo Carly - ¿algún problema? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

- No…todo bien – decía Sam nerviosa y mirando el suelo

- ¿Segura? – dijo Freddie

- Si yo… - decía Sam tocándose la frente – me duela un poco la cabeza, solo eso

- ¿No te sientes bien? – dijo Freddie acercándose a ella – podemos llevarte a un doctor

- Estoy bien – dijo Sam

- No, pero si te duele la cabeza – decía Freddie – será mejor que…

- ¡Que no entiendes bobo que estoy bien! – dijo Sam alterada – dejen de fastidiarme, sólo quiero irme a casa

- Sam – decía Jessica – tal vez…

- Jessica – dijo Sam sin mirarla – sólo vamos a casa

- No te puedes ir así – decía Freddie – estas un poco…

- ¡Y a ti que te importa como este! – decía Sam molesta - ¡Demonios!, solo déjenme irme a mi casa, Jessica te espero abajo

*Sam salio del apartamento de Carly enojada

- Jessica ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Freddie – tu sabes algo

- Yo si – dijo Jessica – sólo espero que Sam no

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Jessica? – dijo Carly preocupada

- Perdón chicos pero no puedo hablar – dijo Jessica – además Sam esta muy alterada y será mejor que la siga

* Jessica salio del apartamento de Carly dejando a todos muy confundidos y preocupados

- Algo no esta bien – dijo Freddie – sea quien sea que llamo a Sam, algo tuvo que haberle dicho para que se ponga así

- Descuida – dijo Carly – mañana en la escuela, seguro estará mas tranquila, ahí podemos hablar con ella

- Eso espero – dijo Freddie preocupado

**Bien chicos ¿les gusto?, espero que si, se que después del beso de Carly y Adam querían uno de Sam y Freddie también pero no se preocupen llegara pronto, bien, los deje con la intriga al final, tal vez algunos ya pueden sospechar lo que sucede, pero traten de mantener el secreto jeje, bien al siguiente cap ya se van a enterar algo de lo que sucede con todo esto de la llamada y bueno espero que les guste también, en fin chicos nada mas decirles que me gustan sus reviews, muchas gracias, y a ****splashface, wow que me compares con Dan para mi fue muy lindo, lei tu review justo cuando mis animos estaban bajando y no sabes la gran ayuda que me diste, pero no olvides que es importante estudiar y hacer tus obligaciones también jeje, disfruta de la historia pero no olvides eso de acuerdo jjeje, muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto….los quiero…**

**Próximo capitulo: "Quiero saber que tiene Sam" : Freddie y Carly estan muy preocupados por la reacción de Sam ese día, tratan de hablar con ella, pero solo habla con Carly, Freddie ya no aguanta mas y quiere saber lo que ocurre, a pesar de esto quiere decirle a Sam que esta enamorado de ella, y los dos hablan pero….tal vez las cosas no salieron como lo habían planeado **


	18. Quiero saber que tiene Sam

**Hola chicos espero que estén muy bien, aunque la verdad no yo no lo estoy tanto debido a la noticia de Jennette y Nathan y según lo que leído varias personas están igual, bien chicos se que la mayoría está un poco triste y pues tienen razón que dos grandes amigos como ellos tengan este tipo de problemas nos entristece mucho, es mas a mi se me fue la inspiración por varios días pero bueno lo único que puedo decir es que enserio espero que se arreglen porque ellos dos han sido muy pero muy buenos amigos y yo solo espero eso, en fin no quiero deprimirlos con esto así que para animarlos un poco les digo que: YA FALTA POQUITO PARA EL ESTRENO QUE TODOS QUEREMOS VER ISTAR A FAN WAR, lo se es una locura, yo estoy marcando mi calendario cada día que pasa y no me lo pienso perder así que chicos solo hay que hacer un poco de esfuerzo con nuestras ansias para el estreno, falta poco falta poco ya viene jajaja, Bien chicos ahora con respecto a esta historia, ya saben que ya esta por acabar y bueno en este cap. se va a descubrir el misterio de Sam y se que algunos se van a sorprender, lamento dejarlo en esa parte pero era necesario y tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible para que no me odien jajaja, bueno ahora si los dejo con mi historia y no los aburro mas, cuídense chicos y aguanten un poco mas para el 19 de noviembre **

"**Quiero saber que tiene Sam"**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

* Al día siguiente en la escuela Freddie estaba junto a los casilleros dando vueltas hasta que llego Carly

- ¿Y? – dijo Freddie - ¿hablaste con Sam?

- No – respondió Carly – tenia la esperanza que tu si, Freddie ya estoy preocupada

- Igual yo – dijo Freddie – pero escucha dentro de 10 minutos tenemos clases juntos Sam debe llegar antes, espero

- Ok – dijo Carly – entonces nos vemos después de tu clase y espero que Sam nos cuente todo

* Freddie se fue a su clase esperando que Sam llegara también, estuvo esperando hasta que…

- Buenos días niños odiosos – dijo el profesor – empecemos la clase

- Profesor – dijo Freddie levantando la mano – aun falta Samantha Puckett

- Wow que observador Benson – dijo el profesor sarcásticamente – deja de interrumpir y saca tu libro

- Bien – dijo Freddie sacando su libro pero mirando fijamente hacia la puerta quería que Sam llegara

*Después de la clase, Freddie fue a buscar a Carly a los casilleros allí estaba ella esperándolo

- ¿Dónde esta Sam? – pregunto al ver que Freddie llegaba solo

- No llego a clases – respondió Freddie – Carly, esto ya se esta poniendo feo, no creo que Sam venga hoy a clases

- Espera – dijo Carly – tal vez…

* Carly recibió un mensaje, así que saco su celular, el mensaje era de Sam y decía:

_Carly, si estas con Freddie_

_por favor no le digas que el mensaje es mío, _

_necesito hablar contigo urgente, tengo que contarte lo que esta pasando _

_por favor ven a mi casa después de clases _

_yo te explicare todo aquí y no le menciones _

_nada de esto a Freddie, adiós _

- ¿Era de Sam? – pregunto Freddie - ¿el mensaje es de Sam?

- Eh…no – respondió Carly – era de Spencer, tengo que verlo después de clases en casa de Calceto

- Pero yo te iba a decir para ir a casa de Sam saliendo de clases – dijo Freddie – necesitamos hablar con ella

- Si pero…Freddie esto es importante – dijo Carly – además, será mejor que dejemos a Sam sola por ahora, ella nos contara después

- ¿Estas segura? – dijo Freddie

- Si – dijo Carly – será mejor así

* Después de que las clases terminaron Carly fue a ver a Sam, estaba preocupada mas aun porque ella no quería que le mencionara nada a Freddie, cuando llego Sam le abrió la puerta para que entrara

- Pasa Carly – dijo Sam seria mientras Carly entro y tomo asiento

- Recibí tu mensaje – dijo Carly - ¿Qué esta pasando Sam?

- No se lo dijiste a Freddie ¿verdad? – dijo Sam

- Descuida no se lo mencione, pero necesito saber que pasa – dijo Carly

- Es algo serio – dijo Sam – todo empezó por esa llamada

* Mientras en casa de Freddie:

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_No puedo estar tranquilo, me preocupa mucho Sam, necesito saber lo que pasa, sea como sea debo hablar con ella, Carly dice que la deje sola pero no puedo ni quiero hacer eso_

* Después de un rato en casa de Sam, ella ya le había contado toda la verdad a Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly en shock – dime que estas jugando

- ¿Cómo crees que jugaría con algo así? – dijo Sam – por eso no fui a la escuela hoy y ya no quiero ir mas

- Sam…eres mi mejor amiga – dijo Carly con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro – no puedo creer que esto este pasando

- Ni yo – dijo Sam aguantándose las ganas de llorar – me siento traicionada, pero ese no es el punto, yo…me siento impotente en esta situación, no puedo hacer nada

- ¿Nada? – dijo Carly llorando – claro que puedes hacer algo, habla con el

- No lo haré – dijo Sam – no voy a humillarme de esa manera, la decisión ya esta tomada

- No seas orgullosa – dijo Carly – por favor Sam…

- No – dijo Sam muy segura – ya no puedo hacer nada

- ¡Freddie! – dijo Carly – el debe saberlo

- No le diré nada – dijo Sam – no quiero hacerlo, suficiente con decírtelo a ti

- ¿No le dirás nada? – dijo Carly llorando mas – no le hagas eso, se lo tienes que decir

- Carly prométeme que no le dirás nada – dijo Sam – promételo

- Esta bien – dijo Carly – pero…aun no puedo creer todo esto

* Carly se acerco y abrazo a su amiga tan fuerte al igual que ella lo hizo, la diferencia era que sólo una lloraba, la otra parecía tener mucho rencor en su corazón

- Sam – dijo Carly separándose de ella y suspirando - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- Pues…no se – dijo Sam – esto me enfurece mucho Carly; es injusto, detesto todo lo que esta pasando, no tiene derecho a eso

- ¿Es definitivo? – dijo Carly

- Lo es – suspiro Sam – es…definitivo

* Al día siguiente en Freddie estaba parado en los casilleros esperando a Carly, hasta que ella llego, pero lo quería evadir porque no podía contarle lo de Sam, así que iba a pasar como si no estuviera ahí

- ¡Carly! – dijo Freddie deteniéndola - ¿Qué no me viste?

- Perdón no – dijo Carly – estoy apurada debo irme

- Carly, ¿has hablado con Sam? – dijo Freddie – la llame un millón de veces y no me contesto

- No seas exagerado, sólo fueron 15 veces – dijo Carly

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Freddie

- Eh…yo…- tartamudeaba Carly – pues… ¿lo supuse?

- No – dijo Freddie – tú has hablado con Sam, ¡Por que no me dijiste nada! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Freddie ya te dije que estoy apurada – dijo Carly marchándose corriendo – adiós

- No Carly espera, decía Freddie – rayos se fue

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Que esta sucediendo con Sam que Carly me esta evitando, se que algo sabe por eso me evita, y ¿Por qué Sam no quiere hablar conmigo?, esto ya me esta preocupando, tengo que saber que pasa _

* El día de escuela termino y no había rastro de Sam, ya había faltado el lunes y hoy, Carly estaba evitando a Freddie que trataba de hablar con ella, al día siguiente después de clases Freddie fue a buscar a Carly a su apartamento, quería saber todo el misterio que ocurría

- Carly ahora si me vas a decir todo – dijo Freddie

- Freddie no puedo- dijo Carly - debo hacer la tarea de español

- No mientas – dijo Freddie – Gibby tiene la misma clase mañana y me dijo que no hay tarea

- Bueno... – estoy ocupada – dijo Carly

- ¿Ocupada con que?, ¿con evitarme? – decía Freddie – Carly dime ya que ocurre

- No se de lo que hablas – dijo Carly

- Sam ya ha faltado a la escuela tres días contando hoy – dijo Freddie – no contesta mis llamadas, ayer fui a su casa y nadie me abrió, sólo tu has hablado con ella, necesito saber que pasa Carly

- Si te digo que no pasa nada me dejas tranquila – dijo Carly en tono de pregunta

- No – respondió Freddie

- ¿Entonces que quieres que te diga? – dijo Carly

- La verdad – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué sucede con Sam?

- Freddie Ok, hagamos algo – dijo Carly – yo prometo hacer que Sam valla mañana a escuela y tu vez si hablas con ella o no, pero de mi boca no sale nada

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie – pero de ti depende que ella valla mañana

- Ok, Ok – dijo Carly – pero no la presiones ni la ahogues con preguntas

- Bien – dijo Freddie

* Al día siguiente estaban en los casilleros Carly con Sam, que era obvio que no quería estar ahí

- No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a venir – dijo Sam – no quiero estar aquí

- Era necesario – dijo Carly – o venias y enfrentabas a Freddie o yo soltaba toda la verdad, no podía estar evitándolo más tiempo

- No le voy a decir nada Carly, si vine, fue sólo para disimular – dijo Sam

- Sam se lo tienes que decir – dijo Carly – es importante que se lo digas

- Pues no será hoy – dijo Sam – y…espera ahí viene Freddie, no menciones nada

* Freddie se fue acercando y noto que Sam estaba ahí, quería correr a abrazarla, pero lo pensó dos veces y solo decidió ir a hablar con ella como si no hubiera pasado nada

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie – Sam te puedo prestar mis notas para que te pongas al corriente con todo

- Hola – dijo Sam indiferente – si…no será necesario descuida

- Pero faltaste tres días – dijo Freddie – debes ponerte al corriente

- Déjalo así quieres - dijo Sam un poco despectiva

- Bueno…. – decía Carly incomoda – yo ya me voy

* Carly se marcho y dejo a Freddie y Sam solos

- ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? – pregunto Freddie – te marque muchas veces

- Perdí mi celular – mintió Sam – no lo encuentro en toda mi casa

- Pero también fui a buscarte a tu casa y nadie me abrió – dijo Freddie

- Bueno seguro no estaba – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué estas controlándome?

- No te controlo – dijo Freddie – es solo… me preocupas, después de esa llamada, no supe nada mas de ti y bueno...

- Sabes que no me gusta que la gente este pendiente de mi – dijo Sam con su tono despectivo de nuevo – no te preocupes, no necesito que NADIE y menos TU se preocupe por mi

- Algo te pasa – dijo Freddie – y se que Carly lo sabe, ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi también?, tal vez antes no fuimos los mejores amigos pero...yo siempre te considere mi amiga y enserio estoy preocupado

- Ya, basta Freddie – dijo Sam – no te pongas cursi que enserio me aburres – Sam le dio una sonrisa a Freddie para que ya no se preocupara tanto – deja de angustiarte ¿estoy aquí no?

- Pues si – dijo Freddie sonriéndole también – y eso me gusta, la escuela es aburrida sin ti, ¿vamos a clases?

- No, yo no voy a ir – dijo Sam – no estoy aquí por las clases, sólo vine a recoger mis cosas

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie alarmado - ¿ya no vas a venir a la escuela?

- No – dijo Sam bajando la mirada – ya no

- ¿Acaso te expulsaron? – dijo Freddie – ¿ese es el gran misterio que no me quieres decir?

- No me expulsaron – dijo Sam – descuida y ya no me preguntes mas cosas

- Pero lo necesito saber – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- Mira ya deja de hacerme preguntas que no te contestare – dijo Sam – total mañana nos vemos para hacer el show y ya veremos ahí lo que sucede

- ¿Lo que sucede? – dijo Freddie – no entiendo

- Lo entenderás después – dijo Sam – ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer

* Sam se fue y dejo a Freddie confundido, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero lo quería averiguar ya, al día siguiente después de clases, faltaba poco para el show, Freddie y Carly se encontraban en la sala esperando a Sam

- Todo esto me vuelve loco Carly, aun no se por que Sam deja la escuela

- Yo…hable con Sam esta mañana y…después del show te contara toda la verdad – dijo Carly

- ¿Toda la verdad? – dijo Freddie - ¿ahora si voy a saber lo que esta pasando?

- Si Freddie, te enterarías tarde o temprano y...yo creo que debe ser antes – dijo Carly – pero necesito tu ayuda

- ¿para que? – pregunto Freddie

- Necesito que le digas a Sam que estas enamorado de ella hoy mismo – dijo Carly – no puedes esperar mas

- No entiendo la prisa – dijo Freddie – pero…esta bien igual pensaba decírselo pronto, lo haré después de que ella hable conmigo y me cuente todo

- No – dijo Carly firme – debe ser antes de que te cuente la verdad

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie confundido – oye no entiendo pero de acuerdo, con tal de saber toda la verdad por mi esta bien

* En ese instante entra Sam no muy animada

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Sam

- Bien chicos es hora de hacer el show – dijo Carly también sin ganas

- Wow – dijo Freddie – si así esta su humor no se como van a divertir al publico

- Sólo hagamos el show – dijo Carly – vamos

* Los chicos se fueron al estudio hacer icarly, pero no fue uno normal pues ni Sam ni Carly tenían ánimos suficientes como para hacerlo, sin embargo se dieron cuenta que era su responsabilidad así que decidieron que el show debía continuar, ya que el publico no tenia la culpa de lo que pasaba, luego de terminar el show Sam se quedo en el estudio y Freddie y Carly bajaron a la sala

- Freddie recuerda lo que te dije – decía Carly – debes decirle a Sam que la amas

- Lo tengo resuelto – dijo Freddie – mira lo que escribí

**(Punto de vista de Carly)**

_- Freddie saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y me lo enseño, no sabia que era pero cuando lo leí no pude evitar sonreír, el hecho de hacerlo fue muy lindo, Freddie había escrito ese papel para Sam, sólo espero que se lo de antes de que ella hable _

- ¿Qué crees? – pregunto Freddie – se lo pienso dar primero y ver su reacción, pero luego se lo diré yo mismo

- Me parece muy romántico – dijo Carly con lagrimas – ustedes deben estar juntos

- Carly ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Freddie - ¿tan emocionada estas?

- Si, si, es eso – mentía Carly aun con lágrimas – será mejor que hables con ella ya

- Lo haré – dijo Freddie en marcha hacia las escaleras

* Freddie llego al estudio de Icarly, Sam estaba sentada en uno de los sillones coloridos clásicos de Icarly, así que Freddie acerco otro al lado y se sentó junto a ella, hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que Sam rompió el hielo

- Eh…yo – decía Sam – quiero decirte algo, quiero…que sepas la verdad

- Me vas a contar todo el misterio de la llamada y eso – dijo Freddie - ¿Cuál es?

- ¿Qué crees que pasa? – dijo Sam - ¿tienes alguna idea?

- La verdad no – dijo Freddie – y si quiero saber que pasa

- Como tu dijiste ayer pues…nunca hemos sido súper amigos y así – dijo Sam – pero…

- Lo se -dijo Freddie – pero…aun así somos amigos

- Si claro, amigos que se odian – dijo Sam con una sonrisa

- Si quieres ponerle nombre pues supongo que si – dijo Freddie sonriendo también

- Es raro, pero creo que si no te hubiera conocido – decía Sam – mi vida no hubiera sido la misma

- Es cierto – dijo Freddie – y la mía hubiera sido muy aburrida, me hubiera librado de muchos golpes pero…seria aburrida

- Te voy a preguntar algo – dijo Sam – y respóndeme con la verdad

- Claro – dijo Freddie

- ¿Soy importante para ti? – pregunto Sam – sabes que…no soy la persona que todos esperan

- Eres "súper" importante para mi – dijo Freddie – eres muy especial y…aunque suene egoísta lo importante no es lo que otros esperan de ti, si no lo que tu misma esperas de ti, sólo tu decides

- ¿Y cuando no es así? – dijo Sam - ¿Cuándo otro decide por ti?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie – sólo tu puedes hacerlo

- Eres un buen amigo Freddie – dijo Sam suspirando – pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije, tengo una reputación que cuidar

- Descuida – dijo Freddie sonriendo y rodando los ojos – no lo haré

- Y sobre lo que dijiste en la fiesta, se que encontraras a la chica indicada para ti – dijo Sam

- Yo…ya la encontré – dijo Freddie – es la chica mas linda e increíble que pude encontrar

- Que bueno – dijo Sam una sonrisa falsa y un poco triste – que bien por ti

- Yo…debo decirte algo – dijo Freddie mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el pequeño papel

- Yo también – dijo Sam

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Se que le dije a Carly que le diría a Sam que estoy enamorado de ella antes, pero prefiero dejarlo para el final y que ella me diga lo que sucede primero _

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie – ambos debemos confesar algo y…empieza tú, ¿Cuál es el gran misterio?

- Pues…yo…

- Vamos Sam dime lo que pasa

- Freddie…yo….me voy a Londres

**Próximo capitulo: "Lo descubrí": Un pequeño Flashback de lo que sucedió en casa de Sam después de esa llamada; y la continuación de la conversación de Freddie y Sam, él no puede creer lo que sucede y Sam trata de hacerle entender que no es su culpa, las cosas se salen de control con ellos dos y ninguno deja hablar al otro, Freddie se siente muy mal al saber que tal vez… nunca volverá a ver a Sam. **


	19. Lo descubrí

*** Hola chicos, que tal espero que estén bien, ok chicos tal vez pensaron que no terminaría el fic por todo lo que paso con ISAFW, pero no se preocupen, cuando empiezo algo lo termino y no dejare mi historia inconclusa por nada, es cierto que ISAFW pues…no nos gusto tanto a la mayoría y que esperábamos mucho mas, pero bueno como saben el dueño de la serie es Dan y el es el único que decide lo que hace y si el quiere que solo sea una comedia pues no podemos hacer nada, para ser súper sincera, después del episodio no quería terminar el fic ya que se me fueron las ganas de todo lo relacionado a Icarly pero no podía dejar esto inconcluso, si no podemos ver Seddie, al menos aun lo podemos leer con tantas historias increíbles que hay aquí, bien entonces solo me queda decirles que mi fic continuara hasta el final (lo cual ya llega) pero aun tengo otras historias que compartir con ustedes cuando acabe con esta, en fin ya no los entretengo mas y espero les guste el cap. (aunque esta vez es un poco dramático), Oh y respecto al viaje de Sam a Londres, los que leyeron la historia desde el principio se deben dar cuenta que Jessica llego a Seattle para decirle a Sam que su papá quería que viviera en con el pero ella no acepto, ahora entenderán porque cambio de opinión, bien ahora si los dejo con la continuación: **

"**Lo descubrí" **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

_Flashback_ **(N/A: Recuerden que sólo es el flashback de lo que paso en casa de Sam después de la llamada, esto no quiere decir que Sam se lo este contando a Freddie)**

_* Sam y Jessica entraron a la casa y Sam aun estaba en shock, pero molesta _

_- Sam… te conozco y…- decía Jessica - ¿Qué paso? _

_- Mañana no iré a la escuela Jessica – dijo Sam sin mirarla_

_- A ti te pasa algo – dijo Jessica - ¿cierto?_

_- Si, si me pasa algo – dijo Sam con tono serio _

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Jessica preocupada y temiendo lo que venía _

_- ¡Pasa que me mentiste! – le respondió Sam gritando de golpe _

_- Sam ¿de que hablas? – dijo Jessica mas preocupada _

_- Dime donde esta mi mama Jessica – dijo Sam _

_- Ya te dije ella esta de viaje – respondió Jessica sin mirarla porque no sabia mentir _

_- Ah ¿de viaje? – decía Sam sarcásticamente - ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué o para qué?, y ¿no es raro que no haya hablado ni una sola vez? _

_- Son muchas preguntas – dijo Jessica - ¿no crees?, pero ella esta con un familiar enfermo y…_

_- ¡Ya deja de fingir! – gritaba Sam enojada - ¡ya lo descubrí! _

_- Sam cálmate un poco – decía Jessica tratando de tranquilizar a Sam _

_- ¡No me quiero calmar! – gritaba Sam - ¿Por qué me mentiste?, se supone que eres mi prima no deberías hacer eso _

_- Sam…yo…- trataba de decir Jessica _

_- Dijiste que mi mama se había ido a ver a un "familiar enfermo" – gritaba Sam molesta – y todo era mentira, dime la verdad, vamos dime donde esta ella, total yo ya lo se _

_- Ella…ella esta…- decía Jessica _

_- Ella esta en Londres ¿verdad? – decía Sam enojada – no existe el tal familiar enfermo, la única verdad es que ella estaba en Londres peleando por mi custodia legal y tu me lo ocultaste _

_- Se que no debí ocultarte algo así – dijo Jessica – pero le prometí a tu mama que no diría nada y lo debía cumplir_

_- No lo puedo creer – decía Sam – esto era muy importante como para que ambas me lo ocultaran _

_- Lo se y lo lamento – decía Jessica – dime como te enteraste, ¿ella fue la que te llamo?_

_- No – respondió Sam – ojala hubiera sido ella _

_- Espera – dijo Jessica – sólo tu mama y yo lo sabíamos _

_- ¿Estas segura? – dijo Sam – te olvidas del responsable de todo esto _

_- Hablas de…_

_- Si – dijo Sam – fue él, el que me llamo fue mi..."padre", no se si merezca que lo llame así _

_- Sam… - decía Jessica – con razón te pusiste así, enserio lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto, y haberte ocultado algo así, y es que todo fue muy rápido _

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Sam – cuando viniste a Seattle y me dijiste que él quería mi opinión acerca de vivir en Londres yo te dije que no y…_

_- Lo se – dijo Jessica – yo te dije que no había ningún problema, y que él aceptaría tu decisión, tu decidiste quedarte y todo estaba bien por un tiempo _

_- Y entonces ¿Qué paso? – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué ahora quiere obligarme a vivir con él? _

_- Te juro que trate de convencerlo – dijo Jessica – yo le dije que tu estabas bien aquí, pero…él cambio de opinión y piensa que serias una gran profesional en Londres, que tendrías la mejor educación y no te faltaría nada_

_- Eso no me importa – dijo Sam – no me importa que me ponga en la escuela mas cara de todo Londres, o que me haga vivir como la mismísima Reina si la condición es separarme de mi mama y mis amigos_

_- Cuando le conté a tu mama, ella reacciono igual – contaba Jessica – y pues ya te imaginas lo que sucedió…lo llamo y le grito, le dijo que nunca dejaría que tú te vallas con él, pero…_

_- Pero el decidió llevar todo a la corte ¿cierto? – dijo Sam – típico _

_- Así es – dijo Jessica – quería tu custodia legal y…_

_- La consiguió – dijo Sam cortando a Jessica _

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica sorprendida _

_- Por eso me llamo – dijo Sam – quería darme la "grandiosa" noticia _

_- No es posible – dijo Jessica – tu mamá y yo contratamos a muy buenos abogados para ese caso _

_- Si, pero al parecer también se te olvidó decirme que mi padre es uno de los "mejores" abogados en Londres, o "él mejor" como me lo dijo _

_- Eso quiere decir…_

_- Que me tengo que ir a Londres – dijo Sam – que mi mamá perdió mi custodia, que seré la esclava de ese tipo hasta mi mayoría de edad, que debo dejar Seattle, que ya no conduciré Icarly, que no iré a la escuela, que…_

_- Cálmate – dijo Jessica – todo se va a solucionar _

_- Nada se va a solucionar – dijo Sam - ¿no lo entiendes? _

_- Cuando él te dijo que gano, ¿Qué respondiste? – dijo Jessica _

_- Al inicio estaba en shock – dijo Sam – pero le dije que ni loca iría a Londres a vivir con alguien que ni siquiera recuerdo, pero…si no voy mi mamá tendrá problemas y tu también e igual me llevarían con él, no soy lista, pero se como funciona la custodia _

_- Tal vez si hablas con él – decía Jessica – si tu le haces entender que quieres vivir aquí, que estas bien…_

_- No – dijo Sam – no voy a rogarle nada a ese tipo, no voy a humillarme así_

_- Pero tú no quieres irte – dijo Jessica _

_- Claro que no – dijo Sam – no quiero dejar a mi mamá, ni esta casa, ni la escuela aunque odie estudiar, ni dejar de hacer el show, no quiero dejar a Carly, es mi mejor amiga y…tampoco quiero dejar a …a…_

_- ¿A Freddie? – dijo Jessica _

_- Si – dijo Sam – aunque sea un ñoño no quiero…alejarme de él, es muy divertido fastidiarlo y molestarlo, además hablar con él es…lindo, supongo _

_- Entonces debemos hacer algo para que no te vallas – dijo Jessica – escucha no te quiero echar la culpa, pero seguramente tu papá gano la custodia porque la verdad prima no das la impresión de ser...tu sabes…_

_- ¿Buena chica? – dijo Sam _

_- Algo así – dijo Jessica – seguro uso esos puntos en contra de tu mamá _

_- No entiendo – dijo Sam _

_- Claro mira – dijo Jessica – seguro revisaron tus notas, tu expediente escolar, yo que se, y como eres menor de edad, todo lo malo que haces influye en la custodia _

_- Osea que prácticamente ese tipo piensa que mi mamá no me cuida bien y que por eso repruebo en mis notas, tengo mala conducta y todo eso – dijo Sam _

_- Pues si – dijo Jessica – escucha tu papá no es malo, solo cree que esta haciendo bien en llevarte con el, por eso quiere que estudies modales, música y otras cosas_

_- Que asco – dijo Sam – si es música clásica moriré de aburrimiento, que tal si hacemos que el vea que no soy mala chica, que puedo estar bien en la escuela y todo eso _

_- Pues, eso intentamos – dijo Jessica – Sam el juicio ya acabo, tu mamá trato de buscar cosas buenas, videos tuyos donde hagas una causa benéfica, algo, pero sólo consiguió un 10 que sacaste en tu clase de Biología y sólo fue por enseñar una naranja, no sirvió de mucho _

_- Entonces – dijo Sam _

_- Sólo queda que hables con él – dijo Jessica – ya te lo dije, si te escucha decir que estas bien, que tu mamá te esta cuidando bien….tal vez cambie de opinión y le devuelva tu custodia a tu mamá, aunque sea una persona dura tiene sentimientos _

_- Alguien con sentimientos no abandona a su familia – dijo Sam muy rencorosa _

_- Se que no lo has podido perdonar – dijo Jessica – pero tal vez debas intentarlo, Melanie lo hizo_

_- Yo no soy Melanie – dijo Sam – y por cierto...¿ella lo sabe? _

_- Si – dijo Jessica – ella estuvo de testigo en el juicio, a favor claro, también intento convencer a tu papá pero no lo logro_

_- No tengo opción – dijo Sam – yo no voy a suplicarle nada…así que me voy a Londres _

_- ¿Se lo vas a contar a tus amigos? – pregunto Jessica _

_- Hoy no – respondió Sam – aun no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando, pero se lo diré a Carly, tiene que saberlo _

_- Igual que Freddie – dijo Jessica _

_- Supongo – dijo Sam – ahora...sólo quiero estar sola y dormir, ya sabes que no voy mañana a la escuela, no hay razón para seguir ahí así que mañana no me tienes que levantar temprano _

_- Descuida – dijo Jessica – no lo haré, será mejor que descanses y….pienses las cosas _

_- No tengo nada que pensar – dijo Sam – ya decidieron por mí _

_Fin Flashback _

* Freddie estaba esperando otra explicación para el comportamiento raro de Sam, pero no fue lo que planeo

- Freddie…yo….me voy a Londres

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sin reaccionar y con el pequeño papel aun en la mano

- Me tengo que ir a Londres – dijo Sam – por eso estaba así

- Sam si esto es una broma no me da risa – dijo Freddie levantándose

- Es la verdad – dijo Sam levantándose también – yo…voy a vivir en Londres con mi papá y…

- Para Sam – dijo Freddie – ya no sigas con esta broma

- No es broma – dijo Sam muy seria - ¿crees que bromearía con algo así?

- No puedo creerlo – decía Freddie molesto y arrugando con su puño el papel que tenía – te vas de Seattle

- Si – dijo Sam – me voy pero...

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunto Freddie molesto

- El jueves – respondió Sam – el jueves me voy

- ¿El jueves? – dijo Freddie sorprendido y muy enojado - ¡te vas en menos de una semana y recién me lo estas diciendo!

- Si te lo iba a decir – dijo Sam – pero…

- ¿Cuándo? – decía Freddie enojado - ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras con un pie en Londres?

- Oye no me hables así – dijo Sam que ahora estaba molesta

- ¡Claro que te hablo así! – gritaba Freddie – supuestamente éramos amigos y me estas diciendo que te vas así de la nada a Londres

- No me voy de la nada tarado – decía Sam - ¿crees que me voy porque quiero?, no es así

**(N/A: Sam y Freddie estaban discutiendo y ambos se estaban gritando muy molestos)**

- ¿Entonces por que quieres dejarnos? – gritaba Freddie - ¿Qué va a pasar con el show?

- Pues encontraran a otra persona – dijo Sam – no puedo hacer nada mi…

- Ya veo que no te importa nada – gritaba Freddie – eres la misma egoísta de siempre

- Oye bájame tu tonito – decía Sam enojada – tu no eres NADIE para reclamarme nada

- Y tampoco quiero ser nada tuyo – gritaba Freddie – no quiero tener nada que ver con una chica que no le importan sus amigos

- ¿Por que eres tan estúpido? – decía Sam enojada – estoy tratando de decirte por que me voy

- ¡No me interesa saberlo! – gritaba Freddie – el asunto es que te vas y no me dijiste nada hasta ahora

- ¿Y acaso estaba obligada a decírtelo? – decía Sam enojada - ¿Quién te crees mi novio?

- Yo…no – decía Freddie – no soy tu novio y jamás lo seria, y ahora… me doy cuenta que tampoco quiero ser tu amigo

- Pues mejor – decía Sam – yo no quiero ser la amiga de un perdedor como tú

- Y yo no quiero ser amigo de una chica tan…tan….

- ¿Tan que? – dijo Sam enojada – vamos continua lo que ibas a decir

- Olvídalo quieres – dijo Freddie – y sabes no me siento mal, porque me harías un favor en irte, al fin me libraría de ti, y espero no volver a verte nunca

* Aunque Sam lo negara estas ultimas palabras la afectaron bastante y de hecho tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía dejar que Freddie la viera llorar y mucho menos por él

- Wow – decía Sam con la mirada baja – es increíble lo rápido que se puede llegar a odiar a alguien

- ¡Ya no me importa si me odias o no, porque yo si te odio! – gritaba Freddie enojado pero muy triste – total nunca nos vamos a volver a ver, y por mi esta bien, es un sueño hecho realidad

- ¡Pues si tanto era tu deseo que me valla! – gritaba Sam – felicidades se hizo realidad, me voy para siempre

- Me largo de aquí – dijo Freddie marchándose hacia la puerta - ¡Suerte en Londres! – lo dijo sarcásticamente pero muy triste

* Freddie salio del estudio de Icarly muy enojado, pero no podía evitarlo estaba triste, lo primero que hizo fue romper el papel para Sam que ya estaba todo arrugando, y lo rompió con mucho enojo en cuatro pedazos y lo tiro al suelo y luego bajo por las escaleras para irse a casa

* Cuando Freddie llego a la sala ahí estaba Carly

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Carly - ¿hablaste con Sam?

- Si – dijo Freddie molesto y siguiendo su camino hacia la salida – pero nunca lo volveré hacer

* Freddie salio del apartamento de Carly enojado

- Algo me dice que Freddie se entero del viaje de Sam antes que le dijera que la amaba – dijo Carly – será mejor que valla a ver a Sam

* En el estudio de Icarly, Sam estaba sentada aunque no parecía tan molesta, pero estaba sorprendida y confundida y triste claro

- Sam – dijo Carly – creo que las cosas no salieron bien ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam distraída

- ¿Sam estas bien? – pregunto Carly - ¡Sam despierta!

- Perdón – dijo Sam reaccionando - ¿Qué decías?

- Que las cosas no salieron bien con Freddie – dijo Carly - ¿le contaste?

- Si – dijo Sam – le conté todo, pero no me dejo explicarle por que me voy, el piensa que yo quiero hacerlo y no es así, es un idiota

- ¿No te dijo nada mas? – dijo Carly – algo que haga que cambies de opinión

- Me dijo muchas cosas – dijo Sam – pero no para cambiar de opinión, más bien para darme cuenta que debo largarme de aquí lo antes posible

- No digas eso – dijo Carly – es obvio que se iba a molestar pero…no te vallas…él…

- El me odia – dijo Sam – y así va hacer siempre, al igual que yo a él

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Carly – y tu lo sabes, aunque lo niegues lo quieres mucho y te duele que esto este pasando

- Claro que no – dijo Sam – yo no lo quiero, es un tonto y así como el me dijo yo también estoy mejor sin verlo

- ¿El te dijo eso? – dijo Carly – bien ahora si estoy de acuerdo en que es un tonto

- Ya vez – dijo Sam – sabes, ya no me importa nada será mejor irme a Londres y…convertirme en un intento de niña buena

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Carly

- Voy a estar en la escuela mas cara de todo Londres, recibiré clases de modales, violín, estudiaré en la Universidad y luego…no se – dijo Sam – ya no seré la misma

-Pero tu odias estudiar, no tienes modales, te aburre el violín y ni siquiera habías pensado antes en una Universidad – dijo Carly – así no eres tú

- Pues pasar un tiempo con él en Londres me va a enloquecer y terminaré convirtiéndome en eso – dijo Sam – es lo que él quiere, convertirme en un robot que puede manejar a su antojo

- ¿No piensas regresar a Seattle? – dijo Carly triste

- No lo se Carly, ya te dije enloqueceré, te juro que con solo un mes ahí, voy a ser otra, ya me conoces, me gusta bromear, hacer tonterías y todo eso, allá estaré refundida en estudios y…no creo que vuelva – dijo Sam

- ¿Aun seguiremos hablando? – dijo Carly

- Eso no lo dudes – dijo Sam – voy a llamarte siempre que pueda, mi vida será como un internado pero….no te vas a librar de mi Shay

- Eso espero – dijo Carly botando algunas lagrimas – no quiero que te vallas, todo será diferente si ti, no solo en la escuela si no también en mi casa y en Icarly

- Recuerda que quiero que busquen algún reemplazo para mi en el show – dijo Sam – y al público sólo dile que ya no apareceré, no me gustan las despedidas por eso hoy fue mi último show y no mencione nada, ya sabes…"el show debe continuar"

- Nadie podrá reemplazarte – dijo Carly – ni en el show, ni…como mi mejor amiga, siempre serás tú y eso no lo separará la distancia

- Gracias – dijo Sam – tu también serás mi mejor amiga siempre, no creo encontrar en Londres otra chica tan chistosa, amable y un poco loca como tu – Sam suspiro - te voy a extrañar

* Sam y Carly se abrazaron y después de hablar un rato mas Sam se fue a su casa, hoy llegarían los pasajes de avión para que Sam y Jessica se fueran a Londres; porque Jessica también se iría, primero por acompañar a Sam y otra porque ella de todos modos se tenia que ir de Seattle, iba a estar solo unos días en Londres, pero luego seguiría viajando como siempre lo había hecho.

* En casa de Freddie:

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_No debí hablarle así a Sam, soy un tonto, espera que estoy diciendo, claro que no soy un tonto, ella se va y no quería decirme nada, es una egoísta, ahora entiendo porque Carly quería que yo le dijera que la amaba antes de enterarme la verdad, seguro pensó que Sam cambiaria de opinión, pero yo creo que fue lo mejor enterarme antes para darme cuenta que Sam no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo la misma chica súper egoísta y malvada de todas, no le importa nada, ni Carly, ni el show…ni yo, seguro se va porque su papá la hará vivir como una princesa, no puedo creer que me haga esto, aunque me siento mal por haberle dicho que nunca la quería volver a ver, estaba muy molesto, no era cierto, yo no quiero que se valla, quisiera odiarla pero no puedo, ante todo sigo enamorado de ella, la amo y me costar olvidarla. _

*En casa de Sam:

- ¿Ya trajeron los pasajes? – pregunto Sam

- Si ya llegaron – contesto Jessica – los guarde en tu cajón

- Bien – dijo Sam – quiero que esto termine lo más rápido posible

- ¿Estas segura que quieres irte? – pregunto Jessica

- No puedo hacer otra cosa – contesto Sam – el tiene mi boba custodia legal y estoy atada de manos

- Y ¿ya le contaste a Freddie? – pregunto Jessica – aun después de hablar con el, ¿no te quieres quedar?

- Al contrario – dijo Sam – me quiero ir ya, es un bobo que piensa que quiero irme porque me da la gana y se molesto conmigo

- Te dije que debías contárselo junto con Carly – dijo Jessica es obvio que debía molestarse, tu eres su amiga y…

- No, no, no, para y retrocede primita – dijo Sam – ese ñoño y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, no somos amigos y es mucho mejor para mi no tener ninguna relación con él

- ¿Tanto se molesto? – dijo Jessica

- Sí, y ya no quiero hablar de él – dijo Sam tirándose en su sofá – sólo quiero dormir hasta que ya este en Londres

* Jessica parecía muy triste y molesta al mismo tiempo, tanto que por primera vez en su vida se enfrento a alguien quien nunca imagino…Sam

- ¡Eres la mas tonta de todo el mundo! – dijo Jessica - ¡Y que del mundo, del universo entero!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida y levantándose

- Así es – dijo Jessica molesta – y no eres sólo tonta sino egoísta porque no te das cuenta que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor

- No me hables así – dijo Sam enojada también – te recuerdo que esta es MI CASA

- ¡Lo se! – decía Jessica gritando - ¡date cuenta! ESTA es tu casa, ESOS son tus amigos,….ESTA ES TU VIDA….y la vas a perder por ser tan orgullosa

- No me importa lo que tu digas – dijo Sam enojada – ya me di cuenta que estoy sola

- ¿Sola? – decía Jessica sorprendida – hasta para eso eres boba, que no te das cuenta que hay muchas personas a tu alrededor sufriendo porque te vas; ¡pero claro tu solo piensas en ti!

- Ay por favor – decía Sam molesta - ¿Qué personas?, una madre que me oculta cosas, una prima y una hermana gemela que se prestan a las mentiras, una mejor que amiga que me quiere pero que al poco tiempo será novia de Adam y me olvidará y un ñoño que me odia, si eh, que gran familia – decía Sam sarcásticamente mientras Jessica estaba furiosa

- Pues sí, ellos son tu familia – decía Jessica enojada – pero no los estas describiendo bien, y te juro que si tuviera la cuarta parte de tu fuerza te golpearía en este instante

- Pues hazlo si quieres, sólo eso me falta – dijo Sam – ya no tengo nada mas aquí

- ¿Nada? – decía Jessica furiosa pero llorando a lo que Sam la miro distinta - ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada?, ¿Quieres que te mencione todo lo que tienes?

- Inténtalo – dijo Sam retándola pero mirándola raro por su llanto – no servirá

- Primero que nada tienes una vida normal – decía Jessica llorando – no debes estar pendiente de lo que otros digan de ti y de que las personas quieran ser tus amigos sólo porque tienes dinero o fama, tienes una MADRE que se preocupa por ti, y que fue capaz de irse hasta Londres a pelear por tenerte junto a ella; puedes ir a la escuela – Jessica lloraba mas - disfrutar tus momentos de adolescente, reprobar, aprobar, equivocarte, aprender, todo eso; tienes una MEJOR AMIGA que no ha hecho otra cosa que llorar porque prácticamente "su hermana" se va, tienes muchos AMIGOS que te quieren como Spencer que ha sabido hacerte reír con sus locuras, haces lo que te gusta sin que otras personas te digan como lo debes hacer a mi….me encantaría tener esa vida aunque sea solo por un día

- Yo….- trataba de decir Sam sorprendida

- Tu…tienes todo – dijo Jessica llorando con mas fuerza - ¿sabes hace cuánto tiempo no hablo o veo a mi mamá?, van hacer dos años, ni siquiera llamo para mi cumpleaños, sólo me envió una postal al día siguiente, ¡y era virtual!, no quiso saber como lo había pasado ¡nada! , siempre que trato de hablar con ella esta ocupada o simplemente no esta, tu tienes a tu mamá junto a ti, ella TE QUIERE, ¿crees que si no lo hiciera hubiera peleado tanto por tu custodia?

- Bueno….- decía Sam – pero…

- ¿Tus amigos? – dijo Jessica – no importa cuantos tengas, los tienes eso es lo importante, yo nunca pude siquiera intentar tener uno, y cuando lo hice fui una tonta porque lo perdí, tu tienes a Carly, ella te quiere mucho, es lindo sentir que alguien te quiere por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes o puedes ofrecer, Carly te acepta como eres, glotona, irresponsable y muchas cosas mas, no vas a encontrar otra mejor amiga así

- Lo se – dijo Sam – pero tu no eras la que me decía que es bueno plantearse un futuro, que tengo que estudiar y todo eso….bien allá tendré una buena educación y tendré sirvientes, ropa cara y….

- Si, si claro – decía Jessica llorando – vas a tener sirvientes, un chef personal, mucamas a tu disposición, vas a tener toda la ropa o comida que quieras ¿crees que no lo se?, yo tuve lo mismo, pero tu misma lo dijiste ¡mis padres no me prestaban atencion!, aunque tuviera todo eso estaba S-O-L-A, no tenia con quien jugar o platicar, no tenia nada y créeme que hubiera preferido ser pobre con tal de tener verdaderos amigos y una familia

- Jessica….lo siento – decía Sam avergonzada

- Tu tienes todo eso y mas…- dijo Jessica – y no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo

- Siento que no hayas podido tener la misma vida que yo – dijo Sam abrazando a su prima – pero si me doy cuenta de lo que hago, ¿crees que no me duele dejar a todos? , a mi mamá, a Carly y hasta al inútil de Freddie aunque me haya dicho todo eso

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto Jessica limpiándose las lagrimas

- Pues…

* Después de unos minutos Jessica entro al apartamento de Carly enojada mientras ella estaba en el sofá viendo TV

- ¡Donde esta!, ¡Donde esta! – gritaba Jessica enojada mientras Carly se levantaba rápidamente y asustada del sofá

- ¿Quién? – preguntaba Carly mientras seguía a Jessica

- Freddie – dijo Jessica enojada - ¿Dónde esta?

- Pues en su apartamento – dijo Carly confundida - ¿Por qué?

- Espera, que cuando lo vea voy a golpear su linda carita hasta que sus ojos no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol en su vida

- Wow – decía Carly sorprendida

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica

- Ahora si estoy segura que eres una Puckett

- No estoy para bromas Carly – dijo Jessica - ¿Qué Sam no te contó lo que le dijo?

- Pues…algo – dijo Carly – y si fue un tonto pero era obvio que estaba molesto

- Claro y porque estaba molesto le dijo a Sam, que si se va le haría un favor porque se libraría de ella

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Y que era un sueño hecho realidad que ella se fuera a Londres y lo mejor sería que no la volviera a ver – dijo Jessica – ¿Cómo no se va a querer ir si le dice eso?

- ¿Freddie dijo eso? – decía Carly con los ojos muy abiertos

- Si – respondió Jessica – así que no me detengas que voy a lastimarlo

- ¿Quién te detiene? – dijo Carly – mas bien yo voy contigo

* Carly y Jessica entraron al apartamento de Freddie que estaba sentado en un rincón llorando..."sí, estaba llorando" a lo que Carly y Jessica bajaron su enojo y fueron con él

- Freddie – decía Carly sentándose a su lado - ¿estas bien?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Freddie mirándolas – quiero estar solo

- Veo que lo de Sam si te afecto – dijo Jessica – y nosotras que queríamos golpearte

- ¿Golpearme? – dijo Freddie extrañado

- Olvídalo – dijo Carly - no entiendo porque si la amas le dijiste todas esas cosas feas

- Porque a ella no le importo – dijo Freddie – me lo esta demostrando con este viaje

- Es que tu no la escuchaste – dijo Jessica

- Y no lo haré – dijo Freddie – para mi Sam ya no existe y ahora por favor váyanse quiero estar solo

* Jessica y Carly se fueron, trataron de hablar con el, pero el muy necio no quería escuchar nada, así que Freddie se quedo solo sentado en el rincón tratando de no pensar en la chica que amaba pero que no volvería a ver…

**Bien chicos ¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado, lo se esto se pone un poco dramático, pero bueno ya saben porque mi historia se llama así, en fin el cap. me salio mas o menos largo y es que necesitaba poner las partes mas dramáticas aquí, y bueno la verdad la discusión de Jessica y Sam se me ocurrió de ultimo minuto, creo que Jessica debía hacerle entender a Sam que tenia muchos privilegios que tanto como ella otras personas no lo tienen, bien chicos creo que nada mas me queda decirles, solo que mil gracias por sus reviews y que espero sigan la historia hasta el final, por cierto el otro cap, serán dos partes y espero les guste, bien nos vemos pronto….cuídense y los quiero….adiós**

**Próximo capitulo: "Fiesta de despedida part. 1" : Carly decide hacerle una fiesta a Sam antes de su viaje como despedida, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo pero acepta solo con una condición; Freddie no quiere saber nada de Sam y Carly intenta que valla a la fiesta pero duda que lo valla a lograr, Adam decide pedirle a Carly para que sea su novia, mientras Jessica descubre la principal razón de que Sam se quiera ir y gracias a una comentario de Spencer trata de idear un plan pidiendo ayuda a Carly y Adam para que Sam no se valla pero….¿funcionara? **


	20. Fiesta de despedida part 1

**Hola chicos espero que estén muy bien, porque la verdad yo estoy muy animada gracias a sus reviews, se los agradezco bastante, bien trate de subir esta parte antes pero ocurrió un problemita y ya no pude, pero ya esta aquí y espero les guste, bien solo me queda decirles que lamento la demora y que ya falta poco para que la historia acabe, bueno ahora si los dejo con el capitulo, que lo disfruten **

**Fiesta de despedida part 1**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

* Los días pasaban y Freddie seguía triste y molesto por el viaje de Sam, Carly había intentado todo con tal de que ellos se arreglaran, pero ninguno cedía a nada, Sam ahora estaba muy segura de irse, antes tenia dudas pero ahora por alguna razón quería irse lo antes posible; el miércoles después de clases Carly estaba en su casa con Adam, ella estaba triste pues su mejor amiga se iría al día siguiente, Carly había planeado una fiesta de despedida para Sam y solo la convenció prometiéndole que no irían al aeropuerto a despedirla pues Sam no querían que la vieran irse, ella debía estar en el aeropuerto a las 11:00 PM, pero su vuelo salía a las 02: 15 AM del viernes claro.

- Ya no estés triste – decía Adam – no me gusta verte así Carly

- No puedo evitarlo – dijo Carly – no quiero que Sam se valla, es mi mejor amiga

- Lo se – dijo Adam – pero las cosas suceden por algo, y…hablando de eso… ¿arreglaron las cosas con Freddie?

- No – respondió Carly – Freddie no escucha razones, eh tratado de hablar con el, intente invitarlo a la fiesta, pero nunca quiere tocar el tema, esta muy resentido aunque lo niegue le duele

- A veces no queremos mostrar sentimientos que nos hagan sentir débiles – dijo Adam – los tenemos pero…no lo aceptamos, en especial si eres un chico, tenia un amigo en New York que hacia eso

- Oye claro – dijo Carly – tu eres un chico ¿no?

- ¿Ese es un insulto? – pregunto Adam entrecerrando los ojos - ¿o recién te das cuenta que lo soy?

- No – dijo Carly sonriendo – no me entiendes

- Claro que te entiendo – dijo Adam sonriendo también – solo quería sacarte una sonrisa, ¿quieres que hable con Freddie verdad?

- Si – dijo Carly – ya sabes "hablar de hombre a hombre", como: Hey hermano ¿Qué onda? - decía Carly tratando de imitar la manera de hablar de un hombre – o también: Hey amigo solo suéltalo hermano

- ¿Suéltalo? – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Bien, no se imitarlos – dijo Carly – pero ¿lo harías?

- Ya lo hice – dijo Adam – pero no funciono…tal vez debí decirle: "Solo suéltalo Freddie"– dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – dijo Carly

- Oye – dijo Adam parándola – las conversaciones de hombres no se revelan, solo es eso lo que no se "suelta"

- ¿Vas a molestarme con eso todo el día? – dijo Carly sonriendo – comprende soy solo una chica que tiene un hermano artista y sus dos amigos más cercanos son: uno tecnológico y uno que es tan…tan Gibby

- ¿Ese no es el chico que se saca la camisa siempre? – dijo Adam – tenemos clase de arte juntos es…muy…¿raro?

- Creo que es la mejor descripción – dijo Carly sonriendo – pero bueno dime que paso con Freddie

- Bueno hable con él – dijo Adam – le dije que debe arreglar las cosas con Sam antes de que se valla, que tal vez no puedan estar juntos pero…que debería aprovechar el tiempo que ella estaba aquí, pero dijo que Sam ya no le importaba

- Esta siendo muy orgulloso – dijo Carly – la verdad es que ambos lo son

- Pues si – dijo Adam – no conozco a Freddie tanto como tu, pero se que le afecta y no lo admite, es típico de nosotros los chicos

- Lo se – dijo Carly – a veces son unos tontos

- Hey – dijo Adam – yo también soy un chico, pensé que había quedado claro que lo soy

- Lo siento – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Oye ahora que estas mas animada – decía Adam un poco avergonzado – hay algo que quisiera decirte

- Ay no – dijo Carly asustada – no me digas que tú también te vas a Londres

- No – dijo Adam sonriendo – no me voy a Londres

- Uff – dijo Carly - ¿entonces?

- Me voy a New York – dijo Adam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly paralizada

- Tranquila, tranquila – decía Adam – es una broma, no te molestes

- Esa fue una mala broma – dijo Carly

- Bueno es que estoy nervioso – dijo Adam

- ¿Por qué, que pasa? – dijo Carly

- Bueno yo…yo quería decirte….que pues bueno…- tartamudeaba Adam

- Y después dices que los chicos no son tontos – dijo Carly – dime ya que pasa

- Bueno ya – dijo Adam – no voy a cometer el mismo error que Freddie en la fiesta, tu me gustas mucho y…

- Tu también me gustas – dijo Carly un poco avergonzada – y se que a veces no soy tan madura como debería pero….

- Para mi eres perfecta – dijo Adam – eres la chica mas especial que haya conocido, eres muy linda, graciosa, bonita y…no se si sea correcto que siga

- No, no, no claro que es correcto, es muy correcto, continua – decía Carly

- Escucha – decía Adam – yo quería preguntarte… que…bueno… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Yo…si quiero – dijo Carly – si quiero ser tu novia

* Carly y Adam se besaron, y estaban muy felices porque ahora eran novio y novia; mientras en casa de Sam:

- Mis maletas están casi listas – dijo Sam - solo falta guardar esto

- Es…- decía Jessica viendo lo que Sam tenia en sus manos – es el vestido que te regale después de mi desfile

- No pienso dejarlo aquí – dijo Sam – es un lindo recuerdo

- Ese día te luciste – dijo Jessica sonriendo – y no creo que haya otra persona que se vea increíble como tu en ese vestido

- No voy a olvidar ese día – dijo Sam – aun no puedo creer que me ofreciera para modelar

- Ese día me salvaste la vida – dijo Jessica – si tu no hubieras modelado, no se que habría pasado, pero aun no se por que cambiaste de opinión

- Fue…Freddie – dijo Sam suspirando – el hizo que cambiara de opinión

- No puedo creer que su amistad termine así – dijo Jessica - ¿Por qué no se amistan de una vez por todas?

- Eso es imposible – dijo Sam – Freddie y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero esta vez las cosas son diferentes, esta no es una simple pelea que hemos tenido, Freddie y yo nunca volveremos a ser amigos ni nada y créeme es lo mejor

- No te entiendo – dijo Jessica – al no explicarle las cosas a Freddie vas a lograr que te odie

- Y es que es eso justamente lo que quiero – dijo Sam – quiero que me odie hasta que no pueda verme ni siquiera en una fotografía

- Sigo sin entender – dijo Jessica - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, hace poco tenias dudas de irte pero ahora veo que estas muy decidida

- Mucho – dijo Sam – me da pena dejar a Carly pero debo irme

- Sabes – decía Jessica – tal vez si hubieras dejado que Freddie te dijera algo antes de contarle la verdad, en este momento no estuvieras empacando

- Aun así me hubiera ido – dijo Sam

- Claro que no – dijo Jessica – es que no sabes lo que el te tenia que decir, me gustaría decírtelo yo pero es algo que debe hacer el

- No te pongas tan dramática quieres – dijo Sam – mejor date prisa con tus maletas

- No es dramatismo – dijo Jessica – Freddie te tenia que decir algo importante

- Que cosa – dijo Sam – ¿Qué esta enamorado de mi?, eso ya lo se

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica sorprendida

- Si ya lo se – dijo Sam bajando la mirada

- Espera – dijo Jessica – todo este tiempo lo sabias y no dijiste nada

- No Jessica no lo sabia – dijo Sam – lo supe, que es diferente

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Jessica

- Cuando Freddie y yo hablábamos ese día antes de pelear, note que tenia un pedazo de papel en la mano que ocultaba – contaba Sam – pero mientras discutíamos el empezó a arrugar ese papel, después de que Freddie saliera enojado del estudio lo seguí y note un pedazo de papel arrugado en el suelo, luego me di cuenta que habían otros tres mas tirados por todo el piso…

_Flashback_ :

_- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Sam recogiendo todos los pedazos de papel arrugado_

_(Punto de vista de Sam) _

_Empecé a recoger los pedazos de papel que estaban regados por el piso, sabia que juntos eran el pedazo de papel que Freddie tenia y estaba segurísima que eso era para mi, así que trate de arreglarlos ya que estaban todos arrugados y me di cuenta que decía algo, cuando al fin pude juntarlos ya que era sencillo teniendo solo cuatro piezas, me quede paralizada cuando lo leí, ese pequeño papel todo arrugado y roto en cuatro partes junto decía: "TE AMO", y Freddie me lo iba a dar eso quería decir que…_

_- ¡Freddie esta enamorado de mi! – susurro Sam sorprendida- no puedo creerlo _

_Fin flashback _

- Luego escuche el sonido de la puerta abajo – seguía contando Sam – y supe que Freddie se había ido y que Carly subiría alinstante así que recogí los cuatro trozos de papel, los guarde en mi bolsillo, entre al estudio e hice como si nada hubiera pasado

- Pero si paso – dijo Jessica – tu sabias en ese momento que Freddie estaba enamorado de ti

- Lo se – dijo Sam – es solo que no quería aceptarlo, por favor Jessica en ese momento, no sabia que hacer, mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar por las cosas que nos habíamos dicho y después enterarme de lo que siente fue…demasiado

- Pero aun sabiendo ahora que te ama, ¿te vas a ir? – dijo Jessica

- No lo entiendes verdad – dijo Sam – justamente me voy por eso, para que ya no ame, para que me odie como siempre lo hizo, para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, no quiero que me ame, lo se suena muy desquiciado pero quiero que me odie

- ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que esta enamorado de ti? – dijo Jessica – no tiene nada de malo

- No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo eso – dijo Sam

- Perdón Sam pero estas actuando como una cobarde y creo que esa palabra no esta en tu vocabulario – dijo Jessica

- Llámalo como quieras – dijo Sam – pero Freddie esta equivocado, el no puede estar enamorado de mi, la pasamos muy bien en esa cita pero solo fue una salida nada mas, nadie se enamora a la primera cita y además el…simplemente el….no puede estar enamorado de mi, es una locura, el necesita estar con una chica no lo se….¿buena?

- Escucha…se que es raro esto, pero…no creo que Freddie este equivocado, estoy segura que te ama, no solo porque el me lo dijo si no porque me doy cuenta

- Jessica basta quieres – dijo Sam con fastidio – dejemos esto como esta

- No, es que no voy a parar hasta que tú admitas que también sientes algo por Freddie – dijo Jessica

- Eso no sucederá – dijo Sam – porque no siento absolutamente nada por el punto

- Si no sientes nada por el, no estuvieras huyendo a Londres – dijo Jessica

- No estoy huyendo – dijo Sam

- Entonces como le llamas a lo que estas haciendo ahora – dijo Jessica

- Aunque no lo creas lo hago por el bien de ambos – dijo Sam

- Claro que no, escucha estas haciendo las cosas mal – dijo Jessica – no solo lo lastimas a el, tu también te lastimas

- No me importa – dijo Sam con un poco de fastidio – ya no me digas nada mas del asunto

- Pero… - traro de decir Jessica

- Rayos Jessica – dijo Sam levantando la voz – ¿que quieres que te diga? que lo quiero, pues bien….es cierto lo quiero y mucho ¿contenta?

- Oye – decía Jessica – tranquila

- Perdón…pero es que me están pasando demasiadas cosas – dijo Sam con su tono de voz normal - y…la verdad no quiero irme, pero tampoco quiero que Freddie me ame

- Yo creo que tienes miedo de enamorarte – dijo Jessica

- Nunca tuve suerte con los chicos – dijo Sam – pero ahora no es un chico es…Freddie

- No se si te habías dado cuenta…pero Freddie también es un chico – dijo Jessica

- Es solo que… - decía Sam – a mi no me puede gustar Freddie no puede pasar eso

- Mira no te puedo ayudar si no aceptas o que sientes – dijo Jessica – ya te dije todo lo que pude, solo tu puedes hacer lo demás y será mejor que valla por lo que falta

- Jessica – dijo Sam parándola – no le digas a nadie que se lo de Freddie por favor ¿si?

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica suspirando – no diré nada

**(Punto de vista de Jessica)**

_¿Por qué Sam no acepta lo que siente?, se que esta enamorada de Freddie, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla, ella debe quedarse aquí para que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, tengo que pensar en algún plan para que no se valla mañana, y se quien me puede ayudar. _

- Sam, voy a salir – dijo Jessica – y tal vez regrese tarde

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam – no le vas a contar a Freddie que se la verdad ¿cierto?

- No ya te prometí que no lo haré – dijo Jessica – debo ir a otro lado

- Pero aun quedan cosas que guardar – dijo Sam

- Lo dejo en tus manos – dijo Jessica tomando su bolso que estaba cerca de la salida y se fue corriendo

- Pero…ay no puede ser mas trabajo para mi – dijo Sam viendo que su prima se fue rápido

* Después de un momento Jessica llego a casa de Carly que seguía con Adam

- Hola chicos – dijo Jessica entrando

- Hola Jessica – dijo Carly – pensé que estabas empacando con Sam

- Lo estaba – dijo Jessica – pero…necesito que me ayuden, Sam no se puede ir

- Pero que hacemos – dijo Adam – tu dijiste que su papá tiene su custodia, no la podemos secuestrar hasta que sea mayor de edad

- Podemos ponerla en el sótano – decía Carly – lo llenamos de grasitos y…

- Carly…- decía Adam

- Perdón – dijo Carly

- Perdona a mi novia Jessica, no sabe que dice – dijo Adam

- Descuida, esto nos vuelve locos a todos, primero que sucede lo de….espera – dijo Jessica reaccionando - ¿tu novia?

- Si – dijo Carly sonriendo – Adam y yo somos novios

- Wow chicos que linda noticia – dijo Jessica – felicidades

- Gracias – dijo Adam – oye cierto… ¿tu tienes novio?

- Eh…- decía Jessica – no, no tengo, volvamos al tema de Sam

- De acuerdo – dijo Adam un poco confundido

- Bueno – dijo Carly con la intención de cambiar el tema – hay que pensar en un plan

- No es por desanimarlas chicas – dijo Adam – pero no se puede hacer nada si su papá cuenta con la custodia, Sam se va a tener que ir de todos modos

- Si…- decía Jessica pensando – Sam se tiene que ir de todos modos pero…

- ¿Pero? – dijo Carly

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda regresar – completo Jessica sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Adam

- Si dense cuenta – dijo Jessica – Sam de todos modos va a tener que ir a Londres y no va a querer decirle a su papá que ella quiere estar en Seattle pero…yo iré con ella

- Ahhhh- decía Carly asintiendo y tratando de entender – no se lo que significa

- Jessica habla de que hay que encontrar una manera para que ella convenza al papá de Sam regresar a Seattle y devolver su custodia ¿cierto? – dijo Adam

- Si – dijo Jessica sorprendida – eso

- Ok – decía Carly – pero…ya trataste de hacerlo una vez y no resulto, como entonces lo haría ahora

- Ese es el problema – dijo Jessica – si el no la escucha decir con sus propias palabras que es feliz aquí no lo creerá

- Bien entonces pensemos – dijo Adam – debe haber alguna manera para que se de cuenta que ella esta bien aquí

* Después de varios minutos los chicos seguían pensando sin ningún resultado bueno, hasta que Spencer salió de su cuarto hacia la sala donde estaban los chicos

- Hey ¿Qué onda adolescentes? – dijo Spencer

- Hola Spencer – dijo Jessica

- Hola Jessica y chico que corteja a mi pequeña hermana – dijo Spencer

- Spencer – dijo Carly avergonzada – ahora el es mi novio

- ¿Novio? – dijo Spencer sentándose en medio de Carly y Adam – bien eso quiere decir que debo estar con los ojos muy abiertos – dijo acercándose a Adam

- No tanto – dijo Adam asustado

- ¿Y Spencer no tienes otra cosa que hacer? – dijo Carly

- No – respondió Spencer - ¿ustedes que hacen?

- Estamos tratando de pensar en un plan para que Jessica convenza al papá de Sam dejarla regresar a Seattle y quedarse – dijo Carly

- Oh – dijo Spencer - ¿y ya tienen algo?

- No – respondió Adam

- El no lo va a creer si Sam no se lo dice ella misma – dijo Jessica – y ella no quiere hacerlo, piensa que es como humillarse

- Pues que mal que su papá no pueda ver lo bien que Sam se la pasa aquí – dijo Spencer – apuesto que cambiaria de opinión

- Si pero ese es un problema – dijo Carly – el nunca vivió con ella, y no puede ver lo que pasa aquí

- Bueno chicos apuesto a que se les ocurrirá algo – dijo Spencer – yo ahora si me voy – dijo levantándose

- Excelente – dijo Carly – después de asustar a mi novio te vas

- ¿Estas asustado? – le pregunto Spencer

- Pues…algo – contesto Adam

- Entonces hice un buen trabajo, adiós – dijo marchándose Spencer

- ¿De verdad te asustaste? – pregunto Carly

- No, solo quería que Spencer se fuera – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Lo sabia – dijo Carly

- Oigan esperen – dijo Jessica reaccionando – Spencer dijo que si mi tío viera lo bien que Sam esta aquí cambiaria de opinión ¿cierto?

- Si – dijo Carly mientras ella y Adam reaccionaban también

- ¿Todos están pensando lo mismo que yo? – dijo Jessica

- Creo que si – dijo Carly

- Adam ¿eres bueno con lo técnico? – pregunto Jessica

- Pues…no tanto como Freddie, pero estudie computación en New York, se manejar algo – respondió Adam – creo que podría hacer lo que están pensando

- Bien – dijo Carly - ¿funcionara?

- Podría hacerlo - dijo Jessica – Sam igual tendría que irse, pero si funciona lograre que ella regrese

- ¿Solo ella? – dijo Carly extrañada - ¿tu también no?

- No yo no – respondió Jessica

- ¿Pero por que? – dijo Adam

- Chicos ustedes saben que yo me tenia que ir de todos modos de Seattle – dijo Jessica – debo seguir viajando

- Pero Jessica tienes que quedarte – dijo Carly – o acaso no te gusta Seattle?

- Adoro Seattle – dijo Jessica – he pasado los momentos mas locos aquí, pero yo…no puedo quedarme, he viajado todo este tiempo, siempre lo he hecho

- Pero…-decía Carly

- Ya no te preocupes por mi – dijo Jessica – lo importante ahora es Sam ok, será mejor ejecutar el plan ya

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly – pero a mi me gustaría que tu también te quedaras, en fin vamos al estudio ahí podemos empezar con todo

- Bien – dijo Adam – hay trabajo que hacer

- Espero que el plan funcione – dijo Jessica – en serio lo espero

**Ok chicos espero que les haya gustado, la siguiente parte ya lo tengo escrito y se que les va a gustar porque va haber una sorpresa, bien quería agradecerles por sus reviews y a splashface, tus reviews siempre me levantan mucho el animo y aparte de sacarme una sonrisa me ayudan mucho, de verdad gracias, al igual que todos los que comentan esta historia muchas gracias chicos y también a Carli que me comento, no estoy segura si es el primer review que tengo de mi país, pero me alegra que a alguien de Perú le guste la historia, bien chicos me voy y espero poder subir la otra parte mas rápido **

**Pd: A lalala gracias por decirme lo del blog de Dan, ya lo leí y se el no quiso ofender a nadie o por lo menos no fue su intención, pero descuida no dejare de ver Icarly que siempre me ha hecho reír, además solo fue un episodio aun quedan mas jeje **

**Próximo capitulo: Fiesta de despedida part2 : Carly decide enfrentar a Freddie de una vez y decirle que debe estar con Sam lo que resta de su tiempo e Seattle, Freddie piensa en lo que Carly le dijo y esta indeciso de ir o no a la fiesta, Sam esta un poco triste pues sabe que no volverá a ver a sus amigos y al final Freddie se lleva una gran sorpresa… **


	21. Fiesta de despedida part 2

**Hola chicos, lamento la demora, se que les dije que ya lo tenia escrito….pero a ultimo momento surgieron los cambios y al parecer salio mas largo de lo que pensé así que el capitulo serán tres partes, bien quería agradecerles a todos por sus increíbles comentarios, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar, y…bueno ¿recuerdan que le dije que pondría otra canción que quedo pendiente?, pues aquí esta, me gusta mucho esa canción y espero que a ustedes también, ok bueno chicos creo que nada mas que decirles, solo que espero les guste y sigan la historia hasta su cercano final, bien no los entretengo mas y les dejo con el capitulo **

**Fiesta de despedida part2**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje… (La canción tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de la talentosa Jennette Mccurdy)**

* Al día siguiente; era jueves por la mañana, este día Sam se iría a Londres y hoy por la tarde seria su fiesta de despedida, Carly quería de una vez por todas que Freddie entendiera que Sam no se iba por gusto, así que ese mañana en la escuela…

- Freddie debo hablar contigo – dijo Carly

- Hola Carly – respondió Freddie sacando libros de su casillero - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? – dijo Carly asombrada – no te das cuenta de que día es hoy

- Hoy es…jueves si mi calendario no se equivoca – contesto Freddie

- No me refiero a eso – dijo Carly – deja de aparentar que no sabes nada

- Dime de que quieres hablar, rápido que debo irme – dijo Freddie

- De Sam – dijo Carly – tú sabes muy bien que ella se va hoy

- Bien si no me vas a decir algo que verdaderamente importe me voy – dijo Freddie

- Oye ¿quieres escucharme por un momento? – dijo Carly

- No – dijo Freddie – no quiero hablar de ella, para mi no existe

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? – dijo Carly con asombro – no te das cuenta que cometiste un error

- Claro que cometí un error – dijo Freddie – me enamore de ella, ese fue mi error

- No – dijo Carly – tu error fue no escucharla, pero si no la escuchaste a ella me escucharás a mi – dijo decidida

- No quiero saber nada de ella ya te lo dije – decía Freddie – déjame tranquilo

- Ella se va hoy – dijo Carly – tal vez no la vuelvas a ver

- Fue su decisión ¿no? – dijo Freddie con rencor

- Oye nunca te lo había dicho pero…eres un tarado – dijo Carly

- ¡Oye! – dijo Freddie sorprendido por eso

- Lo siento – dijo Carly – pero es la verdad, te estas comportando como un tarado, no quieres escuchar

- Sam se va a ir – dijo Freddie – que mas quieres que escuche

- El motivo – dijo Carly – el motivo de su viaje

- Eso no importa – dijo Freddie – se va así de la nada

- Que no es su culpa – dijo Carly – sabes me canse, lo quieras creer o no ella no se va porque quiere, ¿recuerdas el viaje de su mamá?, no fue por algún familiar enfermo, la verdad era que estaba en Londres peleando por la custodia de Sam pero…su papá gano

- ¿Qué? – decía Freddie paralizado

- Sam se va porque su papá tiene su custodia – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué? – decía Freddie aun paralizado

- Sam esta obligada a irse – dijo Carly – no lo hace por gusto alguno

- ¿Qué? – seguía sin reaccionar Freddie

- ¡Que Sam no tiene la culpa! – decía Carly cansada – y deja de decir "¿Qué?", si no quieres que te golpee

- Yo…no sabia eso – dijo Freddie

- Eso intento decirte Sam – dijo Carly – pero tú no la oíste, sólo le empezaste a gritar

- Ay no – decía Freddie – soy un idiota

- Lo eres – dijo Carly

- Pero aun así – dijo Freddie – ella no me dijo nada hasta después de casi una semana y yo tenia que saberlo al igual que tu

- Si pero…- decía Carly – para Sam era difícil hacerlo, Freddie debes hablar con ella

- No puedo – dijo Freddie – no puedo verla y recordar que en unas horas ella ya no estará aquí conmigo, no quiero

- Freddie si de verdad la amas debes hablar con ella – dio Carly – aun lo puedes hacer en la fiesta de despedida

- Para mi es difícil – dijo Freddie – no quiero que se valla

- Yo tampoco – dijo Carly – pero a diferencia tuya, yo si actúo como una amiga y la estoy apoyando en todo, oye no te quiero obligar a nada, pero…deberías aprovechar hasta el ultimo minuto con ella y…aun estas invitado a la fiesta en la tarde después de clases si quieres ir, piénsalo Freddie

* Carly dejo a Freddie pensando en los casilleros, mientras las horas iban pasando el y Sam pensaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_Dentro de unas pocas horas ya no estaré en Seattle, debo admitirlo, es difícil dejar todo aquí, toda mi vida esta justo aquí, mis amigos, mi familia, mi escuela, el show, todo; aquí conocí a mi mejor amiga, y todo empezó con un emparedado de atún, desde ahí fuimos inseparables aunque hemos tenido peleas como todos los amigos pero nada arruinó nuestra amistad, todo diferente a lo que paso con Freddie, hay Benson como siempre haciendo idioteces, mira que enamorarte de la persona equivocada, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi?, nunca te trate bien, siempre estaba lastimándote física y mentalmente como tu decías, se que encontraras a la chica indicada para ti, yo no la soy Freddie, no soy la chica que esperas, y tu no me gustas, no puedes gustarme ¿o si? _

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_¿Qué debo hacer?, Sam es muy importante para mi, de verdad la amo, adoro sus locuras y me encanta su manera de ser, es la única persona que me ah dicho siempre lo que piensa de mi sin mentir, y aunque no lo parezca siempre se preocupo por mi lo se, ¿Qué debo hacer?, no debí decirle todas esas cosas, ahora ella piensa que la odio cuando es todo lo contrario, debí apoyarla con lo de la custodia y lo que hice fue acusarla de irse a Londres, pero…también me lo oculto, ambos tenemos mucha culpa, ahora no se que debo hacer, la fiesta ya empezó pero no se si ir o no _

* La fiesta ya había empezado y ya habían varios chicos en casa de Carly aunque no eran muchos ya que Sam no quería que valla mucha gente…

- Carly, Adam – dijo Jessica – tengo que hablar con ustedes

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Carly

- Hable con mi tío hace una horas y le conté lo que estamos haciendo

- ¿Nuestro plan? – dijo Adam

- Si – respondió Jessica

- ¿Y que sucedió? – pregunto Carly

- Me dijo…que no le interesa ver nada – respondió Jessica triste

- Entonces… -decía Adam - ¿no servirá lo que hicimos?

- No lo se – dijo Jessica – cuando llegue a Londres les juro que haré lo que sea, para que lo vea, pero….no se que pase

- Entonces Sam se va y de seguro no regresa – dijo Carly triste

- Es lo mas probable – dijo Jessica – intentare todo, pero no puedo prometer nada

- Su papá es muy malo – dijo Carly

- Lo hace porque piensa que es lo correcto – dijo Jessica – pero se esta equivocando y si Sam no le dice nada, peor

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – dijo Adam

- Nada – dijo Jessica – esperar a ver si esto funciona…pero…no creo que lo haga

- Mi mejor amiga se va – dijo Carly triste y abrazando a Adam – no quiero que se valla

- Lo se Carly – dijo Adam – pero ya veras que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto

* Los minutos pasaban y Freddie no se aparecía, Carly y Jessica estaban pendientes de la puerta, pero ya empezaban a dudar de la asistencia de Freddie…

- No si se venga – dijo Jessica – si quisiera venir ya estaría aquí

- Lo se – dijo Carly – pero aun es temprano, seguro ya va a venir

- No lo se – dijo Jessica – tal vez si…

* En ese momento entro Freddie un poco incomodo y viendo todo el alrededor, Jessica y Carly se acercaron muy felices por su llegada

- Que bueno que llegaste – dijo Carly

- Es bueno verte aquí – dijo Jessica

- Vine a arreglar las cosas con Sam – dijo Freddie – solo eso

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Jessica

- Que solo quiero hacer las pases con ella – dijo Freddie

- ¿Ya no le vas a decir que estas enamorado de ella? – pregunto Carly

- No – dijo Freddie – ya no

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Carly

- Porque ya tiene demasiados problemas como para añadirle mas – dijo Freddie - ¿Dónde esta?

- En mi cuarto – respondió Carly

- Solo habla con ella Freddie –dijo Jessica – que no se valla enojada contigo

- Iré a hablar con ella – dijo Freddie dirigiéndose al cuarto de Carly

* Freddie llego al cuarto de Carly y entro, se dio cuenta que Sam estaba sentada en la cama mirando a la nada y cuando ella lo vio se sorprendió que estuviera allí

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Sam un poco despectiva

- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Freddie

- ¿De que? – dijo Sam – creo que ya dijiste todo lo que pensabas de mi

- Sam…por favor – dijo Freddie tiernamente – la última vez que hablamos…no salio nada bien

- Lo se – dijo Sam bajando la mirada

- Y…lo lamento – dijo Freddie mientras Sam lo miraba – no debí decirte esas cosas

- ¿Lo lamentas? – decía Sam acercándose y viéndolo a los ojos

- Mucho – dijo Freddie viéndola a los ojos también – en especial porque ya se la razón por la que te vas

- Espera – dijo Sam - ¿ya sabes porque me voy?

- Si – dijo Freddie – ya se que tu papá consiguió tu custodia y…por eso te vas

- Si…- decía Sam – no quiero vivir con el Freddie, no me conoce, nunca estuvo conmigo y…se que vivir allá para mi será una tortura

- ¿No puedes hacer nada? – dijo Freddie

- No – respondió Sam – aunque por una razón…creo que es bueno que me valla

- Ninguna razón es buena para que hagas eso – decía Freddie – pero…no quiero que te vallas enojada conmigo… ¿me perdonas?

- ¿Por qué buscas que te perdone? – decía Sam – tu me odias

- No, no es así – decía Freddie – no te odio, yo…estaba muy molesto, no sabia lo que estaba diciendo y…

- Ya Fredoso – decía Sam sonriendo – no te pongas dramático, todo bien, total yo también te dije cosas feas, así que estamos a mano y…esta bien

- No, no lo esta – decía Freddie – tu…igual te iras

- Eso no puedo cambiarlo – decía Sam – pero…es una fiesta ¿no?, hay que divertirnos, quiero olvidarme por unas horas que ya no volveré

- Bien – decía Freddie – pero con una condición

- ¿Tu pidiéndome condiciones? – decía Sam sonriendo

- Si, yo…perdí muchos días estando enojado y…quiero pasar contigo todo lo que queda de la fiesta

- No creo que sea una buena idea – decía Sam nerviosa y negando con la cabeza

- Vamos Sam – decía Freddie – es la última vez que te voy a ver y tú a mí igual, y…de verdad me gustaría pasar el resto de la fiesta contigo

- ¿No vas a aceptar un no verdad? – decía Sam

- Me conoces bien – dijo Freddie - ¿entonces?

- Bueno…- decía Sam suspirando – esta bien, pero si pasa algo que no quiero…tu tendrás la culpa

- No te entiendo – decía Freddie - ¿algo de que?

- Olvídalo – dijo Sam – solo vallamos a la fiesta

- Seguro – dijo Freddie – vamos princesa Puckett

* Freddie y Sam volvieron a la fiesta y se pusieron a platicar, reír y fastidiarse como los viejos tiempos

- No, espera – decía Freddie riendo – al final nunca disfrute del casillero 239

- Claro que si – decía Sam riendo también – bueno…hasta que mi mamá lo atravesó con su auto

- Si, y aun no recupero mi dinero Puckett – dijo Freddie

- Sigue soñando – dijo Sam sonriendo – tampoco lo harás – Sam suspiro

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Freddie

- Dime que piensas ahora – dijo Sam

- Que pase los momentos mas divertidos contigo – dijo Freddie sonriendo – es obvio que nada será igual, ¿y tu que piensas ahora?

- Pues…la verdad pienso en lo ridículo que te vez con esa chaqueta – dijo Sam juguetonamente

- ¡Oye!, esta chaqueta es buena – dijo Freddie sonriendo – además tiene bolsillos

- Si es "súper genial" – decía Sam sarcásticamente

- Bueno dejemos de hablar de la chaqueta – dijo Freddie

- Tienes razón – dijo Sam - ¿de que quieres hablar?

- No lo se – dijo Freddie – sabes la eh pasado bien hasta ahora, pero…no puedo sacar de mi cabeza que en unas horas ya no estarás aquí

- Si…-decía Sam – eso, descuida apuesto a que ICarly seguirá siendo el show más popular aunque no este

- No me refería al show – dijo Freddie – pero…respecto a eso….Carly y yo pensamos que…

- Freddie – dijo Sam parándolo – que ni siquiera se te ocurra cancelar el show, no lo se busquen a un remplazo, pero cuando yo este en Londres quiero ver todas las semanas mi show favorito en la Web

- Nadie va a remplazarte – dijo Freddie – ICarly no va a ser igual

- Tal vez no – dijo Sam – pero apuesto a que ustedes podrán con eso, son los mejores

- Gracias – dijo Freddie – prometo que haremos lo mejor para que al menos nos veas desde allá y te diviertas

- Genial – dijo Sam – no puedo esperar a ver las tonterías que hacen sin mí

- Ay que graciosa – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

* Las horas iban pasando y mientras los chicos bailaban, Sam y Freddie seguían charlando

- No, de verdad – decía Freddie – cantas muy bien

- No es para tanto – dijo Sam – pero gracias

- Tengo una idea – dijo Freddie – falta poco para las 5:30 y todos se irán a esa hora, y…creo que seria bueno que demostraras lo bien que cantas

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida – oye cantar frente a personas que no conocía estuvo bien, pero cantar frente a los chicos de la escuela…es otra cosa

- Pero no son tantas personas y…me gustaría volver a escucharte por ultima vez – dijo Freddie viéndola a los ojos

- Eh… - decía Sam nerviosa – ok, pero…no hay una pista, no puedo cantar sin música

- Pues suerte para ti – dijo Freddie – yo grabe una pista antes de venir, y me quedo bien

- ¿Cómo sabias que aceptaría cantar? – dijo Sam

- De hecho te la iba a regalar, para que no me olvides, pero ya que aceptaste, será mejor que la estrene

- Pero no se la letra – dijo Sam

- Recuerdas ese día cuando estábamos en el parque y hablamos de música, pues me dijiste todas las canciones que te gustaban y yo grabe una de ellas, así que no tienes excusa

- Oh rayos bien – dijo Sam – pero hay de ti Benson que se burlen de mi

- No lo harán – dijo Freddie – eres increíble

- Si como sea – dijo Sam

- Oigan chicos – gritaba Freddie - ¿quieren escuchar a Sam cantar?

* Todos los chicos que habían prestado atencion respondieron que si con alegría y emoción, así que Freddie iba poniendo la pista mientras Sam se colocaba en las escaleras para cantar, no estaba nerviosa, pues sabia que lo hacia bien, pero si le daba un poco de vergüenza cantar frente a todos sus amigos, los chicos se ponían alrededor para escucharla, al igual que lo hicieron Jessica, Carly y Adam, que por cierto Jessica sacaba su celular para grabar a Sam…

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Carly

- Voy a grabar esto – respondió Jessica

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Adam

- Se que servirá – dijo Jessica – no lo se pero tengo un presentimiento, solo ayúdenme a que Sam no se de cuenta que la estoy grabando

- Bien – dijo Carly

* Freddie ya había colocado la pista y regresó a donde estaban todos los chicos pero al frente claro, era el que estaba mas cerca de Sam

- Bien…- decía Sam – creo que voy cantar, gracias al bobo de Benson, pero…si algo sale mal, cúlpenlo a el y no a mi

- Hey – decía Freddie defendiéndose – solo canta, que nada va a salir mal

- Ok – decía Sam – pongan play a esa cosa antes que me arrepienta

* La pista empezó a sonar para que Sam cantara **(N/A: Escuchen Stronger de Jennette MCcurdy)**

You feel out of breath, used up and broken down

Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground

Somedays you wanna scream, but you can't make a sound

But you're not alone

Here comes another day, here comes another fight

You'd rather give it up than give it one more try

'Cause no one understands the way you feel inside

But you're not alone

Right now it feels like the end of the world

All your battles are lost

You've been cheated (mistreated)

Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer

Hold on a little bit longer

Trust me, you'll see

You'll be so much stronger

(You'll be so much stronger)

It's only temporary, but it feels like you're stuck

Like no wishing well, but it will chance your luck

They say when one door closes another opens up

And you walk right through

Yeah, you know what to do

Right now it feels like the end of the world

All your battles are lost

You've been cheated (mistreated)

Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer

Hold on a little bit longer

Trust me, you'll see

You'll be so much stronger

(You'll be so much stronger)

You'll might have to bend but you're not gonna break

Wipe the tears from your face and the fear off your face

You know deep down inside, you've got what it takes

Right now it feels like the end of the world

All your battles are lost

You've been cheated (mistreated)

Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer

Hold on a little bit longer

Trust me, you'll see

You'll be so much stronger

(You'll be so much stronger)

* Después de cantar, todos los chicos le aplaudieron y varios se acercaron a decirle que cantaba increíble, Sam se veía muy feliz y Jessica había grabado todo eso, cuando termino de grabar, guardo el archivo en su celular y se lo mando al papá de Sam, no estaba segura si lo vería o no, pero sabia que de algo podía servir, después de eso, los chicos volvieron a bailar y Sam y Freddie continuaron charlando, mientras que Carly estaba en la cocina con Adam y Gibby

- Sam canta increíble – decía Gibby

- Lo se – dijo Carly – es triste que ya no la pueda escuchar

- Aun van a seguir hablando – dijo Adam – no te pongas triste otra vez

- No lo puedo evitar – dijo Carly – mi mejor amiga se va

**Bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado, se que el plan que hicieron Jessica, Carly y Adam aun no se entiende del todo, pero ya lo entenderán, bien una vez mas gracias a todos por sus reviews y bueno como ya tengo casi terminada la tercera parte les voy a dejar una continuación así como lo hacia antes para que no se desesperen tanto, bien chicos, nos vemos pronto, cuídense, los quiero…adiós **

**Continuación: Fiesta de despedida part 3**

- No creo que falte nada – dijo Jessica – pero no te preocupes yo revisare

- ¿Cuatro personas para una maleta? – dijo Sam - ¿es una broma?

- Oye Carly – dijo Jessica asustada – tu puerta no abre

- ¿Qué tipos de arreglos? – pregunto Carly entre preocupada y molesta

- ¿De verdad quieres ayudarme con eso? – dijo Sam - ¿y los demás?

- No, espera – dijo Freddie deteniéndola – déjalos

- Ay no – dijo Carly asustada – ¿y si Sam y Freddie se escaparon para que ella no valla a Londres?

- ¿Dormidos? – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿Cómo que dormidos?

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – dijo Adam

- Algo mas se debe hacer – dijo Jessica


	22. Fiesta de despedida part 3

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?, yo espero que bien, para los que están aun en el colegio deben estar a full con sus exámenes**** finales, bueno chicos espero que todo les salga bien, y no solo a los que están en el colegio, los que están en Universidad, Instituto o algún otro tipo de estudio también les deseo lo mejor, bien ahora respecto a la historia…esta vez el capitulo salio un poco largo espero que no les moleste, pero hasta aquí llega todo lo de la fiesta y despedida de Sam, ya falta poco para que acabe la historia y espero que la sigan, bueno entonces los dejo con el capitulo y espero que les guste, ah por cierto en este capitulo hay muchas sorpresas, bien no los entretengo mas y los dejo con el capitulo **

**Fiesta de despedida part 3 **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje…**

* Las horas fueron pasando y ya era hora de que todos se fueran, así que se despidieron de Sam y le desearon suerte en Londres, y solo se quedaron Adam, Jessica, Freddie, Spencer y Carly, obvio

- Bien – dijo Sam – gracias por la fiesta, me divertí

- Déjame decirte que cantas súper bien – dijo Spencer abrazándola **(Sí, abrazándola)**

- Gracias Spencer – dijo Sam extrañada – pero…por que…tu…

- Si, entiendo – dijo Spencer – pero quiero que sepas que siempre has sido como mi pequeña hermanita

- Hey – dijo Carly

- Mi segunda pequeña hermanita – dijo retractándose Spencer - mi…pequeña y agresiva hermanita

- Claro – dijo Sam riendo – gracias

- Todos te vamos a extrañar – dijo Carly

- Chicos no se pongan sentimentales – dijo Sam – aun no me estoy yendo, mas bien me gustaría revisar una de las maletas, creo que algo falta

- No creo que falte nada – dijo Jessica – pero no te preocupes yo revisare

- Te acompaño – dijo Carly

- Bueno necesitaran un hombre para que les ayude – dijo Spencer

- Tienes razón – dijo Carly – Adam ¿vienes con nosotras?

- Claro – respondió Adam

- Hablaba de mí – dijo Spencer

- Bueno ven también – dijo Carly

- ¿Cuatro personas para una maleta? – dijo Sam - ¿es una broma?

- Déjalos – dijo Freddie – ellos se entienden

* Cuando Jessica, Carly, Adam y Spencer llegaron al cuarto de Carly, donde estaban las maletas, Jessica se puso a revisarlas y noto que todo estaba bien, así que decidieron volver a la sala, Jessica trato de abrir la puerta pero esta no se abría…

- Oye Carly – dijo Jessica asustada – tu puerta no abre

- ¿Como que no abre? – dijo Carly – debes estar abriendo mal, déjame a mi

* Carly intento abrir la puerta y como dijo Jessica esta no abría

- Esto esta mal – dijo Carly – mi puerta estaba bien ayer, de la nada no se puede trabar

- Bueno…- decía Spencer mientras todos volteaban a verlo con cara de asesinos

- ¿Bueno qué? Spencer – decía Carly

- Recuerdas la vez que pensé que se había metido un ladrón – decía Spencer - pues ayer mientras estabas con Jessica y Adam en el estudio de Icarly haciendo no se que cosa yo…hice un par de arreglos a tu puerta

- ¿Qué tipos de arreglos? – pregunto Carly entre preocupada y molesta

- Pues…la verdad no se como explicarlo – decía Spencer asustado – sólo quería hacer tu cuarto mas seguro, pero…cuando empecé a usar mis herramientas en la perilla de tu puerta…empezó a salir un poco de humo y…luego….

- Ya no quiero saber – dijo Carly cortándolo

- ¿Cómo es posible que salga humo de una perilla? – dijo Jessica sorprendida

- Con Spencer todo es posible – dijo Carly

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – dijo Adam

* Mientras con Sam y Freddie

- No crees que se tardan demasiado – dijo Sam – solo era una de mis maletas

- Iré a ver que hacen – dijo Freddie

- Mejor vamos los dos – dijo Sam – falta que tu también te me desperezcas y yo me termine quedando sola

- ¿Te da miedo que te deje sola? – dijo Freddie fastidiándola juguetonamente

- Tonto – dijo Sam – sólo ve a ver que sucede con ellos

- Ok – dijo Freddie sonriendo – pero tranquila regreso rápido para que no te asustes – dijo de nuevo fastidiándola

- Ve antes de que sea yo la que te desaparezca – dijo Sam sonriendo

* Freddie fue en camino al cuarto de Carly pero se quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando escucho a Carly culpar a Spencer

- ¡Eres el peor reparando cosas! – dijo Carly – pensé que había quedado claro con la impresora inalámbrica

- ¡Solo quería protegerte de algún ladrón! – se defendía Spencer

- ¡Dime cómo me ibas a proteger! – decía Carly histérica - ¿dejándome encerrada con el?

- Un error lo comete cualquiera – decía Spencer

- Ya cálmense – decía Jessica – estamos encerrados aquí, pero se olvidan que Sam y Freddie están allá afuera, de seguro pronto vienen y nos sacan

*Freddie escucho: "**estamos encerrados aquí"** e inmediatamente regreso con Sam a la sala y ella se extraño un poco que llegara solo

- ¿Y? – dijo Sam - ¿Dónde están todos?

- Ellos…se quedaron dormidos – dijo Freddie sonriendo con un poco de malicia

- ¿Dormidos? – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿Cómo que dormidos?

- Si… - decía Freddie – están dormidos

- Pero…sólo fueron a revisar una de las maletas – decía Sam – y eran cuatro personas, dime como cuatro personas se quedan dormidas así de la nada

- Pues así es – dijo Freddie

- Entonces será mejor que los valla a despertar – dijo Sam

- No, espera – dijo Freddie deteniéndola – déjalos

- Freddie son casi las 6:00 PM – dijo Sam – debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 11:00 PM, y no puedo dejar por lo menos a Jessica dormida, me debo ir con ella

- Tu lo has dicho – dijo Freddie – son casi las 6:00 PM, aun falta mucho y…

- No puedo creer que se hayan quedado dormidos – dijo Sam – ¿estas seguro?

- Si – dijo Freddie – escucha, seguro se esforzaron mucho en hacer la fiesta y ya no pudieron aguantar el cansancio y terminaron por quedarse dormidos

- Eso suena loco – dijo Sam – y yo voy a despertarlos, me voy en unas horas y pensé que querían estar conmigo antes de irme

- Si, estoy seguro que querían hacerlo – dijo Freddie – pero déjalos que duerman un poco y…al menos yo estoy aquí – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Si, que gran consuelo – dijo Sam sarcásticamente y sonriendo

- Oye, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo que queda para hacer algo? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Algo como que? – dijo Sam

- Pues…no lo se – dijo Freddie – apuesto a que quieres hacer varias cosas antes de irte

- Si…pero…ya no tengo tiempo – dijo Sam

- Aun hay tiempo – dijo Freddie – mas porque yo…puedo ayudarte a hacerlas

- ¿De verdad quieres ayudarme con eso? – dijo Sam - ¿y los demás?

- Déjalos descansar – dijo Freddie sonriendo de nuevo con toque de malicia – que sigan durmiendo

* En el cuarto de Carly:

- ¡Esto es estresante! – decía Carly - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Esta puerta no tiene arreglo – dijo Adam – ya intente todo

- Algo mas se debe hacer – dijo Jessica

- Yo se que podemos hacer – dijo Carly – golpear

- ¿Golpear la puerta? – dijo Jessica

- No - dijo Carly – golpear a Spencer por meternos en esto

- Empiezo a sentirme asustado – dijo Spencer

- Carly tranquila – dijo Adam – seguro…

- Espera – dijo Jessica contándolo – ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que Sam y Freddie se dieran cuenta que nos hemos demorado mucho

- Si tienes razón – dijo Adam – eso es extraño

- Ay no – dijo Carly asustada – ¿y si Sam y Freddie se escaparon para que ella no valla a Londres?

- No lo creo – dijo Jessica – Sam esta segura de irse, no creo que a última hora se escapen así

- Olvidas que Freddie esta con ella – dijo Carly nerviosa – que tal si la durmió y la esta secuestrando, o…o… se la esta llevando a la fuerza, o…o… tal vez…el…el se la esta llevando con engaños y…si…

- Carly basta – dijo Jessica – eso es más desquiciado que Spencer

- Hey – dijo Spencer defendiéndose

- Si – dijo Carly – es una locura

- Bueno – dijo Adam – deje mi celular en la cocina, pero yo supongo que alguien trajo el suyo

- Si yo tengo mi celular – dijo Jessica

- Ok – dijo Spencer – llama a Sam

- El celular de Sam esta aquí – dijo Jessica – ella me lo dio a guardar

- Bien entonces llama a Freddie – dijo Carly

- De acuerdo – contesto Jessica

* En la sala Sam y Freddie saltaban como locos en los sillones

- Es extraño que una de las cosas que querías hacer fuera esto – decía Freddie saltando

- Bueno es loco pero…siempre quise hacerlo – decía Sam – pero ya bien, ya me canse

* Sam y Freddie pararon de saltar y se quedaron sentados, al instante el celular de Freddie empezó a sonar

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Sam

- Pues… - decía Freddie viendo la pantalla de su celular

- ¿No vas a contestar? – decía Sam

- Eh..no – dijo Freddie apagando su celular – ahora no, no me importa si después de esto reciba una paliza

- ¿Y porque pasaría eso? – pregunto Sam - ¿acaso estas haciendo algo malo?

- No lo creo – dijo Freddie sonriendo – por lo menos yo no creo que sea algo malo

* En el cuarto de Carly

- Esto es malo, Freddie no contesta – dijo Jessica preocupada – y ya apago el celular

- Ay no – dijo Carly – ya vez, te dije, seguro se escaparon

- Carly eso no es posible – dijo Adam – no creo que hagan algo así

- No los conoces tanto como yo – dijo Carly

- Pero…- decía Jessica – es una locura, ellos no harían eso…¿o si? – dijo asustada

- Carly estas preocupándonos a todos – dijo Spencer

- Tu ni hables – dijo Carly – estamos aquí gracias a ti

- ¿Me agradeces o me culpas? – pregunto Spencer incrédulo

- Tu que crees Spencer – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Como sea – decía Jessica – debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí, si Carly esta en lo correcto…Sam esta en problemas

* En la sala Freddie y Sam comían una gran porción de helado de chocolate

- Supuse que una de las cosa que querías hacer antes de irte era comer – dijo Freddie

- Adoro el helado – decía Sam

- Tu adoras toda la comida Samantha – dijo Freddie mientras Sam le daba un golpe en el hombro

- No me vuelvas a decir Samantha niño – dijo Sam

- Si eso hace que no me vuelvas a destrozar el hombro estoy de acuerdo – dijo Freddie adolorido

- Ok – decía Sam – después de comer helado de chocolate ya se lo que quiero hacer, pero…tu vas a tener que ser fuerte

- Creo que me estoy asustando – dijo Freddie

* En el cuarto de Carly:

- Estoy asustada – decía Carly – Sam y Freddie deben estar divagando por la calle, solos y hambrientos, ¿y si les pasa algo?

- Carly estas asustando a Jessica – dijo Adam mientras veía que Jessica estaba muy angustiada

- ¿Y si Carly tiene razón? – decía Jessica preocupada - ¿si se escaparon?

- Chicas quieren tranquilizarse – decía Adam – aun no estamos seguros de eso

- Pero entonces explícame ¿Por qué Freddie apago el celular? – decía Carly – o ¿Por qué no vienen a sacarnos?

- Tal vez se quedaron dormidos – dijo Spencer

* En la sala:

- Es increíble que los chicos se quedaran dormidos – decía Sam mientras Freddie la cargaba en su espalda por toda la sala

- Sabes, esto no era exactamente lo que pensé cuando dijiste que tenía que ser fuerte – decía Freddie

- Bueno tu me querías cargar ese día en el parque y no quise, bien ahora cambie de opinión – dijo Sam

- ¿Y cuanto mas debo hacer esto? – decía Freddie

- Bien ya me aburrí – dijo Sam bajando de la espalda de Freddie – pero debo ser honesta, no pensé que pudieras hacerlo por tanto tiempo

- Para que veas que no soy tan débil como pensabas – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Si, si, si, si, niño no exageres – dijo Sam

* En el cuarto de Carly:

- Carly no exageres – decía Spencer – eso es imposible

- Es probable – dijo Carly

- Claro que no – dijo Adam

- ¿Por qué no me creen? – decía Carly – seguro Sam y Freddie ya están camino a otro estado

- Vamos Carly – decía Jessica – esa idea no tiene sentido

*En la sala:

- Esto no tiene sentido – decía Freddie - ¿segura que quieres hacerlo?

- Si – decía Sam recostada en el sillón con los ojos vendados – hazlo

- Bien – decía Freddie poniendo diferentes tipos de golosinas en la boca de Sam para que ella adivinara lo que era

- Bien…- decía Sam saboreando – es...chocolate con…maní y caramelo

- Esa fue fácil – decía Freddie – haber esta – decía mientras le daba a probar otra cosa

- Es…- decía Sam – una galleta de…esas horribles que come Carly

- Correcto – dijo Freddie – ahora esta

- Esa es la mas fácil de todas – dijo Sam – es un grasito, vamos Freddie ¿no puedes hacer algo mas difícil?

- Bien…- decía Freddie viendo tiernamente a Sam vendada – ahora…algo diferente – decía mientras se acercaba a Sam para darle un beso en los labios

* Freddie se iba acercando a Sam, le quería dar un beso, no le importaba si después de eso ella le daba una paliza, pero…quería hacerlo, hasta que de repente Sam se quito la venda un poco asustada

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo Sam ya sin la venda, pero aun recostada

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Freddie que estaba ya muy cerca de Sam

- Pues escuche como si…- Sam hizo una pausa y vio que Freddie estaba tan cerca que podía ver perfectamente sus ojos frente a los suyos – yo…¿Por qué estas tan cerca? – decía Sam aun mirando a Freddie, ella sabia perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir si seguía con esa venda

- Yo…¿Qué? – decía Freddie perdiéndose en los ojos de Sam

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – decía Sam un poco enojada – o aun peor ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

- Yo…nada…nada – decía Freddie apartándose de Sam – es solo que…tenias una pelusa en la nariz, sólo eso

- Claro – decía Sam pero sabía lo que Freddie quería hacer – sabes…será mejor que valla a levantar a los demás – dijo ella levantándose del sillón

- No – dijo Freddie – aun no, por favor – dijo tiernamente

- Esta no es una buena idea Freddie – dijo Sam seria – debo despertarlos

- Sólo…un momento mas – decía Freddie – aun hay cosas que quieres hacer ¿no? – dijo sonriendo

- Ok – dijo Sam resignada – pero…nada de vendas ¿bien?

- Si…claro – decía Freddie – esta bien

* En el cuarto de Carly:

- No esta bien – dijo Jessica – que ellos hayan hecho eso, no esta bien

- Pero aun no sabemos si lo hicieron – dijo Adam

- A mi me parece tierno – dijo Carly sonriendo

- No te va a parecer tan tierno cuando mi tío los encuentre y mate a Freddie y de paso a mí también – dijo Jessica

- Bien si, ya no es tierno – dijo Carly

* Los minutos pasaban y mientras Freddie y Sam hacían locuras, los chicos en el cuarto de Carly estaban desesperados

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Jessica estresada

- Lo se – dijo Carly - ¿Qué estarán haciendo Sam y Freddie?

* En la sala:

- Bien – dijo Freddie - ¿hay algo mas que quieras hacer?

- Pues…- decía Sam viendo a los ojos de Freddie – hay algo que me gustaría hacer

- Dime – dijo Freddie

- ¿Recuerdas el baile de las chicas invitan? – dijo Sam avergonzada

- Claro – dijo Freddie

- ¿Recuerdas que iba a ir con Gibby pero al final dijo que no porque estaba con su novia? – decía Sam

- Si lo recuerdo – dijo Freddie

- Yo…bueno…- decía Sam – al final no fui y…

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Pues si no me queda de otra – dijo Sam fastidiándolo

- Que chistosa – dijo Freddie

- Pero…para ser honesta yo…no soy muy buena para eso – dijo Sam – por eso quiero intentarlo

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie – para mi es…muy lindo que quieras bailar conmigo y de todos modos…te lo iba a pedir – dijo un poco avergonzado

- Bueno…entonces…decía Sam – hay que bailar

* Freddie se levanto y puso una canción **(N/A: Escuchen Tim McGraw de Taylor Swift),** subió el volumen y luego le ofreció la mano a Sam como invitación a bailar, ella tomo su mano sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos, el rodeo la cintura de Sam con sus brazos y Sam hacia lo mismo en su cuello y se pusieron a bailar muy tiernamente sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, pero en un momento de la canción Freddie empezó a hablar mientras bailaban

- Te voy a extrañar – decía Freddie

- Me olvidaras rápido – dijo Sam dándole una falsa sonrisa

- Nunca – dijo Freddie

- Nunca digas nunca Freddie – dijo Sam

- No voy a olvidarte – dijo Freddie – no lo haré, aunque lo intente

- Carly y Adam ya son novios – dijo Sam – serán felices y quiero que tu también lo seas

- Eso no es posible – dijo Freddie - ¿recuerdas de la chica que te conté?

- No lo olvido – dijo Sam bajando la mirada pues sabia que se trataba de ella

- Ella no va a poder estar conmigo – dijo Freddie – y tal vez nunca lo haga

- ¿No has pensado que esa chica tal vez no sea la indicada para ti? – decía Sam – pronto encontraras a la chica que realmente necesitas

- Yo la necesito a ella – decía Freddie viéndola tiernamente – pero no se da cuenta de lo que siento

- Tal vez si – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Freddie

- Pues…tal vez ella si sabe lo que sientes pero…no siente lo mismo por ti – dijo Sam

- Creo que si – dijo Freddie un poco triste – y…no sabes lo feo que siente querer a alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti

* Sam se quedo callada un momento y empezó a recordar todo el tiempo que Freddie estuvo ilusionado con Carly y no sabía porque recordaba eso y peor aun no sabía porque respondió así:

- Si se lo que se siente – dijo Sam asintiendo – es como si fueras invisible para esa persona

- Algo así – dijo Freddie

- Pero también se…que cuando quieres a alguien a veces hay que hacer lo mejor para esa persona – dijo Sam – y por eso te digo que dejes de pensar en esa chica y pienses en ti

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella – dijo Freddie mientras Sam se sentía muy culpable

- Te esta haciendo daño – dijo Sam – hay muchas chicas en el planeta Fredoso, encontraras a la indicada, ya olvídala

- Eso va hacer muy difícil – dijo Freddie – ella…ella…

* Sam de repente se pego mas a Freddie al punto de que estaban bailando ahora abrazados, Freddie se sorprendió al inicio pero continuaron bailando así juntos hasta que la canción termino

* Mientras en el cuarto de Carly:

- Quiero estar con mi mejor amiga – dijo Carly

- ¿De veras se habrán escapado? – dijo Spencer

- Es una locura – dijo Adam – pero ya empiezo a creerlo

* En la sala después de que terminara la canción Freddie y Sam estaban sentados en el sillón otra vez

- Faltan casi cuatro horas para que te vallas – dijo Freddie

- Lo se – dijo Sam aguantando las ganas de llorar – tengo reloj

- ¿Te sucede algo? – dijo Freddie

- Nada – dijo Sam evitando su mirada, pero el se había dado cuenta muy claramente

- ¿Quieres llorar? – dijo Freddie buscando la mirada de Sam

- No – dijo Sam aguantando con más ganas – no quiero

- Deja de hacerte la fuerte conmigo – dijo Freddie tiernamente – no tiene nada de malo que llores

- No me gusta que me vean llorar y menos tú – dijo Sam – me hace sentir…débil

- Pero eso ayuda – dijo Freddie – llorar ayuda a que te desahogues por un momento – Freddie suspiro – conociéndote…se que no has llorado nada por esto ¿cierto?

- No – dijo Sam con la voz un poco quebrada – no le voy a dar gusto a mi papá de derramar una lágrima

- Te estas haciendo daño – dijo Freddie – y…yo creo que…seria bueno que te desahogaras un poco…

- Es difícil – dijo Sam

- ¿Llorar? – dijo Freddie

- No – dijo Sam negando con la cabeza y derramando muchas lagrimas – irme

* Freddie al escuchar esto abrazo muy fuertemente a Sam

- Aunque estés lejos siempre estarás aquí ¿ok? – decía Freddie

* En el cuarto de Carly:

- Debemos hacer algo – dijo Jessica – no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre

- Bien…entonces – dijo Carly acordándose – que tontos que somos, hay que llamar a la policía

- ¿Me van a denunciar por encerrarlos aquí? – dijo Spencer asustado

- No – dijo Carly – llamaremos a la policía, de paso que nos sacan les decimos para que encuentren a Sam y Freddie

*En la sala, Sam ya estaba mas calmada y si que le había servido llorar, se desahogo bastante

- Gracias – dijo Sam – creo que me siento mejor

- Eso necesitabas – dijo Freddie viéndola – llorar y sacar todo tu enojo

- Tal vez no me creas…pero quizás yo también – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido - ¿tu también que?

- Yo…también te voy a extrañar – le dijo

- Es lindo saberlo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_Que mas da Sam, no lo vas a volver a ver, has lo que sientes, por ultima vez_

- Sabes – dijo Sam – hay…otra cosa que quisiera hacer antes de irme, pero necesito que hagas algo

- Seguro - dijo Freddie - ¿Qué cosa?

- Cierra los ojos – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué? , ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – dijo un poco asustado

- Relájate – dijo Sam sonriendo – no voy a matarte o algo así bobo

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Freddie

- Solo ciérralos – dijo Sam

- Ok – dijo Freddie cerrando los ojos – listo

* Sam se fue acercando a Freddie cada vez mas cerca, estaba dispuesta a besarlo sea lo que sea, no volvería a verlo en años y eso si tal vez algún día lo volvía a ver así que quería hacerlo por ultima vez, ya estaba a pocos centímetros de besarlo cuando empezó a razonar

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_Que estoy haciendo…no, lo voy a lastimar mas, debo dejarlo de una vez por las buenas, si lo beso… el va a querer que me quede y…no puedo, debo dejarlo para que sea feliz _

- ¿Y? – decía Freddie aun con los ojos cerrados – estoy esperando

* Sam se alejo un poco de Freddie, para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, cuando el abrió los ojos tenia una sonrisa inmensa

- ¿Me besaste en la mejilla? – decía Freddie sonriendo – jamás lo habías hecho

- Lo se – dijo Sam

- ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo? – dijo Freddie perdiéndose en los ojos de Sam

- Claro – dijo Sam – se que es raro que lo haya hecho, pues nosotros no siempre hemos tenido que…

* Sam no termino de hablar porque Freddie le dio el beso, pero no como ella esperaba, Freddie la estaba besando en los labios, Sam se sorprendió por un instante, pero sin embargo no hizo nada para detenerlo mas bien ella también lo estaba besando, era un beso un poco mas largo que su primer beso, cuando se separaron sólo que quedaron viendo tratando de decir algo…pero no pudieron decir nada solo se abrazaron, Sam se apoyo en el pecho de Freddie y el la rodeaba con sus brazos y…se quedaron dormidos

* Después de unas horas en el cuarto de Carly

- Bien entonces…ya hay que llamar – dijo Carly – hemos perdido tiempo peleando

- Falta como 20 minutos para estar en el aeropuerto con Sam – dijo Jessica - y no sabemos donde están

- Descuida – dijo Adam – la policía los encontrará, no creo que se vallan a poder ir hoy, pero se va a solucionar

- Bien entonces te doy el número y tú llamas Jessica – decía Carly

- Ok – dijo Jessica mientras Carly y Adam se ponían en un círculo encerrándola y viendo el celular

- Pero en vez de llamar a la policía, porque no usamos el control remoto que tengo para poder abrir la puerta – dijo Spencer

* En ese instante los tres voltearon a ver a Spencer con ganas de matarlo y Carly empezó a hablar cortadamente y acercándose

- ¿TENIAS – UN – CONTROL – REMOTO – PARA – ABRIR – ESTA –PUERTA?

- Estas asustándome hermanita – dijo Spencer retrocediendo

- ¡Por que no dijiste nada! – decía Carly histérica

- Dijiste que no querías terminar de escuchar la historia de cómo repare tu puerta – decía Spencer – antes de que saliera humo instalé un control remoto para abrirla en caso de que algo saliera mal

- Nos tuviste encerrados aquí por mas de cuatro horas y ¿tenias un control remoto? – dijo Carly

- Es que ustedes nunca me quieren escuchar – decía Spencer como niño regañado

- Entonces que esperamos – dijo Jessica – abre esta puerta ya, debemos buscar a Sam y Freddie

- Ojala y estén bien – dijo Adam – de igual manera tenemos que llamar a la policía

- Los llamaremos del telefono de la sala – dijo Carly – Spencer abre la puerta ya

* Spencer apretó un botón de un aparato que tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después que los chicos salieran corriendo hacia la sala Jessica tomo el telefono que estaba al costado de la computadora y Carly se ponía su chaqueta para salir con Adam y Spencer supuestamente a buscar a Sam y Freddie, estaba en camino a la puerta con ellos dos muy nerviosa que ni siquiera se fijo del sillón

- Jessica tu llama a la policía y nosotros veremos si los encontramos – decía Carly

- Bien estoy en eso – dijo Jessica desviando la mirada hacia el sillón

- ¿Dónde estarán? – dijo Carly abriendo la puerta

- En tu sillón – dijo Jessica cortando la llamada a la policía

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly volteando

- Si mira están ahí – dijo Jessica

* Carly cerro la puerta y los tres se acercaron al sillón donde Sam y Freddie dormían aun abrazados

- Te dije que no se habían escapado – dijo Adam levantando u poco la voz

- Yo no tuve la culpa – dijo Carly levantando la voz también lo que hizo que los chicos se levantaran

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Sam aun adormilada

- ¿Por qué gritan? – dijo Freddie igual de adormilado

- Porque ya van a ser las 11:00 – dijo Adam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam abriendo muy bien los ojos y levantándose de inmediato, separándose de Freddie

- Si Sam – dijo Jessica – faltan menos de 20 minutos para estar en el aeropuerto

- ¿Y que esperas? – dijo Sam alterada – alista tu auto ya

- Pero… - decía Jessica – pensé que ya no querías irte, si estabas bien dormida con Freddie

- No me echen la culpa – dijo Sam – ustedes se quedaron dormidos primero

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly - ¿nosotros?

- Si, cuando Freddie fue a ver porque demoraban tanto dijo que se quedaron dormidos – decía Sam apurada mientras se ponía su chaqueta

- ¿A si? – decía Carly mirando a Freddie molesta

- Si…respecto a eso… - decía Freddie nervioso

- Si así fue – dijo Jessica cortándolo – nos quedamos dormidos ¿cierto chicos?

- Pero… - decía Adam – nosotros…

- Si, si – así fue – dijo Carly cortando a Adam para ayudar a Freddie

- Bueno ya – dijo Sam – no importa, la cosa es que debo irme ya

- Pero….- decía Freddie levantándose

- Debo irme ya – dijo Sam – voy por mis maletas

- No, yo las traeré con Spencer – dijo Adam mientras se iban con Spencer

- Igual yo debo hacer algo – dijo Sam marchándose con los chicos

* Después de un momento regreso Adam con Spencer y con las maletas, pero Sam se quedo un momento

- ¿Y Sam? – dijo Freddie - ¿Dónde esta?

- Aquí estoy – dijo Sam llegando – bien chicos…llego la hora

- Te voy a extrañar – dijo Carly abrazando a su amiga muy fuerte – recuerda que vamos a hablar muy seguido

- Claro que si Carly – dijo Sam – te voy a extrañar mucho y tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Adam

- Me hubiera gustado conocerte mas – dijo Adam

- Mas vale que no hagas sufrir a mi amiga si no quieres aparecer en otro lado que no sea tu cama – dijo Sam

- ¿Esa es una despedida? – dijo Adam asustado

- No – dijo Sam – pero estas advertido

- Claro – dijo Adam sonriendo – descuida no haré sufrir a Carly

- Jessica – dijo Carly abrazándola – también te voy a extrañar

- Gracias – dijo Jessica – yo también a todos

*Después de que se despidieran de ellas dos Sam llamo a Freddie a otro lado

- Así que…ya te vas – dijo Freddie

- Si.. – decía Sam sonriendo – ya te libraste de mi

- Te vamos a extrañar – dijo Freddie asintiendo

- Freddie ¿me abrazas? – dijo Sam – como un ultimo recuerdo

- Claro – dijo Freddie abrazándola

* Jessica que había visto un poco extrañada esta escena llamo a los chicos ya que era hora de que ella y Sam se fueran ya, así que todos bajaron y salieron mientras Adam y Spencer acomodaban las maletas en el auto

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? – dijo Carly

- No esta bien – dijo Sam – recuerda que acepte la fiesta por eso, suficiente con esta despedida, no quiero otra

- Esta bien – dijo Carly mientras los chicos terminaron de acomodar las maletas

- Ok – dijo Jessica suspirando – es todo, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos, Seattle va a ser muy especial para mi por siempre

- Cuídate Jessica – dijo Adam abrazándola

- Igualmente – dijo Jessica – a todos

* Jessica subió al auto, ya que ella iba a conducirlo

- Espera – dijo Spencer - ¿tu vas a conducir?, ¿y cuando te vallas como vas a hacer con el auto?

- Luego lo traerán para acá – dijo Jessica

- ¿Para acá? - dijo Carly

- Si – dijo Jessica – después que me valla este auto no será mió…será de Spencer

- ¿Qué? – dijo spencer sorprendido

- Gracias por la escultura tan increíble que hiciste para mi desfile – dijo Jessica sonriendo y subiendo al auto – espero que lo disfrutes

- Wow – decía Spencer mientras Carly le sonreía a su hermano

- Bueno yo también ya debo subir – dijo Sam

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando – dijo Freddie

- Cuídense mucho, y háganme reír con Icarly – dijo Sam subiendo al auto y cerrando la puerta

* Freddie vio el reflejo de Sam por la ventana del auto y no podía creer que ya no la volvería a ver, cuando el auto arrancó sintió que una parte de el se iba, después de un momento cuando ya no pudieron ver mas el auto, subieron al apartamento de Carly y estuvieron sin decir casi nada, Freddie solo estaba pensando en lo mal que se sentía, Carly estaba triste con Adam consolándola

* En el auto:

- Tu no te quieres ir – dijo Jessica mirando a Sam por el espejo del auto – aunque lo tengas que hacer o digas que es lo mejor, no te quieres ir

- No – dijo Sam – claro que no, no…quiero irme

* Después de varias horas Freddie solo veía su reloj ya faltaba poco para las 2:00 de la mañana sabia que el vuelo de Sam era a las 2:15 AM, Carly dijo que no había problema de que ellos se quedaran toda la madrugada en su casa pues prácticamente nadie podía dormir, Freddie estaba triste hasta que su celular estaba sonando y era Jessica, el contesto

- ¿Freddie? – decía Jessica por el telefono

- Jessica – dijo Freddie sorprendido - ¿Paso algo?, ¿Sam esta bien?

- Si, si – esta bien – dijo Jessica – estamos en el aeropuerto, Sam fue al baño, Freddie ¿revisaste tu chaqueta? – decía Jessica apurada

- ¿Qué? – decía Freddie confundido mientras los demás se acercaban

- Freddie ¿revisaste tu chaqueta? – decía Jessica apurada

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Carly?

- ¿Mi chaqueta? – dijo Freddie - ¿que pasa con ella?

- ¿No te diste cuenta? – decía Jessica – Freddie ¿que no se te hizo raro el abrazo de Sam?, cuando te abrazo yo vi que puso algo en tu bolsillo, no se que sea pero pensé que ya lo habías visto y que no era importante por eso no te dije nada hasta ahora

- No eh visto nada – dijo Freddie – yo…no me di cuenta

- Freddie revisa tu chaqueta – decía Jessica apurada – seguro es algo importante y…oh no debo cortar aquí viene Sam adiós

* Jessica cortó la llamada y dejo a Freddie buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carly - ¿era Sam?

- No - respondió Freddie aun buscando – era Jessica me dijo que…- Freddie paro de hablar por que sintió algo en su bolsillo derecho y lo saco para ver que era

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Sentí algo en mi bolsillo, cuando lo saque pude ver que era un pequeño pedazo de papel, pero no era un simple pedazo de papel, era uno todo arrugado, pero estaba pegado con cinta adhesiva ya que al parecer estaba roto a un inicio, cuando me di cuenta, era el papel que le iba a dar a Sam el día que nos peleamos, ella lo había pegado con cita adhesiva ya que yo lo rompí ese día, cuando lo vi quede paralizado porque me di cuenta que Sam sabia todo de lo que yo sentía hacia ella, pero lo que mas me dejo en shock fue ver que debajo del "TE AMO" que yo había puesto ella había escrito: "YO TAMBIÉN" _

**Y chicos ¿les gusto?, espero que si, se que fue largo, pero tenia que terminar con todo eso de la fiesta aquí, y ya era hora de que el y Sam se besaran ¿no?, bien, ahora espero poder subir el otro capitulo mas rápido, pues ahí se decide si Sam se va o se queda, también van a aparecer dos personajes nuevos, aunque solo por un momento, pero son importantes. Bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado mucho y que sigan la historia porque ya quedan tres capítulos mas para el final, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, gracias Javii por avisarme lo del Chat entrare a revisar pronto, cuídense los quiero..adiós**

**PD: A splashface, muchas gracias por tu comentario y te deseo mucha suerte en tus exámenes, espero que salgas muy bien, los exámenes finales suelen ser muy estresantes, recuerdo que cuando estaba en el colegio esos días eran bien pesados, pero siempre salía bien y espero que tu igual, solo esfuérzate un poquito y lograras todo lo que quieres, también tengo que hacer otro agradecimiento a baby2098, muchas gracias por recomendarme la canción de Taylor Swift, es muy bonita y creo que le cayo bien a la historia, gracias! **

**Próximo capitulo: ¿Te vas o te quedas?:** Freddie se entero que Sam sabía toda la verdad y va a buscarla al aeropuerto, así que junto con los demás tratan de llegar lo antes posible para convencerla de no irse

**Continuación: **

- Debo ir al aeropuerto – dijo Freddie – debo llegar antes de que Sam se valla

- Te acompañamos – dijo Carly – Spencer llévanos, pronto, debemos llegar lo mas rápido posible

- ¿A quien llamaste? – dijo Sam

- Recuérdenme no conducir nuevamente con un enamorado persiguiendo a la chica que quiere, mi hermanita histérica y su novio en la madrugada por favor – dijo Spencer manejando

- Tú no te quieres ir y lo se – dijo Jessica – ya te dije

- No puedo dejar que se valla – dijo Freddie – date prisa Spencer

- Sam...- dijo Jessica acercándose – tiene razón, no te puedes ir…

- Pero que…- dijo Sam sorprendida con la boca abierta


	23. ¿Te vas o te quedas?

**Hola chicos, espero que estén muy bien, bueno quería agradecerles por los lindos comentarios que me escribieron, la verdad son de gran ayuda para que una se inspire, bien ahora, les traigo el siguiente capitulo que espero les guste también, esta vez aparece el villano detrás de toda la historia y no se si se imaginan quien es, pero lo descubrirán aquí, bien no hablo mas y los dejo con el capitulo, que lo disfruten**

**¿Te vas o te quedas?**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje…**

* Freddie leyó el papel que Sam había dejado en su bolsillo y después de salir del shock reacciono

- Debo ir al aeropuerto – dijo Freddie – debo llegar antes de que Sam se valla

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Carly

- Mira esto – dijo Freddie dándole el papel

- Wow – decía Carly - ¿Sam sabia que estabas enamorado de ella? Y…

- Y…ella también lo esta de mi – dijo Freddie – debo detenerla antes que tome ese avión

- Te acompañamos – dijo Carly – Spencer llévanos, pronto, debemos llegar lo mas rápido posible

- Esta bien – dijo Spencer – vallamos al auto, yo conduzco

- ¿Quién mas lo haría? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Bueno si tienen razón…- decía Spencer – que…

- Deja de hablar y vamos al aeropuerto ya – dijo Carly – son casi las dos y el vuelo de Sam sale a las 2:15

- Ya tranquilos – dijo Spencer – el aeropuerto esta casi a cinco minutos de aquí, llegaremos rápido casi ni son las dos

- Bueno que esperamos – dijo Adam – salgamos ya

* Mientras en el aeropuerto:

- ¿A quien llamaste? – dijo Sam

- A nadie – dijo Jessica – estaba pidiendo información por telefono

- No sabes mentir Jessica, ya dime a quien llamaste

- A…alguien – dijo Jessica nerviosa

- No habrás llamado a…- decía Sam pensando – dime que no llamaste a Freddie

- Tal vez si – dijo Jessica

- ¿Para que? – dijo Sam – no le habrás dicho algo para venga hacer una locura ¿verdad?

- No creo que sea así – dijo Jessica – solo quería despedirme

- Bien – dijo Sam – espero que no este pensando en nada loco ahora

* En el auto de Spencer:

- Date prisa – decía Carly histérica que estaba en la parte de atrás del auto

- Eso intento – dijo Spencer estresado – conducir en la madrugada no es sencillo chicos

- Solo intenta ir más rápido – dijo Adam

- No puedo dejar que se valla – dijo Freddie – date prisa Spencer

- Recuérdenme no conducir nuevamente con un enamorado persiguiendo a la chica que quiere, mi hermanita histérica y su novio en la madrugada por favor – dijo Spencer manejando

- Solo ve mas rápido – decía Carly

- Adolescentes – se quejaba Spencer

*En el aeropuerto Sam y Jessica estaban sentadas esperando todo para irse, pero lo único que Jessica pensaba era en que Freddie llegara pronto

- Estas muy nerviosa – dijo Sam – parece que fueras tu la que tiene que vivir con el en Londres

- Tú no te quieres ir y lo se – dijo Jessica – ya te dije

- Deja de Psicoanalizarme – dijo Sam - ya estamos aquí y no hay vuelta atrás

- ¿Y si la hubiera? – dijo Jessica – necesito preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Si tu papá no tuviera tu custodia… ¿te irías? - dijo Jessica

- No lo se – dijo Sam – si me quedara Freddie….

- ¿No te gustaría quedarte e intentar algo con el? – dijo Jessica – no lo niegues porque yo se que estas enamorada de el tanto como el esta enamorado de ti

- Pues…si, tal vez si lo estoy – dijo Sam – pero Freddie y yo… ¿juntos?...es una locura, las cosas no serían las mismas

- Y eso que – decía Jessica – ¿enserio tu piensas que siempre se van a llevar así?, tienen derecho de enamorarse o tratar de hacerlo

- ¿Y si sale mal? – dijo Sam

- ¿Lo has intentado acaso? – dijo Jessica

- Oye no quiero ser mala al decirte esto pero…- decía Sam – tu nunca te has enamorado como para aconsejarme

- Tal vez…- decía Jessica bajando la mirada – pero…nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo…tu si Sam

- Ya no – dijo Sam – me voy a Londres ¿lo olvidas?

- Entonces…estas respondiendo mi pregunta de inicio – dijo Jessica – si tu papá no tuviera tu custodia, tú no te irías

- Creo… que no – dijo Sam – pero eso no quiere decir que quiera intentar nada con Freddie

- Lo se, por eso debes quedarte, para averiguarlo – dijo Jessica – necesitas estar aquí

- Pero dentro de unos minutos…ya no lo estaré – dijo Sam

* En el auto:

- Ya falta poco – decía Spencer – quieren dejar de gritar

- Voltea a la derecha Spencer – decía Carly – ten cuidado con ese auto….

- Ya cálmate – decía Spencer – conozco el camino

- Aun hay tiempo – dijo Adam – todo saldrá bien

- Hay tiempo para verla – dijo Freddie – pero…

- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo? – pregunto Carly

- Sólo digo que…ella igual se va a ir – dijo Freddie – su papá tiene la custodia

- Pero debes enfrentar esto – dijo Carly – si Sam te dejo esa nota es porque también siente algo por ti y debes hablar con ella aunque se valla después

- ¿Y de que servirá si se va a ir? – dijo Freddie

- No se puede ir sin hablar contigo – dijo Carly – y…si todo sale bien, apuesto que habla con su papá y…tal vez se quede, pero debes hacerlo

- ¿Sigo conduciendo o no? – dijo Spencer

- ¿Freddie? – dijo Carly – tu decides

- Yo… - decía Freddie

- ¿De verdad quieres dejarlo todo así? – decía Carly - ¿y que Sam se valla sin siquiera haberle dicho con tus propias palabras que la amas?

- No te detengas Spencer – dijo Freddie sonriendo – tengo que llegar

- Así se habla – dijo Carly

* En el aeropuerto:

- Jessica tengo hambre – dijo Sam - ¿me acompañas a la maquina de golosinas?

- Pero comerás en el avión – dijo Jessica

- No importa – dijo Sam - ¿vienes o no?

- No, mejor me quedo – dijo Jessica

- Ok – dijo Sam - ¿te traigo algo?

- No gracias – dijo Jessica

- Como quieras – dijo Sam – ya vuelvo

* Sam no encontraba la maquina de golosinas así que le pregunto a un encargado si sabia donde había una, el le dijo que la única que conocía era la estaba cerca de la entrada, así que Sam fue para allá, cerca de la entrada se podía ver perfectamente varios autos estacionados y Sam noto algo extraño, había un auto muy lujoso con lunas negras, aunque no se podía ver claramente a los pasajeros, ella noto como si la observaran, pero no le dio mucha importancia y regreso con Jessica

- Listo – dijo Sam

- ¿Dónde esta lo que compraste? – dijo Jessica

- Ya me lo comí – dijo Sam como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

- Seguro – dijo Jessica

- Oye…tú que sabes más o menos de famosos – decía Sam - ¿sabes si alguna persona famosa llega a Seattle o se va?

- No que yo sepa – dijo Jessica – pero ¿Por qué?

- Vi un auto muy lujoso estacionado en la entrada – contaba Sam – era realmente impresionante, no se veía muy bien quienes estaban ahí, pero apuesto a que es o bueno mas bien son personas famosas

- ¿Cómo sabes que es mas de uno? – dijo Jessica

- Me pareció ver a dos personas – dijo Sam – ya te dije que no se veía bien, pero yo creo que son dos

- Bueno no se quienes sean – dijo Jessica – pero si dices que tienen un auto increíble, deben ser gente importante o yo que se

- Si seguro – dijo Sam

* Después de un momento los chicos llegaron al aeropuerto

- ¿Dónde estarán? – dijo Freddie corriendo con los chicos

- Deben estar cerca de la zona de vuelos – dijo Adam – esperando el suyo

- Entonces vamos – dijo Carly corriendo – debemos darnos prisa

* Mientras con Jessica y Sam

- Ya falta poco para irnos – dijo Sam – solo quedan como 10 minutos

- ¡Freddie! – dijo Jessica sonriendo y viendo a una distancia no tan lejana

- Vas a seguir con eso – dijo Sam fastidiada

- No, mira – dijo Jessica señalando – ahí viene Freddie

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida

* Freddie llego corriendo en ese instante muy agitado con los chicos

- Sam – decía Freddie

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Sam confundida – les pedí que no vinieran, mi vuelo ya va a salir

- No lo hagas – dijo Freddie – no te vallas

- Freddie…- decía Sam

- No te vallas, sin escucharme y sin explicarme – decía Freddie

- ¿Explicarte que? – decía Sam – ya me tengo que…

- Esto – dijo Freddie sacando el papel de su bolsillo

* Cuando Sam vio que Freddie saco ese papel, se quedo paralizada

- Ay no – dijo Sam negando con la cabeza

- Ay si – dijo Freddie asintiendo

- ¿Qué haces con eso? – dijo Sam – se supone que lo debías encontrar cuando ya estuviera en ese avión

- Tu lo sabias – dijo Freddie – lo sabias y te ibas a ir

- Yo…- decía Sam

- Pero…no solo lo sabias – decía Freddie – tu también sientes lo mismo que yo

- No, no – decía Sam nerviosa – no es así

- ¿Entonces por que escribiste eso? – dijo Freddie – ¿Por qué pusiste "Yo también"?

- Porque…porque…- decía Sam – porque…

- Lo ves – decía Freddie sonriendo – ni siquiera puedes inventar una excusa razonable Sam

- Es tu culpa – dijo Sam dándole un golpe en el hombro - ¿Por qué revisaste tu horrenda chaqueta antes?

- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? – dijo Freddie adolorido y tocándose el hombro – fuiste tu la que dejaste la nota y yo recibo un golpe y…¿horrenda?

- Bueno, es muy fea Freddie – dijo Jessica

- Yo iba a decir lo mismo – dijo Carly – pero…

- Oigan – dijo Freddie – no estamos hablando de mi chaqueta ahora, si no de nosotros dos

- No existe un "nosotros" Freddie – decía Sam exaltada – entiéndelo

- Eso es porque tú eres una miedosa que no quiere aceptar lo que siente – decía Freddie exaltado también

- ¡Que! – decía Sam – estas loco, no soy miedosa

- ¡Admítelo entonces! – decía Freddie

- Tal vez deberíamos irnos – decía Jessica un poco asustada

- Creo que tomo esa idea – dijo Carly asustada también

- Alto – dijo Sam exaltada - ¿Quién fue el o la, que le dijo a Freddie sobre la nota?

- ¿Debería correr? – dijo Jessica murmurando a Carly

- ¿Y por que no pude darme cuenta yo solo? – dijo Freddie

- Porque hasta para eso eres un bobo – dijo Sam

- ¡Ese no es el punto! – decía Freddie cansado

- Yo creo que ahora si deberíamos alejarnos – decía Spencer asustado

- Yo pienso igual – dijo Adam

* Spencer, Carly, Adam y Jessica salieron de ahí dando pasos disimuladamente para que ellos no se dieran cuenta

- Oye ya – dijo Sam – basta de esto

- ¿Basta de que? – dijo Freddie tratando de hacerla entender – esta vez no puedes evadir nada

- Me voy en unos minutos – dijo Sam – todo acabo

- No – dijo Freddie – esto recién empieza

- Estas complicando las cosas – dijo Sam

- Tú respondiste esa nota – dijo Freddie - ¿y yo complique las cosas?

- No debí hacerlo – dijo Sam – sólo quería…yo…

- Tu querías que viniera, que impidiera que te vallas – dijo Freddie tiernamente – sólo que eres demasiado orgullosa para decirlo por ti

- ¿Y que hay con eso? – dijo Sam - ¿de que sirve si me voy a ir?

- Pero…claro que sirvió – dijo Freddie – ahora se que sientes lo mismo que yo y…

- ¿Y que? – dijo Sam - ¿crees que nos vamos a escapar hasta que sea mayor de edad y luego vivamos felices para siempre como esos tontos cuentos?

- Se que no podemos hacer eso – dijo Freddie – y tal vez ambos nos equivocamos al no hablar a tiempo, pero…yo de verdad…

- No lo digas – dijo Sam

- No vine hasta aquí por las puras Sam – dijo Freddie – deja de tener miedo a esto, ¿te da miedo que te diga lo que siento?

- No es eso es solo que…

- ¡Que Sam! - decía Freddie – por favor dime ya que te da miedo

- ¡Que me lastimes! – dijo Sam de repente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- Todo el mundo piensa que nada me hace daño, que soy fuerte – dijo Sam – pero no es así, todos mis ex novios o se aburrieron de mi o prefirieron a otra, los chicos no se fijan en mi y ahora solo lo hacen porque me vieron desfilar, toda maquillada y cambiada, pero sigo siendo yo, entiendes, sigo siendo Sam, la torpe, la que le gusta fastidiar y hacer bromas, la…

- La que me gusta mucho – dijo Freddie tiernamente – así como te describes

- Pero…

- Tus ex novios fueron unos tarados – dijo Freddie – y casi no los conocías a la perfección, en cambio nosotros nos conocemos hace mas de tres años, siempre hemos estado juntos, molestándonos, pero juntos

- Yo no quiero dejar de molestarte – dijo Sam - es divertido

- Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas – dijo Freddie – una vez te dije que mi vida seria aburrida sin no me molestaras y no mentía

- Fue el día que nos dimos un beso – dijo Sam avergonzada

- El primer beso – dijo Freddie – el beso que nunca pude olvidar

- Ni yo – dijo Sam – pero…

- Te amo Sam – dijo Freddie de repente

- Freddie… – dijo Sam

- No te estoy pidiendo que…

- Tú me gustas y mucho – dijo Sam suspirando – pero…no me obligues a decir algo para lo que no soy buena

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie – yo quiero que estés conmigo aquí, ese día antes de pelearnos, te iba a dar esa nota y quería pedirte que fueras mi novia

- Wow – dijo Sam sonriendo – tu novia, yo siempre califique a tus novias como un desastre y quien iba a decir que tal vez algún día yo seria una de ellas

- ¿Eso es un si? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Qué?, no, no dije eso – dijo Sam sorprendida – no podemos ser novios a la distancia, es cursi

- ¿Pero si quieres ser mi novia? – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa picara

- Pues…

* En ese instante llamaron por el altavoz que ya era hora de abordar el avión con destino a Londres

- Ya debo irme – dijo Sam – lo siento

- No, no – decía Freddie – no te vallas por favor, no ahora

* Sam le dio a Freddie un dulce beso en los labios

- Te voy a extrañar mi ñoño – dijo Sam

- No me dejes – dijo Freddie – por favor, no te alejes mí

- Nunca lo haré – dijo Sam sonriendo – no importa en donde este

- No te puedes ir – dijo Freddie

- Yo...- trato de decir Sam

- Sam...- dijo Jessica acercándose – tiene razón, no te puedes ir…

- ¿De que hablas? - dijo Sam

- Tu boleto esta roto – dijo Jessica – no te puedes ir

- Eso no es cierto mira – dijo Sam enseñándole el boleto a su prima – esta bien

- ¿A si? , déjame verlo – dijo Jessica tomando el boleto y rompiéndolo por la mitad – ahora si esta roto

- Pero que…- dijo Sam sorprendida con la boca abierta igual que Freddie

- Creo que ya no te puedes ir – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Pero Jessica como….- decía Sam suspirando y viendo a su prima –…gracias

- No puedo dejar que te vallas – dijo Jessica – al menos hoy no – dijo viendo a Freddie

- Pero sabes que…- intento decir Sam

- Lo se – dijo Jessica – pero…tratare de hacer lo posible, sólo se que hoy no puedes irte, lo demás, déjamelo a mi

- Entonces… ¿Sam no se va? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Hoy no Freddie – dijo Sam – pero…

- Sólo quiero escuchar eso – dijo Freddie abrazándola

- ¿Y? – dijo Carly acercándose - ¿tenemos nuevos novios?

- Bueno…- intento decir Freddie – aun…

- Si – dijo Sam sonriendo y tomando la mano de Freddie

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Freddie viéndola

- ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas bobo? – dijo Sam

- Claro que lo tomo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Pero si no se van eso quiere decir que no tendré mi auto – dijo Spencer

- Spencer – dijo Carly golpeándolo en el estomago

- Descuida – dijo Jessica sonriendo – saben que igual yo me voy a ir

- Espera – dijo Sam – no te puedes ir ahora, no es justo, romperé tu boleto si es necesario

- No me iré ahora – dijo Jessica – total los pasajeros ya abordaron, es imposible llegar

- Bien ¿entonces? – dijo Adam - ¿ahora que hacemos?

- Vamos a mi casa – dijo Carly – será una larga noche

- Mas bien una larga madrugada – dijo Spencer

- Lo que sea, espero que sea larga – dijo Freddie viendo a Sam mientras se sonreían

* Los chicos se fueron caminando hasta la entrada, el auto de Spencer no estaba tan cerca de la entrada, pues ellos se habían bajado muy rápido para llegar, cuando pasaron por la entrada Sam vio de nuevo ese auto lujoso

- Jess mira – dijo Sam señalando – ese es el auto que te había dicho

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Jessica viendo

- Ese de ahí – dijo Sam

- ¿Ese? – dijo Jessica sorprendida – pero…no es posible

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Chicos – dijo Jessica – adelántense, yo los alcanzo luego en casa de Carly

- ¿Estas segura? – dijo Adam

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Carly

- Nada – dijo Jessica – sólo adelántense

- Esta bien – respondieron los chicos marchándose

* Jessica se acerco a ese auto que había señalado Sam y toco la ventana del conductor

- Abre Benny – dijo Jessica – se que eres tu

- Señorita Jessica – dijo el chofer bajando la luna del coche – me da gusto volverla a ver

- Si como sea – dijo Jessica - ¿esta ahí? – dijo un poco asustada

- Si, su padre y su tío están aquí – respondió el chofer

- ¿Mi tío también? – dijo Jessica

- Así es – dijo el chofer – déjeme bajar para abrirle la puerta

- No es necesario – dijo Jessica abriendo la puerta trasera del auto – no soy manca

* Jessica abrió la puerta y vio que adentro estaba no solo su papá sino también el papá de Sam, ella entro al auto y cerró la puerta

- Hola – dijo Jessica un poco despectiva

- ¿Así saludas hija? – dijo su padre – no nos hemos visto en…

- Casi dos años – dijo Jessica un poco molesta – y gracias por no llamarme en mi cumpleaños igual que mamá

- Quise hacerlo, pero…

- Ahórrate tus explicaciones papá – dijo Jessica – las conozco todas, quiero saber que hacen aquí

- Llegamos ayer – contesto el papá de Sam

- ¿Y porque no me avisaron? – dijo Jessica

- Quería ver si eras capaz de llevar a Samantha a Londres y veo que me equivoque – dijo el papá de Jessica

- Sam, papá – dijo Jessica corrigiéndolo – ella prefiere que la llamen Sam

- La acabo de ver con un grupo de chicos marchándose – dijo el papá de Jessica

- Tu que tienes que ver en esto papá – dijo Jessica – es asunto de mi tío, no el tuyo

- No me respondas así – dijo su papá – veo que Seattle te ah cambiado demasiado

- Eso no importa ahora – dijo Jessica

- ¿Por qué no están en ese avión con destino a Londres Jessica? – dijo el papá de Sam

- Lo lamento tío – dijo Jessica – pero no podía permitir que Sam se valla, yo…rompí su boleto

- ¿Qué? – dijo el papá de Jessica - ¿estas loca?

- No, estoy mas cuerda que nunca papá – dijo Jessica – Sam no se quiere ir por eso rompí su boleto

- Sabes que Samantha igual va a venir conmigo – dijo el papá de Sam – yo tengo su custodia

- Pero no su cariño – dijo Jessica

- ¡Jessica! – dijo su papá

- No, papá – dijo Jessica – voy a decir todo lo que pienso por primera vez, tío tu sabes que Sam y tu nunca se llevaron muy bien, si la obligas a irse te va a odiar mas, ¿piensas que te va a querer por darle todo lo material?, no es cierto, en este momento te odia por quitarle la custodia a su mamá

- Ella estará bien conmigo – dijo el papá de Sam

- ¡Ella esta bien aquí! – dijo Jessica – no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero tu nunca hiciste nada por ella en estos años, si quieres hacer algo bueno por tu hija por primera vez, devuelve su custodia

- No – dijo el papá de Jessica bien decidido – tu tío no va hacer eso

- ¡Por qué te entrometes papá! – dijo Jessica

- Samantha tiene potencial – dijo el papá de Jessica – no tiene tanta experiencia ni conocimiento como tu, pero ella seria grandiosa para administrar los negocios de la familia

- ¿Así que es por eso? – dijo Jessica sorprendida - ¿fuiste tu quien convenció a mi tío para pelear por la custodia de Sam?, ¿acaso es una venganza porque no quise administrar la entupida fortuna yo?

- ¡Jessica! – dijo su papá – no cabe duda que no eres la misma

- Claro que no, no soy la misma tonta que agachaba la cabeza para siempre decir si a todo – dijo Jessica – ¿tío…solo lo haces por eso?

- Samantha podría hacerlo – dijo el papá de Sam – pero…también quiero estar con mi hija

- El cariño se gana tío – dijo Jessica – y tú estas haciendo todo lo contrario, ¿viste el video que te mande?

- Lo vi – respondió el – Samantha…canta muy bien

- No sólo canta – dijo Jessica – ella puede hacer muchas cosas más que tú no sabes porque casi ni la conoces, por favor deja que se quede, aquí están sus amigos y todas las personas que la quieren, yo…quiero darte algo – dijo Jessica sacando de su bolso un CD

- ¿Qué es? – dijo el papá de Sam tomándolo

- Carly, Adam y yo queríamos buscar la manera de que pudieras ver que Sam se divierte mucho aquí y todas las cosas que le gusta hacer y sus amigos que la quieren, todo

- Que tontería – dijo el papá de Jessica

- Tío por favor míralo – dijo Jessica – sólo míralo ¿bien?

- Esta bien – dijo el papá de Sam – lo haré, pero eso no cambia las cosas, Samantha vendrá conmigo

- Pero…- intento decir Jessica

- Ya lo oíste – dijo el papá de Jessica – Samantha hará lo que tu no pudiste

- ¿Lo haces solo por eso no papá? – dijo Jessica molesta - Lo haces porque no acepte administrar "los negocios de la familia" y decidí ser diseñadora

- Sabes que de las tres tu eres la indicada – dijo el papá de Jessica – Melanie es inteligente, pero muy dulce y la engañarían al instante, Samantha…ella es decidida, siempre lograba lo que quería de niña, pero no era inteligente para los negocios, pero eso se va a solucionar con mucho estudio, en cambio tu hija…

- ¿Yo que? – dijo Jessica molesta

- Tu tienes experiencia, sabes como es esto, siempre fuiste muy inteligente – dijo el papá de Jessica – eras excelente hasta que conociste a ese tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Sebastián papá – dijo Jessica molesta

- Si ese – dijo su papá – el fue quien te metió esa absurda idea de ser diseñadora

- Claro que no – dijo Jessica – yo quería hacerlo

- Pues listo lo conseguiste – dijo su papá – eres diseñadora, pero ahora tu prima tendrá que hacer tu trabajo

- Entonces… ¿si renuncio a ser diseñadora y acepto hacer lo que quieren?... ¿dejarían a Sam aquí?

- No, tampoco es así – dijo el papá de Sam – no solo quiero que Samantha se encargue se eso, quiero a mi hija

- Pero ¿lo harías? – dijo el papá de Jessica

- Renuncio a todo papá – dijo Jessica triste – si eso hace que mi prima pueda disfrutar de lo que yo no

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo el papá de Jessica sonriendo

- No – dijo el papá de Sam – quiero que Samantha este conmigo

- Cursilerías – dijo el papá de Jessica – enfócate

- ¿Entonces que? – dijo Jessica triste - ¿aceptan o no?, piénselo, como dice mi papá tengo mas experiencia que Sam, me desenvuelvo mejor en los negocios que ella, y no perdería tanto tiempo estudiando como lo tiene que hacer ella, lo hago con la única condición de que mi tío devuelva la custodia de Sam

- Bien – dijo el papá de Jessica – nos vamos el sábado por la noche, y tu vendrás con nosotros, si no lo haces, lo hará Samantha

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica triste – seré yo

* En casa de Carly los chicos ya habían llegado

- ¿Por qué demorara Jessica? – dijo Sam

- Seguro ya vendrá – dijo Freddie que estaba abrazando a su novia

- Oye, oye – dijo Sam separándose de Freddie – no va hacer fácil niño

- Ya chicos – dijo Carly sonriendo – ni porque son novios vana a dejar de pelear

- Oye Sam si no te vas hoy, eso quiere decir que… ¿mañana o bueno mas bien hoy por la noche habrá show? – dijo Adam

- Lo había olvidado – dijo Sam

- Freddie hay comentarios de Icarly que necesito que revises – dijo Carly

- Ay hazlo tu – dijo Freddie – quiero estar aquí con Sam

- Si no fuera porque soy la mejor la mejor amiga de ambos no lo haría – dijo Carly – Adam acompáñame al estudio por favor

- Esta bien – dijo Adam – dejemos a estos novios solos

* Adam y Carly subieron al estudio y Carly empezó a revisar los cometarios de ICarly en la laptop

- Algunos chicos son dementes – decía Carly riendo mientras leía los comentarios

- Si seguro – dijo Adam

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Carly

- Pienso en Jessica – dijo Adam

- ¿En Jessica? – dijo Carly

- No te molestes – dijo Adam – es solo que se me hace mala onda que deba irse

- No estoy molesta – dijo Carly – es mas creo que eres el amigo mas cercano que ella pueda tener por ahora

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Adam

- Porque ambos se entienden – dijo Carly – son…un poco mas maduros que Sam, Freddie y yo, pero a mí también se me hace mala onda que se valla

- Si – dijo Adam

- Lo tengo – dijo Carly – hay que buscar la manera que se quede, no se como pero lo averiguare

- Yo te ayudare – dijo Adam – pero mejor termina de revisar esos comentarios antes que amanezca

- Esta bien – dijo Carly revisando los comentarios otra vez

* Después de un momento Carly reviso el último comentario

- Wow es el ultimo – dijo Carly – esta chica si que adora ICarly

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Adam

- Porque escribió muy lindo de todos – dijo Carly – creo que le responderé

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Adam

- Pues aquí dice Jaime Steves – dijo Carly

- Espera – dijo Adam – yo conozco a esa chica

- ¿Así, de donde? – dijo Carly

- Ella es la hermana de…!claro! – dijo Adam acordándose

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Carly

- Por eso se me hacia tan conocida Jessica, no la había visto en ninguna revista ni nada – dijo Adam – como no me di cuenta antes

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Adam? – dijo Carly

- Recuerdas que te conté de un amigo que tenia en New York – dijo Adam

- ¿El que no quería mostrar sus sentimientos para no sentirse débil? – dijo Carly

- Si ese – dijo Adam – el…el…nosotros nos hicimos muy buenos amigos cuando llego de intercambio a mi escuela y me contó casi toda su vida

- Aun no entiendo – dijo Carly

- El me contó de una chica, una que había conocido en una cena o algo así y que se volvieron muy buenos amigos luego de eso, el se enamoro de ella y se lo iba a decir pero tuvo que irse de viaje a Suiza a estudiar y trato de despedirse pero….ella no llego y…

- Espera – dijo Carly - ¿tu amigo de casualidad se llama…Sebastián?

- Si – dijo Adam - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Jessica me contó sobre el – dijo Carly - ¿tu lo conoces?

- Si ya te lo dije – dijo Adam – fuimos como hermanos en New York, el llego de intercambio a mi escuela, me contó de Jessica y me enseño una foto de ella, por eso se me hacia familiar

- Oye, oye – decía Carly – tu… ¿crees que puedes contactar a tu amigo?

- Yo creo que si – dijo Adam – tengo su número

- Genial – dijo Carly sonriendo – creo que se como podemos lograr que Jessica se quede

**Que tal chicos, espero que les haya gustado, quería agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, y bueno puse al papá de Jessica porque necesitaba al villano que estaba detrás de todo lo que pasaba, espero subir el otro capitulo rápido, y espero que les siga gustando la historia hasta que acabe, ya tengo otras ideas mas y espero poder ponerlas claras para tener una nueva historia que les guste tanto como esta, bien chicos una vez mas gracias y nos vemos pronto, cuídense y los quiero mucho, adiós **

**Próximo capitulo: "Hagamos que Jessica y Sam se queden": **Carly se entero que Adam conocía al viejo amor de Jessica, el papá de Sam ve el video que Carly, Adam, y Jessica hicieron y empieza a ver lo feliz que es Sam viviendo en Seattle, Jessica decide renunciar a su carrera de diseño para dedicarse a lo que sus papá quiere con tal de que devuelvan la custodia de Sam y se quede con su familia y amigos…pero alguien tarta de convencer a su papá para que no la obligue a hacerlo…no se lo pierdan…!penúltimo capitulo!


	24. Hagamos que Jessica y Sam se queden

**Hola chicos, que tal, bueno lamento la demora, pero estaba ocupada haciendo algo que ya se van a enterar mas abajo, bien primero quería darles las gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes y….bueno se que están ansiosos por el final ya solo queda un capitulo mas y espero que les guste, bien ahora si les dejo con el penúltimo capitulo y espero les guste**

**Hagamos que Jessica y Sam se queden **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje…**

* En la mañana del viernes, mientras Carly, Adam y Freddie estaban en la escuela, aunque no querían ir porque tenían mucho sueño, Jessica y Sam se encontraban en casa de Carly, ya se quedaron ahí

- ¿Y por que te demoraste en venir? – pregunto Sam

- Estaba…haciendo algo – dijo Jessica

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sam

- Algo – dijo Jessica – pero…quería hablarte del viaje

- ¿Tengo que irme? – dijo Sam preocupada

- No, ya no – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa falsa

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Sam emocionada – entonces me voy a quedar en Seattle, es la mejor noticia Jessica

- Lo se – dijo Jessica – ya todo esta bien

- ¿Y mi custodia? – dijo Sam

- Tu mamá volverá a tener tu custodia pronto – dijo Jessica – ya no te preocupes

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Sam – pareces triste

- No claro que no - dijo Jessica – estoy bien, estoy feliz de que te puedas quedar

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – dijo Sam - ¿Cómo conseguiste que me quedara?

- Eso no importa – dijo Jessica suspirando – lo bueno es que tu te quedas

- Si lo se – decía Sam emocionada – es increíble, por cierto, no hay problema que te quedes en mi casa, hay mucho espacio para ti y…

- No Sam – dijo Jessica – no voy a quedarme en tu casa

- ¿Pero donde vas a vivir? – dijo Sam

- Yo no voy a quedarme en Seattle – dijo Jessica – me tengo que ir

- ¿A dónde? – dijo Sam

- No lo se – dijo Jessica – pero aquí no

- ¿No te gusta Seattle? – dijo Sam

- Amo Seattle – dijo Jessica – aprendí muchas cosas y creo que por primera vez me sentí bien

- ¿Entonces por que te vas? – dijo Sam

- Sabes que debo seguir viajando como siempre – dijo Jessica

- ¿Tienes alguna presentación de tus diseños o algo así? – dijo Sam

- No…- decía Jessica – creo…que voy a tomarme algunas vacaciones y dejare el diseño por un tiempo

- Tú no puedes dejar el diseño ni por un día Jessica – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Nada – dijo Jessica – ya te lo dije, y por cierto…me iré mañana por la noche

- Es muy pronto – dijo Sam - ¿segura que no te puedes quedar?

- No creo – dijo Jessica disimulando su tristeza – lo mejor es irme, descuida, lo importante es que tú te quedes, necesito que me prometas algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Que no vas a maltratar tanto a Freddie – dijo Jessica sonriendo – y que vas a disfrutar tu vida aquí

- Pues, con lo de Freddie no prometo nada, pero lo otro…hablas como si nos fuéramos a ver nunca – dijo Sam - ¿vas a visitarme no?

- Espero que si – dijo Jessica – pero por lo pronto, no pienso perderme ni un show de ICarly

- Gracias – dijo Sam – y muchas gracias por conseguir que me quedara, no podría vivir lejos de aquí

- Lo se – dijo Jessica – claro que lo se

* En la escuela, precisamente en los casilleros:

- Adam – dijo Carly – ¿hablaste con el?

- Lo hice esta mañana – respondió Adam

- ¿Y que contesto? – dijo Carly

- Sebastián se sorprendió cuando le dije que conocía a Jessica – dijo Adam – pensó que estaba burlándome y casi deja de ser mi amigo

- Pero… ¿Qué paso luego? – dijo Carly

- Le explique todo, le dije muchas cosas de Jessica que el no me había contado y al fin me creyó – dijo Adam

- ¿Y? – dijo Carly

- Llegara a Seattle por la noche – dijo Adam

- ¿De verdad va a venir? – dijo Carly

- Que creías que iba hacer, ¿mandar saludos? – dijo Adam sarcásticamente – el tipo esta loco por Jessica desde que la conoció

- Oye tranquilízate – dijo Carly

- Lo lamento – dijo Adam – cuando tengo sueño me pongo un poco pesado

- Hola chicos – dijo muy contento Freddie acercándose - ¿Qué hay?

- Y tú ¿Por qué tan contento? – dijo Carly – aparte de que consiguieras que Sam fuera tu novia claro

- Sam hablo con Jessica hace rato y me mando un mensaje – dijo Freddie - ¡Sam se queda en Seattle!

- Wow – dijo Carly contenta también – ¿entonces es oficial?, ¿Sam se queda?

- Así es – dijo Freddie contento – no puedo esperar para verla

- Espera – dijo Adam - ¿y Jessica?

- Ella no – dijo Freddie – Sam trato de convencerla para que se quede pero….dice que se tiene que ir

- ¿Cuándo se va? – dijo Carly – no puede irse antes de hablar con Sebastián

- Se va mañana – dijo Freddie - ¿Quién es Sebastián?

- Sebastián llegará hoy en la noche Carly – dijo Adam – podrán hablar antes y seguro la convence de quedarse, porque el se transfirió a esta escuela

- ¿Sebastián se trasfirió en a esta escuela? – dijo Carly – wow, talvez si la convenza

- ¿Quién es Sebastián? – dijo Freddie – alguien quiere explicarme

- Es una larga historia Freddie – dijo Carly – tu solo preocúpate de que todo salga bien hoy en el show

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie

* Más tarde, en casa de Carly faltaba poco para hacer el show y los chicos se estaban preparando

- ¿Esta todo listo? – pregunto Carly

- Pregúntale al tecniñoño de Freddie – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Tecniñoño que adoras – dijo Freddie fastidiándola

- No te emociones tanto – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Si…su relación es rara – dijo Carly observándolos - ¿Dónde esta Jessica?

- Llegara después del show – dijo Sam – debía hacer algunas cosas

- Esta bien – dijo Carly

- Bien ya es hora – dijo Freddie – colóquense chicas

* Después de hacer el show los chicos bajaron y Jessica ya estaba ahí

- Hola chicos – dijo Jessica - ¿Qué tal el show?

- Salio muy bien – dijo Sam - ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

- Bien – dijo Jessica – supongo

- Oye – dijo Carly – Adam y yo te tenemos una sorpresa, pero debes esperar arriba

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Jessica extrañada

- Sólo ve arriba y yo te llamo – dijo Carly

- Sam…- decía Jessica

- A mi no me mires – dijo Sam – no se nada

- Ya Jessica – dijo Carly – no es nada malo, mejor date prisa

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica – ya que

* Jessica se fue arriba y enseguida entro Adam

- ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Carly

- Afuera esperando – dijo Adam - ¿y ella?

- Arriba – respondió Carly

- Oigan alguien quiere explicarme que ocurre – dijo Sam

- Lo mismo digo yo – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿esto tiene que ver con el tal Sebastián?

- ¿Quién es Sebastián? – pregunto Sam – alguien quiere explicarme

- Ok resumen parta ustedes dos – dijo Carly – Jessica aunque no lo parezca tuvo su propia historia de amor, protagonistas: ella y el tal Sebastián, lugar: una cena de negocios o algo así, esa parte no preste atención; conflicto: el se fue a estudiar a Suiza y no se volvieron a ver… ¿entendieron?

- Yo entendí algo – dijo Sam – entendí que no eres buena para explicar las cosas

- Bueno ya lo entenderán – dijo Carly

- Bien y ¿Cómo es el tal Sebastián? – dijo Sam

- Yo no lo eh visto – dijo Carly – sólo oí de el

- Bien lo dejare pasar – dijo Adam

* Adam abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a un chico alto, y atractivo, con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes; Sam y Carly se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidas

- Bien, el es mi amigo Sebastián – dijo Adam

- Wow, que lindo – dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo con tono soñador

- Pues gracias – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

- Soy Sam – dijo acercándose

- Y yo Carly – decía acercándose también

- Mucho gusto, Sam y Carly – dijo Sebastián

- Yo soy Freddie, el novio de Sam – dijo alejando a Sam de Sebastián

- Mucho gusto – dijo Sebastián – creo

- Y Carly es mi novia – dijo Adam haciendo lo mismo que Freddie

- Ya veo – dijo Sebastián - ¿y Jessica?

- Esta arriba – dijo Carly - ¿estas nervioso por verla?

- Pues un poco – dijo Sebastián – no la veo hace tiempo, de hecho ni siquiera nos despedimos cuando me fui

- Bien entonces voy por ella – dijo Carly subiendo

* Después de un momento Carly bajo con Jessica a la sala y ella al inicio no se dio cuenta de quien era

- Listo , aquí esta Jessica – dijo Carly

- ¿Ahora me quieres decir que es lo que pasa? – dijo Jessica

- Hola – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

- ¿Hola? – dijo Jessica extrañada - ¿Quién eres tu?

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? – dijo Sebastián – o es que ya te convertiste en una engreída de verdad

* Cuando Jessica escucho eso, se dio cuenta de inmediato quien era y se sorprendió mucho

- ¿Se- Sebastián? – dijo Jessica - ¿eres tu?

- Lo soy – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Jessica un poco molesta - ¿Ustedes lo trajeron? – dijo Jessica señalando a los chicos

- Si – dijo Carly – pero no espere que reaccionaras así

- ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo Sebastián extrañado

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – decía Jessica molesta

- Quería verte y hablar contigo – dijo Sebastián

- Pues ya lo hiciste – dijo Jessica - ahora nos vemos, aun tengo cosas que alistar – Jessica se fue arriba otra vez

- ¿Qué le paso? – dijo Sam extrañada

- No lo se – dijo Carly – Adam ve a hablar con ella

- Mejor será que yo lo haga – dijo Sebastián

- No – dijo Carly – si se puso así por verte, será mejor no hables con ella hasta que las cosas se calmen, mejor ve tu Adam, ustedes se entienden un poco mas

- ¿Así? – dijo Sebastián extrañado

- Carly tiene razón – dijo Adam – iré a hablar con ella

* Adam subió al estudio de Icarly, donde estaba Jessica y se sentó a su lado

- Hola – dijo Adam

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – dijo Jessica triste - ¿Por qué lo trajeron?

- Pensamos que te alegraría – dijo Adam – pero ya veo que no, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Verlo después de tanto tiempo fue raro – dijo Jessica – y se que el que debería estar molesto es el, porque yo no fui a despedirme, pero…

- Tal vez deberíamos haberte dicho antes de traerlo así nomás – dijo Adam

- ¿Carly te contó sobre el? – dijo Jessica

- No, de hecho el me contó sobre ti – dijo Adam

- No entiendo – dijo Jessica

- ¿Recuerdas por que te me hacías tan conocida? – dijo Adam – el fue mi amigo en la escuela, y me contó todo

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Jessica sorprendida – si que el mundo es pequeño

- Si, lo se – dijo Adam - ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con el?

- Porque no quiero despedirme de el – dijo Jessica – suficiente tengo con volverlo a ver después de años

- Pues…nosotros lo llamamos especialmente para que te haga cambiar de opinión – dijo Adam

- Eso no pasara – dijo Jessica – yo me tengo que ir

- Pero podrías quedarte – dijo Adam

- No – dijo Jessica – si yo me quedo Sam se va y eso no lo puedo permitir

- ¿Cómo que Sam se va si tu te quedas? – dijo Adam – no entiendo

- Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto…hable con mi papá y mi tío, estaban ahí – contaba Jessica – tuvimos una charla y…me entere que el culpable de todo lo que pasaba era mi papá, el convenció a mi tío de pelear por la custodia de Sam y lo hizo sólo para que Sam se encargara de los negocios, cosa que yo no acepte así que…

- ¿Tomaste su lugar? – dijo Adam

- Si – dijo Jessica – por eso me voy, renunciare a mi carrera de diseño para dedicarme a lo que mi papá quiera y así devolverán la custodia de Sam

- ¿Renunciaras a ser diseñadora? – dijo Adam sorprendido – no lo hagas, tu adoras ser diseñadora

- Pero también adoro a mi prima – dijo Jessica – y es la única manera de que se quede, entiende mi papá solo quiere alguien para sus negocios y yo soy la mas indicada, me quiere a mi, no a Sam

- ¿Sam lo sabe? – dijo Adam

- No – dijo Jessica - y no lo puede saber, no me dejara hacerlo

- Debe saberlo – dijo Adam – no es justo que te obliguen a hacer algo así

- Pero lo hacen y ya esta listo – dijo Jessica – Sam merece estar aquí, con sus amigos, su familia y ahora su novio

- Pero tu también mereces estar aquí – dijo Adam – tu también tienes amigos en este lugar y te vamos a extrañar

- Gracias – dijo Jessica sonriendo – tu eres un gran amigo y es extraño pero…yo nunca tuve hermanos y tu eres como uno para mi

- Pues que coincidencia – dijo Adam sonriendo – tu también eres como mi hermana, pero hazme un favor…habla con Sebastián, de verdad te quiere mucho

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica – lo haré pero tu también hazme un favor, no le menciones nada a Sam

* En ese instante entro Sebastián viéndolos un poco extrañado

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Sebastián

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica asintiendo

- Bueno yo me voy – dijo Adam

- Adam – dijo Jessica deteniéndolo – no te olvides de lo que te dije

- No te preocupes – dijo Adam – no le diré nada, aunque debería saberlo

- Por favor – dijo Jessica

- Ok – dijo Adam – ahora mejor los dejo hablando – dijo marchándose

- Listo – dijo Sebastián – ahora si podemos hablar

- Lamento haberme molestado – dijo Jessica – lo siento, de verdad me da gusto volver a verte

- A mi igual – dijo Sebastián sonriendo – me contaron que te vas a ir mañana ¿es cierto?

- Si – dijo Jessica – y no trates de convencerme de otra cosa

- ¿Por qué te vas? – dijo Sebastián

- Es una larga historia – dijo Jessica

- Cuéntamela entonces – dijo Sebastián

* Mientras Sebastián y Jessica estaban hablando en el estudio de Icarly, los chicos estaban abajo comentando, Sam y Freddie estaban juntos en el sillón

- Así que lindo ¿no? – dijo Freddie mirando a su novia

- Bueno….- decía Sam – el chico es atractivo

- Tienes razón – dijo Carly – que suerte de Jessica

- ¿Qué? – dijo Adam

- Nada – dijo Carly – mejor vamos a la cocina – dijo marchándose con Adam

- Ay ya – decía Sam – no somos ciegas, pero tranquilo Fredo, creo que el ya tiene dueña

- Me alegro – dijo Freddie

- ¿Temes un poco de competencia? – dijo Sam fastidiándolo

- Amas molestarme no – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Mucho – dijo Sam sonriendo – pero no lo niegues, que tú también amas hacerlo

- Pues si – dijo Freddie – amo molestarte princesa Puckett

- Aun no puedo creer que estemos juntos – dijo Sam – jamás pensé que sucedería algo así

- Yo tampoco – dijo Freddie – pero no me arrepiento, sólo me siento tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que tu siempre estuviste ahí, en los mejores momentos, en los peores, peleando, discutiendo, pero siempre ahí

- Ay no te pongas sentimental – dijo Sam apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie

- Pero tú sabes que es cierto – dijo Freddie

- Bueno…si tal vez – dijo Sam

* En el estudio de Icarly:

- Wow si que pasaste muchas cosas aquí – dijo Sebastián – pero no puedes dejar así tu carrera, amas ser diseñadora, es lo que te gusta hacer realmente

- Pero no puedo dejar que Sam se valla – dijo Jessica – además, sabia que esto pasaría algún día, tu sabes muy bien que mi papá siempre odio la idea de seguir esa carrera

- Si, pero…

- Sam no se va a ir si eso depende de mí – dijo Jessica

- Sabes, creo que eso era lo único que no me gustaba de ti – dijo Sebastián – piensas en los demás antes que en ti, y si por ti fuera harías lo imposible para que todos estén felices a consecuencia tuya

- Que quieres que haga ¿Qué deje que Sam se valla? – dijo Jessica – no puedo hacer eso

- No digo que lo hagas – dijo Sebastián – pero tampoco puedes permitir que te obliguen hacer algo que no quieres Jessi

- Pero yo ya acepte – dijo Jessica – y si no voy yo…lo hará Sam

- ¿Tu te quieres quedar no? – dijo Sebastián

- Si – dijo Jessica sonriendo – Seattle a sido una experiencia increíble, jamás me sentí tan libre, créeme cuando llegue pensé que seria igual que siempre, pero resulto ser…de verdad increíble, aprendí mucho

- ¿Qué aprendiste? – dijo Sebastián

- Sabes que aparte de ti nunca tuve muchos amigos – decía Jessica – y…cuando llegue aquí conocí a Freddie y a Carly, y me di cuenta de la amistad tan grande que había entre ellos y mi prima, son un poco locos – decía riendo – pero son increíbles personas, nunca vi una amistad tan fuerte como la de ellos tres, y luego…todo lo que hizo Freddie para poder estar con Sam…todo lo que pase con ellos, me ayudaron en mi desfile….por primera vez me sentí…normal, me entiendes, una chica normal con amigos y amigas divirtiéndose, nunca me había pasado

- Entonces no te vallas – dijo Sebastián – tu sabes que puedes hacer eso, puedes terminar la secundaria en la escuela de Sam…conmigo

- Espera – dijo Jessica - ¿te trasferiste a esa escuela?, pensé que tus papas querían que estudiaras en Suiza, en la escuela mas cara

- Pues así era – dijo Sebastián – pero al igual que tu, quería estudiar con personas reales, no falsas como las que estaban ahí, así fue como termine estudiando en la escuela de Adam en New York, y ahora me trasferí a la escuela de aquí, en Seattle

- Pues que bien por ti – dijo Jessica – los chicos de ahí son increíbles…aunque hay uno que se llama Gibby, es un poco raro

- Quiero que estudies conmigo – dijo Sebastián – si eres tan feliz aquí, pues entonces quédate

- No puedo hacer eso aunque quiera – dijo Jessica

- Puedo hablar con tu papá – dijo Sebastián

- Seria lo peor – dijo Jessica – créeme, pero yo estoy feliz sabes, me da gusto que Sam se quede aquí y algo mas me pone feliz

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sebastián

- Yo pensé que al igual que mi papá, el papá de Sam también se la llevaba por eso – dijo Jessica – pero…me di cuenta que de verdad la quiere, lo vi en sus ojos cuando dijo que quería a su hija

- Aunque tu papá te esta obligando a hacer eso – decía Sebastián – la ultima decisión la tiene el papá de Sam, sólo el, es el que puede devolver la custodia

- Pero mi papá tiene controlado todo – dijo Jessica – el convenció a mi tío y ahora lo convenció con esto también

- No te pueden obligar a nada – dijo Sebastián – no es justo

- No pero…ya no importa – dijo Jessica – y ya no quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo, ¿vamos abajo?, los chicos deben estar un poco confundidos

- Claro...ve bajando – dijo Sebastián

- ¿Qué vas hacer aquí? – pregunto Jessica

- Tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo Sebastián – nada importante, sólo adelántate

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica – nos vemos abajo

* Jessica salio del estudio y enseguida Sebastián saco su celular e hizo la llamada

- Papá soy yo – dijo Sebastián – necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿recuerdas a tus socios?, los P. Hartlon, me entere que el esta en Seattle, necesito que me ayudes a buscar en que hotel se esta quedando, necesito hacerle una visita…

* Después de un momento Sebastián bajo con todos los chicos

- ¿Algún problema? – dijo Jessica

- No todo bien – dijo Sebastián

- ¿Les parece si vamos por un licuado? – dijo Carly – como despedida para Jessica

- Me gustaría – dijo Jessica – gracias

- Bien entonces vamos – dijo Sam – Freddie tu pagaras mi licuado

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- ¿Algún problema? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos como retándolo

- No ninguno – dijo Freddie asustado

- Mas te vale – dijo Sam

- ¿Y ellos son novios? – pregunto Sebastián sorprendido

- Lo se, parece imposible – dijo Jessica – pero así se quieren

- Bueno será mejor irnos ya – dijo Adam marchándose con los chicos hacia Licuados Locos

* Los chicos se fueron a tomar su licuado y después cada uno regreso a su casa, al día siguiente Sebastián llego al hotel que su papá le había dicho y estaba en la recepción hasta que llego el papá de Jessica

- No pensé volver a verte nunca jovencito – dijo el papá de Jessica

- ¿Cómo esta señor? – dijo Sebastián

- Te recibí sólo porque tu padre me convenció

- Es bueno saberlo – dijo Sebastián – creo

- Que es lo que quieres, no tengo tiempo, me voy hoy junto con mi hija

- De eso quería hablarle – dijo Sebastián

- ¿No le habrás metido esas absurdas ideas en la cabeza otra vez verdad?

- Ella se quiere quedar – dijo Sebastián

- No lo hará, si ella se queda Samantha se va – dijo el papá de Jessica

- No, no es así – dijo de repente el papá de Sam apareciendo – acabo de pensarlo y...voy a devolver la custodia de mi hija, sin condición alguna

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo el papá de Jessica

- No me importa lo que creas – dijo el papá de Sam – devolveré su custodia y se acabo

- Estas arruinando todo – dijo el papá de Jessica – ya casi conseguía que Jessica fuera con nosotros

- Deja de pensar en Jessica o en mis hijas como si fueran objetos – dijo el papá de Sam – son personas, y ya te lo dije Samantha se queda aquí y si tu quisieras tanto a tu hija como yo quiero a la mía harías lo mismo

- ¿Entonces Jessica se queda? – pregunto Sebastián

- Yo no la voy a obligar – dijo el papá de Sam – ya dije devolveré la custodia de mi hija sin condición alguna, así que no es necesario que Jessica se valla

- Aun así puedo obligarla, es mi hija y va hacer lo que yo le digo

- Déjeme hablar con usted unos segundos – dijo Sebastián – por favor

- Esta bien – dijo el papá de Jessica – habla

**Chicos ¿les gusto?, espero que si, lamento dejarlo ahí, pero bueno ya sabrán lo que sucede después, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, son increíbles y bueno como saben el siguiente capitulo es el final de esta historia y la verdad estoy muy emocionada de llegar a la final con tan buenos comentarios, estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes y espero con ansias que les guste mi siguiente historia también, ya acomode mis ideas y….ya la estoy empezando a escribir ya hasta tengo el titulo, había pensado en ella hace tiempo pero no tenia muy ordenada las ideas, pero ya le estoy escribiendo, espero que les guste tanto como esta se llama: "Enseñarte a Pelear" y la verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndola, van a ver algunas sorpresas que ya les contare en la primera publicación, bueno volviendo a esta historia ya viene el final y espero que les guste mucho, bien ahora si debo irme, otra vez lamento la demora y espero sigan la historia hasta el final, nos vemos pronto, adiós….los quiero **

**Próximo capitulo: "Todos merecen un final feliz" (ultimo capitulo) **


	25. Todos merecen un final feliz

**Chicos ¿Cómo están?, lo se fue mucha la espera, es sólo que las cosas se complicaron un poco y luego estaba con los preparativos de navidad (que espero de corazón lo hayan pasado muy lindo), se me hizo muy difícil tratar de terminarlo, pero lo logre y…el capitulo final llego, espero que en todo este tiempo que leyeron la historia les hay gustado, estoy muy contenta por haber llegado hasta aquí, y bueno…el final llego, disfruten el ultimo capitulo de: "No te alejes de mi" **

"**Todos merecen un final feliz" (Ultimo capitulo) **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje…**

* Ese día después de la visita que Sebastián le había hecho al papá de Jessica, fue a casa de Carly, ya que todos estaban ahí, pero fue por un solo motivo…

- Hoy te llame en la mañana – dijo Jessica - ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano?

- A un lugar – dijo el sonriendo

- Creo que eso es obvio – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Sebastián

- Terminando de alistar mis cosas, ya estaban casi listas así que no fue mucho – dijo Jessica

- Necesito que vengas conmigo ahora – dijo Sebastián

- ¿Ahora? – dijo Jessica sorprendida

- Sí, ahora

- No puedo Sebastián – dijo Jessica – aun es temprano pero….tengo cosas que hacer

- Ninguna excusa – dijo Sebastián – vamos, acompáñame a un lugar

- ¿A dónde? – dijo Jessica – te conozco y algo planeas ¿Qué es?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Sam acercándose

- Quiero que Jessi me acompañe a un lugar….pero es muy difícil de convencer – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

- Eso es cierto – dijo Sam – un día…

- ¡Sam! – dijo Jessica

- Ay perdón – dijo Sam – pero no te hagas de rogar, ve con el….o lo hago yo - dijo sonriendo

- ¡TE ESCUCHE! - grito Freddie desde la cocina

- Ay Benson que chismoso eres – decía Sam mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

- Entonces….- decía Sebastián - ¿vienes?

- ¿No tengo opción o si? – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- No, no la tienes – dijo sonriendo también

- Bueno esta bien – dijo Jessica – ya que

* Sebastián llevo a Jessica a una cafetería y estuvieron sentados por un momento

- Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí – dijo Jessica

- Lo entenderás – dijo Sebastián – oye cierto, necesito que me acompañes a comprar mis libros para la escuela

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica sorprendida

- ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto Sebastián

- No malo pero… ¿Cómo quieres que te acompañe? – decía Jessica – no se si te has dado cuenta pero me voy hoy por la noche – dijo sarcásticamente

- Tal vez, el te lo pueda explicar – dijo Sebastián señalando mientras Jessica volteaba

- ¿Papá? – dijo Jessica extrañada

* En casa de Carly se encontraban ella y Adam en la sala mientras Freddie y Sam estaban en el estudio de Icarly

- Vamos dímelo – decía Carly – se que tu sabes porque Sebastián se llevo a Jessica

- No lo se con exactitud Carly – dijo Adam – sólo se lo que hizo esta mañana y supongo que tiene que ver con eso

- ¿Y que fue lo que hizo? – pregunto Carly

- ¿Siempre eres tan curiosa? – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Sólo dímelo – decía Carly – odio que me oculten cosas

- Bien – dijo Adam suspirando – pero no se lo digas a Sam, prometí no contarle nada a ella

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly – dime

* En la cafetería:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Jessica

- Necesitamos conversar

- ¿Ustedes dos hablaron? – dijo Jessica

- Sí – respondió Sebastián – esta mañana, no te lo dije porque el me lo pidió

- Podrías…- decía el papá de Jessica a Sebastián

- Claro – dijo Sebastián – estaré por allá – dijo marchándose

- ¿De que tenemos que habar papá? – dijo Jessica – pensé que nos iríamos hoy por la noche

- Justo de eso - dijo el

- Sebastián te pidió que no me obligaras a irme ¿verdad? – dijo Jessica – yo le dije que no pero...

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te sentías sola? – la interrumpió su papá

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica

- Cuando vivíamos juntos – dijo su papá – nunca me decías nada

- Si lo hacia – dijo Jessica – pero nunca me escuchabas, era como si fuera…invisible para ti y para mi mamá, siempre estaban ocupados o simplemente no estaban

- No era nuestra intención – dijo su papá – estaba tan preocupado porque tuvieras todo lo necesario que…

- Lo se papá – dijo Jessica – y no te culpo, se lo mucho que se esforzaban para que yo estuviera bien pero…no siempre estaban conmigo y…me sentía sola, no tenia amigos, no jugaba con nadie y eso…me ponía muy triste

- Viajábamos mucho – dijo su papá – por eso decidimos que tuvieras maestros particulares, se que querías ir a la escuela y tener amigos

- Si – dijo Jessica – quería ir a la escuela, y sabia que eso era un problema en sus negocios, eso era lo peor, me sentía como si tuvieran que cargar conmigo, por eso nunca decía nada

- No teníamos que cargar contigo

- Pero así me hacían sentir – dijo Jessica – no me escuchaban, no estaban conmigo, casi no los veía a diario, pero nunca reclamaba, porque se que ser mamá o papá no es fácil, nadie llega al mundo con un manual en brazos

- No quiero que me odies – dijo su papá – y a tu mamá tampoco

- No lo hago – dijo Jessica sonriendo – los amo a los dos

- Pero no eras feliz

- Yo…- decía Jessica bajando la cabeza – me hubiera gustado que pasaran tiempo conmigo, pero no por eso voy a decir que no era feliz, ustedes hacían lo imposible para que no me faltara nada y...aunque no estaban conmigo sabia que se preocupaban

- Eso es cierto

- Son personas y comenten errores, ningún humano es perfecto, yo también cometo errores y se que debí decirles como me sentía desde un inicio y….lo de ser diseñadora pues…

- Desde niña te gustaba hacer eso – decía su papá – a veces no me veías pero iba a tu cuarto y te veía jugar con tus muñecas haciendo no se que cosa

- Que vergüenza – decía Jessica sonriendo

- Debí apoyarte con eso también

- De verdad me gusta – dijo Jessica – y se que nunca te pareció

- Sólo me preocupaba por ti, pensé que debías estudiar otra carrera, algo importante

- Papá…- intento decir Jessica

- Déjame terminar, eso era lo que pensaba, pero…estuve viendo parte del video que hiciste de tu prima y salio una parte de tu desfile, estuviste increíble, tienes un gran talento

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo Jessica contenta

- Claro que si

* Mientras en casa de Carly:

- Entonces Jessica se va para que Sam se quede – dijo Carly – eso no es justo

- Lo se – dijo Adam – pero la están obligando

- Sam debe saberlo – dijo Carly

- No, no le digas nada – dijo Adam

- Demasiado tarde – dijo Sam bajando las escaleras con Freddie – lo oí

- Ay no – dijo Adam

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – dijo Sam

- Se lo prometí a Jessica – dijo Adam

- Tengo que hacer algo – decía Sam nerviosa moviéndose de un lado a otro

- Tranquila – decía Freddie sujetándola

- Que no te das cuenta lo que sucede – decía Sam – va a renunciar a todo, solo para que me quede, no puedo dejar que lo haga

- Lo se – dijo Freddie – pero va a ser difícil que cambie de opinión, hay que esperar que ella venga

- Su papá esta aquí – dijo Sam – yo no lo recuerdo mucho, pero quiero hablar con el

- ¿No vas a golpearlo verdad? – dijo Freddie

- Me gustaría hacerlo – decía Sam molesta

- Hay otra cosa – decía Adam – si ya sabes esto, supongo que debes sabes el resto…tu papá también esta en Seattle

- ¿Esta aquí? – dijo Sam – yo…quiero sabes donde esta, voy a hablar con el

- No crees que sea difícil para ti – dijo Freddie preocupado – no lo vez hace mucho, no quiero que salgas lastimada

- Estaré bien – dijo Sam – es hora de enfrentar las cosas, Adam dime en donde esta

- Te daré el nombre del hotel – dijo Adam

- Yo iré contigo – dijo Freddie

* En la cafetería:

- Hay muchas cosas más que me gustaría decirte – decía el papá de Jessica

- Me basta con lo que ya dijiste papá, estoy muy feliz, de verdad

- Sebastián me contó lo feliz que eres aquí, al fin conseguiste amigos ¿verdad?

- Si – decía Jessica sonriendo – conocí a Carly, Freddie, Adam…hasta un amigo raro llamado Gibby, pero es muy gracioso y bueno Sebastián que no lo veía hace mucho, me va a dar pena dejarlos

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – decía el papá de Jessica – no te vas a alejar de ellos

- No se si te habías dado cuenta pero de aquí a Londres hay una distancia muy grande – decía Jessica sarcásticamente

- ¿Londres? – decía el papá de Jessica - ¿Pensé que querías quedarte?, bueno si no quieres…

- Espera ¿Cómo? – decía Jessica sorprendida

* Mientras, Freddie con Sam habían llegado al hotel donde estaba su papá y esperaron en la recepción mientras un encargado lo llamaba

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – decía Freddie preocupado – no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

- Estoy bien – decía Sam tomando la mano de Freddie – pero…no me vallas a dejar sola

- No, claro que no – decía Freddie - ¿Qué le vas a decir?

- Aun no lo se – dijo Sam – quiero resolver el asunto de Jessica primero y lo demás...

- Estoy preocupado por ti – dijo Freddie – de verdad no quiero que salgas lastimada

- Estaré bien – dijo Sam sonriendo – Sam Puckett es muy fuerte

- Eso es muy cierto – dijo Freddie

- ¿Samantha? – decía un hombre acercándose por detrás de ellos

- Aquí vamos – decía Sam volteando

- Valla, estas…muy grande – decía su papá viéndola – casi ni ti reconozco

- Claro – decía Sam – igual yo, tal vez sea por que nunca te volví a ver, ni siquiera te recordaba

- Sam…- decía Freddie

- ¿Y el es? – decía su papá

- El es Freddie, mi novio – dijo Sam

- No sabía que tenías novio – dijo su papá

- No sabes nada de mí – dijo Sam molesta

- Mucho gusto señor – dijo Freddie viendo el ambiente tenso – creo

- Al grano quieres – dijo Sam – vine para hablar de Jessica, no es justo lo que están haciendo, obligarla a irse sólo para que yo me pueda quedar

- No fue mi idea – dijo su papá – mejor sentémonos y…te contare lo que sucedió

* En la cafetería:

- ¿Entonces me puedo quedar? – decía Jessica

- Claro que si – dijo su papá sonriendo – era hora que hiciera algo bueno por ti

- Siempre lo has hecho – dijo Jessica – tal vez no de la manera que soñé pero siempre lo hiciste, gracias por esto y por todo papá

- Te quiero hija

- Igual yo – dijo Jessica – y…hace tanto que quería escuchar eso

- No te lo decía tan seguido, pero sabes que siempre lo sentí

- Si, lo se – dijo Jessica sonriendo - ¿Sebastián te convenció?

- Me hizo pensar bien las cosas – dijo su papá – nunca pensé que diría eso, pero es buen muchacho, sólo no se lo digas

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Y ahora debes preocuparte por comprar las cosas que necesitas

- ¿Qué cosas? – dijo Jessica extrañada

- Tus cosas para la escuela – dijo su papá – hice algunas llamadas y te inscribí en la escuela de tu prima

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Jessica emocionada - ¿voy a ir a una escuela? ¿Otra vez?, gracias – dijo Jessica abrazándolo

- Pero quiero buenas notas eh – dijo su papá – y no quiero que renuncies a ser diseñadora tampoco

- Papá…- decía Jessica – no sabes lo feliz que me siento y es gracias a ti

- Eso también me hace sentir feliz – dijo su papá – pero bueno…yo si debo irme y…por cierto tu mamá y yo vendremos para tu próximo cumpleaños, queremos estar contigo

- Los voy a esperar con ansias – dijo Jessica – que tengas un buen viaje y saluda a mi mamá

- Claro que si – dijo su papá – estaré llamándote seguido

- No tanto papá – dijo Jessica sonriendo – soy adolescente

- Esta bien – dijo su papá levantándose – pero voy a estar pendiente, sobre todo por el tal Sebastián

- Pensé que era un buen muchacho – dijo Jessica

- Lo es – dijo su papá – pero voy a estar al pendiente, ahora si…que estés bien hija

- Ya lo estoy papá – dijo Jessica despidiéndose de el

* En el hotel:

- ¿Entonces devolviste mi custodia sin condición? – dijo Sam

- Si – dijo su papá – quería que vivieras conmigo Samantha, pero así no

- ¿Y Jessica? – dijo Sam

- Ella esta hablando con su papá en este momento

- ¿Se queda? – dijo Sam

- La verdad no lo se – contesto su papá – espero que si, al parecer no quería irse

- Valla – dijo Sam – yo había pensado otra cosa

- No soy malo Samantha – dijo su papá – respete tu decisión al inicio, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y…

- Eso no cambia que nos abandonaras así – dijo Sam – tal vez a Melanie se le haya olvidado esa parte de la historia, pero a mi no

- Se que no me vas a perdonar por eso, pero no quiero que me guardes rencor

- No lo hago – dijo Sam – de hecho no te odio, créeme intente hacerlo, pero no puedo, aunque ni siquiera recordaba tu cara, ni tu voz, nada, aun así no te odio pero…tampoco estoy diciendo que te adoro

- Lo se

- Pero…gracias – dijo Sam – por lo de la custodia, por devolverla sin alguna condición

- Tenia que hacer algo bueno por ti alguna vez

- Y creo que ha sido algo muy grande – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Tu prima me enseño un video que hizo con sus amigos, donde vi los mejores momentos que pasaste aquí, y de hecho cantas y modelas muy bien

- Espera ¿viste eso? – dijo Sam

- Si lo vi

- Es muy vergonzoso – dijo Sam sonriendo

- No lo es, de hecho puedes cantar porque yo también lo hacia de niño, y no es por presumir pero lo hacia bien

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Sam – me estas mintiendo, apuesto que solo cantabas en la ducha – dijo riendo

- Pues ella nunca se quejo – dijo su papá sonriendo

- Eso es porque no puede hablar – dijo Sam mientras Freddie sonreía por ver a Sam hablar con su papá así

* Después de un momento Sam recibió un mensaje de Jessica donde decía que estaba en casa de Carly y que ya no tenía que irse

- Jessica se va a quedar – dijo Sam – debemos irnos Freddie

- Claro – dijo Freddie

- Me dio gusto verte hija, aunque no lo creas

- Al menos ahora voy a saber como eres – dijo Sam

- No se si me creas pero te quiero

- Te agradezco lo que hiciste pero…no puedo decir algo que aun no siento

- Lo entiendo – dijo su papá un poco triste – y esta bien

- ¿Crees que tal vez pueda pasar la próxima navidad contigo en Londres? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Enserio?

- Sólo si puedo llevar a mis amigos – dijo Sam

- Claro que si, me gustaría mucho de verdad, pero vigilare a este muchacho

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie

- Porque eres el novio de mi hija, me debes caer mal, por ley natural

- No conozco esa ley – dijo Freddie pensando

- Debemos irnos – dijo Sam – que tengas un buen viaje

- Gracias Sam – dijo su papá sonriendo

- Me gusta que me digan así en vez de Samantha – dijo Sam sonriendo – adiós papá

- Adiós hija

* Después de un rato los chicos llegaron a casa de Carly donde Jessica y Sebastián ya estaban ahí

- Dime que si te quedas – dijo Sam

- ¡Me quedo aquí! – dijo Jessica – es la verdad

- Es increíble – dijo Sam abrazando a su prima

- ¿La propuesta de quedarme en tu casa aun sigue en pie? – pregunto Jessica

- Claro que si – dijo Sam

- ¿Y en donde estaban? – pregunto Sebastián

- Con mi papá – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica - ¿pero como?

- Fui a hablar con el – dijo Sam – todo esta bien, de hecho tal vez todos pasemos la próxima navidad en Londres, le pedí para invitarlos

- Genial, me gustaría conocer Londres – dijo Carly

- Me da gusto que hablaras con tu papá – dijo Jessica – sin problema alguno

- Aunque no lo crean me dio gusto verlo – dijo Sam – tal vez todo cambie ahora

- Bueno entonces todo esta bien – dijo Carly – las dos se quedan, así que nos vamos a seguir viendo

- Mas de lo que crees – dijo Jessica – adivinen quien es la nueva estudiante en Ridgeway

- ¿Estudiaras en nuestra escuela? – dijo Carly emocionada – eso es genial

- Lo se – dijo Jessica – estoy emocionada de volver a estudiar en una escuela

* Sam le dijo a Freddie algo al oído y ambos se fueron al cuarto de Carly sin que los demás se dieran cuenta

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Freddie

- Gracias por acompañarme hoy – dijo Sam – no quería estar sola

- Nunca te voy a dejar sola – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Sabes aun tengo un poco de miedo por esto – dijo Sam – lo de estar juntos

- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo? – dijo Freddie

- No, no me arrepiento – dijo Sam – pero…no lo se, contigo es diferente las cosas

- De que hablas – dijo Freddie

- No soy buena diciéndolo – dijo Sam – pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo – dijo Sam

- ¡Lo dijiste! – dijo Freddie emocionado

- Si pero no lo repetiré seguido – dijo Sam

- ¿Repetir que?

- Que te amo

- Ja, lo repetiste – dijo Freddie

- Eso es trampa Freddie – dijo Sam

- Tal vez, pero aprendí de la mejor – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Te quiero bobito – dijo Sam besando a Freddie

- Igual yo – dijo Freddie

- ¿En algún momento se te paso por la mente que nosotros estaríamos juntos? – dijo Sam

- Aunque no lo creas, yo pienso que si – dijo Freddie – todos merecen un final feliz, sea el que sea, y este es el nuestro

- Pues si es así - dijo Sam – me alegro, ahora vallamos a la sala antes que nos maten

* Los chicos regresaron a la sala

- ¿Dónde se metieron? – dijo Carly

- Nada, sólo estábamos hablando – dijo Freddie

- Si seguro – dijo Carly

- Ya déjalos Carly – dijo Adam – mira lo felices que están

- Pues no son los únicos – dijo Carly mirando a Jessica y Sebastián – ¿no tienes algo que decirle Sebastián?

- Eh…no – dijo Sebastián nervioso - ¿Qué cosa?

- Tal vez tu no, pero yo si – dijo Jessica – tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste, de verdad si no fuera por ti, estaría en un avión en este momento

- No fue nada – dijo Sebastián – lo que sea por una amiga

- Chicos que tal si hacemos una fiesta – dijo Carly – celebrando que Jessica se queda y que ingresa a nuestra escuela

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Adam – hay que prepararlo todo

* Después de varias horas organizando todo y llamando a varios amigos, la casa de Carly ya estaba llena con chicos de la escuela y otros amigos mas, Carly y Adam estaban en la cocina, Sam y Freddie en el cuarto de Carly y Jessica y Sebastián en el estudio de Icarly **(N/A: Lo se por ahora separados, pero luego se juntan) **

* En la cocina:

- Todo salio muy bien – dijo Carly - ¿no lo crees?

- Si, creo que si – dijo Adam – es curioso pero todos salimos ganando

- ¿Ganando? – dijo Carly

- Si…pero yo gane lo mejor del mundo – dijo Adam tomando la mano de Carly

- Oh, que tierno – dijo Carly - ¿soy yo cierto? – dijo un poco seria

- Claro que si – dijo Adam sonriendo - ¿Por qué eres tan insegura?

- Perdón – dijo Carly sonriendo – es algo que debo controlar

- Te amo Carly – dijo Adam para después darle un beso

- Yo también – dijo Carly después de besar a su novio

* En el estudio de Icarly:

- ¿De verdad lo hiciste solo porque soy tu amiga? – pregunto Jessica

- Si, si, claro – decía Sebastián nervioso

- Bueno…entonces ya que somos "sólo" amigos – decía Jessica - ¿te puedo contar un secreto?

- Claro – decía Sebastián

- Hay…un chico – decía Jessica sonriendo – un chico que…me gusta

- ¿Un chico? – decía Sebastián frunciendo las cejas

- Si, un chico – decía Jessica – es muy lindo y…se que siempre voy a poder contar con el

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – decía Sebastián molesto

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora – decía Jessica – me gusta y creo que estoy enamorada de el

- ¡Que! – decía Sebastián – no, no, no, a ti no te puede gustar otro chico, yo viene desde New York para estar contigo no me puedes decir que te gusta otro chico, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Sebastián – dijo Jessica tranquilamente

- Lo matare…espera ¿Qué? – dijo reaccionando

- Eres tu tonto – dijo Jessica riendo – es sólo que ya te estabas tardando

- ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? – dijo Sebastián

- Si lo que sientes es amor, pues si – dijo Jessica avergonzada y sonriendo

- ¿Desde cuando? – dijo Sebastián

- Desde que aterrizamos en el mismo planeta ese día – dijo Jessica sonriendo **(N/A: ¿Recuerdan como se conocieron?, sale en el capitulo "Pijamada")**

- Jessica…eres la chica mas especial que haya conocido y… sí, yo…estoy enamorado de ti, desde que nos conocimos – dijo Sebastián

- Entonces….¿vamos a salir? – dijo Jessica avergonzada

- Mas que eso – dijo Sebastián sonriendo - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Si – dijo Jessica sonriendo – claro que si

* Jessica y Sebastián se besaron, cuando se separaron….

- Creo que…conseguí mi final de cuento de hadas – dijo Jessica

- No es el final – respondió Sebastián – es sólo el comienzo

* Mientras en el cuarto de Carly

- Creo que voy a tener que hacer algo para ganarme a tu papá – dijo Freddie

- Eso es lo de menos – dijo Sam – sabes hace poco llamo mi mamá, dice que si es posible mañana mismo estará aquí

- Es una buena noticia – dijo Freddie

- La extraño – dijo Sam – raramente pero la extraño

- Es tu mamá eso es obvio – dijo Freddie - ¿no le molestara que estemos juntos verdad?, porque también tendría que ganármela a ella

- No, tranquilo – dijo Sam – mi mamá solo va a pensar que soy una demente por estar contigo, nada más

- Wow si que no es nada – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Ay ya – dijo Sam besando a Freddie – deja de preocuparte por caerle bien a los demás

- No a los demás – dijo Freddie – a los padres de mi novia

- Yo no le caigo bien a tu mamá y no me quejo – dijo Sam

- Ya no le caes tan mal desde que le conté que fuiste tu la que me convenció de perdonarla – dijo Freddie – de hecho piensa que ya no eres mala

- Aun lo soy - dijo Sam

- Si pero guardemos el secreto – dijo Freddie sonriendo

* Después de un rato los chicos volvieron a la fiesta y se divirtieron hasta que todos se fueron, ellos se quedaron en la sala más Spencer que llegaba de la casa de calceto y le contaron toda la historia

- ¿Y se divirtieron? – pregunto Spencer – si que han tenido un día extraño

- Todos nuestros días son extraños – dijo Carly

- Entonces ¿Cuándo empiezas a estudiar en Ridgeway? – pregunto Spencer

- El lunes igual que Sebastián – dijo Jessica

- Los novios – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Son novios? – pregunto Spencer

- Pues si – respondió Jessica

- Que bien por ustedes – dijo Spencer – así que ahora todos y todas están de novios y novias…creo

- No entiendo lo que dijiste pero esa es la idea – dijo Carly – y además creo que pasaremos navidad en Londres

- Me gustaría ir a Londres – dijo Spencer – hace tiempo que no viajamos todos juntos desde nuestro raro viaje a Japón

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Freddie – ni la ida, ni la venida Spencer

- Al menos ganamos – dijo Sam

- Yo quiero sabes sobre ese viaje – dijo Adam

- Igual nosotros – dijeron Sebastián y Jessica

- Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar de eso – dijo Carly sonriendo – ahora que todos podemos estar juntos

- Si…- decía Sam sonriendo y mirando a Freddie – todos merecen un final feliz ¿no?

- Y este es el nuestro – dijo Freddie sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Sam

FIN

**Bueno chicos, la historia termina aquí, espero que les haya gustado mucho, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus increíbles reviews, adoro escribir y haber compartido con ustedes esta historia ha sido una experiencia increíble, creo que ha sido la historia mas detallada que haya hecho, se que tal vez no sea una increíble escritora, pero poco a poco ustedes me han hecho sentir que si pongo un poco de esfuerzo podré lograr mis sueños, la verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, aun no puedo creer que tenga mas de 100 reviews, recuerdo que cuando llegue a los 50 me puse a saltar como loca jaja y ahora miren, estoy muy feliz, me dio gusto haber terminado esta historia con tan buenos comentarios, y bien ahora empiezo otra nueva, que espero les guste también: "Enseñarte a Pelear", estoy trabajando en ella y…pronto podrán leerla, bueno chicos supongo que nos veremos de aquí hasta el otro año y de todo corazón espero que pasen un lindo año nuevo, que el año 2011 este lleno de amor y cariño, cuídense mucho, no olviden que no deben dejar de perseguir sus sueños hasta conseguirlos, pero nunca olvidando como lo lograron, siéntanse orgullosos de ustedes mismos y compartan con su familia, amigos y las personas que los quieren muchos momentos de felicidad.**

**No me queda nada mas que decir GRACIAS POR TODO, los quiero**

**Iza93 **


End file.
